The Burning Bridge
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: The second installment of the RA reacts series is here! The gang returns to react to the startling events that lead to Morgarath's downfall. Rated T because Rangers curse...and evidently so do diplomats.
1. Prologue

The prologue chapter of The Burning Bridge is up. I didn't realize I already had this chapter typed so I decided to go ahead and upload it after I made a few changes. The second installment has been started and we will see how this one goes.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Prologue**

* * *

After a nice long break the group filled back into the room. Ebony curled up in a spot by the fire. The group found their own seats and glanced around at each other wondering which of them should read first. Jenny moved the first book out of the way and picked up the second one in the pile titled " ** _Ranger's Apprentice: Book 2: The Burning Bridge_** ".

"Everyone ready?" Jenny asked. Everyone nodded. "Then I guess I can read first," Jenny said. Gilan leaned for eagerly waiting to hear Jenny's sweet voice.

 **HALT AND WILL HAD BEEN TRAILING THE WARGALES FOR three days. The four heavy-bodied, brutish creatures, foot soldiers of the rebel warlord Morgarath, had been sighted passing through Redmont Fief, heading north. Once word reached the Ranger, he had set out to intercept them, accompanied by his young apprentice.**

 **"** **Where could they have come from, Halt?" Will asked during one of their short rest stops. "Surely we've got Three Step Pass well and truly bottled up by now".**

 **Three Step Pass provided the only real access between the Kingdom of Araluen and the Mountains of Rain and Night, where Morgarath had his headquarters. Now that the Kingdom was preparing for the coming war with Morgarath, a company of infantry and archers had been sent to reinforce the small permanent garrison at the narrow pass until the main army could assemble.**

"Those archers still aren't as good as us Rangers," Crowley said smugly.

"Yes but you Rangers were pre-occupied where you not," Duncan replied evenly.

 **"** **That's the only place where they can come in sizable numbers," Halt agreed. "But a small party like this could slip into the Kingdom by way of the barrier cliffs."**

 **Morgath's domain was an inhospitable mountain plateau that towered high above the southern reaches of the Kingdom. From Three Step Pass in the east, a line of sheer, precipitous cliffs ran roughly due west, forming the border between the plateau and Araluen. As the cliffs swung south west, they plunged into another obstacle called the Fissure- a huge split in the earth that ran out to the sea, and separated Morgath's lands from the kingdom of the Celts.**

 **It was these natural fortifications that had kept Araluen, and neighboring Celtica, safe from Morgarth's armies for the past sixteen years. Conversely, they also provided the rebel warlord with protection from Araluen's forces.**

"Some things help you some things hurt and sometimes they do both," Halt said with a somewhat irritated sigh. The others in the group nodded.

 **"** **I thought those cliffs were impassable," Will said.**

"Nothing is impassable," Gilan said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Will said sarcastically.

Gilan raised an eyebrow, "Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," he replied dryly.

Everyone laughed hard. "I walked into that one didn't I," Will said.

"Yes, yes you did," Gilan said smugly.

 **Halt allowed himself a grim smile. "Nowhere is ever really impassable. Particularly if you have no respect for how many lives you lose trying to prove the fact. My guess is that they used ropes and grapnels and waited for a moonless night and bad weather. That way, they could slip past the border patrols."**

 **He stood, signifying that their rest stop was at an end. Will rose with him and they moved toward their horses. Halt gave a small grunt as he swung into the saddle. The wound he had suffered in the battle with the two Kalkara still troubled him a little.**

Halt rubbed his injured leg. The wound had healed remarkable well but as he had come to so regrettable find out that when you got as old as he was all your old wounds would start troubling you again. It was one of the reasons Pauline had suggested he considering retiring soon.

"Is it bothering you hon?" Pauline asked quietly she knew he would never openly admit that his leg still bothered him mostly because when it did Pauline would make him go have it checked out. If there was one thing Halt hated besides idiots and politicians it was the aid station.

"No it is fine," Halt said in a quiet tone and forced a smile. He could tell though Pauline wasn't convinced and sighed.

"Your wound bothering you Halt?" Crowley asked innocently a little too innocently.

"Shut up," Halt snarled and both Will and Gilan looked at each other then back at Halt.

Gilan asked out of concern "you ok Halt?"

"Yes Gil I am fine it hurts when the weather changes that's all," Halt told his former apprentice not wanting him to worry for him. Gilan nodded satisfied.

 **"** **My main concern isn't where they came from," he continued. "It's where they're heading, and what they have in mind."**

 **The words were barely spoken when they heard a shout from somewhere ahead of them, followed by a commotion of grunting and, finally the clash of weapons.**

 **"** **And we may be about to find out!" Halt finished.**

All the knights in the room and Gilan leaned forward in anticipation. They were eagerly waiting for the fight.

 **He urged Abelard into a gallop, controlling the horse with his knees as his hands effortlessly selected and arrow and nocked it to the string of his massive longbow. Will scrambled into Tug's saddle and galloped after him. He couldn't match Halt's hands free-ridding skill. He needed his right hand for the reins as he held his own bow ready in his left.**

"Halt you are one hell of a rider," Gilan said seriously. Halt gave a small smile.

"Thanks for that Gilan," Halt said. Gilan nodded.

"I seriously think everyone is a better rider then I am," Will said. Gilan might have made a jab at Will if Jenny hadn't discreetly jabbed him in his ribs when he went to open his mouth.

 **They were riding through sparse woodland, leaving it to the surefooted Ranger horses to pick the best route. Suddenly, they burst clear of the trees into a wide meadow. Abelard, under his rider's urging, slid to a stop, Tug following suit beside him. Dropping the reins to Tug's neck, Will instinctively reached for an arrow from his quiver and nocked it ready. A large fig tree grew in the middle of the cleared ground. At the base of it was a small camp. A wisp of smoke still curled from the fireplace and a pack and blanked roll lay beside it. The four Wargals-** Cassandra shivered at this **\- they had been tracking surrounded a single man, who had his back to the tree. For the moment his long sword held them at bay, but the Wargals were making small feinting movements toward him, trying to find an advantage. They were armed with short swords and axes and one carried a heavy iron spear.**

 **Will drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the creatures. After following their trail for so long, it was a shock to come upon them so suddenly in plain sight. Bearlike in build, they had long muzzles and massive yellow canine fangs, exposed now as they snarled at their prey. They were covered in shaggy fur and wore black leather armor. The man was dressed similarly and his voice cracked in fear as he repelled their tentative attacks.**

 **"** **Stand back! I'm on a mission for Lord Morgrath. Stand back, I order you! I order you in Lord Morgarath's name!"**

Halt snorted.

 **Halt nudged Abelard around, allowing him room to draw the arrow he had ready on the string.**

 **"** **Drop your weapons! All of you!" he shouted. Five pairs of eyes swung toward him as the four Wargals and their prey turned in surprise. The Wargal with the spear recovered first. Realizing that the swordsman was distracted, he darted foreard and ran the spear into his body. A second later, halt's arrow buried itself in the Wargal's heart and he fell dead beside his stricken prey. As the swordsman sank to his knees, the other Waragals charged the two Rangers. Shambling and bearlike as they might be, they covered ground with incredible speed.**

 **Halt's second shot dropped the left-hand Wargal. Will fired at the one on the right and realized instantly that he had misjudged the brute's speed. The arrow hissed through the space where the Wargal had been a second before. His hand flew to his quiver for another arrow and he heard a hoarse grunt of pain as Halt's third shot buried itself in the chest of the middle creature. Then Will loosed his second arrow at the surviving Wargal, now terrifyingly close.**

 **Panicked by those savage eyes and yellow fangs, he snatched as he released the arrow and knew it would fly wide.**

"I would have missed too," Gilan said with sympathy. Everyone turned to stare at him he was almost as pale as Jenny obviously worried about Will.

"That ever happened to you?" Will asked in surprised Gilan had sounded so sure of himself.

"Yes actually it did on assignment with Halt and almost the same thing happened to me; scared the crap out of me it did," Gilan replied.

Halt nodded grimly, "he couldn't sleep for a few days I was worried about him," Halt added.

"That makes me feel a little better," Will said.

 **As the Wargal snarled in triumph, Tug came to his master's aid. The little horse reared and lashed out with his front hooves at the horrific creature in front of him. Unexpectedly, he also danced forward a few steps, toward the threat, rather than retreating. Will, caught by surprise, clung to the pommel of the saddle.**

 **The Wargal was equally surprised. Like all its kind, it had a deep-seated instinctive fear of horses-a fear born at the Battle of Hackham Heath sixteen years ago, where Morgarath's first Wargal army had been decimated by Araluen cavalry. It hesitated now for a fatal second, stepping back before those flashing hooves.**

 **Halt's fourth arrow took it in the throat. At such short range, the arrow tore clean through. With a final grunting shriek, the Wargal fell dead on the grass.**

 **White-faced, Will slid to the ground, his knees nearly giving way beneath him. He clung to Tug's side to stay upright. Halt swung down quickly and moved to the boy's side. His arm went around him.**

Crowley shook his head in confusion sometimes Halt could seem like such a ass when he was training they had all seen it in the last book (and Crowley knew his friend). But other times like now for instance Halt could be very caring and he remembered when Gilan had had his nightmares during their assignment with the outsiders. He also remembered how protective Halt had been for his apprentice. Halt was confusing no doubt about it but Halt cared deeply for his former apprentices.

 **"** **It's all right, Will." His deep voice cut through the fear that filled Will's mind. "It's over now."**

 **But Will shook his head, horrified by the rapid train of events.**

 **"** **Halt, I missed…twice! I panicked and I missed!" He felt a deep sense of shame that he had let his teacher down so badly. Halt's arm tightened around him and he looked up at the bearded face and the dark, deep-set eyes.**

"Thanks for being there for us when we needed your emotional support Halt," Will and Gilan said at the exact same time. Halt smiled gently at his two former apprentices and thought of how much like sons that they had become.

"You two are welcome but I was only doing my job I was supposed to look out for your well being," Halt said softly.

"Even at the times were we question if you are fit to teach," Rodney said with a smirk. Halt glared at him but Will and Gilan laughed.

 **"** **There's a big difference between shooting at a target and shooting at a charging Wargal. A target isn't usually trying to kill you." Halt added the last few words in a more gentle tone. He could see that Will was in shock. And no wonder, he thought grimly.**

"You would have made a good father Halt." Pauline told him. Halt's eyes widened.

"No kids! No kids!" Halt said horrified, "I couldn't do it, the endless questions and I would have to give up cursing no way no how," he added firmly.

Everyone laughed at the look Pauline gave him. It did a lot to help ease the tension in the room and Halt glanced over at Gilan and Will and saw them relaxing a little. Halt smiled to himself sometimes youth could be so predictable.

 **"** **But…I missed.."**

"Oh Will," Alyss said her voice full of sympathy.

 **"** **And next time you won't. Now you know it's better to fire one good shot than two hurried ones," Halt said firmly. Then he took Will's arm and turned him toward the campsite under the fig tree. "Let's see what we have here," he said, putting an end to the subject.**

 **The black-clad man and the Wargal lay dead beside one another. Halt knelt beside the man and turned him over, whistling softly in surprise.**

 **"** **Dirk Reacher," he said, half to himself. "He's the last person I would have expected to see here."**

 **"** **You know him?" Will asked. His insatiable curiosity was already helping him to put the horror of the previous few minutes to one side, as Halt had known it would.**

Everyone smiled at how easy it was for Halt to understand Will and most suspected Halt would have done the same thing for Gilan.

 **"** **I chased him out of the kingdom five or six years ago," the Ranger told him. "He was a coward and a murderer. He deserted from the army and found a place with Morgarath." He paused. "Morgrath seems to specialize in recruiting people like him. But what was he doing here…?"**

At first the name had rang no bells but then as Halt had described him Rodney, Duncan, Arald, and Gilan all said at once "Now I know him!"

"Little slow on the uptake guys," Halt said with a drawl earning a kick from Pauline, "I mean I can excuse Gil because that was his last year of apprenticeship and he had other things on his mind but you three come on".

"We can't remember every person you kick out of the country Halt," Rodney said with a laugh not at all offended by Halt's remark.

 **"** **He said he was on a mission for Morgarath," Will suggested, but Halt shook his head.**

 **"** **Unlikely. The Wargals were chasing him and only Morgarath could have ordered them to do that, which he'd hardly do if Reacher really was working for him. My guess is that he was deserting again. He'd run out on Morgarath and the Wargals were sent after him."**

 **"** **Why?" Will asked. "Why desert?"**

 **Halt shrugged. "There's a war coming. People like Dirk try to avoid that sort of unpleasantness."**

 **He reached for the pack that lay by the campfire and began to rummage through it.**

 **"** **Are you looking for anything in particular?" Will asked. Halt frowned as he grew tired of looking though the pack and dumped its contents onto the ground instead.**

Crowley chuckled "What happened to patience Halt?"

"What happened to time is of the essence Crowley," Halt countered and everyone laughed as the smug look on Crowley's face disappeared.

 **"** **Well, it strikes me that if he were deserting Morgarath and coming back to Araluen, he'd have to bring something to bargain for his freedom. So…" His voice died away as he reached for a carefully folded parchment among the spare clothes and eating utensils. He scanned it quickly. One eyebrow rose slightly. After almost a year with the grizzled Ranger, Will knew that was the equivalent of a shout of astonishment-** "Or a number of other things the eyebrow is very expressive," Halt said **-. He also knew that if he interrupted Halt before he had finished reading, his mentor would simply ignore him. He waited until Halt folded the parchment, stood slowly and looked at his apprentice, seeing the question in the boy's eyes.**

 **"** **Is it important?" Will asked.**

 **"** **Oh, you could say so," Halt told him. "We appear to have stumbled on Morgarath's battle plans for the coming war. I think we'd better get back to Redmont."**

"How can you say that so casually Halt?" Duncan asked.

"It is a skill I am proud of," was all Halt said.

 **He whistled softly and Abelard and Tug trotted to where their masters waited.**

 **From the trees several hundred meters away, carefully down-wind so that the Ranger horse would catch no scent of an intruder, unfriendly eyes were upon them. Their owner watched as the two Rangers rode away from the scene of the small battle. Then he turned south, towards the cliffs. It was time to report to Morgarath. His plan had been successful.**

"Well that's a bummer," Rodney said.

"Sometimes we overstatement our horses' abilities," Crowley said.

"No kidding," Horace commented remembering a time when two Ranger horses had failed to alert their masters of a trap. Crowley glanced over at Horace suspiciously wondering what had prompted the remark. To his surprise Halt was nodding.

"You would know wouldn't you," Halt commented and everyone but Halt and Horace was lost. Of course neither of them felt the need to say anything at all.

"The prologue is done," Jenny said passing the book to a very eager Gilan.

* * *

Ok prologue is up. Please review and enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Ok well where is chapter 1. I don't remember doing this chapter already but evidently I did. Since I have already edited chapter 1 of the other story I decided why not. Sorry if my uploading for this turns out to be all over the place. I am still not sure what is going to work for me but I am in a really good mood today so here you go.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **IT WAS CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT WHEN THE SINGLE RIDER REINED in his horse outside the small cottage set in the trees below Castle Redmont. The laden pack pony trailing behind the saddle horse ambled to a halt as well. The rider, a tall man who moved with the easy grace of youth-** Halt grumbled at this **-, swung down from the saddle and stepped up onto the narrow verandah, stooping to avoid the low-lying eaves. From the lean-to stable at the side of the house came the sound of a gentle nickering and his own horse's head rose as he answered the greeting.**

"They did it again" Gilan grumbled, Will grinned.

 **The rider had raised his fist to knock at the door when he saw a light come on behind the curtained windows. He hesitated. The light moved across the room and, a second or so later, the door opened before him.**

 **"** **Gilan," Halt said, without any note of surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"**

"How typical Halt" Rodney said laughing. "Couldn't you at least pretend to be happy to see your former apprentice showing up in the middle of the night?"

"I was happy" Halt said but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes that Gilan could have sworn said otherwise (more like he was happy to mess with me…that kind of amusement).

 **The young Ranger laughed incredulously as he faced his former teacher. "How do you do it, Halt?" he asked. "How could you possibly know it was me arriving in the middle of the night, before you'd even opened the door?"**

Everyone laughed at that and Halt looked pained.

"I am not blind or deaf you know" Halt said in a matter of fact tone that made everyone laugh even harder.

 **Halt shrugged, gesturing for Gilan to enter the house. He closed the door behind him and moved to the neat little kitchen, opening the damping vent on the stove and sending new life flaring into the wood coals inside. He tossed a handful of kindling into the stove and set a copper kettle on the hot plate over the fire chamber, shaking it first to make sure there was plenty of water in it.**

 **"** **I heard your horse some minutes ago," he finally said. "Then, when I heard Abelard call a greeting I knew it had to be a Ranger horse." He shrugged again. Simple when you explained it, the gesture said. Gilan laughed again in reply.**

 **"** **Well, that narrowed it down to fifty people, didn't it?" he said. Halt cocked his head to one side with a pitying look.**

"Gil lets think about this for a second. How many people do you think would randomly show up to my cabin in the middle of the night who are Rangers" Halt asked, "Crowley would send me a letter and no one else ever feels the need to visit me except you and Will and Will was with me so…" he let the last sentence hang.

"Ok Halt we get it you're a mastermind" Gilan said with a smirk and everyone laughed except Halt who raised an eyebrow.

 **"** **Gilan, I must have heard you stumbling up that front step a thousand times when you were studying with me," he said. "Give me credit for recognizing that sound once more."**

Everyone shook their heads at Halt's slightly smug attitude. Pauline of course wanted to know why Halt could remember everything Gilan and Will did during their apprenticeship but would forget when his anger classes where.

 **The younger Ranger spread his hands in a gesture of defeat. He unclasped his cloak and hung it over the back of a chair, moving a little closer to the stove. It was a chilly night and he watched Halt measuring coffee into a pot with some anticipation. The door to the rear room of the house opened and Will entered the small living room, his clothes pulled on hastily over is night shirt, his hair from sleep.**

 **"** **Evening, Gilan," he said casually. "What brings you here?"**

 **Gilan looked from one to the other in something like despair.**

Gilan paused in his reading and sighed irritably, "Wasn't anyone surprised to see me show up in the middle of the night?" he asked to no one in particular. Jenny squeezed his arm and smiled up at him.

"I would have" she said. Gilan blushed but smiled in return.

Halt grumbled something that sounded an awful lot like _Gag me_ and Pauline turned to glare at him. Halt pretended to be very interested in a portrait on the wall but everyone knew he saw it and was planning to avoid Pauline during the first few breaks.

 **"** **Isn't anybody surprised when I turn up in the middle of the night?" he asked, of no one in particular. Halt, busy by the stove, turned away to hide a grin. A few minutes earlier, he'd heard Will moving hurriedly to the window as the horses drew closer to the cottage. Obviously his apprentice had overheard Halt's exchange with Gilan and was doing his best to emulate his own casual approach to the unexpected arrival. However, knowing Will as he did, Halt was sure that the boy was burring with curiosity over the reason for Gilan's sudden appearance. He decided he'd call his bluff.**

Both Rodney and Will went to talk at almost the same time. Rodney paused but Will gestured for him to go first.

"Halt you jerk" Rodney said with a laugh. Halt didn't look even remotely offended.

"Did Halt ever do that to you Gil, call your bluffs" Will asked.

Gilan nodded, "He loves messing with us" he replied shortly. Halt snorted.

"Not like you were any better you wanted to play a number of pranks on me remember" Halt said.

"Duh to get back at you for all the taunts" Gilan complained. Halt decided just to ignore Gilan he was already well aware that at the moment he was on thin ice.

 **"** **It's late, Will," he said. "You may as well go back to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."**

"You ass" Alyss said laughing very hard with almost everyone else in the room.

"Hey you should have found that out a long time ago" Halt said with a hint of a smile.

 **Instantly, Will's nonchalant expression was replaced by a stricken look. The suggestion from his master was tantamount to an order. All thought of appearing casual departed instantly.**

 **"** **Oh, please, Halt!" the boy exclaimed. "I want to know what's going on!"**

 **Halt and Gilan exchanged a quick grin. Will was actually hopping from one foot to another as he waited for Halt to rescind the suggestion that he should go to bed. The grizzled Ranger kept a straight face as he set three steaming mugs of coffee on the kitchen table.**

Everyone was laughing as they got the mental picture in their minds well everyone except Will who was turning bright red, and Halt who had an amused twinkle in his eyes none the less.

 **"** **Just as well I made three cups then, isn't it?" he said and Will realized that he'd been having his leg pulled. He shrugged, grinning, and sat down with his two seniors.**

 **"** **Very well, Gilan, before my apprentice explodes with curiosity, what is the reason for this unexpected visit?"**

 **"** **Well, I has to do with those battle plans you discovered last week. Now that we know what Morgarath has in mind, the King wants the army ready on the Plains of Uthal before the dark of the next moon. That's when Morgarath plans to break out through Three Step Pass."**

 **The captured document had told them a great deal. Morgarath's plan called for five hundred Skandian mercenaries to make their way through the swamps of the fenlands and attack the Araluen garrison at Three Step Pass. With the Pass undefended, Morgarath's main army of Wargals would be able to break out and deploy into battle order on the Plains.**

 **"** **So Duncan plans to beat him to the punch," Halt said, nodding slowly. "Good think. That way we control the battlefield."**

 **Will nodded in his turn and said in a equally grave voice, "And we'll keep Morgarath's army bottled up in the Pass."**

 **Gilan turned slightly to hide a grin. He wondered if he had tried to copy Halt's mannerisms when he was an apprentice, and decided that he probably had.**

"You did Gil" Halt said nodding towards him, "It is something every apprentice feels the need to do God only knows why."

 **"** **On the contrary," he said, "once the army's in place, Duncan plans to withdraw the garrison, then fall back to prepared positions and let Morgarath out onto the Plains."**

 **"** **Let him out?" Will's voice went up in pitch with surprise. "Is the King crazy? Why would…"**

 **He realized that both Rangers were looking at him, Halt with one eyebrow raised and Gilan with a quizzical smile playing at the corners of his mouth.**

"I am sorry Will if you thought I was crazy I personally thought it was good idea" Duncan said slightly offended. To Will's disbelief Halt and Crowley were actually nodding in confirmation.

 **"** **I mean…" He hesitated, not sure if questioning the King's sanity might constitute treason. "No offense or anything like that. It's just-"**

 **"** **Oh, I'm sure the King wouldn't be offended to hear that a lowly apprentice Ranger thought he was crazy," said Halt. "Kings usually love to hear that sort of thing."**

"Hey I do not" Duncan said glaring at Halt.

"Sorry my king" Halt said but when Pauline looked over at Halt he did not look the least bit sorry in fact he looked slightly amused.

 **"** **But Halt…to let him out, after all these years? It seems…" He was about to say "crazy" again, but thought better of it. He thought suddenly of his recent encounter with the Wargals. The idea of thousands of those vile beasts streaming unopposed out of the Pass made his blood run cold.**

"Trust me Will I have to agree with you on that one" Cassandra said with sympathy.

 **It was Halt who answered first. "That's just the point, Will-** ** _after all these years_** **. We've spent sixteen years looking over our shoulders at Morgarath, wondering what he's up to. In that time, we've had many of our forces tied up patrolling the base of the cliffs and keeping watch over Three Step. And he's been free to strike at us any time he likes. The Kalkara were the latest example, as you know only too well."**

 **Gilan glanced admiringly at his former teacher. Halt had instantly seen the reasoning behind the King's plan. Not for the first time, he understood why Halt was one of the King's most respected advisers.**

"That is certainly true but you may not be far of Gil" Duncan said nodding to Gilan who blushed slightly. Everyone else but Crowley were slightly confused, sensing Gilan didn't feel like talking about it out loud to the group Halt felt an overwhelming urge to badger him about it later.

 **"** **Halt's right, Will," he said. "And there's another reason. After sixteen years of relative peace, people are growing complacent. Not the Rangers, of course, but the village people who provide men-at-arms for our army, and even some of the barons and Battle masters in remote fiefs to the North."**

 **"** **You've seen for yourself how reluctant some people are to leave their farms and go to war," Halt put in. Will nodded. He and Halt had spent the past week traveling to outlying villages in Redmont Fief to raise the levies of men who would make up the bulk of the army. On more than one occasion, they had been met with outright hostility-hostility that melted away as Halt exerted the full force of his personality and reputation.**

Gilan snorted. "You weren't the only one having that problem Halt, and at least you had a reputation to use I wasn't so fortunate." Gilan grumbled.

"Yes being older with a blown out reputation does have its advantages at times" Halt replied softly. "Of course I feel for you Gil" he added.

 **"** **As far as King Duncan is concerned, now is the time to settle this," Gilan continued. "We're as strong as we'll ever be and any delay will only weaken us. This is the best opportunity we'll have to get rid of Morgarath once and for all."**

 **"** **All of which still begs my original question," Halt said. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"**

 **"** **Orders from Crowley," Gilan said crisply. He placed a written dispatch on the table and Halt, after an inquiring look at Gilan, unrolled it and read it. Crowley was the commandant of the Rangers, Will knew, the most senior of all fifty Rangers in the Corps. Halt read, then rolled the orders closed again.**

Crowley snorted. "Didn't we already have this discussion I think I know who I am" he said.

"Well anyone who has just shown up will not" Pauline replied.

"Who shows up to read the second book in a series when they haven't read the first?" Halt asked.

"People dear now let Gilan read" Pauline said a warning in her tone. She really didn't want Crowley or Halt to start bickering with each other. Halt picked up on the warning immediately and shut up Crowley was a little slower than Halt perhaps because he didn't spend as much time with Pauline.

"I was just wondering…OUCH!" Crowley replied. "What was that for? it hurt" Pauline of course ignored him.

 **"** **So you're taking dispatches to King Swyddned of the Celts," he said. "I assume you're invoking the mutual defense treaty that Duncan signed with him some years ago."**

 **Gilan nodded, sipping appreciatively at the fragrant coffee. "The King feels we're going to need all the troops we can muster."**

"Ain't that the truth" Rodney said the others nodded full hearted agreement.

 **Halt nodded thoughtfully. "I can't fault his thinking there," he said softly. "But…?" He spread his hands in a questioning gesture. If Gilan were taking dispatches to Celtica, the sooner he got on with it the better, the gesture seemed to say.**

 **"** **Well," said Gilan, "It's an official embassy to Celtica." He laid a little stress on the last word and suddenly Halt nodded his understanding.**

"What has that got to do with anything?" Jenny asked confused.

"It is a bunch of BS Jen" Gilan said.

"All will be explained" Halt said.

 **"** **Of course," he said. "The old Celtic tradition."**

 **"** **Superstation, more like it," Gilan answered, shaking his head. "It's a ridiculous waste of time as far as I'm concerned."**

 **"** **Of course it is," Halt replied. "But the Celts insist on it, so what can you do?"**

 **Will looked from Halt to Gilan and back again. The two Rangers seemed to understand what they were talking about. To Will, they might as well have been speaking Espanard.**

 **"** **It's all very well in normal times," Gilan said. "But with all these preparations for war, we're stretched thin in every area. We simply don't have the people to spare. So Crowley thought…"**

 **"** **I think I'm ahead of you," said Halt, and finally, Will could bear it no longer.**

 **"** **Well, I'm way behind you!" he burst out. "What on earth are you two talking about? You are speaking Araluen, aren't you, and not some strange foreign tongue that just sounds like it, but makes no sense at all?"**

Everyone laughed at Will's outburst. "Will please tell me you are not that clueless" Horace said with a laugh. Will gave him a pained look.

"Chap is done" Gilan said. "Not that I am looking forward to this assignment" Gilan said softly. Halt snorted.

"Me either…who is reading next?" he asked.

"I will" Horace said and Gilan passed him the book.

* * *

Please review and enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! No one snapped at me for taking three days to upload this which I am thankful for. I do want to say that as of right now I will not be posting the chapters on Friday or Saturday. I don't want you looking for them. That may change later but for now I am just to tired after a very long day at work to bother with it.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **HALT TURNED SLOWLY TO FACE HIS IMPULSIVE YOUNG APprentice, and raised his eyebrows at the outburst. Will, subsiding, muttered, "Sorry, Halt," and the older Ranger nodded.**

 **"** **I should think so. It's more than obvious that Gilan is asking if I'll release you to accompany him to Celtica."**

 **Gilan nodded confirmation of the fact and Will frowned, puzzled by the sudden turn of events. "Me?" he said incredulously. "Why me? What can I do in Celtica?"**

"Annoy someone other than me for a change" Halt replied straight-faced and Will turned to glare at him.

"Why give him openings Will why?" Gilan asked.

 **The moment the words had left his mouth, he regretted them. He should have learned by now never to give Halt that sort of opening. Halt pursed his lips as he considered the question.**

 **"** **Ash interminable questions, interrupt your betters and forget to do your chores, I suppose. The real question is, Can you be spared from duty here? And the answer to that is 'Definitely'."**

"Halt that was incredibly harsh" Pauline reprimanded.

"It was true though" Halt said. Pauline sighed.

"Well it was nicer than the way Crowley told me" Gilan said, coming to Halt's defense…although he was unsure why he did it.

"Thanks Gilan…now I am the one in trouble" Crowley complained when Pauline turned to look at him.

"I think I should keep reading" Horace said quickly. Cassandra smiled.

"Good idea" she whispered.

 **"** **Then why…" Will gave up. They would either explain or they wouldn't. And no amount of asking would make Halt deliver that explanation a second sooner than he chose to. In fact, he was beginning to think that the more questions he asked, the more Halt actually enjoyed keeping him dangling.** Halt almost seemed to smile at this, but one stern look from Pauline whipped the smile right of his face. **It was Gilan who took pity on him, perhaps remembering how closemouthed Halt could be when he chose.**

Gilan sighed now, as if remembering this was very irritating. "Don't worry Gil, it gets on my nerves too" Pauline told him.

 **"** **I need you to make up the numbers, Will," he said. "Traditionally the Celts insist that an official embassy be made up of three people. And to be honest, Halt's right. You're one who can be spared from the main effort here in Araluen." He grinned a little ruefully. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been given the mission because I'm the most junior Ranger in the Corps."**

"How did Crowley get you to go? Halt did a little bribery" Will asked. Gilan smiled ruefully.

"He ordered me" Gilan said. Halt snorted.

"Well thanks for that" Will said. Gilan shrugged.

 **"** **But why three people?" Will asked, seeing that Gilan at least seemed disposed to answer questions. "Can't one deliver the message?"**

"Of course I can but of course the Celts have to make everything overly complicated" Gilan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Duncan snorted.

"The Celts are unbelievably annoying" Duncan said. Cassandra giggled and Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"They are our allies" Pauline pointed out.

"Yea and the one time we actually asked for their help they never came" Halt and Crowley pointed out at the same time. Pauline frowned at them.

"You two aren't helping" she said. The two older Rangers looked at each other.

"Sorry, my lady" they coursed.

 **Gilan sighed. "As we were saying, it's a superstation among the Celts. It goes back to the old days of the Celtic Council, when the Celts, the Scotti and the Hibernians were one alliance. They were ruled by a triumvirate."**

"I am surprised you remembered that Gil, I had to explain it to you three different times" Halt said. Gilan chuckled.

"I never did well in that department" he said. Halt snorted.

"Ain't that the truth"

 **"** **The point is," Halt interrupted, "of course Gilan can take the message to them. But if he's a sole messenger, they'll keep him waiting and fob him off for days, or even weeks, while they dither over form and protocol. And we don't have that sort of time to waste. There's an old Celtic saying that covers it:** ** _One man may be deceit. Two can be conspiracy. Three is the number I trust_** **."**

"Unless one of them happens to be Halt, he would still do something illegal just for the sake of it." Crowley said with a chuckle.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that" Duncan said. Pauline smiled.

"Probably best, your majesty…and Crowley don't encourage him" Pauline said. Crowley chuckled once more.

 **"** **So you're sending me because you can do without me?" Will said, somewhat insulted by the thought.**

Gilan looked pointedly at Crowley.

"I had to send someone" Crowley said. Gilan snorted. Will vaguely wondered if this was the same reaction Gilan had had.

 **Halt decided that it was time to massage Will's young ego a little-but only a little. "Well, we can, as a matter of fact. But you can't send just anyone on these embassies. The three members have to have some sort of official status or position in the world. They can't be simple men-at-arms, for example."**

Jenny frowned. "I thought they only wanted the numbers" she said. Gilan shrugged.

"No one ever understands the Celts" he said.

 **"** **And you, Will," Gilan added, "are a member of the Ranger Corps. That will carry a certain amount of weight with the Celts."**

 **"** **I'm only an apprentice," Will said, and was surprised when both men shook their heads in disagreement.**

"Did someone need a hug" Jenny asked, and the whole table burst out laughing (except Halt of course).

"Not like they would have given it if I had asked" Will said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course not" Halt and Gilan said at the same time. Will stuck his tongue out at them.

 **"** **You wear the oak leaf," Halt told him firmly. "Bronze or silver, it doesn't matter. You're one of us."**

 **Will brightened visibly at his teacher's statement. "Well," he said, "when you put it like that, I'd be delighted to join you, Gilan."**

"See why I don't praise people" Halt complained. Pauline smiled.

 **Halt regarded him dryly. It was obviously time for the ego-stroking to end, he thought. Deliberately, he turned to Gilan.**

 **"** **So," he said, "can you think of anyone else who's totally unnecessary to be the third member?"**

"Well that was harsh" Pauline said looking over at Halt. Crowley was laughing.

"Crowley it isn't funny" Pauline warned.

"Oh come on Pauline their feelings weren't hurt" Crowley said.

"Yes they were" Horace, Will, and Gilan said at once. For some reason they wanted to see Pauline smack Crowley.

"Thanks guys" Crowley said when Pauline made a see there gesture.

"You three are way too sensitive" Halt smirked then winched when Pauline kicked him.

"Why is it I get the feeling I should have just stayed quiet" Halt grumbled.

 **Gilan shrugged, smiling as he saw Will subside. "That's the other reason Crowley sent me here," he said. "Since Redmont is one of the larger fiefs, he thought you might be able to spare someone else from here. Any suggestions?"**

 **Halt rubbed his chin thoughtfully, an idea forming. "I think we might have just the person you need," he said. He turned to Will. "Perhaps you'd better get some sleep. I'll give Gilan a hand with the horses and then we'll go up to the castle."**

 **Will nodded. Now that Halt mentioned sleep, he felt an irresistible urge to yawn. He rose and headed for his small room.**

 **"** **See you in the morning, Gilan."**

 **"** **Bright and early." Gilan smiled, and Will rolled his eyes in mock horror.**

"A knight's favorite saying" Rodney said, and the knights of the room nodded.

 **"** **I knew you'd say that," he replied.**

 **Halt and Gilan bedded the two horses down and strolled through the fields toward Castle Redmont in companionable silence. Gilan, attuned to his old teacher's ways, sensed that Halt had something he wanted to discuss, and before too long, the older Ranger broke the silence.**

 **"** **This embassy to Celtica could be just what Will needs," he said. "I'm a little worried about him."**

Will lowered his head in shame. He felt he had let Halt down. Halt waited for Will to look up and shook his head. Will felt a little better.

 **Gilan frowned. He liked the irrepressible young apprentice.** "Who doesn't" Alyss said with a smile. Will grinned. **"What's the problem?" he asked.**

 **"** **He had a bad time of it when we ran into those Wargals last week," Halt said. "He thinks he's lost his nerve."**

 **"** **And has he?"**

 **Halt shook his head decisively. "Of course not. He's got more courage than most grown men. But when the Wargals charged us, he rushed his shot and missed."**

"Thanks for reminding me" Will complained. Gilan grinned.

 **Gilan shrugged. "No shame in that, is there? After all, he's not yet sixteen. He didn't run, I take it?"**

 **"** **No. Not at all. He stood his ground. Even got another shot away. Then Tug took a hand and backed the Wargal off so I could finish it. He's a good horse, that one."**

 **"** **He has a good master," Gilan said, and Halt nodded.**

 **"** **That's true. Still, I think a few weeks away from all of these war preparations will be good for the boy. It might get his mind off his troubles if he spends some time with you and Horace."**

"Made hell for the rest of us" Rodney grumbled before he could stop himself.

Halt glared at Rodney, and everyone minus Rodney, Pauline, Arald, Alyss and of course Halt looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Gilan asked.

"Never you mind" Halt snapped. Gilan blinked and looked over at Pauline.

"Your question will be answered soon Gilan. Horace read before Halt kills Rodney" Pauline said noticing that Halt was glaring at Rodney once more who looked like he wanted to run out of the room.

 **"** **Horace?" Gilan asked.**

 **"** **He's the third member I'm suggesting. One of the Battleschool apprentices and a friend of Will's." Halt thought for a few moments, then nodded to himself. "Yes. A few weeks with people closer to his own age will do him good. After all, folk do say I can be a little grim from time to time."**

The table roared with laughter. Halt pretended to look hurt but Pauline knew he thought it was funny as well. Gilan was the only one besides Halt who knew where this conversation was going and seemed to be trying to decide the risk of saying what he really wanted to say.

 **"** **You, Halt? Grim? Who could say such a thing?" Gilan asked. Halt glanced at him suspiciously. Gilan was, all too obviously, just managing to keep a straight face.**

The table started laughing even harder. "Gilan my friend you have nerves of steel" Rodney said through laughter.

 **"** **You know, Gilan," he said, "sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit. It's not even wit at all."**

Gilan had decided that the risk was worth it because he countered: "Then why are you so sarcastic". The table laughed even harder at Gilan's witty comeback.

"Gilan, for me it's an art form, for you it just doesn't go with your vive" Halt replied in a matter of fact tone. Gilan frowned….how do you counter that he wondered.

 **Even though it was after midnight, the lights were still burning in Baron Arald's office when Halt and Gilan reached the castle. The Baron and Sir Rodney, Redmont's Battlemaster, had a lot of planning to do, preparing for the march to the Plains of Uthal, where they would join the Kingdom's army. When Halt explained Gilan's need, Sir Rodney was quick to see where the Ranger's thinking was headed.**

"You usually are" Halt said with a small nod to Rodney, who flushed. He knew how hard it was to get any sort of praise from Halt.

 **"** **Horace?" he said to Halt.**

 **The small, bearded Ranger nodded almost imperceptibly.**

 **"** **Yes, it's not a bad idea at all," the Battlemaster continued, pacing the room as he thought it over. "He has the sort of status you need for the task-he's a Battleschool member, even if he is only a trainee. We can spare him from the force leaving here at the end of the week and…"**

 **At this he paused and looked meaningfully at Gilan. "You might even find he's a useful person to have along."**

"Very useful later on that's for sure" Halt said nodding to Horace. The knight flushed.

 **The younger Ranger looked at him curiously and Sir Rodney elaborated: "He's one of my best trainees-a real natural with a sword. He's already better than most members of the Battleschool. But he does tend to be a bit formal and inflexible in his approach to life. Perhaps an assignment with two undisciplined Rangers might teach him to loosen up a little."**

"Formal you were" Halt said with a loud sigh. Horace frowned.

"I still think half of what you did is illegal" Horace said. Gilan chuckled.

"I think he loosened up more with Halt then he did with me" Gilan said. Rodney nodded.

"When I said loosen up I didn't mean sneaky" Rodney complained. Halt grinned.

"Maybe you should have been more specific" Halt said then winched when Pauline kicked him.

"What was that for! I didn't do anything this time" Halt cried.

"I worry about your influence on the kid" Pauline said. Halt frowned.

"Horace isn't a kid" he said.

"Not that one. That one" she said gesturing to Cassandra and Halt knew she meant the baby.

"The kid would love my influence" Halt said innocently.

"No way I am letting you teach my kid any of your illegal methods" Horace warned and the table laughed hard as Halt gave Horace a look of injured dignity. Everyone knew Halt wasn't even that offended. On the contrary Pauline could see him struggling to keep the smile of his expression.

 **He smiled briefly to show that he meant no offense by the joke, then glanced at the sword Gilan wore at his hip. It was an unusual weapon for a Ranger. "You're the one who studied with MacNeil, is that right?"**

Gilan looked incredibly offended. "How can you forget about me Rodney" he pouted. Will struggled not to laugh and Rodney couldn't decide if Gilan was serious or not.

"I thought I should double check" Rodney said.

"You are in too deep Rodney…I suggest you smooth things over with some coffee" Halt suggested innocently. Rodney gave Halt a hard look.

"Coffee would help" Gilan said. Jenny chuckled.

"I guess its coffee after the chapter" Jenny said. Pauline smiled.

"Guess so"

 **Gilan nodded. "The Sword master. Yes, that was me."**

 **"** **Hmmm," muttered Sir Rodney, regarding the tall young Ranger with new interest.** Gilan snorted as if he was offended again and Rodney chuckled, seeing the amusement in Gilan's blue eyes. **"Well, you might see your way clear to giving Horace a few pointers while you're on the road. I'd take it as a favor and you'll find he's a quick learner."**

 **"** **I'd be glad to," Gilan replied. He thought that he'd like to see this apprentice warrior. He knew from his time at Redmont as Halt's apprentice that Sir Rodney wasn't given to overstating praise for any of the students in the Battleschool.**

"You were a good teacher Gil" Horace said seriously, "Your training saved my life" he added. Rodney nodded, remembering what Horace had told him latter after the battle.

Gilan turned a very bright red.

"You know I think Gil is ready for an apprentice sometime soon." Halt prompted Crowley who nodded.

"I think you are right" Crowley said. Gilan looked horrified.

 **"** **Well, that's settled then," Baron Arald said, anxious to get back to planning the thousand and one details of the march to Uthal. "What time will you be leaving, Gilan?"**

 **"** **As soon after sunup as I can, sir," Gilan replied.**

 **"** **I'll have Horace report to you before first light," Rodney told him and Gilan nodded, sensing that the meeting was over. The Baron's next words confirmed it for him.**

 **"** **Now, if you two will excuse us, we'll get back to the relatively simple business of planning a war," he said.**

The moment Horace put down the book signifying the end of the chapter, the Rangers were up and gone as quickly and silently as humanly possible.

"Well, I better hurry up or all the coffee will be gone" Horace said as he rose and left the room.

* * *

Please review and enjoy


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! I love any chapter with Gil in it but this one was really funny. I like how caring Gilan is towards Horace's feelings. I will not upload tomorrow or Saturday but I may try for Sunday. Also my summer classes will be done next week so I will feel better about uploading more when I am out of school.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 3**

* * *

After returning with a cup of coffee and something hot to eat the group sat down around the table. They knew it was getting late and wanted to read one more chapter before they went to bed. Cassandra yawned and picked up the book.

"Sure you want to read?" Horace asked. Cassandra smiled.

"I will be fine Horace" she replied.

 **THE SKY WAS HEAVY WITH SULLEN RAIN CLOUDS. SOMEwhere the sun may have been rising, but here there was no sign of it, just a dull gray light that filtered through the overcast and gradually, reluctantly, filed the sky.**

 **As the little party crested the last ridge, leaving the massive shape of Castle Redmont behind them, the new day finally gave in to the clouds and it began to rain-a cold spring rain. It was light and misting, but persistent. At first, it ran off the riders treated woolen cloaks. But, eventually, it began to soak into the fibers. After twenty minutes or so, all three were hunched in their saddles, trying to retain as much body warmth as they could.**

"Sounds lovely" Halt said straight faced. He was greeted by glares from Horace, Gilan and Will. Jenny shook her head.

 **Gilan turned to his two companions as the plodded along, eyes down, hunched over their horses' necks. He smiled to himself, then addressed Horace, who was keeping a position slightly to the rear, alongside the pack pony Gilan was leading.**

"Formal were you" Duncan chuckled. Horace grinned easily.

"Should have warned you I suppose" Rodney said. Cassandra looked annoyed.

"You let him ride back there all by himself?" she complained. Gilan grinned.

"I was working on it" he said.

 **"** **Well then, Horace," he said, "are we giving you enough adventure for the moment?"**

 **Horace whipped the misting rain from his face, and grimaced ruefully.**

 **"** **Les than I'd expected, sir," he replied. "But it's still better than close-ordered drill."**

The knights in the room laughed at this and Gilan made a face. He still remembered his close ordered drill and hated it.

 **Gilan nodded and grinned at him.**

 **"** **I imagine it is at that," he said. Then he added kindly: "There's no need to ride back there, you know. We Rangers don't stand on ceremony too much. Come and join us."**

"Thanks for that Gil" Horace said. Gilan gave a small nod in his direction. Alyss and Pauline were smiling at Gilan happy to see his radiating friendliness towards Horace. Halt gave Gilan a small nod when he was sure the Ranger was looking at him. Crowley looked equally pleased to hear this.

"Thanks for making Horace feel a little more comfortable" Cassandra said with a smile. Gilan grinned back.

"I tried" he said.

 **He nudged Blaze with his knee and the bay mare-** "Finally!" Gilan cried, and everyone laughed **\- stepped out to open a gap for him. Horace eagerly urged his horse forward, to ride level with the two Rangers.**

 **"** **Thank you, sir," he said gratefully. Gilan cocked an eyebrow at Will.**

 **"** **Polite, isn't he?" he mused. "Obviously manners are well taught in the Battleschool thse days. Nice to be called 'sir' all the time."**

Rodney, Arald, and Duncan all chuckled at this. "Miss your days of knightly hood Gil?" Rodney asked.

"Not really just miss the pretense of being called sir all the time. It made me feel respected" Gilan said with a meaningful look over to Halt. Pauline smiled.

"I don't have to respect you…you are my former apprentice" Halt said gruffly. Gilan made a show of having his feelings hurt but the grin on his face gave him away.

 **Will grinned at the kindly meant jibe. Then the smile faded from his face as Gilan continued thoughtfully.**

 **"** **Not a bad idea to have a bit of respect shown. Perhaps you could call me 'sir' as well," he said, turning his face away to study the tree line to one side so that Will couldn't see the faint trace of a grin that insisted on breaking through.**

Everyone laughed when Cassandra finished the paragraph. Horace had a big grin on his face and Will was shaking his head. Halt gave Gilan another look of approval he knew exactly what Gilan was doing. It was just another reason why Halt thought Gilan would be a great commandant.

 **Aghast, Will choked over his answer. He couldn't believe his ears.**

 **"** **Sir?" he said finally. "You really want me to call you 'sir', Gilan?" Then, as Gilan frowned slightly at him, he amended hurriedly and in great confusion: "I mean, sir! You want me to call you 'sir'…sir?"**

Everyone was laughing even harder at Will's reaction. Gilan sounded like a hyena.

"You're mean you know that" Alyss said through her laughter.

"What a great influence Halt was on me" Gilan said through his laughter.

 **Gilan shook his head. "No. I don't think 'Sir-Sir' is suitable. Nor 'Sir Gilan.'-** "Actually that has a ring to it" Rodney commented dryly **\- I think just the one 'sir' would do nicely, don't you?"**

The table was laughing hard at Gilan's reply. "You ever get called Sir by anyone else" Alyss asked finally able to get control of her breathing.

"My father calls me Sir occasionally" Gilan said with a shrug. Halt frowned.

"Why?"

"He says I have spent too much time around you I have forgotten my manners…says it does good to remind me of them every so often especially with a lady to empress" Gilan said looking meaningfully at Jenny who giggled. Halt snorted.

"Your father isn't very nice to me is he?" he asked.

"He says you aren't either" Gilan said. Before Halt could even counter Pauline butted in.

"He has a point you know….you do tend to forget your manners when it is convent" Pauline said. Halt had no problem arguing with Gilan but Pauline was another matter entirely. So he didn't say anything.

 **Will couldn't think of a polite way of phrasing what was in his mind, and gestured helplessly with his hands. Gilan continued.**

 **"** **After all, it'll do nicely to keep us all remembering who's in charge of this party, won't it?"**

"How can we forget" Will said with a laugh. Gilan had a big grin on his face.

 **Finally, Will found his voice. "Well, I suppose it will, Gil…I mean, sir." He shook his head, surprised at this sudden demand for formality from his friend. He rode in silence for a few minutes, then heard an explosive sneezing sound from beside him as Horace tried, unsuccessfully, to smother his giggling. Will glared at him, then turned suspiciously to Gilan.**

"Horace I am embarrassed…girls giggle guys chuckle" Halt said straight-faced. Horace shook his head.

"Wrong term I guess" he said. Halt snorted loudly and Pauline nudged him.

 **The young Ranger was grinning all over his face as he eyed the apprentice. He shook his head in mock sorrow.**

 **"** **Joking, Will. Joking."**

 **Will realized his leg was being pulled again, and this time with Horace's full knowledge.**

 **"** **I knew that," he replied huffily. Horace laughed out loud and this time, Gilan joined in.**

 **They traveled south all day, finally making camp in the first line of foothills on the road to Celtica. Around mid afternoon, the rain had slowly begun to peter out, but the ground around them was still sodden.**

"Sounds lovely" Cassandra said but she was making a face.

"Trust me that whole bloody trip was unpleasant" Gilan said with a shake of his head. Halt couldn't decided if he was referring to the weather conditions or the feeling of guilt that had messed with him after Will's capture.

 **They searched under the thickest-foliaged trees for dry, dead wood, and gradually collected enough for a small campfire. Gilan joined in with the two apprentices, sharing the work among the three of them, and they ate their meal in an atmosphere of friendship and shared experience.**

 **Horace, however, was still a little in awe of the tall young Ranger. Will eventually realized that, by teasing him, Gilan was doing his best to set Horace at ease, making sure that he didn't feel left out. Will found himself warming to Halt's former apprentice even more than before. He reflected thoughtfully that he still had a lot to learn about managing people.**

"You don't need help in that department" Gilan said seriously. Will smiled.

"Thanks Gil" he said. The tall Ranger nodded.

 **He knew that he faced at least another four years' training before he finished his apprenticeship. Then, he supposed, he'd be expected to carry out clandestine missions, gather intelligence about the Kingdom's enemies and perhaps lead elements of the army, just as Halt did. The thought that one day he would have to depend on his own wits and skill was a daunting one.**

"I think we all feel like that from time to time Will" Gilan said. He couldn't even count how many times the thoughts went through his head during his apprenticeship. It was scary but it was also part of growing up. Will smiled.

"Thanks Gil" Will said. He and Gilan had a very close brother relationship.

 **He sighed. Sometimes, it seemed that life was determined to be confusing. Less than a year ago, he had been a nameless, unknown orphan in Castle Redmont's Ward. Since then, he had begun to learn the skills of a Ranger, and basked in the admiration and praise of everyone at Redmont Fief when he helped the Baron, Sir Rodney and Halt defeat the Kalkara.**

 **He glanced across at Horace, the childhood enemy who had become his friend, and wondered if he felt the same bewildering conflict of emotions. The memory of their days in the Ward together reminded him of his other friends- George, Jenny and Alyss, now apprenticed to their own Craftmasters. He wished he'd had time to say good-bye to them before leaving for Celtica. Particularly Alyss. He shifted uncomfortably as he thought of her. Alyss had kissed him after his homecoming dinner at the inn and he still remembered the soft touch of her lips.**

 **Yes, he thought, particularly Alyss.**

Almost everyone at the table gave a loud whistle. Both Alyss and Will flushed bright red. Jenny was smiling as she leaned into Gilan.

 **Across the campfire, Gilan observed Will through half-closed eyes. It wasn't easy being Halt's apprentice, he knew. Halt was a near-legendary figure and that laid a heavy burden on anyone apprenticed to him. There was a lot to live up to. He decided that Will need a little distraction.**

Halt knew his reputation had put a burden on both Gilan and Will, but he was pleased at how much the two had grown. Gilan in particularly who Halt and Crowley were betting to become the next commandant. Halt also would never openly tell them this but each one held a special place in his heart.

 **"** **Right!" he said, spring lithely to his feet. "Lessons!"**

 **Will and Horace looked at each other.**

 **"** **Lessons?" said Will, in a pleading tone of voice. After a day in the saddle, he was hopping more for his bedroll.**

Everyone laughed. "No such luck Will" Rodney said. Will glared at him.

 **"** **That's right," Gilan said cheerfully. "Even though we're on a mission, it's up to me to keep up the instruction for you two."**

"How the hell can you say something like that so cheerfully!" Horace cried. Cassandra was laughing.

"It's a talent" Gilan said happily. "Although now that I think about it…it got me into trouble too" Gilan said thoughtfully.

"I want to hear this" Duncan said with a laugh.

"I had an instructor once, not Halt to clarify, who everyone was scarred of. He used to yell a lot and all the kids would run away from him if they heard he was coming." Gilan said his head titled to one side as he tried to remember.

"So what happened? I assume the two of you had a run in" Cassandra said eagerly.

"Well I was hitting a pole and I remember having a big grin on my face. He came by and told me to stop smiling….I told him he needed to lighten up a little. I ended up having to do 50 pushups in a mud puddle" Gilan said. Jenny looked wide eyed.

"Why you didn't do anything!" she cried.

"What I heard him tell dad was I needed to be more serious particularly when I am drilling" Gilan said with a shrug.

"What did your dad do?" Will asked.

"Told me to smile on my own time…then I got in trouble for laughing later that day" Gilan said. "Dad told me later he gave up" Gilan added. Horace laughed.

"Ok that is funny" he said.

 **Now it was Horace's turn to be puzzled. "For me?" he asked. "Why should I be taught any Ranger skills?"**

 **Gilan picked up his sword and scabbard from where they lay beside his saddle. He withdrew the slender, shining blade from his plain leather receptacle. There was a faint hiss as it came free and the blade seemed to dance in the shifting firelight.**

 **"** **Not Ranger skills, my boy. Combat skills. Heaven knows, we'll need them as sharp as possible before too long. There's a war coming, you know." He regarded the heavyset boy before him with a critical eye. "Now, let's see what you know about that toothpick you're wearing."**

Rodney snorted, "getting tested by a Ranger Horace. They catch everything" he said. Horace grinned.

 **"** **Oh, right!" said Horace, sounding a little more pleased about this turn of events. He never indeed a little sword practice and he knew it wasn't a Ranger's skill. He drew his own sword confidently and stood before Gilan, point politely lowered to the ground. Gilan stuck his own sword point-first into the soft earth, and held out his hand for Horace's.**

Everyone leaned forward a little (except for Halt, Will, Rodney, and Horace who had all seen Gilan's swordsmanship) to hear this play out. They knew Gilan was good, Rodney had told them that much, how good was anyone's guess.

 **"** **May I see that, please?" he asked. Horace nodded and handed it to Gilan hilt-first. Gilan hefted it, tossed it lightly, then swung it experimentally a few times.**

 **"** **See this, Will? This is what you look for in a sword."**

"Trying to teach Will how to use a sword uh?" Halt said a small smile playing on his lips. Gilan shrugged.

"Just teaching" he said easily. Halt knew how much Gilan looked forward to teaching another Ranger how to use a sword properly.

 **Will looked at the sword, unimpressed. It looked plain to him. The blade was slightly blued steel, simple and straight. The hilt was leather wrapped around the steel tang and the crosspiece was a chunky piece of brass. He shrugged.**

"Sorry" Will quickly apologized. He knew from his time with Gilan how easily offended some people could get for insulting their swords.

"The one Horace has now is better anyway" Gilan said with a shrug. Horace nodded.

"Much more deadly" he said.

 **"** **It doesn't look special," he said apologetically, not wanting to hurt Horace's feelings.**

 **"** **It's not how they look that counts," said Gilan. "It's how they feel. This one, for example. It's well balanced, so you can swing it all day without getting overtired, and the blade is light but strong. I've seen blades twice this thick snapped in half by a good blow from a cudgel. Fancy ones too," he added, with a smile, "with engravings and inlays and jewels."**

All the knights in the room and Gilan snorted. "All that fancy stuff is just for show" Rodney snorted.

"And here I thought knights didn't boast" Halt said cheekily then winched when Pauline kicked him.

 **"** **Sir Rodney says jewels in the hilt are just unnecessary weight," said Horace. Gilan nodded agreement.**

 **"** **What's more, they tend to encourage people to attack you and rob you," he said. Then, all business again, he returned Horace's sword and took up his own.**

 **"** **Very well, Horace, we've seen that the sword is good quality. Let's see about its owner."**

 **Horace hesitated, not sure what Gilan intended.**

"I intended for you to stab at me" Gilan said. Horace grinned.

 **"** **Sir?" he said awkwardly.**

 **Gilan gestured to himself with his left hand. "Attack me," he said cheerfully. "Have a swing. Take a whack. Lop my head off."**

Everyone laughed at Gilan's carefree manner.

"Maybe your father was on to something Gilan" Pauline commented. Gilan grinned.

"I wasn't worried" he said. Halt snorted.

"Clearly! Sometimes I wonder about your sanity Gil" Halt said. Gilan pretended to pout. He pouted even more when Jenny agreed with Halt.

"Couldn't you have practiced with something a little less dangerous first like maybe a stick, you know just in case you needed to get into the swing of things again" Jenny said. Gilan snorted loudly.

"I was going to be fine! You to worry too much" Gilan said then he jumped when Jenny smacked him.

"I have a right to worry mister I am your girlfriend" she said. Gilan didn't say a word.

 **Still Horace stood uncertainly. Gilan's sword wasn't in the guard position. He held it negligently in his right hand, the point downward. Horace made a helpless gesture.**

Gilan grumbled something highly inappropriate under his breath that made Jenny look at him in surprise. "Good lord you can curse!" she cried.

"Sorry Jen" he apologized.

 **"** **Come on, Horace," Gilan said. "Let's not wait all night. Let's see what you can do."**

 **Horace put his own sword point-first into the earth.**

 **"** **But you see, sir, I'm a trained warrior," he said. Gilan thought about this and nodded.**

Rodney frowned, "a little sure of your self aren't we" he said.

"Sorry sir" Horace flushed slightly embarrassed.

 **"** **True," he said. "But you've been training for less than a year. I shouldn't think you'll chop too much off me."**

 **Horace looked to Will for support. Will could only shrug. He assumed that Gilan knew what he was doing.** "I did" Gilan said with a slightly angry tone. **But he hadn't known him long, and he'd never seen him so much as draw his sword, let alone practice with it. Gilan shook his head in mock despair.**

 **"** **Come on, Horace," he said. "I do have a vague idea what this is all about."**

 **Reluctantly, Horace swung a half hearted blow at Gilan. Obviously, he was worried that, if he should penetrate the Ranger's guard, he was not sufficiently experienced to pull the blow and avoid injuring him. Gilan didn't even raise his sword to protect himself. Instead, he swayed easily to one side and Horace's blade passed harmlessly clear of him.**

Gilan snorted loudly. Halt could see Gilan was incredibly insulted. However his fear of Jenny's wraith kept him quiet.

 **"** **Come on!" he said. "Do it as if you mean it!"**

 **Horace took a deep breath and swung a full-blooded roundhouse stroke at Gilan. It was like poetry Will thought. Like dancing. Like the movement of running water over smooth rocks. Gilan's sword, seemingly propelled only by his fingers and wrist, swung in a flashing arc to intercept Horace's blow. There was a ring of steel and Horace stopped, surprised. The parry had jarred his hand through to the elbow. Gilan raised his eyebrows at him.**

"Told you I knew what I was doing" Gilan snorted. Horace gave him a look of apology while Jenny jabbed him in the ribs.

 **"** **That's better," he said. "Try again."**

"I still think you should have been practicing with practice sticks for a bit" Jenny said and Halt could see Gilan struggling to hold back a retort.

 **And Horace did. Backhands, overhead cuts, round arm swings.**

 **Each time, Gilan's sword flicked into position to block the stroke with a resounding clash. As the continued, Horace swung harder and faster.** "That's more like it" Gilan said. **Sweat broke out on his fore head and soon his shirt was soaked. Now he had no thought of trying not to hurt Gilan. He cut and slashed freely, trying to break through that impenetrable defense.**

 **Finally, as Horace's breath was coming in ragged gasps, Gilan changed from the blocking movement that had been so effective against Horace's strongest blows. His sword clashed against Horace's, then whipped around in a small, circular motion so that his blade was on top. Then, with a slithering clash, he ran his blade down Horace's, forcing the apprentice's sword point down to the ground. As the point touched the damp earth, Gilan swiftly put one booted foot on it to hold it there.**

 **"** **Right, that'll do," he said calmly.** "Wow! Gilan you don't seemed flustered or bothered at all!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I think he gets that from me" Halt said. **Yet his eyes were riveted on Horace's, making sure the boy knew that the practice session was over. Sometimes, Gilan knew, in the heat of the moment, the losing swordsman could try for just one more cut-at a time when his opponent had assumed the fight was over.**

 **And then, all too often, it was.**

"No offence, Horace" Gilan added. Horace shrugged.

"I know what you mean I had that happen once" Horace said.

"Me too" Gilan said. Will blinked.

"You got whacked at the end of a fight?" Will asked. Gilan nodded.

"I did. I was practicing with MacNeil and thank God we were only using practice swords cause it hurt like a son of…" One look from Jenny made Gilan stop right there.

"What did MacNeil do?" Horace asked.

"Dragged the kid of and had a word with him. Of course I say he got off easy…Halt wanted to shot him" Gilan said.

"Halt was there!" Arald cried. Somehow he couldn't see Halt having enough self control not to seriously injure the boy.

"He was there and mad too…not sure what happened to the kid though" Gilan said thoughtfully.

 **He saw now that Horace was aware. He stepped back lightly from him, moving quickly out of the reach of the sword.**

 **"** **Not bad," said Gilan approvingly. Horace, mortified, let his sword drop to the turf.**

 **"** **Not bad?" he exclaimed. "It was terrible! I never once looked like…" He hesitated. Somehow, it didn't seem polite to admit that for the last three or four minutes, he'd been trying to hack Gilan's head from his shoulders.** "Certainly not" Alyss and Pauline commented. **He finally managed to compromise by saying: "I never once managed to break through your guard."**

 **"** **Well," Gilan said modestly, "I have done this sort of thing before, you know."**

 **"** **Yes," panted Horace. "But you're a Ranger. Everyone knows Rangers don't use swords."**

 **"** **Apparently, this one does," said Will, grinning. Horace to his credit, smiled wearily in return.**

 **"** **You can say that again." He turned respectfully to Gilan. "May I ask where you learned your swordsmanship, sir? I've never seen anything like it."**

 **Gilan shook his head in mock reproof. "There you go again with the 'sir'," he said. Then, in answer: "My Swordmaster was an old man. A northerner named MacNeil."**

 **"** **MacNeil!" Horace whispered in awe. "You don't mean** ** _the_** **MacNeil? MacNeil of Bannock?"**

"How many MacNeils do you know?" Arald teased. Horace grinned.

"I believe one but just wanted to make sure I had heard right" Horace said. Gilan was grinning now.

"You heard right" he said.

 **Gilan nodded. "He's the one," he replied. "You've heard of him then?"**

"Everyone has heard of MacNeil!" Rodney said, "what kind of question was that!"

"Not everyone" Gilan said looking meaningfully at Will.

"Thanks Gil" Will complained. Rodney frowned.

"You wanted to be a knight and you don't know you MacNeil is? Shame on you" Rodney said. At that the table burst out laughing.

 **Horace nodded reverently. "Who hasn't heard of MacNeil?"**

 **And at that stage, Will tired of not know what was going on, decided to speak up.**

 **"** **Well, I haven't, for one," he said. "But I'll make tea if anyone chooses to tell me about him."**

All the Rangers in the room looked as if Will had just insulted them.

"Tea Will! Tea!" Halt cried.

"How can you insult me like this!" he said. Pauline and Alyss were trying to keep from laughing. Crowley looked gleeful like he had something to mess with Halt later. Gilan looked super insulted (he didn't remember Will saying that the first time) at the thought of Will offering him tea.

"Sorry I meant Coffee not sure where tea came from" Will said defensively. Halt scowled at him.

"Well if the coffee problem is solved chapter is done." Cassandra said.

"I guess we could all use some sleep." Halt said. The group got up to leave and Crowley opened his mouth.

"Crowley don't even think about it" Halt warned.

* * *

Gilan does lots of funny things as a kid. If anyone is interested in seeing Gilan before he gets apprentice to Halt I may write another story about his childhood. Also please let me know if I am writing of Gil is a little off. I am trying not to make him stupid just goofy and fun loving...that's how I see him. Speaking of Gilan does anyone know who will be playing him in the movie or have they even decided that yet? Please review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter we get to discover how Gilan became a Ranger a funny story I think.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 4**

* * *

After a good breakfast and a ride the group returned. Duncan picked up the book from the table.

 **"** **SO TELL ME ABOUT THIS NEIL," SAID WILL. AS THE three of them settled comfortably by the fire, steaming mugs of herd tea warming their cupped hands.**

"MACNEIL!" Horace, Rodney, and Duncan exclaimed.

"I can't believe you three were drinking tea" Halt growled.

"It was just too warm me up Halt I didn't drink it" Gilan promised with a smirk. Horace looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was drinking it" he said.

"I will forgive you Horace; you hadn't been exposed to the wonders of coffee." Halt said. Cassandra frowned.

"And now he is addicted" she complained. Halt shrugged.

"Not my problem" Halt said.

 **"** **MacNeil," Horace corrected him. "He's a legend."**

 **"** **Oh, he's real enough," said Gilan. "I should know. I practiced under him for five years. I started when I was eleven, then at fourteen, I was apprenticed to Halt. But he always gave me leave of absence to continue my work with the Swordmaster."**

 **"** **But why did you continue to learn the sword after you started training as a Ranger?" Horace asked.**

"Because a good warrior never leaves their training incomplete" Gilan said. Will grinned.

"They may be true but now you have twice the work" he said. Gilan shrugged.

 **Gilan shrugged. "Maybe people thought it was a shame to waste all that early training. I certainly wanted to continue, and my father is Sir David of Caraway Fief, so I suppose I was given some leeway in the matter."**

"And here is where I feel like an idiot for not knowing who Sir David is" Will said with a shake of his head. Rodney sighed.

"You know maybe it is a good thing you rejected my offer to become a knight…you would have been picked on to no end for not knowing who Sir David was or MacNeil" Rodney said.

 **Horace sat up a little straighter at the mention of the name.**

 **"** **Battle Master David?" he said, obviously more than a little impressed. "The new supreme commander?"**

"No the Easter Bunny" Halt said sarcastically and the whole table burst out laughing.

 **Gilan nodded, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm. "The same," he agreed. Then, seeing that Will was still in the dark, he explained further:** Everyone shook their heads and even Halt looked slightly embarrassed, but Will couldn't decided if that was because Halt hadn't bothered to teach him this or because he thought Will should have already known it. **"My father has been appointed supreme commander of the King's armies, since Lord Northolt was murdered. He commanded the cavalry at the Battle of Hackham Heath."**

"David is a all around good knight" Rodney said. Halt could see Gilan blushing.

 **Will's eyes widened. "When Morgarath was defeated and driven into the mountains?"**

"Gezz Will what a long explanation for you to finally get it" Will complained to his younger self.

 **Both Horace and Gilan nodded. Horace continued the explanation enthusiastically.**

 **"** **Sir Rodney says his coordination of the cavalry with flanking archers in the final stage of the battle is a classic of its kind. He still teaches it as an example of perfect tactics. No wonder your father was chosen to replace Lord Northolt."**

"I didn't know you thought that" Gilan said turning to Rodney. The knight shrugged.

"I know your father and I think he is a good man and a damn good tactician for a knight anyway" Rodney said. "You know you are a lot like him" Rodney said thoughtfully. Gilan frowned. Sometimes as much as he liked his father he thought they might as well be on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"What do you mean?" Gilan asked.

"Well you both were rebels at a young age. David used to tell me how much trouble he got in when he was younger" Rodney said.

"Now I know where he gets it from. I suppose I will have to thank David later" Halt said sarcastically.

 **Will realized the conversation had moved away from its original gambit.**

"Not by much" Gilan said.

 **"** **So what did your father have to do with this MacNeil character?" he asked,-** "Finally he pronounces it right" Duncan said and Will glared at him **\- returning to the subject.**

 **"** **Well," said Gilan, "my father was a former pupil as well. It was only natural that MacNeil should gravitate to his Battleschool, wasn't it?"**

 **"** **I suppose so," Will agreed.**

 **"** **And it was only natural that I should come under his tutelage as soon as I could swing a sword. After all, I was the Battlemaster's son."**

 **"** **So how was it that you became a Ranger?" Horace asked. "Weren't you accepted as a knight?"**

Both Halt and Gilan glared at Horace. Horace frowned.

"Forgot about this conversation" he said. Will was sniggering.

"You weren't much better Will! Didn't you say in the last book something along the lines of Gilan getting rejected too?" Horace asked. Will flushed embarrassed as he remembered that.

"You know I think people need to understand being a Ranger can be a choice" Gilan said in a low voice.

"Well not everyone has the courage to choose such a mysteries path like the Ranger Corps" Jenny said. Gilan flushed.

"She has a point" Halt said. Gilan smiled.

"She usually does" he said giving her a hug.

 **Both Rangers looked at him quizzically, somewhat amused by his assumption that a person only became a Ranger after failing to become a knight or a warrior. In truth, it was only a short time since Will had felt the same way,** Horace made a see there gesture **but now he conveniently overlooked the fact. Horace became aware of the extended lull in the conversation, then of the looks they were giving him. All of a sudden, he realized his gaffe, and tried to recover.**

"A nasty habit you have Horace" Halt said. Horace would have glared at Halt if he wasn't afraid of what the Ranger might say in return.

 **"** **I mean…you know. Well, most of us want to be knights, don't we?"**

 **Will and Gilan exchanged glances. Gilan raised an eyebrow. Horace blundered on.**

 **"** **I mean…no offense or anything…but everyone I knows wants to be a warrior." His embarrassment lessened as he pointed a forefinger at Will. "You did yourself, Will! I remember when we were kids, you used to always say you were going to Battleschool and you'd become a famous knight!"**

"I think he has got you there" Alyss said. Gilan had an amused look in his eyes.

 **Now it was Will's turn to feel uncomfortable. "And you always sneered at me, didn't you, and said I'd be too small?" he said.**

 **"** **Well, you were!" said Horace, with some heat.**

"When I thought this would help Will I didn't mean for the two of you to start squabbling" Halt said. While his tone made him sound disappointed his eyes showed his amusement.

 **"** **Is that right?" Will replied angrily. "Well, does it occur to you that maybe Halt had already spoken to Sir Rodney and said he wanted me as an apprentice? And that's the reason why I wasn't selected for Battleschool? Has that ever occurred to you?"**

Rodney and Gilan were laughing hysterically. Halt looked extremely amused and Crowley was trying to retain his dignity, which he wasn't doing very well.

"I don't remember that" Halt said.

"Silly Will" Jenny said. Will flushed slightly embarrassed.

"Could you too please quit laughing" Will said.

"I am sorry Will this is just funny" Gilan said as he tried to bring his laughter under control.

 **Gilan interrupted at this point, gently stopping the argument before it got any further out of hand.**

 **"** **I think that's enough of childhood squabbles," he said firmly. Both boys, each ready with another verbal barb, subsided a little awkwardly.**

Halt and Crowley passed a look. Halt was extremely pleased with Gilan's show of authority. Gilan rarely used it but when he did people listened.

 **"** **Oh…yes. Right," mumbled Will. "Sorry."**

"I was actually finding this amusing" Gilan said with a grin. The table laughed.

 **Horace nodded several times, embarrassed at the petty scene that had just occurred. "Me too," he said. Then curiosity piqued, he added; "Is that how it happened, Will? Did Halt tell Sir Rodney not to pick you because he wanted you for a Ranger?"**

Rodney snorted. "Of course not. I have a right to pick my own apprentices" Rodney said then added, "no offense Halt".

"None taken. I would never agree to take one of your apprentices Rodney…lord knows how irritating they can be" Halt said.

"Hey!" Gilan and Will cried at once. Horace was a little slower.

"Halt!" Horace cried.

"What?" Halt said innocently, "thou shall not tell lies" he said. The two former apprentices of Halt and Horace rolled their eyes.

 **Will dropped his gaze and picked at a lose thread on his shirt.**

 **"** **Well…not exactly," he said, then admitted, "and you're right. I always did want to be a knight when I was a kid." Then, turning quickly to Gilan, he added, "But I wouldn't change now, not for anything!"**

"Oh how different we are" Gilan said chuckling.

 **Gilan smiled at the two of them. "I was the opposite," he said. "Remember, I grew up in the Battleschool. I may have started my training with MacNeil when I was eleven, but I began my basic training at around nine."**

 **"** **That must have been wonderful," Horace said with a sigh. Surprisingly, Gilan shook his head.**

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Cassandra commented.

Duncan gave Gilan a look of sympathy.

"I feel for you" he said, "although I started at ten" he said thoughtfully.

"Wait till you have to do it Horace. It isn't that fun" Gilan commented.

 **"** **Not to me. You know what they say about distant pastures always looking greener?"**

 **Both boys looked puzzled by this.**

 **"** **It means you always want what you haven't got," he said, and they both nodded their understanding. "Well, that's the way I was. By the time I was twelve, I was sick to death of the discipline and drills and parades." He glanced sidelong at Horace. "There's a bit of that goes on in Battleschool, you know."**

 **The heavyset boy sighed. "You're telling me," he agreed. "Still, the horsemanship and practice combats are fun."**

 **"** **Maybe," said Gilan. "But I was more interested in the life the Rangers led. After Hackham Heath, my father and Halt had become good friends and Halt used to come visiting. I'd see him come and go. So mysterious. So adventurous. I started to think what it might be like to come and go as you please. To live in the forests. People know so little about Rangers, it seemed like the most exciting thing in the world to me."**

"That is what makes you different then most" Rodney said. "I swear you may be the only person I know who would willing try and sneak up on a Ranger" he added. Cassandra chocked on the water she was drinking.

"You what!" Cassandra cried.

"You will hear soon enough" Gilan said.

 **Horace looked doubtful. "I've always been a little scared of Halt," he said. "I used to think he was some kind of sorcerer."**

"I think everyone but Gilan is a little scared of Halt even now" Will mussed.

"Everyone but me and Pauline" Gilan corrected. Will laughed.

"Good point"

 **Will snorted in disbelief. "Halt? A sorcerer?" he said. "He's nothing of the kind!"**

 **Horace looked at him, pained once again. "But you used to think the same thing!" he said.**

 **"** **Well…I suppose so. But I was only a kid then."**

 **"** **So was I!" replied Horace, with devastating logic.**

Everyone laughed.

 **Gilan grinned at the two of them. They were both still boys. Halt had been right, he thought. It was good fro Will to be spending some time in company with someone his own age.**

Halt snorted and made a pretense of being angry but Pauline saw right through it. If anything Halt was pleased he had guess right.

 **Will turned to the older Ranger. "So did you ask Halt to take you as an apprentice?" he asked. Then, before receiving any answer, continued, "What did he say to that?"**

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" Halt said. Will frowned.

"Do what?"

"Ask more than one question at a time" Halt said.

"But it is fun" Will complained. Halt gave him a weird look.

"For who?" he asked. The table laughed hard.

 **Gilan shook his head. "I didn't ask him anything. I followed him one day when he left our castle and headed into the forest."**

Everyone minus Halt, Pauline, Will, Horace and Rodney turned to look at Gilan in surprise.

"Were you stupid?" Cassandra blurted out before she could stop herself.

Gilan shrugged, "maybe" he said but his eyes showed his amusement.

"Are you sure you don't have a death wish Gilan?" Jenny asked slightly concerned. Gialn laughed.

"I didn't think Halt would kill me, besides I was more worried about what my father would say if he found out I was trying to stalk a friend of his" Gilan said. Jenny shook her head.

 **"** **You followed him? A Ranger? You followed a Ranger into the forest?" said Horace. He didn't know whether to be impressed by Gilan's courage or appalled at his foolhardiness. Will sprang to Gilan's defense.**

 **"** **Gil's one of the best unseen movers in the Ranger Corps," he said quickly. "The best, probably."**

Halt snorted and raised an eyebrow in Will's direction. Pauline struggled to keep the smile of her face. Will gave Halt a look of innocence that made the whole table laugh.

 **"** **I wasn't then," said Gilan ruefully. "Mind you, I thought I knew a bit about moving without being seen. I found out how little I actually did know when I tried to sneak up on Halt when he stopped for a noon meal. Next thing I knew, his hand grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me in a stream."**

Everyone roared with laughter. Gilan and Halt were smiling fondly to themselves as they remembered the day. Jenny was giving Gilan a look of disapproval when she had finally stopped laughing.

"What Jen?" he asked.

"How can you be smiling Halt through you in a stream and probably scared the crab out of you" Jenny said.

"I have an odd sense of humor I guess" Gilan said with a smile.

 **He smiled at the memory of it.**

 **"** **I suppose he sent you home in disgrace then?" asked Horace, but Gilan shook his head again, a distant smile on his face as he remembered that day.**

 **"** **On the contrary, he kept me with him for a week. Said I wasn't too bad at sneaking around the forest and I might have some talent as an unseen mover. He started to teach me about being a Ranger-and by the end of the week, I was his apprentice."**

"And once again Halt does something totally unexpected" Duncan said. Halt hid a smile.

"What can I say…I am a complicated individual" he said. Crowley snorted.

"That you are" he said and Halt glared at him.

 **"** **How did your father take it when you told him?" Will asked. "Surely he wanted you to be a knight like him. I guess he was disappointed."**

"Any father who is disappointed in their kid for choosing their own path is a terrible father in my book" Halt said.

"I will agree with you on that one" Arald said.

"We are still friends so I suppose that answers your question" Halt added.

 **"** **Not at all," said Gilan. "The strange thing was, Halt had told him that I'd probably be following him into the forest. My father had already agreed that I could sever as Halt's apprentice, before I even knew I wanted to."**

 **Horace frowned. "How could Halt have known that?"**

 **Gilan shrugged and looked at Will meaningfully. "Halt has a way of knowing things, doesn't he Will?" he asked grinning. Will remembered that dark night in the Baron's office, and the hand that had shot out of the darkness to seize his wrist. Halt had been waiting for him that night. Just as he'd obviously waited for Gilan to follow him.**

"How do you do it Halt?" Arald asked. Halt shrugged.

"No idea" he said honestly.

 **He looked deep into the low embers of the fire before he answered. "Maybe, in his own way, he is a kind of a sorcerer," he said.**

"I could see that" Horace said to a roar of laughter. Halt looked at the knight unimpressed.

"You know who the real sorcerer is or should I say sorceress" Gilan said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Pauline is the real sorceress" Gilan said seriously. Everyone was about to laugh at that then realized he had a point…a very good point.

 **The three companions sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, thinking about what had been discussed. Then Gilan stretched and yawned.**

 **"** **Well, I'm for sleep," he said. "We're on a war footing these days, so we'll set watches. Will, you're first, then Horace, then me. 'Night, you two'."**

 **And so saying, he rolled himself into his gray-green cloak and was soon breathing deeply and evenly.**

Duncan placed the book down on the table.

"Chapter is done" he said.

* * *

Please review and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! This chapter made me laugh so much the first time I read it particularly the ending/

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 5**

* * *

Rodney made a 'give me' gesture and Duncan chuckling passed him the book.

 **THEY WERE ON THE ROAD AGAIN BEFORE THE SUN WAS barely clear of the horizon. The clouds had cleared now, blown away by a fresh southerly wind, and the air was crisp and cold as their trail started to wind higher into the rocky foothills leading to the border with Celtica.**

 **The trees grew stunted and gnarled. The grass was coarse and the thick forest was replaced by short, windblown scrub. This was part of the land where the winds blew constantly, and the land itself reflected its constant scouring action.** "Sound familiar Will" Gilan said. Will nodded gloomily. **The few houses they saw in the distance were huddled into the side of hills, built of stone walls and rough thatch roofs. It was a cold, hard part of the kingdom and, as Gilan told them, it would become harder as they entered Celtica itself. That evening, as they relaxed around the campfire, Gilan continued with Horace's instruction in swordsmanship.**

"Don't forget to teach my apprentice" Halt chimed. Gilan gave him a long suffering look.

"I am one guy with two apprentices…give me a break" Gilan said.

 **"** **Timing is the essence of the whole thing," he said to the sweating apprentice. "See how you're parrying with your arm locked and rigid?"**

 **Horace looked at his right arm. Sure enough, it was locked, stiff as a board. He looked pained.**

"Relaxation is key" Gilan said a smile playing on his lips. Horace grinned.

 **"** **But I have to be ready to stop your stroke," he explained.**

 **Gilan nodded patiently then demonstrated with his own sword.**

 **"** **Take a swing at me." As Horace did so, Gilan said, "Look…see how I'm doing it? As your stroke is coming, my hand and arm are relaxed. Then, just before your sword reaches the spot where I want to stop it, I make a small counter swing, see?"**

Crowley yawned. Halt was at least trying to look a bit more attentive, probably for Gilan's sake (he had already been berated once for his lack of sensitivity) while Rodney, Duncan, and Arald where listening. Jenny was frowning.

"Don't worry Jen I feel the same way when I try and read your recipe books" Gilan said softly so only she could hear. "All it takes his practice" he said equally softly. She smiled.

 **He did so, using his hand and wrist to swing the blade of his sword in a small arc. "My grip tightens at the last moment, and the greater part of the energy of your swing is absorbed by the movement of my own blade."**

"Impressive" Rodney said seeing that Crowley had completely quit listening and Halt was struggling a little. Will had actually almost fallen asleep when Alyss jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Not really…it just takes timing" Gilan said modestly. Arald smiled. Horace snorted.

"Yea took me forever Gil. You should give yourself more credit." Horace said. Gilan smiled.

"Well thank you four for listening" Gilan said glaring at Will and Crowley.

Both Rangers looked slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks for trying Halt" Gilan added. Halt breathed a silent sigh of relief as he noticed Pauline giving Crowley the ' _I will talk to you later_ ' look and Alyss was doing the same to Will.

 **Horace nodded doubtfully. It seemed so easy for Gilan.**

 **"** **But…what if I mistime it?"**

 **Gilan smiled widely. "Well, in that case, I'll probably just lop your head off your shoulders."** Halt snorted in a failed attempt to hide his laughter while Arald looked at Gilan sternly. "Do Rangers need sensitivity training?" he asked. Gilan only grinned in return. **He paused. Horace obviously wasn't too pleased with that answer.** Arald looked sternly at Gilan again. **"The idea is not to mistimed it," Gilan added gently.**

 **"** **But…" the boy began.**

"Gil gave you a challenge didn't he" Rodney said looking approvingly at the tall Ranger.

"That he did" Horace said.

 **"** **And the way to develop your timing is?" Gilan interrupted. Horace nodded wearily.**

 **"** **I know. I know. Practice."**

"My favorite word" Halt said.

"Not ours" Will, Gilan and Horace chorused. Duncan chuckled.

 **Gilan beamed at him again. "That's right. So ready? One and two and three and four, that's better, and three and four…No! No! Just a small movement of the wrist…and one and two…"**

 **The ring of their blades echoed through the campsite.**

 **Will watched with some interest, heightened by the fact that he wasn't the one who was working up a sweat.**

Rodney, Arald, and Duncan frowned at Will. The Ranger flushed embarrassed.

 **After a few days of this, Gilan noticed that Will seemed a little too relaxed. He was sitting, running a stone down the edge of his sword after a practice session with Horace, when he glanced quizzically at the apprentice Ranger.**

Rodney coughed, "lazy". Will laughed.

"I would have rather just relaxed" he said. Gilan frowned.

"It helped you in the long run" Gilan said.

"That it did" Will said remembering how the double knife defense taught by Gil had actually saved his life.

 **"** **Has Halt shown you the double knife sword defense yet?" he asked suddenly. Will looked up in surprise.**

Gilan made a disappointed face. "Never even heard of it had you?" he asked. Will grinned.

"Guess not" he said.

 **"** **The double knife…what?" he asked uncertainly. Gilan sighed deeply.**

Crowley was giving Will a weird look and Gilan was shaking his head.

"Had my work cut out for me" he said and everyone laughed minus Will who glared at Gilan.

 **"** **Sword defense. Damn! I should have realized that there'd be more for me to do. Serves me right for taking two apprentices along with me." He stood with an exaggerated sigh, and motioned for Will to follow him. Puzzled, the boy did.**

"That does it no apprentices for me" Gilan said. Crowley laughed.

"Sorry Gil. You will need one before too long" Crowley said. Gilan looked at Halt for help.

"Oh no you don't. It is hide time you see my suffering" he said then winched when Pauline gave him a discreet elbow.

 **Gilan led the way to the clear ground where he and Horace had been practing their swordsmanship. Horace was still there, making shadow lunges and cuts at an imaginary foe as he counted time to himself under his breath. Sweat ran freely down his face and his shirt was dark with it.**

Rodney, Halt, Duncan, Arald, and Gilan gave Horace a look of approval.

"Nice to see you practicing so hard" Gilan said. He didn't have to look at Will…Will knew that the jab was meant for him.

 **"** **Right, Horace," called Gilan. "Take a break for a few minutes."**

 **Gratefully, Horace complied. He lowered the sword and sank onto the trunk of a fallen tree.**

 **"** **I think I'm getting the feel of it," he said. Gilan nodded approvingly.**

 **"** **Good for you. Another three or four years and you might just have it mastered." He spoke cheerfully, but Horace's face dropped as the prospect of long years of weary practice stretched out in front of him.**

The knights gave Horace a look of sympathy while Will and Gilan looked about sick of the word 'Practice'.

 **"** **Look on the bright side, Horace," Gilan said. "By that time, there'd be less than a handful of swordsmen in the kingdom who could best you in a duel."**

"Nicely done Gil" Alyss said. Gilan frowned.

"Give me a minute I think I am going to hide for a sec" Gilan said. Everyone but Horace and Will gave him a weird look.

"I guess you ought to keep reading" Pauline said watching Gilan.

 **Horace's face brightened somewhat, then sagged again as Gilan added: "The only trick is knowing who those handful are. Be most uncomfortable if you accidentally challenged one of them and found out, wouldn't it?"**

"Gilan!" the girls in the room said at once. Had Gilan still been in his seat Jenny would have slapped him… but Gilan was wise enough to sneak out of the room before that happened. Will wished he had Gil's sense when Jenny slapped him back in book one. Crowley chuckled. They waited for Gilan to tentatively return to the room.

"We all good" Gilan asked by the door. Horace laughed.

"Come on" Jenny said. Gilan glided back to his seat but eyed Jenny worriedly.

 **He didn't wait for an answer, but turned to the smaller boy.**

 **"** **Now, Will," he said. "Let's see those knives of yours."**

 **"** **Both of them?" Will hesitated and Gilan rolled his eyes to heaven. The expression was remarkably like the one that Halt used when Will asked one question to many.**

"Maybe I did teach you something after all" Halt mused. "I would love to see you teach someone and see how many of those habits of mine actually rubbed off" Halt added. Gilan huffed. He had heard of Will's experiences with the first years a while back and between dealing with Will, Horace, and his own group of apprentices during Gatherings Gilan considered avoiding apprentices all together.

 **"** **Sorry," Will mumbled, unsheathing his two knives and holding them out to Gilan. The older Ranger didn't take them. He quickly inspected their edges and checked to see that the fine layer of rust-proofing oil was on them. He nodded, satisfied, when he saw everything was as it should be.**

 **"** **Right," he said. "Saxe knife goes in your right hand, because that's the one you use to block a sword cut-"**

 **Will frowned. "Why would I need to block a sword cut?"**

At least half the table groaned at Will's question…Halt was probably the loudest however.

"You seriously asked that question?!" Halt asked.

Crowley chuckled, "I would have thought the answer obvious Will…maybe so you don't get your head loped off" the Ranger suggested.

 **Gilan leaned forward and rapped him none too gently on the top of head with his knuckles.**

"Thanks for that Gil" Halt said. Gilan smiled grimly.

"That really was a stupid question" Gilan said.

"Yea I know…sorry" Will said.

 **"** **Well, perhaps to stop it from splitting your skull might be a good reason," he suggested.**

 **"** **But Halt says Rangers don't fight at close quarters," Will protested. Gilan nodded agreement.**

"You know Halt; you might would have wanted to disclose you from that statement. You get into close quarters regularly" Crowley said. Halt snorted.

 **"** **It's certainly not our role. But, if the occasion arises when we have to, it's a good idea to know how to go about it."**

 **As they'd been talking, Horace had risen from his spot on the log and moved closer to watch them. He interrupted a trifle scornfully.**

 **"** **You don't think a little knife like that is going to stop a proper sword, do you?" he asked. Gilan raised one eyebrow at him.**

"Stupid me" Horace said with a shake of his head.

"I should think so" Halt said.

Arald frowned. "Horace has a point you know" Arald said. The other knights in the group (excluding Horace of course) nodded in agreement. Rodney looked at both Horace and Gilan. Rodney knew that Gil had an eye for weapons and expected him to agree. To his surprise Gilan was giving Arald a look that suggested he said the wrong thing.

"Everyone I am staying out of this" Gilan said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Will asked.

"I already had this discussion with my father a while back. He wasn't too happy with the result" Gilan said. Rodney, Duncan and Arald frowned.

"Let's just wait and see what happens" Alyss pointed out diplomatically.

 **"** **Take a closer look at that 'little knife' before you sound so certain," he invited. Horace held out his hand for the knife. Will quickly reversed it and placed its hilt into Horace's hand.**

 **Will had to agree with Horace. The saxe knife was a large knife. Almost a short sword, in fact. But compared to a real sword, like Horace's or Gilan's, it seemed woefully inadequate.**

Before anyone could open their mouth Gilan made sure to get a word in. "Would I be showing Will this if it was inadequate?" Gilan asked. The group fell silent.

 **Horace swung the knife experimentally, testing its balance.**

 **"** **It's heavy," he said finally.**

 **"** **And hard. Very, very hard," Gilan told him. "Ranger knives are made by craftsman who've perfected the art of hardening steel to an amazing degree. You'd blunt your sword edge against that, and barely leave a nick on it."**

Arald frowned. "You are agreeing with Halt on this?" he asked.

"See what happens" was all Gilan said. Rodney decided they wouldn't get anywhere trying to drill the Ranger so he kept reading.

 **Horace pursed his lips. "Even so, you've been teaching me the idea of movement and leverage all week. There's a lot less leverage in a short blade like this."**

"Told you he was a quick learner" Rodney said. Gilan smiled.

"That he is" Gilan agreed.

 **"** **That's true," Gilan agreed. "So we have to find another source of leverage, don't we? And that's the shorter knife. The throwing knife."**

"You know Gil, you actually taught this earlier then most mentors" Crowley said. Gilan shrugged.

"You know I like my close range fighting. It feels more natural to me" he said. Halt had to admit that was true. It was the knight blood that ran through his veins.

 **"** **I don't get it," said Horace, the frown deepening between his eyebrows. Will didn't either, but he was glad the other boy had admitted his ignorance first. He adopted a knowing look as he waited for Gilan to explain. He should have known better. The Ranger's sharp eyes missed very little.**

"Idiot" Crowley said. Halt shook his head.

"Didn't you learn that from me already" Halt complained.

"Evidently not" Gilan chimed in.

 **"** **Well, perhaps Will could explain it for you?" Gilan said pleasantly.**

Crowley snorted trying to kept control of his laughter.

"Nicely done Gil" Halt said. Gilan glowed happily.

 **"** **Well…it's the…ah…um…the two knife defense," he stammered. There was a long pause as Gilan said nothing, so Will added, just a little doubtfully: "Isn't it?"**

"Nicely done Will couldn't have said it better myself" Crowley said through fits of laughter.

"So very funny Crowley" Will said sarcastically. Will realized he said the wrong thing when the rest of the table (Halt included) started laughing with Crowley.

 **"** **Of course it is!" Gilan replied. "Now would you care to demonstrate?" He didn't even wait for Will's reply, but went on with barely a pause, "I thought not. So, please, allow me."**

The table laughed even harder. Will waited for them to calm down then spoke to Gil just before Rodney began reading again.

"Thanks for all you taught me" Will said. Gilan smiled.

"You are welcome" he said.

 **He took Will's saxe knife and withdrew his own throwing knife from its sheath. Then he gestured to Horace's sword with the smaller knife.**

 **"** **Right, then," he said, all business. "Pick up your sticker."**

 **Horace did so, doubtfully. Gilan gestured him out to the center of the practice area, then took a ready stance. Horace did the same, sword point up.**

 **"** **Now," said Gilan, "Try an overhand cut at me."**

 **"** **But…" Horace gestured unhappily to the two smaller weapons in Gilan's grasp. Gilan rolled his eyes in exasperation.**

Will was about to make a jab at Horace in Gilan's defense when the Ranger gave him a warning look. Horace looked at Gilan in surprise. The last time he had shown his reluctance to fight, Gilan had been very angry. Will was equally surprised as was most of the rest of the room. Halt however, was not surprised and gave Gilan a knowing look.

"Now you know my pain" he said. Gilan flushed.

"I still didn't feel comfortable" Gilan said. Will frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I showed Gil the double knife defense when I was showing him his knifes. He was reluctant to have a go at me." Halt explained.

"I suppose that is understandable" Crowley said thoughtfully, "all most people see are two little knifes" he said.

 **"** **When will you two learn?" he asked. "I do know what I'm doing. Now get on with it!"**

 **He actually shouted the last words at Horace. The big apprentice, galvanized into action, and conditioned to instant obedience to shouted commands by his months spent on the drill field, swung his word in a murderous overhand cut at Gilan's head.**

Halt chuckled, "Glad to see someone else used the same tactic" he said. When the others frowned he went on to explain. "When I was trying to show Gilan he didn't want to fight me either. I yelled at him to 'get on with it' and he went off like an arrow" Halt said.

 **There was a ringing clash of steel and the blade stopped dead in the air. Gilan had crossed the two Ranger knives in front of it, the throwing knife supporting the sax knife blade, and blocked the cut easily. Horace stepped back, a little surprised.**

"Oh!" Rodney said. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Sorry now I know why David was in such a bad mood" he said. Everyone frowned. Everyone that is but Gilan who flushed.

"And that is why I wanted to stay out of this discussion" Gilan said. Rodney laughed.

 **"** **See?" said Gilan. "The smaller knife provides the support, or the extra leverage, for the bigger weapon." He addressed these remarks mainly to Will, who looked on with great interest. Then he spoke to Horace again. "Right. Underhand cut, please."**

 **Horace swung underhand. Again, Gilan locked the two blades and blocked the stroke. He glanced at Will, who nodded his understanding.**

 **"** **Now, side cut," Gilan ordered. Again, Horace swung. Again, the sword was stopped cold.**

 **"** **Getting the idea?" Gilan asked Will.**

 **"** **Yes. What about a straight thrust?" he asked. Gilan nodded approvingly.**

"A good question" Gilan said with a small smile.

 **"** **Good question. That's a little different." He turned back to Horace. "Incidentally, if you're ever facing a man using two knives, thrusting is your safest and most effective form of attack. Now, thrust, please."**

Rodney chuckled and everyone looked at him. "Sorry I just love how you keep saying please at the end. I would just tell him to do it" the knight said. Halt realized that Gilan had been doing exactly that.

"I am still polite most of the time" Gilan said amused.

Rodney shrugged, "Maybe it is just odd for a Battlemaster to see it done that way" Rodney said.

"Guess it is a good thing I became a Ranger then eh?" Gilan asked.

 **Horace lunged with the point of his sword, his right foot leading the way in a high-stepping stamp to deliver extra momentum to the stroke. This time, Gilan used only the saxe knife to deflect the blade, sending it gliding past his body with a slither of steel.**

 **"** **We can't stop this one," he instructed Will. "So we simply deflect it. On the positive side, there's less force behind a thrust, so we can use just the sax knife."**

The knights in the room leaned forward to hear this play out. Even Crowley who found sword work insanely boring was leaning in.

 **Horace meeting no real resistance to the thrust, had stumbled forward as the blade was deflected. Instantly, Gilan's left hand was gripping a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer, until their shoulders were almost touching. It happened so quickly and casually that Horace's eyes widened in surprise.**

"Sorry about that…well about all that" Gilan said apologetically. "Force of habit" he said. Horace grinned.

"My enemy will not be gentle about any of this" Horace said, "You did me some good" he said.

 **"** **And this is where a short blade comes in very handy indeed," Gilan pointed out. He mimed an underarm thrust with the saxe knife into Horace's exposed side. The boy's eyes widened even further as he realized the full implications of what he had just been shown. His discomfort increased as Gilan continued his demonstration.**

 **"** **And of course, if you don't want to kill him, or he's wearing a mail shirt, you could always use the saxe blade to cripple him."**

 **He mimed a short swing to the back of Horace's knee, bringing the heavy, razor-sharp blade to a halt a few inches from his leg. Horace gulped. But the lesson still wasn't over.**

The knights in the room passed each other a glance. "Remind us to never fight a Ranger under any circumstances" Arald said. Gilan flushed again.

"Actually just Gilan…most of us aren't even that good at it" Halt said. Crowley gave him a long suffering look.

"Thanks Halt" he said.

"Hey the last time you tried it you nearly got knocked out" Halt pointed out. Crowley frowned.

"Ok I see your point" he said.

 **"** **Or remember," Gilan added cheerfully, "this left hand, holding his collar, also has a rather nasty, rather sharp stabbing blade attached to it." He waggled the short, broad-bladed throwing knife to bring their attention on it.**

"Gil could you be a little less cheerful talking about killing my son in law" Duncan said. The table was laughing hard at how cheerful Gilan was during all this.

"Sorry Duncan" Gilan said.

"You know Gilan that may not be the best time to be cheerful" Halt added through his laughter.

"Well it is better than being you" Gilan pointed out. Halt would have glared at him if he wasn't laughing so hard.

 **"** **A quick thrust up under the jaw and it's good night swordsman, isn't it?"**

 **Will shook his head in admiration. "That's amazing, Gilan!" he breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."**

"Horace I am sure didn't find it amazing as would any of us in that position" Arald said.

"Sorry" Gilan apologized again.

 **Gilan released his grip on Horace's shirt and the boy stepped back quickly, before any more demonstrations of his vulnerability might be made.**

Everyone laughed at that even Horace.

 **"** **We don't make a lot of noise about it," the Ranger admitted. "It's preferable to run into a swordsman who doesn't know the dangers involved in the double knife defense." He glanced apologetically at Horace.** "Oh now you are apologetic" Horace said sarcastically with enough amusement in his voice for Gilan to know he was joking. Gilan grinned. **"Naturally, it's taught in the Kingdom's Battleschools," he added. "But it's s second-year subject. Sir Rodney would have shown you next year."**

"And now you where a year ahead" Rodney said cheekily. Horace grinned.

 **Will steeped forward into the practice ground. "Can I try it?" he asked eagerly, unsheathing his throwing knife.**

 **"** **Of course," said Gilan. "You may as well practice together in the evenings from now on. But not with real weapons. Cut some practice sticks to use."**

 **Horace nodded at the wisdom of this. "That's right, Will," he said. "After all, you're just starting to learn this and I wouldn't want to hurt you." He thought about it, then added with a grin, "Well, not too badly, anyway."**

Rodney gave Horace a look of disapproval but Will was grinning.

 **The grin faded as Gilan corrected him. "That's one reason, of course," said the Ranger. "But we also don't have the time for you to be resharpening your sword every night."**

 **He glanced meaningfully down at Horace's blade. The apprentice followed his gaze and let out a low moan. There were two deep nicks in the edge of his blade, obviously from the overhand and underhand cuts that Gilan had blocked. One glance told Horace that he'd spend at least an hour honing and sharpening to get rid of them. He looked questioningly at the sax knife, hopping to see the same result there. Gilan shook his head cheerfully and brought the heavy blade up for inspection.**

 **"** **Not a mark," he said, grinning. "Remember, I told you that Ranger knives are specially made."**

"Told you" Halt said. Gilan was shaking his head.

 **Ruefully, Horace rummaged in his pack for his sharpening steel and, sitting down on the hard-packed sand, began to draw it along the edge of his sword.**

 **"** **Gilan," Will said. "I've been thinking…"**

 **Gilan raised his eyebrows to heaven in mock despair. Again, the expression reminded Will forcefully of Halt. "Always a problem," said the Ranger. "And what, pray tell, have you been thinking?"**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Why is thinking such a bad thing?" Cassandra asked confused.

"Thinking means questions" Halt said.

"Oh" Cassandra said.

 **"** **Well," began Will slowly, "this double knife business is all well and good. But wouldn't it be better just to shoot the swordsman before he got to close quarters?"**

"Of course but with you two losing things all the time you might not have your bow" Halt pointed out. Gilan and Will glared at him.

 **"** **Yes, Will. It certainly would," Gilan agreed patently. "But what if you were about to do that and your bowstring broke?"**

 **"** **I could run and hide," he suggested, but Gilan pressed him.**

 **"** **What if there was nowhere to run? You're trapped against a sheer cliff. Nowhere to go. Your bowstring just broke and an angry swordsman is coming at you. What then?"**

 **Will shook his head. "I suppose then I'd have to fight," he admitted reluctantly.**

 **"** **Exactly," Gilan agreed. "We avoid close combat wherever possible. But if the time comes when there's no other choice, it's a good idea to be prepared, isn't it?"**

 **"** **I guess," Will said. Then Horace chimed in with a question.**

 **"** **What about an axman?" he said. Gilan looked at him, nonplussed for a moment.**

 **"** **An axman?" he asked.**

 **"** **Yes," said Horace, warming to his theme. "What about if you're facing an enemy with a battleaxe? Do your knives work then?"**

"I hated the two of you about now" Gilan said. Horace and Will grinned. The table was laughing (except for Halt who looked surprisingly sympathetic).

 **Gilan hesitated. "I wouldn't advise anyone to face a battleaxe with just two knives," he said carefully.**

 **"** **So what should I do?" Will joined in. Gilan glared from one boy to the other. He had the feeling he was being set up.**

"What an astute observation Gil" Rodney said through his laughter.

"What would you do then?" Gilan chimed. Rodney stopped laughing.

"About what?"

"If your two apprentices gained up on you what would you do?" Gilan asked.

"Not sure" Rodney said.

 **"** **Shoot him," he said shortly. Will shook his head, grinning.**

 **"** **Can't," he said. "My bowstring's broken."**

 **"** **Then run and hide," said Gilan, between gritted teeth.**

 **"** **But there's a cliff," Horace pointed out. "A sheer drop behind him and an angry axman coming at him."**

 **"** **What do I do?" prompted Will.**

 **Gilan took a deep breath and looked them both in the eye, one after the other.**

 **"** **Jump off the cliff. It'll be less messy that way."**

Everyone laughed at Gilan's reply. Gilan spoke over the laughter.

"Either that or borrow my sword" he said. The table laughed even harder.

"You aren't there" Horace said through his laughter.

"Pretend you're a Skandian that might work" Gilan mussed. Everyone was laughing so hard they were crying.

"Then jump off the cliff" Gilan said.

"Ouch" Jenny said, "how is that less messy?" she asked.

"Much to graphic" Gilan said.

"Well that ends this chapter" Rodney said placing the book down. 

* * *

Please review and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy bad temper Halt just don't make fun of him :)

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 6**

* * *

"I will read next I suppose" Crowley said. Halt passed him the book. Crowley glanced at the chapter as if trying to reassure himself there was no sword fighting in this chapter. He gave a inward sigh of relief at this and then started reading.

 **BARON ARALD SHOVED THE HEAVY PARCHMENT SCROLL TO one side and looked up at Lady Pauline in exasperation.**

 **"** **Pauline, do you understand what this idiot getting at?" he asked. The head of Castle Redmont's Diplomatic Corps nodded.**

 **"** **In principle, I do, my lord," she said. Arald made a frustrated gesture.**

"Someone was in a bad mood" Duncan commented dryly. Halt had a smile that would not look out of place on a shark.

 **"** **Then in principle, please explain it to me," he said, adding in a undertone, "as if I don't have enough on my plate planning for war without this sort of nonsense."**

 **Lady Pauline suppressed a smile. Arald had a well-known dislike of legal documents with their wherefis, wheretifores and notwithstanding.**

Crowley stumbled slightly over the weird words. "We all hate paper work" Crowley said sympathetically.

"Would you like my job Crowley?" Duncan said not in the least bit sympathetic. He had more paper work then either of them.

"Of course not your majesty" Crowley said quickly.

"Thought not" Duncan replied.

 **"** **Sir Montague of Cobram Keep is obliged to supply a draft of four knights and thirty men-at-arms when called upon," she began.**

"What a prat" Halt grumbled. Alyss had to give vent to a very unladylike cough to keep from laughing.

 **"** **And I take it he is refusing to do so?" said the Baron wearily.**

 **"** **Not exactly, sir," she replied. "He is willing to supply the men. He is unwilling to place them, or himself, under your command."**

Crowley frowned. "Is he allowed to do that?" he asked.

"No he isn't Crowley" Pauline said.

"Idiot isn't he" Duncan commented.

"You have no idea" Halt said. Everyone minus Pauline, Alyss and Arald looked at Halt curiously. The Ranger was as grim faced as ever giving nothing away.

 **Arald frowned. There was no trace of his customary good humor evident at that statement.**

 **"** **But he** ** _is_** **under my command," he said. "Cobram Keep is within the boundaries of Redmont Fief and I am his lord. And commander."**

 **Pauline nodded agreement. Correct, my lord. But he does have a case. A very tenuous one, I must say, but a case nonetheless."**

 **Arald's face, already flushed with annoyance, became a little redder. "How can he have a case?" he demanded. "His castle is within my boundaries. I am the lord of Redmont Fief. He is my tenant. I am his commander. End of story. Ispo facto. Case-o closed-o."**

Crowley was snorting as he head the last four words in a failed attempt to hide his laughter. Everyone else at the table was a little more controlled but not by much.

 **"** **As he sees it, my lord, the whole thing hinges on a treaty signed by his great-great-grand uncle and the present king's great-great-grandfather, when Cobram Keep became part of the Kingdom of Araluen-and the Fief of Redmont. At that time, Cobram Keep was allowed to retain a certain level of independence.**

"That explains a few things. My great-great-grandfather was an idiot." Duncan said with a shake of his head. Halt frowned. Pauline knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Halt" she warned. Halt remained silent.

 **"** **That's ridiculous! You can't run a kingdom like that! What was Duncan's great-great-whatever-he-was thinking?"**

Duncan snorted. "He wasn't" he replied.

 **"** **It was a gesture only, my lord. The said independence would apply only to certain matters of civil administration-the right to perform and register arriages, for example-not military matters."**

 **"** **Well then!" Arald exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "If that's the case, where is the problem?"**

 **"** **The intent is obvious, my lord, in context. But this treaty was drawn up by lawyers, so there is a certain ambiguity in the wording."**

Halt and Crowley snorted at this.

 **"** **Ambiguity is always certain when lawyers are involved," Arald said. His face brightened. He rather liked that piece of wordplay. It struck him as quite droll. He looked hopefully for a smile from Lady Pauline, but in vain. Deciding she must have missed it, he began again.**

Halt and Crowley groaned. "Oh that is a terrible joke" Crowley complained.

"You two have no sense of humor" Arald said forcefully.

"I have a sense of humor and that was a terrible joke, by the way does anyone know what ambiguity means?" Gilan said.

"It means uncertainly or inexactness of langue Gil" Alyss said.

"Thanks"

 **"** **You see, you said 'a certain ambiguity' and I said, 'Ambiguity is always certain when'-"**

"Don't repeat it" Will complained.

 **"** **Yes, yes, my lord. Quite so," Pauline said, cutting him off. Arald looked disappointed. She continued: "Nigel and I have gone through the treaty, and the letter, and Nigel has drafted a reply. He has found seventeen points of law where Montague has grossly misrepresented the intent of the treaty. In short, he has destroyed Montauge's case most comprehensively."**

 **"** **He's good at that," Arald said, smiling once again. This time, Pauline smiled with him.**

 **"** **None better, my lord," she said.**

 **"** **So what's our next move?" the Baron asked. Pauline proffered the letter she had mentioned, but he waved it away. If Nigel and Pauline were happy with it, he knew it would be water tight. Pauline nodded. She appreciated the trust he placed in her.**

"That's sweet" Jenny said. Pauline smiled at her.

 **"** **Very well, my lord. We'll do a final draft and I thought I might have one of my students deliver it."**

 **She replaced the draft letter in a thin leather folder, then withdrew another document, laying it on the table in front of her and smoothing it out so that it lay flat.**

 **"** **Now, my lord, there is another matter we must discuss…"**

 **She saw the pained expression on the Baron's face. She knew he didn't want to discuss it.**

"What wouldn't you want to discuss?" Gilan asked frowning.

"It is none of your business Gil" Halt snapped at him. He had just figured out where this chapter was heading and wasn't the least bit pleased about. Crowley frowned at Halt.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine" Halt said. Crowley frowned again. He had known Halt for a long time and thought Halt wasn't fine.

"Read Crowley" Pauline warned. Crowley nodded still frowning.

 **"** **You're talking about this brouhaha-** Gilan snorted explosively **\- with Halt, I suppose? I really don't have the time," he said, making dismissive gestures at her.**

"Brouhaha is my new favorite word" Gilan said cheekily.

"Yes I rather like it" Will said. Arald frowned at them.

 **"** **Nontheless, my lord, it is a brouhaha that we must make time for." She tapped the document with one forefinger. "This is a summary of the brouhaha in question, my lord."**

Gilan and Will snorted explosively again. They seemed to find this way to funny in Arald's opinion.

 **Arald glanced up at her. She seemed to be quite fond of that word, he thought. Or she was gently making fun of his choice of it in the first place.** "It was the latter" Pauline said. **But Lady Pauline's face gave nothing away. She continued: "If you care to look through it?"**

 **He reached for it reluctantly. Pauline had known that he would try to avoid the subject. It was distasteful for all of them, but unfortunately, it had to be resolved. At that moment, there was a heavy-handed knock at the door to the Baron's office and, grateful for any interruption, he hastily called. "Come in!"**

 **She frowned at the distraction. It was Sir Rodney, head of the Redmont Battleschool. He threw the door open and entered with a little more than his usual energy.** "Thanks for leaving the door open Rodney" Halt smirked. The knight flushed a little. **He was talking before he had even crossed the threshold.**

"Somebody was booming" Duncan commented dryly.

"That's me I suppose" Rodney said.

 **"** **My lord, you're simply going to have to do something about Halt!" he said. Then, noticing Lady Pauline, he made a small gesture of apology. "Oh, sorry, Pauline, didn't see you there."**

 **Lady Pauline inclined her head in acknowledgment of the apology. The department heads at Redmont were all good friends. There was no petty jealousy between them, none of the maneuvering for influence and favor that plagued some fiefs.**

"You should have warned me how bad it was in Norgate Will" Gilan complained.

"Sorry" Will said.

"I hope you sorted it out" Crowley said. Gilan snorted.  
"I tried" he said.

 **The Baron sighed deeply. "What has he done now?" he asked.**

"Nothing that shouldn't have been done" Halt said. Rodney frowned.

 **"** **Do I sense another brouhaha in the making?" Lady Pauline said innocently and he glanced suspiciously at her. She seemed not to notice.**

 **"** **Well, one of my fourth-year apprentices was stupid enough to make a remark about Will and Horace being sent off on a soft assignment. Said that's all they were good for."**

Will, Horace, and Gilan all growled slightly at this.

 **"** **Oh, dear," said Lady Pauline. "I do hope he didn't make this remark in Halt's hearing?"**

"Dumb ass never even saw me" Halt said. Rodney gave Halt a look of disapproval.

 **"** **Unfortunately, yes," said Rodney. "He's not a bad lad. All muscle and bone, mind you, and a good deal of that between his ears. But he was feeling his oats a little and told Halt to mind his own business." He paused, then added, by way of explanation, "Everyone's a little jumpy, what with all the preparations for war."**

"Why did you defend him Rodney!" Halt said.

"You would defend Will" Rodney pointed out.

"You are forgetting he insulted Horace too right."

"I get your point Halt but I need them."

"I taught him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget" Halt said. Rodney snorted.

 **"** **So how is the lad?" Arald asked. Rodney shrugged.**

 **"** **The infirmary says there's no lasting damage. He'll be back on duty in a few days' time. But the point is, I can't have Halt going around damaging my apprentices. I'm going to need them soon."**

Will, Horace, and Gilan where howling with laughter. There significant others elbowed them in the ribs to quit them. Halt looked pleased with himself.

 **Arald toyed with one of the will pens on his desk. "He's definitely been difficult these past few days," he said. "It's like having a bear with a sore head around the castle. In fact, I think I might prefer a bear with a sore head. It would be less disruptive."**

"What was up with you Halt?" Gilan asked.

"Again none of your business" Halt snapped. Gilan flushed. Halt was starting to hate this chapter.

 **"** **We were about to discuss Halt's behavior as you arrived," Lady Pauline said, taking the opportunity to return the conversation to the case in hand. "There's been a complaint about him from Sir Digby of Barga."**

"Oh that idiot" Rodney grumped. He did not get along very well with Digby.

 **"** **Digby?" Rodney said, a frown touching his face. "Didn't he try to short change us on his draft of men?"**

 **"** **Exactly," said the Baron. "We're having a lot of that going on at the moment. So I sent Halt to straighten matters out. Thought it might be a good idea to give him something to keep him busy."**

"Why is it I get a feeling it didn't work" Crowley asked.

"It didn't" Pauline said. Halt looked unashamed.

"What was up with you?" Crowley asked his friend. This of course was all new to him.

"I was in a really bad mood ok" Halt said.

"You don't say!" Rodney said sarcastically.

"Careful Rodney an arrow in your leg is going to hurt" Halt warned. Rodney snorted.

 **"** **So what's Digby got to complain about?" Rodney asked. It was obvious from his tone that he felt no sympathy for the recalcitrant commander of Barga Hold.**

"I wouldn't have either" Duncan said.

 **The Baron gestured for Lady Pauline to explain.**

 **"** **Apparently," she said, "Halt threw him into the moat."**

Gilan and Will burst out laughing. It was more than obvious they found this incredibly funny. Rodney was laughing too. Pauline and Alyss shook their heads at the boy's approval of the situation. Crowley looked worried.

"You threw him in a moat?" Crowley asked.

"I guess I did" Halt said with a shrug. Crowley could tell none of this bothered him.

"Sometimes I worry for you Halt" Crowley said. He then closed the book signifying that the chapter was over.

* * *

Please review and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up!

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 7**

* * *

"I will read now and then we can stop for lunch" Arald said. The group nodded.

 **"** **WHERE THE DEVIL IS EVERYONE?" GILAN BROUGHT BLAZE to a halt and looked around the deserted border post. There was a small guardhouse by the side of the road, barely large enough to keep two or three men sheltered from the wind. Further back was a slightly larger garrison house. Normally, at a small, remote border post like this, there would be a garrison of half a dozen men, who would live in the larger building and take shifts at the guardhouse by the road.**

"This can't be good" Rodney said. Will, Horace, and Gilan passed an uneasy look.

 **Like the majority of the buildings in Celtica, both structures were built in the gray sintered stone of the region, flat river stones that had been split lengthwise, with roof tiles of the same material. Wood was scarce in Celtica. Even fires for heating used coal or peat whenever possible. Whatever timber was available was needed for shoring up the tunnels and galleries of Celtica's iron and coal mines.**

"Those mines are what got them in trouble in the first place" Arald complained.

 **Will looked around him uneasily, peering into the scrubby heather that covered the windswept hills as if expecting a sudden horde of Celts to rise up from it. There was something unnerving about the near silence of the spot-there was no sound but the quit sighing of the wind through the hills and heather.**

 **"** **Perhaps they're between shifts?" he suggested, his voice seeming unnaturally loud.**

 **Gilan shook his head. "It's a border post. It should be garrisoned at all times."**

"Except when Ranger's visit them, then everyone seems to disappear" Horace said. Halt chuckled inwardly as he was one of the few people to actually get Horace's meaning.

 **He swung down from the saddle, making a motion for Will and Horace to stay mounted. Tug, sensing Will's uneasiness, sidestepped nervously in the road. Will calmed him with a gentle pat on the neck. The little horse's ears went up at his master's touch and he shook his head, as if to deny that he was in any way edgy.**

"At least Blaze was calm" Gilan said felling happy he had managed to hide his nervousness from Blaze so well.

 **"** **Could they have been attacked and driven off?" Horace asked. His mindset always worked toward fighting, which Will supposed was only natural in a Battleschool apprentice.**

"How simple life must be to a knight" Gilan said teasingly. Horace grinned.

 **Gilan shrugged as he pushed open the door of the guardhouse and peered inside.**

 **"** **Maybe," he said, looking around the interior. "But there doesn't seem to be any sign of fighting."**

 **He leaned against the doorway, frowning. The guardhouse was a single-roomed building, with a minimal furnishing of a few benches and a table. There was nothing here to give him any clue as to where the occupants had gone.**

"This had to be troubling" Crowley commented. Gilan nodded.

 **"** **It's only a minor post," he said thoughtfully. "Perhaps the Celts have simply stopped manning it. After all, there's been a truce between Araluen and Celtica for over thirty years now." He pushed himself away from the doorway and jerked a thumb toward the garrison house. "Maybe we'll find something down there," he said.**

 **The two boys dismounted. Horace tethered his horse and the pack pony to the counterweighted bar that could swing down to close the road. Will simply let Tug's reins fall to the ground. The Ranger horse was trained not to stray. He took his bow from the leather bow scabbard behind the saddle and slung it across his shoulders. Naturally, it was already strung. Rangers always travelled with their bows ready for use. Horace, noticing the gesture, loosened his sword slightly in its scabbard and they set off after Gilan for the garrison house.**

Horace thought about how much he had learned from the Rangers how much more quick thinking he was because of it.

 **The small stone building was neat, clean and deserted. But here at least there were signs that the occupants had left in a hurry. There were a few plates on a table, bearing the dried-out remains of food, and several closet doors hung open. Items of clothing were scattered on the floor in the dormitory, as if their owners had hurriedly crammed a few belongings into packs before leaving. Several of the bunks were missing blankets.**

"Ghost garrison" Crowley smirked. The group turned and gave him a blank stare. "Come on guys that was funny" Crowley said. Halt snorted.

"Crowley that was terrible. I told you not to do that" Halt said. Crowley snorted irritably.

 **Gilan ran a forefinger along the edge of the dining room table, leaving a wavy line in the layer of dust that had gathered there. He inspected the tip of his finger and pursed his lips.**

 **"** **They didn't leave recently," he said.**

 **Horace, who had been peering into the small supply room under the stairs, started at the sound of the Ranger's voice, bumping his head on the low doorsill.**

Everyone laughed at that and Horace blushed a little.

 **"** **How can you tell?" he asked, more to cover his own embarrassment than out of real curiosity.** "The dust might indicated that" Halt said sarcastically. **Gilan swept an arm around the room.**

 **"** **Celts are neat people. This dust must have settled since they left. At a guess, I'd say the place has been empty for at least a month."**

 **"** **Maybe it's like you said," Will suggested, coming down the steps from the command room. "Maybe they decided they didn't need to keep this post manned anymore."**

"Lazy idiots" Duncan grumbled. He still hadn't fully forgiven the Celts for ignoring his request at having a standing army then getting overtaken by Morgarath.

 **Gilan nodded several times. But his expression showed he wasn't convinced.**

 **"** **That wouldn't explain why they left in a hurry," he said. He swept his arm around the room. "Look at all of this-the food on the table, the open closets, the clothes scattered on the floor. When people close down a post like this, they clean up and take their belongings with them. Particularly Celts. As I said, they're very orderly."**

 **He led the way outside again and swept his gaze around the deserted landscape, as if hoping to find some clue to the puzzle there. But there was nothing visible except their own horses, idly cropping the short grass that grew by the guardhouse.**

 **"** **The map shows the nearest village is Pordellath," he said. "It's a little out of our way, but perhaps we can find out what's been going on here."**

 **Pordellath was only five kilometers away. Because of the steep nature of the land, the path would and zigzagged up the hillsides. Consequently, they had almost reached the little village before it came in sight. It was late in the day and both Will and Horace were feeling the pangs of hunger. They hadn't stopped for their normal noon meal, initially because they'd been in a hurry to reach the border post, then because they had pressed on to Pordellath. There would be an inn in the village and both boys were thinking fondly of a hot meal and cool drinks. As a result of this preoccupation, they were surprised when Gilan reined in as the village came into sight around the shoulder of a hill, barely two hundred meters away.**

"Guess you weren't paying attention" Rodney chuckled. Will and Horace glared at him.

 **"** **What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Look at that!"**

 **Will and Horace looked. For the life of him, Will couldn't see what might be bothering the young Ranger.**

Halt and Crowley groaned as Arald read this line. "Seriously Will!" Alyss said. Will flushed slightly embarrassed. He supposed now that he thought about that it should have been obvious.

 **"** **I don't see anything," he admitted. Gilan turned to him.**

 **"** **Exactly!" he agreed. "Nothing! No smoke from the chimneys. No people in the streets. It looks as empty as the border post!"**

 **He nudged Blaze with his knees and the bay horse broke into a canter on the stony road. Will followed, with Horace's horse a little slower to respond. Strung out in a line, they clattered into the village, finally drawing rein in the small market square.**

 **There wasn't much to Pordellath. Just the short main street by which they'd entered, lined with houses and shops on either side, and widening into the small square at the end. IT was dominated by the largest structure, which was, in Celtic fashion, the Riadhah's dwelling. The Riadhah was the hereditary village headman-a combined clan chief, mayor and sheriff. His authority was absolute and he ruled unchallenged over the villagers.**

 **That is, when there were any villagers for him to rule. Today there was no Riadhah. There were no villagers. Only the faint, dying echoes of the horses' hooves on the cobbled surface of the square.**

 **"** **Hello!" Gilan shouted, and his voice echoed down the narrow main street, bouncing of the stone buildings, then reaching out to the surrounding hills.**

"Loud weren't you Gil" Crowley said with a shake of his head. Gilan shrugged.

"I was trying to be heard" he said.

 **"** **Oh-oh-oh…" it went, gradually tailing away into silence. The horses shifted nervously again. Will was reluctant to seem to correct the Ranger, but he was uneasy at the way he was advertising their presence here.**

Crowley chuckled.

 **"** **Maybe you shouldn't do that?" he suggested. Gilan glanced at him, a trace of his normal good humor returning as he sensed the reason for Will's discomfort.**

 **"** **Why's that?" he asked.**

 **"** **Well," Will said, glancing nervously around the deserted market square, "if somebody has taken away the people here, maybe we don't want them to know that we've arrived."**

 **Gilan shrugged. "I think it's a little late for that," he said. "We came galloping in here like the King's cavalry, and we've been travelling the road completely in the open. If anybody was looking out for us, they would have already seen us."**

"Of course with Horace's theory it wouldn't matter" Gilan said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Horace scoffed.

"At least I had a suggestion" Horace said. Gilan grinned.

"Not a very realistic one, a plague would still have bodies" Gilan said. Horace realized there was no real reply to that and simply snorted.

 **"** **I suppose so," said Will doubtfully.**

 **Horace, meanwhile, had edged his horse up close to one of the houses and was leaning down from the saddle to peer in under the low windows, trying to see inside. Gilan noticed the movement.**

 **"** **Let's take a look around," he said, and dismounted.**

 **Horace wasn't terribly eager to follow his example.**

"Feel just a little bit safer on the horse" Horace complained. Will grinned.

 **"** **What if this is some kind of plague or something?" he said.**

Crowley snorted in a failed attempt to hide his laughter. "I thought Gil was joking a plague really?" he asked.

"What happened to the bodies then?" Halt asked.

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead" Horace grumbled.

 **"** **A plague?" asked Gilan.**

 **Horace swallowed nervously. "Yes. I mean, I've heard of this sort of thing happening years and years ago; whole towns would be wiped out by a plague that would sweep in and just…sort of…kill people where they stood." As he said it, he was edging his horse away from the building, and out to the centre of the square. Will inadvertently began to follow suit. The moment Horace had raised the idea, he'd had pictures of the three of them lying dead in the square, faces blackened, tongues protruding, eyes bulging from their final agonies.**

Halt almost banged his head on the table. Pauline smiled, Halt seemed to find this idea unbelievably stupid and Will was just as stupid for believing it.

"The 'plague' as you so put it would have already killed you because you were all ready in town" Halt said. The two younger boys flushed. Gilan was chuckling.

 **"** **So this plague could just come out of thin air?" Gilan asked calmly. Horace nodded several times.**

"Not that any of us actually understands how a plague works" Rodney said thoughtfully, "but one thing I do know is it generally doesn't take the bodies with it" he mused.

 **"** **Nobody really knows how they spread," he said. "I've heard that it's the night air that carries plague. Or the west wind, sometimes. But however it travels, it strikes so fast, there's no escape. It simply kills you where you stand."**

 **"** **Every man, woman and child in its path?" Gilan prompted. Again, Horace's head nodded frantically.**

 **"** **Everyone. Kills 'em stone dead!"**

"When were you planning on stopping this?" Halt asked. Gilan chuckled.

"I am sorry I wanted to hear the logic" he said.

 **Will was beginning to feel a lumpy dryness in the back of his throat, even as the other two were speaking. He tried to swallow and his throat felt raspy. He had a moment of panic as he wondered if this wasn't the first onset of the plague. His breath was coming faster and he almost missed Gilan's next question.**

Halt was shaking his head and Crowley was roaring with laughter.

"You know Will if it was the 'plague' wouldn't Gil and Horace be feeling the effects of it too?" Halt asked. Will flushed as he realized Halt had a point.

"Your brain was playing tricks on you Will" Gilan said.

 **"** **And then it just…dissolves the dead bodies away into thin air?" he asked mildly.**

Crowley gave a small nod in Gil's direction. Both Halt and Crowley knew it took a good teacher to point out the flaws of a suggestion without hurting anyone's feelings. It was a skill Halt wasn't the best at but Gilan naturally mastered it. Pauline and Alyss smiled at Gilan who suddenly realized he was the center of attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"No Gil we are just impressed by your teaching methods" Pauline said. Gilan nodded a thanks but inwardly sighed with relief.

 **"** **That's right!" Horace began, then realized what the Ranger had said. He hesitated, looked around the deserted village and saw no signs of people struck dead where they stood. Will's throat, coincidentally, suddenly lost that lumpy, raspy feeling.**

"Told you it was all in your head" Gilan said cheerfully.

 **"** **Oh," said Horace, as he realized the flaw in his theory. "Well, maybe it's a new strain of plague. Maybe it does sort of dissolve the bodies."**

 **Gilan looked at him skeptically, his head to one side.**

 **"** **Or maybe there were one or two people who were immune, and they buried all the bodies?" Horace suggested.**

 **"** **And where are those people now?" Gilan asked. Horace shrugged.**

 **"** **Maybe they were so sad that they couldn't bear to live here anymore," he said, trying to keep his theory alive a little longer. Gilan shook his head.**

 **"** **Horace, whatever it was that drove the people away from here, it wasn't the plague." He glanced at the rapidly darkening sky. "It's getting late. We'll take a look around, then find a place to stay the night."**

 **"** **Here?" said Will, his voice cracking with nerves. "In the village?"**

"Where else?" Jenny asked.

 **Gilan nodded. "Unless you want to camp out in the hills," he suggested. "There's precious little shelter and it usually rains at night in these parts. Personally, I'd rather spend the night under a roof-even a deserted one."**

 **"** **But…" Will began and then could find no rational way to continue.**

"Here is a rational way that place was creepy" Horace said. Gilan chuckled.

"The way you two talk I would bet you believe in ghosts" Gilan said. Will and Horace flushed.

"So did you at one point" Halt pointed out.

"I was ten thank you very much" Gilan said.

"And they were sixteen" Halt pointed out. Gilan scowled at him.

 **"** **I am sure your horse would rather spend the evening under cover than out in the rain too," Gilan added gently, and that tipped the balance with Will. His basic instinct was to look after Tug, and it was hardly fair to condemn the pony to a wet, uncomfortable night in the hills just because his owner was afraid of a few empty houses. He nodded and swung down from the saddle.**

"Chapter is done" Arlad said closing the book.

"Well I am hungry so let's have lunch" Horace said.

Everyone nodded and went to go grab something to eat. 

* * *

I so badly wanted to make a reference to the Black Death but wasn't sure if it fit with the time period oh well. Please review and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up!

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 8**

* * *

"I will read" Alyss said when the group returned. She grabbed the book and one look at the chapter made her smile. She then quickly rearranged her features so no one but Pauline saw the smile.

 **"** **INTO HIS OWN MOAT, YOU SAY?" SAID SIR RODNEY.**

 **He paused to think about the fact. Lady Pauline noticed that he didn't seem overly shocked by Halt's action. If anything, there was a look of grim satisfaction on his face. The Baron frowned at Rodney's tacit approval.**

Duncan chuckled and Rodney didn't look at all ashamed.

"Of course you would approve" Duncan said.

"Naturally, and if I was there I may well have thrown him into his moat myself" Rodney said. Pauline frowned at him and Halt looked smug.

"See you can't blame me Rodney would have thrown the idiot into his moat as well" Halt said. Horace snorted trying to hide his own laughter.

 **"** **I know the man deserved it," he said, "but we can't have people going around throwing knights into the moat. It's not…diplomatic."**

"But why not, it is fun" Halt complained.

 **Lady Pauline raised one elegant eyebrow. "Indeed not, sir," she said.**

 **"** **And Halt has been altogether too high-handed about it all," he continued. "I am going to have to speak to him about it. Most severely."**

"This is terrifying" Halt muttered sarcastically. Thankfully no one other then Pauline heard him and Pauline hit Halt very hard in the ribs.

 **"** **Someone certainly should," Pauline agreed, and Rodney grunted a reluctant assent.**

"You were reluctant?" Horace said in surprise. "He beat up one of your own apprentices…not that he didn't deserve it but still"

"No one enjoys confronting Halt about anything because unless you are Pauline he may kill you" Rodney said. Halt growled.

 **"** **He definitely needs taking in hand."**

 **"** **You wanted to see me, my lord?" said a familiar voice, and they all turned guilty toward the door, which Rodney had left open when he barged in.**

"Opps" Gilan, Will, and Crowley said at once. Arald, and Rodney glared at them.

 **Halt stood there, clad in his gray-and-green mottled cloak, his face half hidden in the shadows of the deep cowl. It was uncanny, the Baron thought, how the man could appear almost without a sound. Now Arald, like his two department heads, was conscious that he had been caught talking about Halt behind his back.** Neither Pauline, Alyss, nor Jenny would openly admit it but the mystery associated with Ranger's is what had drawn them to the Rangers. **He flushed in embarrassment, while Sir Rodney cleared his throat noisily. Only Lady Pauline appeared unconcerned-and she had a lifetime of practice at appearing unconcerned.**

Halt frowned. "You didn't have the decency to look ashamed" he said.

"Because I wasn't sharing your deepest darkest secrets and you would be hearing about it anyway" Pauline pointed out dryly. Halt had no reply for that so he huffed nosily. Everyone else was wise enough not to comment.

 **"** **Aaahhhh…yes…Halt. Of course. Of course. Come in, won't you? Shut the door behind you, there's a good fellow."** "I am not a dog you know ouch!" Halt started then 'ouched' when Pauline kicked him hard. Halt wondered whether he should just be quit for the rest of the chapter…then again that might be impossible. **As he said these last words, Baron Arald shot a baleful glance at Sir Rodney, who shrugged guiltily.**

 **Halt nodded greetings to Lady Pauline and Sir Rodney, then moved to stand before the Baron's massive desk.**

 **There was a long and increasingly awkward silence as the Ranger stood waiting. Arald cleared his throat several times, not sure where to begin. Inevitably, it was Lady Pauline who broke the impasse.**

"Naturally" Crowley commented. Pauline smiled at him.

 **"** **I imagine you're wondering why the Baron asked to see you, Halt," she said, relieving the tension in the room and forcing Halt to say something-anything-at the same time.**

 **The Ranger, taciturn as ever, glanced at Pauline, then the Baron, and replied in as few words as possible. "Yes, my lord."**

 **But it was a start and now Baron Arald had been given a chance to gather his thoughts and overcome his embarrassment. He brandished the letter in Halt's general direction.**

"I really didn't want any paperwork" Halt mused then winched when Pauline kicked him again.

"Can you please stop kicking me, I thinking I am getting a bruise" Halt complained. Pauline gave him a hard look.

"Halt this was a serious problem, could you please keep your sarcastic commentary to yourself?" she asked. Rodney chuckled.

Halt turned to glare at the big knight. "You know what I think Ebony needs to go out" Rodney said. The dog looked up at her name, then bounded over to Rodney. Will frowned about to comment that she did not need to go out when Alyss nudged him in the ribs.

Halt almost got up to follow when Pauline gave him a warning look.

 **"** **This…" He managed in time not to say "brouhaha" again. The word was being grossly overused, he thought. "This…business with Sir Digby, Halt. It's just no good. No good at all!"**

 **"** **I agree, my lord," Halt said, and the Baron sat back in his chair, a little surprised and quite a bit relieved.**

Crowley shook his head. Knowing Halt as he did, he knew Halt agreeing with someone readily like this was never a good sign. Rodney had evidently judged it was safe enough to get back into the room and sat down. Ebony bounded over to a spot next to the fire and closed her eyes.

 **"** **You do?" he said.**

 **"** **Yes, my lord. The man is a nincompoop and a fool. Even worse, he took me for a fool as well. I suppose I can understand that he might want to keep some of his men for the planting season. But to try to hide them in the forest from a Ranger? Why, that was a downright insult. The man need to be taught a lesson."**

Crowley frowned while most of the room laughed at Halt's language.

"I am sorry Pauline I really am but Halt has a point that is a downright insult" Crowley said.

 **"** **But was it your place to teach him, Halt?" the Baron asked. Now Halt raised one eyebrow in reply.**

 **"** **I don't recall anyone else prepared to do so, my lord."**

 **"** **Perhaps Halt acted in haste-in the heat of the moment?" Lady Pauline interjected, trying to give Halt a graceful way out of the situation.**

"Of course she would" at least half the group said at once. Halt turned bright red but Pauline didn't seem fazed at all.

 **But the Ranger simply looked at her, then back to the Baron, and said: "No. It was pretty well thought through. And I didn't rush it at all. I took my time."**

Duncan sighed; Pauline and Alyss shook their heads.

 **Lady Pauline shrugged. The Baron's expression showed his exasperation. He would be willing to give Halt some leeway in this matter if the Ranger would only allow it. But Halt was obviously determined to be pigheaded.**

 **"** **Then there are no mitigating circumstances, Halt," he said firmly. "You have acted excessively. I have no choice but to reprimand you."**

 **Halt considered the matter before replying. "An awkward situation, my lord, since I am not technically answerable to you. I answer to Ranger command and, ultimately, to the King."**

Crowley frowned at this line. He of course knew all this already but in this instance he felt Halt may have been a little too smug about it. In fact he actually felt Arald needed to have a word with Halt.

"You know Arald you could have sent word to me" Crowley said turning to stare at Halt sternly. Arald smiled.

"I will remember that" he said.

 **The Baron opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. Halt was right. As the Ranger attached to Redmont Fief, he was required to cooperate with the Baron, but he was independent of the Baron's authority. That fact and Halt's intentionally unhelpful manner was beginning to get under the Baron's skin. Once again, it was Lady Pauline who suggested a compromise.**

 **"** **Perhaps you could inform Halt, in an official manner, that you are displeased with his actions," she said. The Baron considered the suggestion. It had merit, he thought. But the wording could be a little stronger.**

 **"'** **Displeased' is too mild a word, Pauline. I would rather use the word 'vexed.'"**

 **"** **I would be most discomforted to know you were vexed, my lord," Halt said, with just the slightest trace of mockery in his tone. The Baron turned a piercing glare on him.** ** _Don't take this too far_** **, it warned him.**

"Good lord what is wrong with you" Duncan said. Crowley was shaking his head again and looking over at his friend. Halt was frowning, was he really that bad. To be honest he couldn't really remember being that ill tempered.

"What was wrong with you Halt. You and Arald get along so well and now this" Crowley said gesturing towards the book. Halt flushed embarrassed.

"He was missing Will" Pauline said quietly. Crowley looked taken back.

"But you sent him with Gil" Crowley said in surprise.

"Because Gil needed the numbers" Halt said not wanting to say that Will was expendable at the time.

Will wisely didn't comment on any of this although it surprised him slightly.

"Sorry Arald" Halt said. The knight looked taken back. He hadn't expected that.

"What's done is done" he said.

"Can we please get through this chapter, Alyss? This is extremely embarrassing" Halt said. Alyss let a small smile form on her lips.

"Of course Halt" she said.

 **"** **Then we shall make it '** ** _extremely_** **vexed,' Lady Pauline," he said meaningfully. "I leave it to you to put it in the right form." He looked from to her to Halt. "You will receive the official notification of my displeasure tomorrow, Halt."**

 **"** **I tremble in anticipation, my lord," said Halt,-** the Ranger winched slightly **\- and the Baron's eyebrows drew together angrily.**

 **"** **I think that will be all, Halt," he said, very obviously restraining his temper. Lady Pauline shook her head slightly at Halt's sardonic tone. He was walking a very fine line, she thought.** "No kidding" Gilan commented. Halt didn't glare at him he knew Gilan had a point. **The Ranger now bowed slightly to Baron Arald, turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.**

 **The Baron let his breath out in an angry sigh.**

 **"** **The man is impossible!" he said. "In all the time I've known him, I have never seen him like this. He's touchy, bad-tempered, sarcastic!** Crowley frowned, "wait isn't he sarcastic anyway?" he asked. Arald nodded at the point. **What on earth is the matter with him?"**

 **Sir Rodney shook his head. Like the Baron, he had known Halt for many years, and counted him as a friend.**

Halt glanced over at Will and Gilan. He felt bad for his ill manner in the book and at the same time felt close to both Will and Gilan.

 **"** **Something is obviously bothering him," he said. "But what?"**

"You know sometimes I think men are very clueless" Jenny said with a shake of her head. The men didn't bother to comment on that but eyed Alyss intently for her to start reading again.

 **"** **Perhaps he's lonely," Lady Pauline said thoughtfully, and both men looked at her in amazement.**

Cassandra sighed loudly. "If he become moody after Will left wouldn't that be a good indication to where the problem lies," she said. Halt flushed again. He really hated having his feelings out in the open like this.

"All this because he loves Will" Jenny said sweetly. Halt groaned.

"That's it I am leaving" he said. Pauline grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't be too embarrassed hon" she said. Halt turned bright red again.

 **"** **Lonely? Halt?" said Sir Rodney incredulously. "Halt's never been lonely in his life! He lives alone. He likes it that way!"**

 **"** **He did," said Lady Pauline, "but things have been different for the past year or so, haven't they?"**

 **"** **You mean…Will?" the Baron asked, and she nodded.**

 **"** **Think about it. Halt has only ever had two apprentices. There was Gilan, five or six years ago. And now Will. And he's a rather special young man."**

"Well they both are" Pauline said thoughtfully. Both Gilan and Will flushed a bright red.

 **The Baron nodded, not sure she was right but willing to listen. "He's that all right."**

 **Lady Pauline was warming to her theme now. "He's amusing and interesting and talkative and cheerful.** "Wait that describes Gil too" Arald said. Gilan grinned. **I should imagine he's brightened Halt's life quite considerably."**

 **"** **Not only that," Rodney put in, "but he saved Halt's life as well."**

 **"** **Exactly," said Lady Pauline. "There's a very special bond that's developed between those two. Halt has become as much a surrogate father as a mentor to Will. And now he's sent him away. I think he's missing him. He'd never admit it, but I think he's enjoying having a young person around."**

"How can you read me so well…it's not fair" Halt complained. Pauline smiled at him.

"This reminds me of when Gil graduated…wasn't Halt moody then too" Arald said thoughtfully.

"A little but not as bad as he was this time around" Rodney said.

 **She paused to see what the Baron thought. He was nodding agreement.**

 **"** **You could be right, Lady Pauline," he said. "You could be right." He considered the matter for some seconds, then said thoughtfully: "You know, it might be a good idea if you were to have a talk with him."**

"Opps" Crowley said with a laugh. Arald glared at him.

"You weren't much better Crowley" Halt said. The commandant didn't even care he was still laughing.

 **"** **I, my lord?" said Lady Pauline. "Why would I have more influence over him than anyone else?"**

 **"** **Well," said the Baron, "I just thought that since you and he were once…" Something in Lady Pauline's expression stooped him from going further "... You know?" he finished weakly.**

"Oh my, you didn't" Cassandra said roaring with laughter. Halt finally was smiling but it was the kind of smile you would see on a shark.

 **"** **I'm afraid I don't, my lord," she said. "What is it that I should know?"**

"I would guess what the Baron is so uncomfortable referring to is Halt and Pauline had a 'thing'" Jenny said smiling.

"In other words they were dating" Will said cheekily.

"Stay out of my love life you vultures" Halt warned.

"Why Halt?" Crowley asked.

"Because, Crowley there are some very embarrassing things about you that I would love to tell" Halt threatened.

"OK, ok" Crowley said. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you" Halt said icily. Pauline smiled.

 **"** **Well, it's just that people have always said…you know…that you and Halt were once…."** The younger members of the group leaned forward to hear about Halt and Pauline's early love live. The Ranger glared at them. **He realized he was floundering and he stopped once more. Lady Pauline was smiling expectantly at him. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were like ice. The Baron looked around for help and noticed Sir Rodney. He appealed to him for confirmation.**

 **"** **Rodney, you've heard what people say, haven't you?"**

"Like I am going to answer that" Rodney said with a laugh.

 **But the Battlemaster was an experienced campaigner and he knew when a tactical retreat was the wisest course.**

Horace snorted in a failed attempt to hide his laughter. Gilan was grinning and Will was snorting as he too tried to hide his laughter.

 **"** **I'm afraid I have o idea what you're talking about, my lord," he said. "I never listen to idle gossip," he added, a little smugly.** This time Horace, Gilan, and Will snorted explosively as they tried their hardest to hide the laughter that was threatening to escape. **Arald shot him a baleful look.** ** _Just you wait_** **, it said. Rodney saw it, read the message there then shrugged. He'd take the Baron's anger over Lady Pauline's any day of the week.**

That was when Horace, Gilan, and Will lost it. All three of them burst out laughing. Halt gave them a baleful look.

"He does have a point, Rodney does. If I was going to tick someone off I would rather tick of Arald" Halt mused, then added hastily, "of course that doesn't mean I don't love you Pauline" he said. The elegant diplomat smiled at him.

 **"** **A wise policy, Sir Rodney," Lady Pauline told him. Then, turning back to the Baron, she continued, "But perhaps I do have a suggestion that might ease the problem with Halt."**

 **The Baron seized the lifeline eagerly. "That's splendid, my lady! Splendid! And in point of fact, that's all I meant when I said that you might talk to him. After all, you are a very wise woman. Very wise."**

The whole table burst out laughing now at Arald's situation.

"I don't know what you are finding so funny Horace. You get stuck in these situations regularly" Cassandra said. Horace quit laughing but the rest of the table laughed even harder. Arald gave them a pained look. In particular Halt who seemed to be enjoying this a little to much.

 **Lady Pauline hid a smile with some difficulty. For a moment, she played with the idea of teasing him further-pretending to equate wisdom with advancing years. But she felt he had suffered enough.**

 **"** **You're too kind, my lord. Altogether too kind."**

 **The Baron breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation had veered away from dangerous ground. He had handled it very adroitly, he thought. Women were always susceptible to flattery, after all.**

The women in the group laughed hysterically at this notion.

"You men have no idea do you" Alyss said through her laughter. Arald frowned.

"It doesn't work that way?" he asked.

"Of course not" Pauline said. "To much flattering and you will end up in this situation" Pauline said gesturing to the book.

"It's about timing and you got to be guanine" Alyss said.

"Well I think we can all agree that we (men) will never understand women" Duncan said.

"Amen to that" the males coursed.

 **"** **So what is this excellent idea of yours?" he said, piling it on a little more. Lady Pauline hesitated just long enough to let him know she could see right through him, then continued.**

"Told you" Alyss said.

 **"** **Well, sir, since Halt is missing his apprentice, I thought we might look at replacing young Will for a week or two."**

 **"** **Replace him?" Arald said, puzzled. "We can hardly give Halt a new apprentice for two weeks, my lady."**

 **"** **No, my lord," she agreed. "But I thought I might lend him one of mine."**

 **It was Rodney who was first to see where she was heading.**

 **"** **Young Alyss," he said, "the tall blond one?"**

 **Lady Pauline inclined her head in his direction and smiled. Sir Rodney found himself wondering about the rumored relationship between Pauline and Halt. She was tall, elegant and graceful. And even now that her blond hair was streaked with gray, she was still an exceptional beauty.**

 **"** **Exactly," she said. "I mentioned I'm planning to send Alyss on her first independent mission. I thought we might ask Halt to escort her. I am sure his presence would be good for her confidence."**

Halt and Alyss exchanged a glance then smiled at each other. Those in the room who had not heard of Halt's other incident frowned at the exchange.

 **Baron Arald was tugging thoughtfully at his short beard.**

 **"** **She's a rather solemn lass, isn't she?" he asked, but Lady Pauline shook her head.**

 **"** **On the contrary, my lord, she has a delightfully dry sense of wit. And a beautiful smile. We've been encouraging her to make greater use of it."**

 **"** **And you think a week or so in her company might snap Halt out of this black mood he's in?"**

"It worked" Halt said. Alyss smiled.

 **"** **Well, if he's looking after her, it'll take his mind off his own troubles," Lady Pauline replied. "In addition, Alyss is young and free-spirited-and quit beautiful. I think her company might be enough to cheer up any man. Even grim old Halt," she added, smiling.**

"Sounds just like you" Halt said. Pauline smiled at Halt's sincere compliment.

 **The Baron smiled too. "She sounds just like her teacher," he said.**

 **And this time, it was no idle flattery.**

Alyss closed the book. 

* * *

Please review and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up!

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 9**

* * *

"I can read Alyss," Pauline said. Alyss nodded and passed her the book.

 **THERE WERE NO ANSWERS TO BE FOUND IN PORDELLATH. The three companions went through the village and found the same signs of sudden departure that they had seen at the border post. There was evidence of some hasty packing, but in the majority of houses, most of the occupants' possessions were still in place. Everything spoke of a population that had departed in a hurry, taking what they could carry on their backs and little more. Tools, utensils, clothes, furniture and other personal goods had been left behind. But they could find no clue as to where the people of Pordellath had gone. Or why they had departed.**

 **As full night closed in, Gilan finally called an end to their search. They returned to the Riadhah's house, where they unsaddled the horses and rubbed them down in the shelter of a small porch at the front of the building.**

 **They spent an uneasy night in the house. At least Will did, and he assumed Horace was as uncomfortable as he was. Gilan, for his part, seemed relatively unperturbed, rolling into his cloak and falling instantly asleep when Will relived him after the first watch.** "Trust me Will I did feel just as uncomfortable as you but I had to be strong for you two," Gilan said. **But Gilan's manner was more subdued than normal and Will guessed that the Ranger was more concerned by this baffling turn of events then he was letting on.**

 **As he stood his watch, Will was amazed at how much noise a house could make. Doors creaked, floors groaned, the ceiling seemed to sigh with every breath of wind outside. And the village itself seemed full of loose items that would bang and clatter as well, bringing Will to a nervous, wide-eyed attention as he sat by the unglazed window in the front room of the house, the wooden shutters hooked back to keep them secure.**

"In other words a very nerve racking night," Crowley said cheerfully.

 **The moon seemed keen to join in on the subterfuge as well, soaring high above the village and casting deep pools of shadow between the houses of the village. Shadows that seemed to move slightly when you caught sight of them out of the corner of your eye, then stopped as soon as you started directly at them.**

 **More movement came as clouds flew across the face of the moon, alternately causing the main square to be illuminated, then plunged into sudden darkness.**

 **Just after midnight, as Gilan had predicted, a steady rain set in and the other noises were joined by the gurgle of running water and the** ** _plash-plash-plash_** **of drops falling off eaves and into puddles below.**

 **Will woke Horace to take over the watch at around two in the morning. He piled up a stack of cushions and bedcovers on the floor of the main room, wrapped his cloak around him and lay down.**

 **Then he lay awake for another hour and a half, listening to the creaks, the groans, the gurgles and the splashes, wondering whether Horace had dropped off to sleep and whether, even now, some unseen horror was creeping up on the house, bloodthirsty and unstoppable.**

Crowley snorted.

 **He was still worrying about it when he finally fell asleep, without noticing that he had done so.**

 **They were on the road early the following morning. The rain had stopped just before dawn and Gilan was keen to press on to Gwyntaleth, the first large town on their route, and find some answers to the puzzles that they had found so far in Celtica. They had a quick, cold breakfast of hard bread and dried fruit, washed down with icy water from the village well, then saddled up and rode out.**

 **They wound down the stony path from the village, taking their time on the uneven surface. But when they hit the main road once more, they urged their horses into a canter. They held the canter for twenty minutes, then rested the horses by riding at a walk for the next twenty. They maintained that alternating pattern through the morning, and the miles went by steadily.**

 **They ate a quick meal in the middle of the day, then rode on. This was the principal mining area of Celtica and they passed at least a dozen coal or iron mines: large black holes cut into the sides of hills and mountains, surrounded by timber shoring and stone buildings. Nowhere, however, did they see any sign of life. It was as if the inhabitants of Celtica had simply vanished from the face of the earth.**

"A creepy thought," Gilan said with a slight shiver. Halt couldn't imagine going all that way and not seeing one person.

 **"** **They may have deserted their border post, and even their villages," Gilan muttered once, almost once to himself. "But I've never yet met a Celt who would desert a mine while there was an ounce of metal still to be torn from it."**

"I haven't either," Duncan said with a shake of his head.

"Gilan that must have been eating you alive," Pauline said sympathetically.

"Yes this was bothering the daylights out of me," Gilan said.

 **Eventually, in midafternoon, they came over a crest and there, in a valley dropping away from them, were the neat rows of stone roofs that formed Gwynaleth township. A small spire in the center of the town marked a temple-the Celts had their own unique religion, which had to do with the gods of fire and iron. A larger tower formed the main defensive position for the town.**

 **They were too far away to make out whether there might be any movement of people in the streets. But, as before there was no sign of smoke from the chimneys and, even more significantly, according to Gilan, no noise.**

 **"** **Noise?" Horace asked, "what kind of noise?"**

"Noise," Halt said, giving what you mean gesture.

 **"** **Banging, hammering, clanking," Gilan answered him briefly. "Remember, the Celts don't just mine iron ore. They work the iron as well. With the breeze blowing from the southwest as it is, we should be able to hear the forges at work, even from this distance."**

Rodney looked impressed. Halt was nodding approvingly; he had thought Gilan would forget all this from his apprenticeship since he wasn't overly interested in the subject.

 **"** **Well, let's go see then," Will said, and began to urge Tug forward. Gilan, however, put up a hand to restrain him.**

 **"** **I think perhaps I might go on ahead alone," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving the town in the valley below them. Will looked at him, puzzled.**

"That's nothing new," Halt commented dryly. Will glared at him.

 **"** **Alone?" he asked, and Gilan nodded.**

 **"** **You noted yesterday that we were making ourselves pretty obvious when we rode into Pordellath, and you were right. Perhaps it's time we become a little more circumspect. Something is going on and I'd like to know what it is."**

 **Will had to agree that it made good sense for Gilan to go on alone. After all, he was possibly the best unseen mover in the Ranger Corps, and Rangers were the best unseen movers in the Kingdom.**

 **Gilan motioned for them to fall back from the crest they were standing on, and down the other side to a spot where a small gully formed a sheltered campsite, out of the wind.**

 **"** **Set up a camp here," he told them. "No fires. We'll have to say with cold rations until we know what's going on. I should be back some time after dark."**

 **And with that, he wheeled Blaze and trotted him-** Gilan snorted angrily and Will coughed to hide a chuckle **\- back over the crest and down the road toward Gwyntaleth.**

 **Will and Horace took half an hour or so to set up the campsite. There was little to do. They attached their tarpaulin to some scrubby bushes growing out of the stone wall of the gully, weighing down the other end with rocks. At least there were plenty of them. This gave them a triangular shelter in case the rain set in again. Then they prepared a fireplace in front of the shelter. Gilan had said no fires, but if he arrived back in the middle of the night and changed those orders, they might as well be ready.**

 **It took a considerably longer time to stack a supply of firewood. The only real source was the scrubby heather that covered the hillsides. The roots and branches of the bush were tough but highly flammable. The two boys hacked out a reasonable supply, Horace using the small hatchet he carried in his pack and Will his saxe knife. Eventually, with all their housekeeping taken care of, they sat on either side of the empty fireplace, backs leaned against rocks. Will spent a few minutes running his sharpening stone over the saxe knife, restoring its razor-sharp edge.**

"Boredom sets in doesn't it," Duncan said.

"Yep," Horace confirmed.

 **"** **I really prefer camping in forest areas," Horace said, shifting his back for the tenth time against the unyielding rock behind him.**

 **Will grunted in reply. But Horace was bored-** "Called it," Duncan said **\- and kept on talking, more for the sake of having something to do than because he really wanted to.**

"My favorite kind of talking," Halt said sarcastically. Pauline just barely managed to keep her lips from forming a smile. Rodney snorted.

 **"** **After all, in a forest, you have lots of firewood, ready to hand. It just falls out of the trees for you."**

"Does it now?" Crowley asked sarcastically.

"We were bored," Horace said.

"How long were you sitting there five minutes?" Crowley asked.

"We weren't keeping track of time," Horace said. Crowley snorted, but when Pauline turned to him he had a smile on his lips.

 **"** **Not while you wait," Will disagreed. He too was talking more for the sake of it than anything else.**

 **"** **No. Not while you wait. Usually it's already happened before you arrive," Horace said. "Plus in a forest, you've got pine needles or leaves on the ground. And that makes for a softer sleeping place. And there are logs and trees to sit on and lean against. And they have a lot fewer sharp edges than rock."**

"I think knights are getting softer, Rodney," Halt said. The knight glared at him. Halt turned to Ebony. "Am I right Eb?"

The dog thumbed her tail and barked.

"Proves my point," Halt said. Rodney frowned at the dog.

 **Again, he wriggled his back to a temporarily more comfortable spot. He glanced up at Will, rather hoping that the apprentice Ranger might disagree with him. Then they could argue to pass the time. Will, however, merely grunted again. He inspected the edge of his saxe knife, slid the knife into its scabbard and lay back. Uncomfortable, he sat up again, undid the knife belt and draped it over his pack, along with his bow and quiver. Then he lay back, his head on a flat piece of stone. He closed his eyes. The sleepless night he had spent had left him drained and flat.**

"I don't think anyone realizes how boring camping can be with only two people," Rodney said. Halt snorted.

"It is very boring," he said.

 **Horace sighed to himself, then took out his sword and began honing its edge-quite unnecessarily, as it was already razor-sharp. But it was something to do. He rasped away, glancing occasionally at Will to see if his friend was asleep. For a moment, he thought he was, but then the smaller boy suddenly squirmed around, sat up and reached for his cloak. Bundling it up, he put it on the flat stone he was using as a headrest, then lay back again.**

 **"** **You're right about forests," he said crankily. "Much more comfortable places to camp."**

 **Horace said nothing. He decided his sword was sharp enough and slid it back into its oiled leather scabbard, leaning the sheathed weapon against the rock face beside him.**

 **He watched Will again, as he tried to find a more comfortable spot. No matter how he twisted and squirmed, there was always a pebble or a piece of rock poking into his back or side. Five or ten minutes passed, then Horace finally said:**

 **"** **Want to practice? It'll past the time."**

Rodney, Duncan, and Halt frowned at the two younger men. They knew it was never a good idea to practice anything when there wasn't someone to stand watch.

 **Will opened his eyes and considered the idea. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that he was never going to get to sleep on this hard, stony ground.**

 **"** **Why not?" He rummaged in his pack for his practice weapons, then joined Horace on the far side of the tent, where he was scraping a practice circle in the sandy gully floor. The two boys took up their positions, then, at a nod from Horace, they began.**

Rodney, Duncan, Halt frowned again.

 **Will was improving, but Horace was definitely the master at this exercise. Will couldn't help admiring the speed and balance he showed as he wielded the long stick in a dazzling series of backhands, forehands, side cuts and overhands. Furthermore, when he knew he had beaten Will's defensive posture, he would, at the last moment, hold back from whacking him. Instead, he would lightly touch the spot where his blow would have fallen, to demonstrate the point.**

"Would have been much more impressive if you had waited until Gilan was keeping watch before you to started practicing," Rodney said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"Yea, sorry Rodney," Horace apologized. The knight nodded.

 **He didn't do it with any sense of superiority either. Weapons practice, even with wooden weapons, was a serious part of Horace's life nowdays. It wasn't something to crow about when you were better than your opponent. Horace had learned only too well in dozens of practice bouts at the Battleschool that it never paid to underestimate an opponent.**

 **Instead, he used his superior ability to help Will, showing him how to anticipate strokes, teaching him the basic combinations that all swordsmen used and the best way to defeat them.**

 **As Will ruefully acknowledged, knowing how to do it was one thing. Actually doing it was an entirely different matter. He realized how much his former enemy had matured and wondered if the same changes were evident in himself. He didn't think so. He didn't feel any different. And whenever he saw himself in a mirror, he didn't seem to look any different either.**

 **"** **Your left hand is dropping too far," Horace pointed out as they paused between bouts.**

 **"** **I know," Will said. "I'm expecting a side cut and I want to be ready for it."**

 **Horace shook his head. "That's all very well, but if you drop it too far, it's easy for me to feint a side cut, then swing up into an overhand. See?"**

 **He showed Will the action he was describing, beginning the sword in a wide sideways sweep, then, with a powerful wrist movement, taking it up into a high-sweeping downward stroke. He stopped the wooden blade a few inches from Will's head and the Ranger apprentice saw that his counterstroke would have been far too late.**

"Then off goes your head," Gilan said cheerfully. Will glared at him.

 **"** **Sometimes I think I'll never learn these things," he said. Horace patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.**

 **"** **Are you kidding?" he asked. "You're improving every day. And besides, I could never shoot or use those throwing knives the way you do."**

 **Even while they had been on the road, Gilan had insisted that Will practice his Ranger skills as often as was practical.** Halt gave Gilan a nod of approval. The Ranger flushed. **Horace had been impressed, to say the least, when he had seen how adept the smaller boy had become. Several times, he had shuddered when he thought what might happen if he had to face an archer such as Will.** "Of course that was nothing on you Halt. You still give me nightmares," Horace said meaningfully. It took a second for Halt to place the reference but when he did he nodded. "Yes I can be deadly," he said. **His accuracy with the bow was uncanny, as far as Horace was concerned. He knew that Will could place arrows into every gap in his armor if he chose. Even into the narrow visor slit of a full-face jousting helmet.**

 **What he didn't appreciate was that Will's accuracy was nothing more than average as far as Ranger standards were concerned.**

Everyone laughed at that.

 **"** **Let's try it again," Will suggested wearily. But another voice interrupted them.**

 **"** **Let's not, little boys. Let's put down our nasty sharp sticks and stand very still, shall us?"**

"Oh no," Cassandra said.

"Yea that's what we get for not paying attention," Will said with a shake of his head. He glanced over at Gilan. The tall Ranger gave nothing away.

 **The two apprentices whirled around at the words. There, at the mouth of the small U-shaped gully where they had built their camp, stood two ragged-looking figures. Both were heavily bearded and unkempt and both were dressed in a strange mixture of clothing- some of it tattered and threadbare, while some items were new and obviously very costly.** Gilan, Will, and Horace curled their lips in disgust. The three of them were the only ones who had a pretty good idea how they had gotten it. **The taller of the two wore a richly brocaded satin vest, but it was thick with dirt. The other sported a scarlet hat with a bedraggled feather in it. He also carried an iron-spiked wooden club, holding it in a hand that was swathed in a dirty bandage. His companion had a long sword, jagged and nicked along the edges. He flourished it now at the two boys.**

 **"** **Come on now, you boys. Sharp sticks're fanger-orius for the likes of you," he said, and let go a hoarse, guttural laugh.**

 **Will's hand dropped automatically to reach for the saxe knife, encountering nothing.** Halt snorted. **With a sinking feeling, he realized that his knife belt, bow and quiver were all neatly piled on the far side of the fireplace, where they had been sitting. The two intruders would stop him before he could reach them. He cursed himself for his carelessness. Halt would be furious, he thought.** "You think?" Halt said sarcastically but Will could pick up on Halt's slightly annoyed tone. Pauline must have to because she whispered something to him and Halt nodded. **Then, looking at the sword and club, he realized that Halt's annoyance might be the least of his worries.**

Pauline closed the book signifying the end of the chapter.

"I wonder what is going to happen," Cassandra breathed.

"I don't know but seriously Will!" Halt said. Will flushed.

"I learned my lesson Halt I promise," Will said holding his hands up for peace. The older Ranger nodded.

"I hope so," he grunted. 

* * *

Please review and enjoy!


	11. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! This chapter was fun to write and hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 10**

* * *

"I can read" Will suggested. Pauline passed the book to Will and Halt sighed inwardly with relief.

 **THE GIRL WAS SMILING AT HIM AGAIN. HALT SENSED IT. IT was as if he could actually** ** _feel_** **the smile radiating at him. He knew if he were to glance sideways at her, where she was riding just a few paces away from him, he would see it once more.**

 **But he couldn't help himself. He looked and there it was. Wide, friendly and infectious. In spite of himself, it made him want to smile back in return and that would never do.** Everyone chuckled at Halt's inward struggle not to return Alyss's smile. Will even grinned he knew how hard it was to not return it. **Halt hadn't spent years cultivating a grim, unapproachable manner just to have it dispelled by this girl and her smile.**

"Good luck with that" Will said with a huge grin. Halt huffed at him.

 **He glared at her instead. Alyss's smile widened.**

 **"** **Why, Halt," she said cheerfully, "what a grim face that is to ride alongside."**

 **They had left Castle Redmont the previous day for the short ride to Cobram Castle. He had agreed readily when Lady Pauline had asked him to escort Alyss on her first assignment-in point of fact, he would have agreed to most things suggested by the head of the Diplomatic Corps.** Several people made 'Ooohs' and Halt turned a very bright red. **Of course, as a Diplomatic Courier, Alyss rated an official guard of two mounted men-at-arms, and they rode a few yards to the rear. But Pauline had suggested that Alyss might need advice or counsel in dealing with Sir Montague. Halt had agreed to provide it if necessary.**

"Your help was much appreciated" Alyss said with a small smile.

 **What Lady Pauline hadn't mentioned was Alyss's innate friendliness and the fact that she was so eminently** ** _likeable_** **. And cheerful, he thought, and that reminded him of someone else. He had been missing Will's lively presence over the past week or so, he admitted. After years of living by himself, attending to the secret and sometimes frightening business of the kingdom, he had enjoyed the light and laughter that Will brought to his life. Now Will was far away, on his way to the Celtic court, and Halt himself had sent him there. He realized that the boy's absence felt a void in his life. Reluctantly, he told himself that he must be growing old-and sentimental.**

"This is kind of sweet," Jenny said. Gilan wondered if Halt ever felt that way about him. Seeing his former mentor turn another bright shade of red while Gilan was watching him confirmed it.

"Can we please skip this," he complained.

"Sorry Halt," Duncan said. Halt scowled.

 **Now here was this girl, barely sixteen but already poised and sure of herself, chiding him gently for his black mood and grim countenance and fixing him with that damn smile.**

 **"** **And such a silent face as well," she mused to herself. He realized that he had been ill-mannered and she didn't deserve that.**

"Does anyone deserve your ill manner Halt?" Rodney asked. Halt glared at him.

 **"** **My apologies, Lady Alyss," he said curtly. Traveling on official business, Alyss was entitled to be addressed as "Lady Alyss." She frowned at his formality.**

"Now you are formal," Duncan joked. Halt snorted and Pauline smiled slightly. She wanted to see how Alyss went about bringing Halt out of his brown mood.

 **"** **Oh, come now, Halt. Is that any way for friends to speak to each other?"**

"So we're friends Alyss?" Halt asked with his signature eyebrow raise. Alyss smiled.

"Why ever not?" she asked back. Halt realized he was smiling in return and huffed nosily. Pauline hit a smile behind her hand.

 **He glanced at her now. The smile was still lurking there at the corners of her mouth. The frown was an artifice. She was gently teasing him, he realized, and he determined that he would not give her the satisfaction of rising to her bait.**

"Of course not," Arald mused. Halt didn't reply but simply raised an eyebrow.

 **"** **Are we friends, Lady Alyys?" he said, and she inclined her head thoughtfully. The action reminded him of Lady Pauline and he realized how much this girl was like her mentor. He remembered Pauline when she was much younger. It could have been her riding beside him, he thought.**

Only Pauline saw Halt turn a tomato red. She knew Alyss would be a good influence on him.

 **"** **I would hope so, Halt. After all, I am a friend of Will's and I'm apprenticed to one of** ** _your_** **oldest friends, I believe. Doesn't this give us some kind of…special relationship?"**

Pauline smiled again.

 **"** **I am your escort, Lady," he replied and his tone left no doubt that the conversation should end there.**

"Well it was worth a try," Rodney said frowning. Alyss smiled knowingly.

 **With most people, that would have been the result. Halt could be quite a forbidding figure when he chose. And many people clung to the belief that Rangers dabbled in black magic, and so, were people who should not be annoyed. Obviously, however, this girl wasn't one of those people.**

Will smiled at his wife.

 **"** **As you say, you're my escort. And I'm very grateful that you are. But that's not to say that we can't be friends as well. After all, it's quite daunting to be on my first assignment." She paused, and then said quietly, "I'm not altogether sure that I'm up to it, as a matter of fact."**

"Sure you are!" At least half the people in the room cried. Alyss smiled.

"Thank you but I was working," she said.

"Ohh"

 **"** **Of course you are!" Halt said immediately. "Pauline knows her business. If you weren't 'up to it', as you put it, she would never have entrusted the mission to you. She thinks very highly of you, you know," he added.**

 **"** **She's an amazing woman," Alyss said, and the admiration in her voice was obvious. "I've looked up to her for years, you know. She's succeeded so well in what is generally regarded as a man's world."**

"That she has," Duncan said thoughtfully. Arald nodded.

 **Halt nodded agreement. "Amazing is a good word for her. She's courageous, honest and enormously intelligent. Smarter than most men too. Baron Arald saw those qualities in her years ago. She was the one who convinced him that women are more suited to the diplomatic ole than men."**

 **"** **I have heard people say that. Why does he think that way?"**

 **Halt shrugged. "He feels women are more inclined to talk things through, whereas men tend to resort to physical methods more quickly."**

"My God girl you got him to talk!" Arald said. Alyss smiled and Halt scowled. Pauline smiled.

 **"** **So, for example, Lady Pauline would never resort to throwing someone into a moat if they were being objectionable?"she said, and Halt glanced up at her sharply.** The whole table burst out laughing at this line and Alyss had an innocent expression on her face. **Her face was totally deadpan. Pauline had trained her well, he thought.**

 **"** **No," he agreed. "But I didn't say that she's always right. Some people deserve to be thrown into moats."**

"Amen!" Gilan, Horace, and Will chorused. Their significant others frowned at them although Alyss couldn't quite pull it off. Her mind was wondering to the time when Halt had thrown a very unpleasant person out a window with her permission.

 **He realized now that he had been chattering on with her for some minutes, in spite of his determination to maintain his usual grim, tight-lipped manner. She had drawn him out like an angler luring a fish to the hook, he realized, and he wasn't sure how she had done it. And now she was smiling at him again. He harrumphed noisily and turned away to scan the woods on either side.**

Everyone laughed at this.

"Halt hates it when someone gets one over on him," Crowley said through laughter. Gilan was frowning slightly.

"I want to know how the hell she did it!" he cried.

"A sorceress never reveals her secrets," Alyss said slyly and that made the table go into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

 **This far to the west, there was little danger to be expected. And his horse Abelard would alert him if there were any enemies or wild beasts lurking in the bushes nearby. But scanning the terrain gave him an opportunity to break of the conversation.**

 **Alyss watched him curiously. She had seen him around Redmont for years, of course. But when Lady Pauline had introduced them the day before, she had been surprised to realize that he was at least a head shorter than she was. A lot of men were, though. She was an exceptionally tall girl and she carried herself erect. But Halt had an amazing reputation-a seven-foot-tall reputation, she mused. He was famous throughout the Kingdom and one tended to think of him as a larger-than-life character. Seen close-up, he was surprisingly small in stature. Like Will, she thought, and that set her to wondering.**

 **"** **What qualities does a Ranger need, Halt?" she asked.**

"Wait you are not going to get on to her for how many questions she is asking are you?" Will asked frowning.

"This is the first question she has had that has nothing to do with the conversation and she only asked one at a time, so no I will not," Halt said. Will frowned

 **He glanced back at her. Once bitten, twice shy, he thought. She wasn't going to draw him out into an extended conversation again.**

"Of course not," Arald said with a chuckle.

 **"** **A propensity for silence is a good one," he said, and she smiled, genuinely amused at something.**

 **"** **Somehow I can't see Will managing that," she said. She and Will had grown up together as orphans in the Castle Ward. He was probably her oldest friend. In spite of himself, Halt's lips twitched in what was almost a smile.**

 **"** **No he tends to chatter, doesn't he?" he agreed. Then, realizing that she might think he was criticizing the boy, he continued quickly,** "That has never stopped you before," Will complained. **"But that's part of being a Ranger as well. He's always asking questions. He's always curious, always read to learn more. A good Ranger needs that. Eventually, he'll learn to curb his tongue a little."**

"A skill you have yet to master," Halt said, "then again neither as Gilan," he added thoughtfully. The two people in question chuckled not even remotely offended.

 **"** **Not entirely, I hope," said Alyss. "I can't imagine Will becoming grim and forbidding and taciturn, like"-** "Like me was what you were about to say, weren't you?" Halt asked. Alyss giggled but didn't reply- **she hesitated and amended what she was about to say-"some people."**

Crowley chuckled, "nice save", he said.

 **Halt raised one eyebrow at her. "Some people?" he repeated, and she shrugged.**

 **"** **Nobody particular in mind," she said. Then, changing tack, she said, "He's very brave, isn't he? I mean, you must be proud of what he's done."**

Now it was Will's turn to turn tomato red.

 **Halt nodded. "He has true courage," he said. "He can feel fear, he can be afraid. But it doesn't stop him from doing what he has to. Mindless courage isn't any sort of real courage at all."**

 **"** **You have trained him well," Alyss said, but Halt shook his head.**

 **"** **The training is important. But the qualities have to be there from the beginning. You can't teach courage and honesty. There's a basic openness and lack of malice in Will."**

 **"** **You know," she said confidentially, "when I was a child, I always said I was going to marry him."**

Will frowned and glanced over at Jenny. The cook didn't seem overly surprised by this renovation.

 **Inwardly, he smiled at her words.** ** _When I was a child_** **. She was barely more than a child now, he thought. Then he changed his mind. She was a Courier. A Diplomatic apprentice. She wore the bronze laurel branch and that meant she was very much more than a child.**

Despite her training she could stop herself from blushing. "Thanks for that Halt," she said. Halt smiled at her.

"You are welcome," he said.

 **"** **You could do a lot worse," he said finally, and she glanced across at him.**

 **"** **Really?" she said. "Do you think diplomats and Rangers make a good match, Halt?"** Everyone laughed at this and Halt glared at Alyss. She smiled in return. **Her tone was just too innocent, too casual. He knew exactly what she was getting at and this time he wasn't going to be drawn. He was not going to discuss any relationship that might or might not have existed between himself and the beautiful Lady Pauline.**

"You rebel," Jenny said through her laughter. Alyss smiled, and Pauline shook her head. She had to admit though that Alyss had done a great job setting it up.

"Who put you up to it?" Will asked once he was able to form the question.

"I may or may not have heard some talk between a few people," she said vaguely. Will gave her a pleading look.

"Come on Alyss," he begged.

"Sorry Will if I give them up, Halt is likely to chase them down and shoot them," Alyss said. Halt didn't say anything.

 **He met her gaze very evenly for some moments, then said, "I think we might stop here for lunch. This is as good a place as any."**

 **Alyss's mouth twitched with a smile again. But this time it was a slightly rueful one.**

Crowley was laughing hysterically and Cassandra was grinning from ear to ear.

 **"** **You can't blame a girl for trying," she said.**

The whole table (minus Halt, Pauline and of course Alyss) started laughing hard.

"We can't Alyss…we really want to know," Rodney said through laughter. Once he composed himself he turned to Ebony who was sleeping in the corner. "We want to know right Eb?" he asked.

Ebony barked and thumped her tail. Everyone laughed at how Rodney had turned the situation around.

"Traitor," Halt said. Ebony yawned then rose to her paws. She bounded over to Halt and putting her front paws on his lab tried to lick his face. "Ebony down," Halt complained. Will was laughing too hard to call her off.

"Will get her off me," Halt complained, trying to get Ebony to stand on all four paws.

"Ebony off," Will said through his laughter but there was no real force behind it.

"Come here Eb," Crowley said. The dog retreated from Halt and went to annoy Crowley.

"Well that's done guys…one more chapter then dinner?" Will asked once he was in control again.

Ebony barked then whined.

"I think dinner now," Halt said.

"Agreed," the group coursed. Will went to take Ebony outside of the castle for some fresh air while Jenny made dinner. 

* * *

Please review and enjoy! :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up! I find chapter 12 so funny and can't wait to start it, but hopefully this chapter will hold you till 12 makes an appearance.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 11**

* * *

Once everyone was done eating they headed back into the room where they were reading. Halt knew he had no choice but to read, seeing how he was the last one to read. He picked up the book and flipped to chapter 11.

 **WILL FELT HORACE'S HAND ON HIS SHOULDER AS THE BIGGER boy began to pull him back from the two bandits.**

 **"** **Back away, Will," Horace said quietly.**

 **The man with the club laughed. "Yes, Will, you back away. You stay away from the nasty little bow I see over there. We don't hold no truck with bows, do us, Carney?"**

 **Carney grinned at his companion. "That we don't, Bart, that we don't."** "Way to give them both your names stupid," Crowley said with a shake of his head. **He looked back at the two boys and frowned angrily. "Didn't we tell you to drop those sticks?" he demanded, his voice rising in pitch and very, very ugly in tone. Together, the two men began to advance across the clearing.**

 **Horace's grip now tightened and he jerked Will to one side, sending him sprawling. As he fell, he saw Horace turn to the rocks behind him and grab up his sword.** Halt frowned at Will when he read this. Will blushed embarrassed again. Will knew Halt was frowning at him because he didn't have any of his weapons within easy reach but Horace had his sword. **He flicked it once and the scabbard sailed clear of the blade. The easy action alone should have warned Bart and Carney that they were facing someone who knew more than a little about handling weapons. But neither of them was overly bright.** "Obviously not they are attacking a Ranger," Alyss pointed out dryly. **They simply saw a boy of about sixteen. A big boy, perhaps, but still a boy. A child, really, with a grown-up weapon in his hand.**

Horace sighed at how much people underestimated him because of his age.

 **"** **Oh, dear," said Carney. "Have we got our daddy's sword with us?"**

"I wonder if it ever occurred to the morons that fifteen is the age that boys are sent to Battleschool? If it did they might want to be a little more careful with the insults," Rodney wondered.

"We have already discovered these two aren't overly intelligent so I am going to guess it didn't," Arald said.

 **Horace eyed him, suddenly very calm. "I'll give you one chance," he said, "to turn around and leave now."**

 **Bart and Carney exchanged mock terrified looks.**

Duncan snorted.

 **"** **Oh, dear, Bart," said Carney. "It's our one chance. What'll us do?"**

 **"** **Oh, dear," said Bart. "Let's run away."**

"The wisest thing you have said yet," Halt said with a snort.

 **They began to advance on Horace and he watched them coming.**

 **He had the practice stick in his left hand now and the sword in his right. He tensed, balanced on the balls of his feet as they advanced on him, Carney with the rusty, ragged-edged sword snaking in front of him and Bart with the spiked cudgel laid back on his shoulder, ready for use.**

 **Will scrambled to his feet and began to move toward his weapons. Seeing the action, Carney moved to cut him off. He hadn't gone a pace when Horace attacked.**

"Get him Horace," Cassandra said, Horace grinned.

 **He darted forward and his sword flashed in an overhead cut at Carney. Startled by the sheer speed of the apprentice warrior's move, Carney barely had time to bring his own blade up in a clumsy parry. Thrown off balance and totally unprepared for the surprising force and authority behind the stroke, he stumbled backward and sprawled in the dust.**

 **In the same instant, Bart, seeing his companion in trouble, steeped forward and swung the heavy club in a vicious arc at Horace's unprotected left side. His expectation was for Horace to try to leap back to avoid the blow. Instead, the apprentice warrior stepped forward. The practice stick in his left hand flicked up and outward, catching the heavy cudgel in its downward arc and deflecting it away from its intended line. The club's spiked head thudded dully into the stony ground and Bart let go a deep "whoof" of surprise, the impact jarring his arm from shoulder to wrist.**

All the knights in the room (minus Horace of course), leaned forward to see how the fight play out. Gilan, who had always been very interested in sword work, wasn't as eager. Halt wondered if that was because, like Horace, he had already seen the fight play out.

 **But Horace wasn't finished yet. He continued the forward lunge, and now he and Bart stood shoulder to shoulder. It was too close for Horace to use the blade of his sword. Instead, he swung his right fist, hammering the heavy brass pommel of his sword hilt into the side of Bart's head.**

"OUCH!" the girls cried. Rodney looked somewhat approvingly at Horace.

 **The bandit's eyes glazed and he collapsed to his knees, semiconscious, head swaying slowly from side to side.**

 **Carney, backpedaling furiously through the sand, had regained his feet. Now he stood watching Horace, puzzled and angry, unable to grasp the fact that he and his companion had been bested by a mere boy.** Horace snorted. **Luck, he thought. Sheer dumb luck!**

"Stupid criminals," Crowley said. Halt snorted in agreement.

 **His lips formed into a snarl and he gripped the sword tightly, advancing once more on the boy, mouthing threats and curses as he went. Horace stood his ground, waiting. Something in the boy's calm gaze made Carney hesitate. He should have gone with his first instincts and given the fight away then and there. But anger overcame him and he started forward again.**

"Always trust your first instincts," Halt said seriously.

 **By now, he was paying no attention to Will.** "You're welcome," Horace said sarcastically. Will grinned at him. **The Ranger's apprentice darted around the campsite, grabbing his bow and quiver and hastily stepping his right foot through the recurve to brace the bow against his left while he slid the string up into its notch.**

"Wait you didn't have your bow strung either!" Halt cried.

"Yea, I didn't…sorry Halt," Will said meekly. Looking back on it, Will realized just how careless he had been. If it hadn't been for Horace, Will may have been in some serious trouble.

Halt didn't say anything, but Will could tell his former mentor was extremely annoyed with him.

 **Quickly, he selected an arrow and nocked it to the string. He was about to draw back when a calm voice behind him said:**

 **"** **Don't shoot him. I'd rather like to see this."**

"How long were you there Gil! You could have helped him," Rodney said slightly annoyed.

"And rob him of the practice," Gilan replied back. Rodney had no real reply for that so he snorted.

"Look if Horace was any real danger I would have helped, but does it look like he needs any help?" Gilan asked. The question was aimed at Jenny, who was looking very unhappy at the fact that Gilan had been there and was not helping Horace. Rodney had to admit Gilan did have a point.

"Yea, I suppose Horace didn't need any help," Jenny said after a pause. Gilan nodded then made a gesture for Halt to read again.

 **Startled, he turned to find Gilan behind him, almost invisible in the folds of his Ranger cloak, leaning nonchalantly on his longbow.**

Everyone laughed at how unbothered Gilan was.

"You know you are the only Ranger that does that, leaning on your longbow," Crowley said. A grin spread out on Gilan's face.

"I am the only one with the height to do it," Gilan said, completely straight-faced. The other three Rangers snorted at him.

 **"** **Gilan!" he began, but the Ranger made a sign for silence.**

 **"** **Just let him go," he said softly. "He'll be fine as long as we don't distract him."**

 **"** **But," Will began desperately, looking to where his friend was facing a full –grown, very angry man. Sensing his concern, Gilan hurried to reassure him.**

"Give Horace more credit, he well outmatched them," Gilan said, and Will grinned.

"Be careful Gil, and don't give him a big head," Halt warned.

 **"** **Horace will handle him," he said. "He really is very good, you know. A natural, if ever I saw one. That bit with the practice stick and the hilt strike was sheer poetry. Lovely improvisation!"**

 **Shaking his head in wonder, Will turned back to the fight. Now Carney attacked, hacking and lunging and cutting with a blind furry and terrifying power. Horace gradually gave way before him, his own sword moving in small, semicircular actions that blocked every cut and hack and thrust and jarred Carney's wrist and elbow with the strength and impenetrability of his defense. All the while, Gilan was whispering an approving commentary beside Will.**

"I don't know why you bother Gil, no one knows what you are saying when it comes to sword work," Crowley said. Gilan huffed nosily. The noise sounded remarkably similar to Halt's that everyone started at Gilan. His only response was another annoyed huff.

 **"** **Good boy!" he said. "See how he's letting the other fellow start proceedings? Gives him an idea of how skillful he might be. Or otherwise. My God, Horace has the timing of that defensive swing just about perfect! Look at that! And that! Terrific!"**

 **Now Horace had apparently decided not to back away any farther. Continuing to parry Carney's every stroke with obvious ease, he stood his ground, letting the bandit expend his strength like the sea breaking on a rock. As he stood, Carney's strokes became slower and more ragged. His arm was beginning to ache with the effort of wielding the long, heavy sword. He was really more accustomed to using a knife to the back of most of his opponents and he hadn't looked for this engagement to go past one or two crushing, hacking strokes to break down the boy's guard before killing him. But his most devastating blows had been flicked aside with apparent contempt.**

 **He swung again, losing his balance in the follow-through. Horace's blade caught his, spun it in a circle, holding it with his own, then let it rasp down its length until their crosspieces locked.**

 **They stood there, eye to eye, Carney's chest heaving, Horace absolutely calm and totally in control. The first worm of fear appeared in Carney's stomach as he realized that, boy or not, he was hopelessly outmatched in this contest.**

"I think that realization came a little too late," Arald said dryly. Rodney snorted trying not to burst into uncontrolled laughter.

 **And at that point, Horace went on the attack.**

 **He drove his shoulder into Carney's chest, unlocking their blades and sending the bandit staggering back. Then, calmly, Horace advanced, swinging his sword in confusing, terrifying combinations. Side, overhead, thrust. Side, side, backhand, overhand. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Forehand. Backhand. One combination flowed smoothly into the next and Carney scrambled desperately, trying to bring his own blade between himself and the implacable sword that seemed to have a life and an inexhaustible energy all its own. He felt his wrist and arm tiring, while Horace's strokes grew stronger and firmer until finally, with a dull and final clang, Horace simply beat the sword from his numbed gasp.**

 **Carney sank to his knees, sweat pouring off him and running into his eyes, chest heaving with exertion, waiting for the final stroke that would end it all.**

"You weren't going to kill him were you?" Jenny asked, slightly horrified at the thought.

"Of course not Jen," Horace said. Jenny nodded feeling better now.

 **"** **Don't kill him, Horace!" called Gilan. "I'd like to ask him some questions."**

 **Horace looked up, surprised to see the tall Ranger standing there. He shrugged. He wasn't really the type to kill an opponent in cold blood anyway. He flicked Carney's sword to one side, way out of reach. Then, setting one boot against the defeated bandit's shoulder, he shoved him over in the dust on his side.**

 **Carney lay there, sobbing, unable to move. Terrified. Worn-out. Physically and mentally defeated.**

"Cowards," Gilan said with a snort. Halt wondered what they could have possibly done to rub, cheerful Gilan, the wrong way. He seriously doubted that it had anything to do with them attacking Will and Horace. After all had the two been paying attention they may have avoided this.

 **"** **Where did you come from?" Horace asked Gilan indignantly. "And why didn't you give me a hand?"**

"Horace does it too!" Will cried. Everyone knew he meant his tendency to ask more than one question at a time.

"I think we all do at some point in our lives," Pauline said, with a smile.

 **Gilan grinned at him. "You didn't seem to need one, from what I could see," he replied. Then he gestured behind Horace to where Bart was slowly rising from his kneeling position, shaking his head as the effect of the hilt strike began to wear off.**

 **"** **I think your other friend needs a little attention," he suggested.**

Everyone laughed at this.

"You have a strange concept of friends," Crowley said through laughter.

"But they were playing together," Gilan said innocently, but with a heavy dose of sarcasm. That made the table laugh even harder. Only Halt, Pauline, and Alyss weren't laughing but they were pretty close to it.

 **Horace turned and casually raised his sword, swinging it to clang, flat-bladed, against Bart's skull.**

At this point, Halt, Pauline, and Alyss gave up any attempt to keep from laughing and joined the others. Gilan may have been laughing the hardest.

 **Another small moan and Bart went face down in the sand.**

 **"** **I really think you might have said something," Horace said.**

 **"** **I would have if you were in trouble," Gilan said. Then he moved across the clearing to stand over Carney. He seized the bandit by the arm and dragged him upright, frog-marching him across the clearing to throw him, none to gently, against the rock face at the far side. As Carney began to sag forward, there was a hiss of steel on leather and Gilan's saxe knife appeared at his throat, keeping him upright.**

Pauline noticed that Halt and Crowley were showing very keen interest in the situation. Halt had told her that Crowley was considering Gilan for the role of commandant after he retired, and both Rangers wanted to see how cheerful Gilan handled the situation. They wanted to make sure he could assert his authority when the need arose.

 **"** **It seems these two caught you napping?" Gilan asked Will.**

 **The boy nodded, shamefaced. Then, as the full import of the comment sank in, he asked: "Just how long have you been here?"**

 **"** **Since they arrived," Gilan said. "I hadn't gone far when I saw them skulking through the rocks. So I left Blaze and doubled back here, trailing them. Obviously they were up to no good."**

 **"** **Why didn't you say something then?" Will asked incredulously.**

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson," Halt said roughly. Will and Horace nodded.

 **For a moment, Gilan's eyes hardened. "Because you two needed a lesson. You're in dangerous territory, the population seems to have mysteriously disappeared and you stand around practicing sword craft for the world to see and here."**

Crowley was nodding his head approvingly, and while Halt's approval was so animated Pauline could see it in his eyes.

 **"** **But," Will stammered, "I thought we were supposed to practice?"**

 **"** **Not when there's no one else to keep an eye on things," Gilan pointed out reasonably. "Once you start practicing like that, your attention is completely distracted. These two made enough noise to alert a deaf old granny. Tug even gave you a warning call twice and you missed it."**

 **Will was totally crestfallen. "I did?" he said, and Gilan nodded.**

 **For a moment, his gaze held Will's, until he was sure the lesson had been driven home and the point taken. Then he nodded slightly, signifying that the matter was closed. Will nodded in return. It wouldn't happen again.**

Crowley nodded again, and made a mental note to try and find Gilan an apprentice soon.

 **"** **Now," said Gilan, "let's find out what these two beauties know about the price of coal."**

 **He turned back to Carney, who was now going quite cross-eyed as he tried to watch the gleaming saxe knife.**

 **"** **How long have you been in Celtica?" GIlan asked him. Carney looked up at him, then back to the heavy knife.**

 **"** **Tuth-tuth-tuh-ten of eleven days, my lord," he stammered eventually.**

"My lord uh?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow. Gilan chuckled.

 **Gilan made a pained face. "Don't call me 'my lord'," he said, and adding as aside to the two boys, "These people always try to flatter you when they realize they're in trouble. Now…" He returned his faze to Carney. "What brought you here?"**

"Sightseeing?" Rodney suggested, having a pretty good idea that they were defiantly not doing that. Gilan snorted.

 **Carney hesitated, his eyes sliding away from Gilan's direct gaze so that the Ranger knew he was going to lie even before the bandit spoke.**

Gilan snorted again. Halt glanced over at Gilan and noticed his blue eyes had a tint of anger to them. Something about these bandits had defiantly hit one of Gilan's few nerves.

 **"** **Just…wanted to see the sights, my…sir," he amended, remembering at the last moment Gilan's instruction not to call him "my lord." Gilan sighed and shook his head with exasperation.**

 **"** **Look, I'd just as soon lop your head off here and now. I really doubt that you have anything useful to tell me. But I'll give you one last chance. Now let's have THE TRUTH!"**

Everyone was slightly startled by Gilan's instant change in mood. It was slightly unnerving; for the most part Gil was a goof. He enjoyed joking around and having fun. He rarely was known to snap, not that he needed too, and had a very good sense of humor.

 **He shouted the last two words angrily, his face suddenly only a few inches away from Carney's. The sudden transition from the languid, joking manner he had been using came as a shock to the bandit. Just for a few seconds, Gilan let his good-natured shield slip and Carney saw through to the white-hot anger that was just below the surface. In that instant, he was afraid. Like most people, he was nervous of Rangers. Rangers were not people to make angry. And this one seemed to be very, very angry.**

Halt realized just how effective Gilan's method was; he gave a nod towards Gilan.

 **"** **We heard there were good picking down here!" he answered immediately.**

Halt now realized why Gilan was so ticked off. Gilan, had abandoned, a lot of knightly ways when he joined the Corps, but one thing that was still with him was the need to protect the weak and the innocent. It was a knight's code and one Gilan had strongly admired. The idea of stealing from people who were defiantly unable to protect themselves angers him greatly. They had come in while the people were obviously in trouble and had stolen from them. That berated Gilan badly.

Of course he wasn't the only one, Rodney, Arald, and Duncan looked extremely disgusted by this revelation.

 **"** **Good pickings?" Gilan asked, and Carney nodded dutifully, the floodgates of conversation well and truly open.**

 **"** **All the towns and cities deserted. Nobody there to guard them, and all their valuables left lying around for us'n to take as we chose. We didn't harm anybody though," he concluded, a little defensively.**

"You still stole from them," Rodney said irritated.

"That is so mean," Jenny added. Gilan nodded.

"What did you do to them?" Crowley asked.

"You will see," Gilan said vaguely.

 **"** **Oh, no. You didn't harm them. You just crept in while they were gone and stole everything of value that they owned," Gilan told him. "I should think they'd be almost grateful for your contribution!"**

"Word of the wise…never tick of Gilan," Horace said.

"Agreed," the group coursed.

 **"** **It was Bart's idea, not mine," Carney tried, and Gilan shook his head sadly.**

 **"** **Gilan?" Will said tentatively, and the Ranger turned to look at him. "How would they have heard that the towns were deserted? We didn't hear a thing."**

 **"** **Thieves' grapevine," Gilan told the two boys. "It's like the way vultures gather whenever an animal is in trouble. The intelligence network between thieves and robbers and brigands is incredibly fast. Once a place is in trouble, word spreads like wildfire and there are plenty more of them through these hills."**

 **He turned back to Carney as he said it, prodding the saxe knife a little deeper into the flesh of his neck, just holding it back so that it didn't draw blood.**

 **"** **Aren't there?" he asked. Carney went to nod, realized what might happen if his neck moved, gulped istead and whispered:**

 **"** **Yes, sir."**

 **"** **And I should imagine you've got a cave somewhere or a deserted mine tunnel, where you've stowed the loot you've stolen so far?"**

 **He wasted the pressure on the knife and this time Carney was able to manage a nod. His fingers fluttered toward the belt pouch that he wore at his waist, then stopped as he realized what he was doing. But Gilan had caught the gesture. With his free hand, he ripped open the pouch and fumbled inside it, finally withdrawing a grubby sheet of paper, folded in quarters. He passed it to Will.**

 **"** **Take a look," he said briefly, and Will unfolded the paper, revealing a clumsily drawn map, with reference points, directions and distances all indicated.**

 **"** **They've buried their loot, by the look of this," he said, and Gilan nodded, smiling thinly.**

 **"** **Good. Then without their map, they won't be able to find it again," he said, and Carney's eyes shot wide open in protest.**

"It might have been better if you had stayed quiet," Pauline said. She had no sympathy what so ever for the bandit.

 **"** **But that's ours…." He began, stopping as he saw the dangerous glint in Gilan's eyes.**

"Entirely the wrong thing to say," Rodney said, with a snort.

 **"** **It was stolen," the Ranger said, in a very low voice. "You crept in like jackals and stole it from people who are obviously in deep trouble. It's not yours. It's theirs. Or their family's, if they're still alive."**

"And here I am," Cassandra said.

 **"** **They're still alive," said a new voice from behind them. "They've run from Morgarath-those he hasn't already captured."**

Halt closed the book to signify the end of the chapter.

"Things just got real," Rodney said. Cassandra smiled.

"They did indeed"

* * *

Please review and enjoy! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Here is if not my favorite, a very close second, chapter of this book! I love this chapter and find it so funny. The first few times I read this chapter I never picked up on this but Flangan actually hints at Halt's age. Halt if I am right is roughly 46 in this book based on the math. I could be wrong but it is what I gathered from the chapter.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 12**

* * *

Jenny picked up the book to read the next chapter in the story. She smiled as she read the first line.

 **SIR MONTAGUE KEPT ALYSS WAITING FOR OVER AN HOUR BEfore deigning to receive her.**

Pauline, Arald, and Duncan frowned as they heard this. Halt noticed Will and Gilan were mighty interested in the situation.

 **Halt and Alyss waited in the anteroom to Montague's office. Halt stood to one side, leaning impassively on his longbow. Montague was an oaf, he thought. As a Courier on official business Alyss should have been greeted without delay. Obviously aware of her youth, the Master of Cobram Keep was attempting to assert his own importance by treating her as an everyday messenger.**

"I am not sure he is allowed to do that," Cassandra said.

"He's not," Arald said angrily. Duncan shook his head.

 **He watched the girl approvingly as she sat, straight-backed and erect, in one of the hard chairs in the anteroom. She appeared calm and unflustered in spite of the insult she was being offered. She had changed from her riding clothes when they were a few kilometers from the castle and she was now dressed in the simple but elegant white gown of a Courier. The bronze laurel branch pin, the symbol of her authority, fastened a short blue cape at her right shoulder.**

 **For his part, Halt had left his distinctive mottled Ranger's cloak folded on the pommel of Abelard's saddle.** Crowley frowned at this, not sure what was Halt's reason for doing that. **His longbow and quiver, however, he retained. He never went anywhere without them.**

As Jenny read that line, Halt looked meaningfully at Will. Will, flushed, he knew Halt was never going to let him forget the last chapter….not in a million years.

 **Alyss glanced up at him and he nodded, almost imperceptibly, to her.** ** _Don't let him make you angry_** **. She returned the nod, acknowledging the message. Her hands, which clenched into fists on her knees, slowly relaxed as she took several deep breaths.**

 **This girl is very good, Halt thought.**

Will let a look of pride cross his features.

 **Montague's secretary had obviously been well briefed by his master. After peremptorily waving Alyss to a chair and leaving Halt to stand, he had busied himself with paperwork and resolutely ignored them-rising several times to take items in to the inner office. Finally, at the sound of a small bell tinkling from beyond the door, he looked up and gestured toward the office.**

 **"** **You can go in now," he said disinterestedly. Alyss frowned slightly. Protocol dictated that a Courier should be properly announced, but the man obviously had no intention of doing so.** "What was your first clue?" Halt asked sarcastically, Alyss grinned. **She rose gracefully and moved toward the door, Halt following. That got the secretary's attention.**

"Of course it did," Rodney grumbled.

 **"** **You can wait here, forester," he said rudely.** "Dumb ass," Crowley said with a shake of his head. **Without the cloak, there was little to distinguish Halt from a yeoman. He was dressed in simple brown leggings, soft leather boots and a green surcoat. The double knife scabbard had apparently escaped the secretary's notice. Or perhaps he didn't realize its significance.**

"Probably the latter," Will thought out loud.

"Probably," Gilan agreed.

 **"** **He's with me," Alyss said. The unmistakable tone of authority in her voice stopped the man cold. He hesitated, then rose behind the desk and moved toward Halt.**

 **"** **Very well. But you'd better leave that bow with me," he said, without quite the certainty that he had displayed earlier. He held out his hand for the bow, then met Halt's eyes. He saw something very dangerous there and he actually flinched.**

Crowley chuckled, "never try and take the bow of a Ranger….it is a death wish," he said.

 **"** **All right, all right. Keep it if you must," he muttered. He backed away, more than a little flustered, retreating behind the secure bulk of his desk.** Halt snorted, "coward," he said. **Halt opened the door for Alyss, then followed her as she entered the office.**

 **Montague of Cobram was seated at a large oaken table that served as a desk. He was studying a letter and didn't look up from it as Alyss approached. Halt was willing to bet that the letter was about something totally unimportant. The man was playing silly mind games, he thought.**

Pauline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Halt knew she did that when she was annoyed. Arald wasn't as controlled. He snorted angrily. Alyss and Halt passed a meaningful look.

 **But Alyss was up to the challenge. She stepped forward and produced a heavy scroll from her sleeve, slapping it briskly down on the table before Montague. He started in surprise, looking up. Halt hid a smile.**

Pauline smiled, approvingly at Alyss.

 **"** **Alyss Mainwaring, Sir Montague, Courier from Redmont Castle. My credentials."**

Rodney chuckled, "show him up Alyss," he said. Alyss smiled at the knight.

 **Montague wasn't just an oaf, Halt thought. He was a fop as well.** Several people sniggered at Halt's world choices. **His satin doublet was formed in alternating quarters of scarlet and gold. His reddish blond hair was left in overlong curls, framing a somewhat chubby face with slightly bulging blue eyes and a petulant mouth. He was of average height, but of somewhat more than average weight. He would be passably handsome, Halt supposed, if he could shed a few kilos in weight, but the man obviously liked to indulge himself. He recovered now from his momentary surprise and leaned back in his chair, adopting a languid, slightly disapproving tone.**

"Jerk," Will grumbled. Alyss smiled at him. Remembering the incident and Halt's solution Alyss wasn't even that offended, on the contrary she was looking forward to what she knew would come.

 **"** **Good heavens, girl, you can't come in here throwing your credentials on the desk like that! Don't they teach good manners at Redmont Castle these days?"**

Horace snorted, as did Jenny. The more that was heard the worse the two of them saw Montague.

 **He looked distastefully at the scroll and shoved it to one side.**

 **"** **They teach protocol, Sir Montague," Alyss replied, very evenly. "And it requires that you examine and acknowledge my credentials before we proceed."**

 **"** **Yes, yes, yes," Montague said, waving a dismissive hand at the scroll. "Take it as read. Take it as read. Now, girl, what brings you here?"**

Pauline sighted. She had to admit Montague was asking for it. Duncan looked incredibly annoyed.

 **Halt interjected quietly, "The correct form of address, Sir Montague, is 'Lady Alyss'."**

Rodney chuckled, "formal all of sudden aren't you," he said.

 **Montague looked at Halt in genuine surprise, as if he considered him some lower form of life who lacked the ability of speech.**

Halt snarled slightly at this line.

 **"** **Is that so, forester?" he said. "And what your name be?"**

 **Alyss went to speak, but a warning glance from Halt stopped her. He replied, still in the same quiet tone: "Some people call me Arratay, Sir Montague. It's Gallican," he added mildly.**

"Oh, my God you didn't!" Crowley said through laughter. Most of the table was laughing hysterically.

"I did," Halt said calmly.

"That's not how you say his name is it?" Will asked. Alyss shook her head.

"It is really pronounced Arretez," Alyss said.

"Of course you should know that," Pauline said. Halt gave her an innocent look.

"My pronunciation has never been perfect," he said. The table was laughing even harder.

"Only when you conveniently don't want it to be," Crowley said once his laughter was under control. Halt simply shrugged, but when Pauline looked at him he looked very pleased with himself. She knew that 'Arratay' had been a on the spot cover name years ago and he loved using it on special occasions to throw people of balance.

 **Montague raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Gallican, you say? How exotic! Well, Master** ** _Arratay_** **, perhaps you could leave the talking to be and young Alyss here, would that suit you?"**

 **Halt shrugged and Montague took the movement for assent.**

 **"** **Wonderful." Then, dismissing Halt, he turned his attention back to Alyss. "So, sweetheart, what do you have for me? A letter perhaps? Some self-important note from Fat Baron Arald, I'll be bound?"**

A look of furry crossed Arald's normally cheerful face. "You are one to talk you fat pig," he growled at the book.

"You know Arald, as much as I poke fun at you for your weight, Montague is much fatter," Halt said seriously. Arald was taken back. He had expected Halt to give some sarcastic comment, but now that he thought about it, Halt didn't like people being rude to friends. He could poke fun at friends all the time, mostly because he knew it didn't hurt their feelings but he didn't tolerate other people doing that.

"Thank you Halt," Arald said. The Ranger gave a dib of his head.

 **There were two small spots of color in Alyss's cheeks, the only outward sign of the anger that was building up inside her at the man's offhanded manner. She produced Nigel's heavy lien envelope from the satchel she wore at her side and offered it across the desk.**

 **"** **I have an official legal position, prepared under Baron Arald's seal. He requests that you study it."**

Halt snorted, "Don't you mean demands?" he asked.

"Request is much politer Halt," Alyss said.

"But he wasn't being polite to you," Halt pointed out. Alyss frowned as she realized Halt had a very valid point.

"I shouldn't fall to his level," Alyss said. Her only answer was a snort from Halt, Will, and Gilan.

 **Montague made no move to take the letter.**

 **"** **Set it down. I'll look at it when I have time."**

 **"** **The Baron requests that you look at it now, sir. And give me your answer."**

 **Montague rolled his eyes to heaven and took the envelope. "Oh, very well, if it will make you happy." He sliced the envelope and took out the sheet of parchment inside it, skimming through it, muttering to himself, "Yes…yes…seen it….heard it before…nonsense…rubbish…nonsense."**

"If Montague is still up there I would love to have a word with him," Duncan muttered darkly.

"We will not stop you sir," Arald said.

"Can I go please?" Rodney asked, with a bit of a pleading tone to his voice. Horace hid a grin he knew Rodney would enjoy this greatly.

"We will see," Duncan said.

 **He set the page down and pushed it away from him, shaking his head wearily.**

 **"** **When will you people learn? You can send me all the letters you like. The fact remains, Corbam is an independent hold, owning no allegiance to Redmont Fief. The treaty makes that very clear."**

"Funny that Montague, I and Will are still the Rangers of your 'hold'," Halt muttered darkly.

 **"** **I'm instructed to draw your attention to Items Three and Five in the letter, sir. And paragraph nine as well. They make it quite clear that the wording of the treaty is faulty and you claim to independence is totally spurious," Alyss replied. And now, for the first time, Montague shed the air of world-weariness that he'd assumed. He stood angrily.**

 **"** **Spurious!" he shouted. "Spurious? Who the devil are you, a little girl in a grown-up's dress, to come in here insulting me and saying my claim is spurious? How dare you?"**

"Funny I don't remember her insulting you…I think it was the other way around," Will muttered. His warm brown eyes turned icy.

 **Alyss stood her ground, unmoved by his sudden anger.**

"Good girl," Halt said. Alyss smiled at him once more. For a long time she had regarded Halt as an adoptive father.

 **"** **I repeat, sir, you are requested to read those items," she said quietly. Instead, Montague threw the letter down on the desk between them.**

"See what happens when you request," Halt said innocently. Pauline nudged him.

 **"** **And I refuse!" he shouted. Then his eyes narrowed. "I know who's behind this. I see the hand of that sour-faced shrew Lady Pauline here!"**

Halt made a very dangerous growling noise. His eyes had now turned icy cold. All joking aside Halt was pissed. Pauline was angry at the insult as well but you couldn't tell from her calm expression.

 **Now Alyss's own anger flared. "You will speak respectfully of Lady Pauline sir!" she warned him. But Montague was too angry to stop.**

 **"** **I'll speak of her, all right! I'll tell you this. She's a woman meddling in a man's world, where she has no place. She should have found a husband years ago and raised a brood of squalling babies. Surely there's a deaf and half-blind man somewhere who would have taken her."**

Halt made another violent noise. The others glanced at each other nervously. If there was one thing they knew well enough was never insult Pauline in Halt's presence. It usually ended very badly. Crowley knew his friend was fuming. Even Ebony was wise enough to move away from Halt.

"Easy Halt, easy," Pauline said speaking softly.

"Sorry," Halt said softly. Pauline kept her gaze on him till she was sure he had calmed down then said:

"It's ok Halt, I understand and I thank you for me but I can look after myself," she said. Halt had to smile at that.

"Yes I suppose you can," he said evenly.

 **"** **Sir!" said Alyss, her own voice rising. "You are going too far!"**

 **"** **Is that right, sweetheart?" Montague replied sarcastically. "Well, let me give you some advice. Get away from that shrill, pinch-faced witch while you still have time. Find a husband and learn to cook. That's all women are good for, girl. Cooking and raising the babies!"**

"You sexist son of a….," Cassandra let go a string of curse words. She wasn't the only one who was angry. Jenny was shaking angrily and even though Pauline and Alyss weren't shaking their cheeks took on a hint of color. The boys were just as angry.

Gilan, Will, Horace, and Halt had all chosen their significant others for their courage, and independence. They admired them for it.

"I cook because I love to cook not because it is all I am good for you…," Jenny cursed for the first time in two books. In fact Jenny was the only one of the group who didn't curse on a normal basis. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I know it isn't all you are good for, Jenn take it easy," Gilan said wearily. "You saved my life remember," he added. The others frowned at this. They had never heard of this.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Jenny said getting her breathing under control.

"You can still hit people with that ladle of yours better than any person I know," Gilan said then added ruefully, "I should know," he said. Jenny laughed.

"Maybe not Chubb," she said. Gilan eyed her wearily.

"I don't know Jen you are pretty deadly," he said. Jenny giggled then picked up the book to read again.

 **Halt stepped forward before Alyss could reply. "The correct form of address," he repeated quietly, "is not 'girl' or 'sweetheart'. It is 'Lady Alyss'. You will show respect for the laurel branch that this Courier wears. And you will show respect for Lady Pauline as well."**

"Defiantly the second one," Crowley said seriously.

"Defiantly," Rodney coursed.

 **"** **Oh, is that so?" he raged. "I'll show you respect!" He picked up the letter and tore it in half. Then he did the same to the scroll bearing Alyss's credentials. "There's my respect! Now get out!"**

"And that get's your fat ass a stent in a jail," Crowley said.

"Throwing him out into the moat was so much more fun," Halt said softly but no one heard him.

 **Very carefully, Halt set his longbow to one side, leaning it against a chair. Alyss raised a warning hand.**

"You were going to stop him?" Crowley asked. He really couldn't believe that after everything the man had said Alyss would stop him.

"Let it play out Crowley," Alyss said. Crowley frowned.

 **"** **Halt, don't get into trouble on my behalf," she said. But Halt looked at her and shook his head.**

 **"** **Lady Alyss, this…fop…has insulted you, your Baron, your mentor and the Diplomatic Corps as a whole. He has shown absolute disregard for the laurel branch you wear. And by destroying your credentials, he has committed a crime that warrants a jail term."**

 **Alyss considered his words for a second or two. Then she nodded. Montague had been more than rude to her. His behavior was totally beyond acceptance.**

 **"** **You're right," she said. "Carry on."**

"And there is my permission," Halt said.

 **But Montague had heard nothing after the word "Halt". The entire kingdom knew the legendary Ranger's reputation and the keeper of Cobram paled now and stepped back as the grim-faced figure came toward him.**

"You know Pauline I get a funny feeling you knew this was going to happen," Halt said. Pauline gave nothing away.

"I knew of no such thing," she said.

 **"** **But…you said…you said your name was…" He struggled to remember it. Halt smiled at him. It was the smile of a wolf.**

The entire table was leaning forward with a look of satisfaction. While Pauline thought Halt sometimes chose to go about things in entirely the wrong manner in this particularly case she really couldn't fault him.

 **"** **Arratay? Yes, well, more correctly,** ** _Arretez_** **. It's Gallican for 'Halt'. My pronunciation has never been good."**

"All he had to do was ask for a translation," Gilan said sweetly.

 **His hand shot forward and locked the scarlet-and-gold collar of the other man's doublet. The satin tore momentarily, then Halt gained a firmer grip and dragged the struggling knight across the table toward him.**

 **Montague was taller and heavier than Halt. But Halt's hands, arms, shoulders and back were conditioned by years of drawing the massive longbow, with its pull weight of sixty kilos. The thousands of arrows he had shot, over and over again, had turned his muscles into steel cord. Montague was dragged off his feet, hoisted across his own desk.**

 **"** **The question is," said Halt, glancing at Alyss, "what should we do with him?" She hesitated, then that wonderful smile spread over her face.**

 **"** **I wonder," she said. "Does this castle have a moat?"**

The table burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard some were going into coughing fits.

"That…is…why…I…love…you…Alyss," Will said through fits of laughter.

"Well that felt good," Halt said. Alyss smiled.

"Indeed," she said.

 **A group of servants were busy emptying the privy buckets into the moat when they were startled by a sudden drawn-out cry. They looked up in time to see a scarlet-and-gold-clad figure sail out of a first-story window, turn over once and then land with an enormous splash in the dark, raincid waiters. They shrugged and went back to work.**

 **"** **I suppose I will be in trouble again now," Halt said as they were riding home. Alyss glanced at him. He didn't look very repentant.**

"That's because I wasn't," Halt said cheerfully.

 **"** **I doubt it," she said. "Once people hear my report, I should think they'll say Montague got off lightly. After all, phases like 'Fat Baron Arald' and 'sour-faced shrew' wouldn't exactly endear him to Baron Arald or Lady Pauline. And he did sign an acceptance of the letter in the end. As the official courier on this mission, I thank you for your service."**

"You didn't get in trouble this time did you?" Gilan asked curiously.

"No I didn't," Halt said.

 **He bowed slightly from the saddle. "It's been a pleasure working with you," he said, and they rode in companionable silence for a while.**

 **"** **I suppose you'll be leaving with the army soon?" she said after a few minutes, and when Halt nodded, she continued: "I'll miss you. How will I ever carry out diplomatic missions without someone to throw unpleasant nobles out the window?"**

Everyone chuckled at the last line.

"You can always do it yourself," Halt suggested. Alyss smiled.

"Or just threaten them with Halt…that would work too," Will said cheerfully. Alyss laughed.

 **"** **I will miss you too," Halt smiled. And he realized that he meant it. He enjoyed being around young people-enjoyed their energy, their freshness, their idealism. "You're a good influence on a jabed, old, bad-tempered Ranger."**

 **"** **You'll soon have Will back to keep you busy," she said. "You** ** _really_** **miss him, don't you?"**

 **The Ranger nodded. "More than I realized," he said. Alyss urged her horse close beside his and leaned over to his him on the cheek.**

"Nice!" Crowley said, with a whistle. Halt glared at him.

 **"** **That's for Will when you see him." A ghost of a smile touched Halt's face.**

"I knew it!" Jenny cried. Gilan chuckled.

"We get it Jen, you are the mastermind," Gilan said. Jenny glared at him, but the glare had no menus behind it.

 **"** **You'll understand if I don't pass it on in person?" he said. Alyss smiled and leaned over to kiss him again.**

 **"** **And that's for you, you jabed, bad-tempered old Ranger."**

"Feisty Alyss," Will said with a laugh. Alyss simply smiled.

 **A little surprised by her own impulsiveness, she urged her horse ahead of him. Halt touched one hand to his cheek and looked after the slim blond figure.**

"You saw Pauline in her didn't you," Crowley teased. Halt didn't reply. He wasn't going to rise to the bait.

 ** _If I were twenty years younger_** **…** **he began.**

 **Then he sighed and had to be honest with himself.** ** _Make that thirty years_** **, he thought.**

"Got you!" Gilan cried. He had been doing some quick math in his head.

"You were forty-six, when this story took place…that means you are over fifty now!" Gilan cried triumphal. Will realized Gilan was right.

"So we finally know," he said cheekily.

"I can still kill the two of you…you know," Halt threatened.

"You will have to catch us first," Gilan said easily. His blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Gil," Halt's tone had dropped to that low scary tone.

"I suddenly realized, I am needed somewhere else," Gilan said, and was out of the room before anyone could comprehend what he had said.

"Any other comments?" Halt asked, in the same low tone. The others shook their heads vigorously.

Halt nodded satisfied that the message had sunken in.

"If you want to hear the next chapter I suggest you go find my former apprentice," Halt said. Jenny nodded and got up to look for Gilan.

* * *

Not even sure what to say really...this was very fun to write. Please review and enjoy! :)


	14. Chapter 13

I am so sorry this took so long. I swear I was working on it but I just didn't feel motivated. That may be because this chapter was so hard to write for me and I am still not sure if I like the way it turned out or not. I will not go into other reasons for the hold up but I want to thank everyone for not rushing me. I really don't respond well to that.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 13**

* * *

When Jenny returned with a very anxious Gilan, she passed him the book. Gilan took one wary look at Halt cleared his throat then begin.

 **IF SHE HADN'T SPOKEN, THEY WOULD HAVE TAKEN HER FOR A boy. It was the soft voice that gave her away. She stood at the edge of the campsite, a slender figure with blond hair cut short-to a boy's length-dressed in a ragged tunic, breeches and soft leather boots, bound up to the knee. A stained and torn sheepskin vest seemed to be her only protection against the cold mountain nights, for she wore no cloak and carried no blankets. Just a small bandanna tied into a bundle, which, presumably, contained all her belongings.**

Duncan gave her daughter a sad look. He had thought sending her to Celtica for a few months would keep her safe, obviously that wasn't the case.

 **"** **Where the devil did you spring from?" Gilan asked, turning to face her. He sheathed his saxe knife as he did so and allowed Carney to fall gratefully to his knees, exhausted.**

 **The girl, who Will could now see was around his own age and, underneath a liberal coating of dirt, remarkably pretty, gestured vaguely.**

"You must have been exhausted," Pauline said sympathetically. Cassandra nodded.

"I was," she said.

 **"** **Oh…" She paused uncertainly, trying to gather her thoughts, and Will realized she was close to the point of exhaustion. "I've been hiding out in the hills for several weeks now," she said finally. Will had to admit she looked as if she had been.**

 **"** **Do you have a name?" asked Gilan, not unkindly. He too could see the girl was worn-out.**

 **She hesitated. She appeared uncertain as to whether to give them her name or not.**

Duncan frowned slightly.

 **"** **Evanlyn Wheeler, from Greenfield Fief," she said. Greenfield was a small costal fief in Araluen. "We were her visiting friends…" She stopped and looked away from Gilan. She seemed to be thinking for a second, before she amended the statement. "Rather, my mistress was visiting friends, when the Wargals attacked."**

Everyone, besides Will, Gilan, and Horace, frowned.

"Cassy why did you lie to him?" Duncan asked. Cassandra shrugged.

"I was scared dad. I didn't feel comfortable giving my real name out." Cassandra said. Gilan shifted uncomfortably.

 **"** **Wargals!" Will said, the word jerked from him, and she turned a level pair of brilliant green eyes upon him. As she looked into them, he realized she was more than pretty. Much, much more. She was beautiful. The strawberry blond hair and green eyes were complemented by a small, straight nose and a full mouth that Will thought would look quite delightful if she were smiling. But right now, a smile was a long way from the girl's thoughts. She gave a sad little lift of her shoulders as she answered him.**

Gilan raised an eyebrow in Will's direction who flushed. Alyss was also giving him a hard look.

 **"** **Where did you think all the people have gone?" she asked him. "Wargals have been attacking towns and villages throughout this part of Celtica for weeks now. The Celts couldn't stand against them. They were driven out of their homes. Most of them escaped to the Southwest Penisula. But some were captured. I don't know what's happened to them."**

 **Gilan and the two boys exchanged looks. Deep down, they'd all been expecting to hear something of the kind. Now it was out in the open.**

 **"** **I thought I saw Morgarath's hand behind all this," Gilan said softly, and the girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes. One of them slid down her cheek, tracking its way through the grime there. She put a hand to her eyes, and her shoulders began to shake. Quickly, Gilan stepped forward and caught her just before she fell. He lowered her gently to the ground, leaning her against one of the rocks that the boys had positioned around the fireplace. His voice was gentle and compassionate now.**

Duncan gave a small nod of thanks to Gilan. Gilan simply shrugged. He now understood how Will felt, this was incredibly weird.

 **"** **It's all right," he said to her. "You're safe now. Just rest here and we'll get you something hot to eat and drink." He glanced quickly at Horace. "Get a fire going, please, Horace. Just a small one. We're fairly sheltered here and I think we can risk it. And Will," he added, raising his voice so that it carried clearly, "if that bandit makes another move to get away, would you mind shooting him through the leg?"**

Crowley was roaring with laughter, "that is something Halt would say," he said. Gilan grinned.

 **Carney, who had taken the opportunity created by Evanlyn's surprising appearance to begin crawling quietly away toward the surrounding rocks, now froze where he was. Gilan threw an angry glare at them, then revised his orders.**

"Idiot," Gilan grumbled. Will grinned.

 **"** **On second thoughts, you do the fire, Will. Horace, tie those two up."**

 **The two boys moved quickly to the tasks he had set them. Satisfied that everything was in hand, Gilan now removed his own cloak and wrapped it around the girl. She had covered her face with both hands and her shoulders were still shaking, although she made no noise. He put his arms around her and murmured gently, reassuring her once more that she was safe.**

Jenny was smiling at Gilan. Cassandra had a look of thanks in her eyes.

 **Gradually, her silent, racking sobs diminished and her breathing more regular. Will, engaged in heating a pot of water for a hot drink, looked at her in some surprise as he realized that she'd fallen asleep. Gilan motioned for silence and said quietly:**

 **"** **She's obviously been under a great strain. It's best to let her sleep. You might prepare one of those excellent stews that Halt taught you to make."**

"Thanks for looking after her," Duncan said seriously.

"It was nothing," Gilan said more than a little embarrassed.

 **In his pack, Will carried a selection of dried ingredients that, when blended together in boiling water and simmered, resulted in delicious stews. They could be augmented by any fresh meat and vegetables that the travelers picked up along the way, but even without them, they made a far tastier meal than the cold rations that the three had been eating that day.**

"Agreed," Will and Horace coursed. Gilan chuckled.

 **He sat a large bowl of water over the fire and soon had a delicious beef stew simmering and filling the cold evening air with is scent. At the same time, he produced their dwindling supply of coffee and set the enamel pot full of water in the hot embers to the side of the main fire. As the water bubbled and hissed to boiling, he lifted the lid of the pot with a forked stick and tossed in a handful of grounds. Soon the aromatic scent of fresh coffee mingled with the stew and their mouths began to water. Around the same time, the savory smells must have penetrated Evanlyn's consciousness. Her nose twitched delicately, then those startling green eyes flicked open. For a second or two, there was alarm in them as she tried to remember where she was. Then she caught sight of Gilan's reassuring face and she relaxed a little.**

 **"** **Something smells awfully good," she said and he grinned at her.**

 **"** **Perhaps you could try a bowlful and ten tell us what's been going on in these pasts." He made a sign to Will to heap an enamel bowl full of the stew. It was Will's own bowl, as they didn't have any spare eating utensils. His stomach growled as he realized he'd have to wait until Evanlyn had finished eating before he could. Horace and Gilan, of course simply helped themselves.**

"Sorry Will," Cassandra apologized. Will shrugged.

"You were hungry," he said.

 **Evanlyn began wolfing down the savory stew with an enthusiasm that showed she hadn't eaten in days. Gilan and Horace also set to quite happily. A whining voice came from the far rock wall where Horace had tied the two bandits, sitting them back to back.**

 **"** **Can we have something to eat, sir?" asked Carney. Gilan barely paused between mouthfuls and threw a disdainful glance at them.**

"Why even ask the question," Will said with a shake of his head. He knew Gilan would not have given them as much as a lick of the stew.

 **"** **Of course not," he said, and went back to enjoying his dinner.**

Crowley chuckled, and Halt winked at Gilan.

 **Evanlyn seemed to realize that, aside from the bandits, only Will wasn't eating. She glanced down at the plate and spoon she was holding, looked at the identical implements being used by Gilan and Horace, and seemed to realize what had happened.**

"Took you long enough," Will joked, winching slightly when Alyss nudged him.

 **"** **Oh," she said, looking apologetically at Will, "would you like to…?" She offered the enamel plate to him. Will was tempted to share it with her, but he realized that she must be nearly starving. In spite of her offer, he could see that she was hoping that he'd refuse. He decided that there was a difference between being hungry, which he was, and starving, which she was, and shook his head smiling at her.**

 **"** **You go ahead," he said. "I'll eat when you've finished."**

 **He was a little disappointed when she didn't insist, but went back to wolfing down great spoonfuls of the stew pausing occasionally for a deep draft of hot, freshly brewed coffee. As she ate, it seemed that a little color returned to her cheeks. She cleaned the plate and looked wistfully at the stewpot still hanging over the fire. Will took the hint and ladled out another healthy dollop of stew and she set to once again, hardly pausing to breath. This time, when the plate was empty, she smiled shyly and handed it back to him.**

 **"** **Thanks," she said simply, and he ducked his head awkwardly.**

 **"'** **Sall right," he mumbled, filling the plate again for himself. "I suppose you were pretty hungry."**

 **"** **I was," she agreed. "I don't think I've eaten properly in a week."**

"Cass," Duncan said sympathetically.

 **Gilan hitched himself into a more comfortable position by the small fire they kept burning. "Why not?" he asked. "I would have thought there was plenty of food left in the houses. You could have taken some of that."**

"That's stealing…I think," Cassandra pointed out. Gilan frowned.

"It is? Personal items I can see but not food, particularly since the inhabits couldn't have it," he said. Cassandra shrugged.

 **She shook her head, her eyes showing the fear that had gripped her for the previous few weeks. "I didn't want to risk it," she said, "I didn't know if there'd be more of Morgarath's patrols around, so I didn't dare go into any of the towns. I found a few vegetables and the odd piece of cheese in some of the farmhouses, but precious little else."**

"Terrible way to live," Jenny said sympathetically.

 **"** **I think it's time you told us what you know about events here," Gilan told her, and she nodded agreement.**

 **"** **Not that I know too much. As I said, I was here with my mistress, visiting…friends." Again, there was just the slightest hesitation in her words. Gilan frowned slightly, noticing it.**

Pauline could see Halt hiding a look of approval. She knew Halt was very pleased with Gilan's observations and how troubling they were for him.

 **"** **Your mistress is a noble lady, I take it? A knight's wife, or perhaps a lord's wife?"**

"And you get on to me for asking to many questions at once," Will grumbled. Gilan looked very smug indeed.

 **Evanlyn nodded. "She is daughter to…Lord and Lady Caramorn of Greenfield Fief," she said quickly. But again there was that fleeting hesitation. Gilan pursed his lips thoughtfully.**

Remembering her aid and lying to Gilan, Cassandra nearly started crying. It could have been because she was a little more emotional because of her pregnancy, or because she realized she was lying to Gilan for no real reason.

"It's ok Cass," Horace said softly. Halt looked over at Gilan and saw his former apprentice was incredibly uncomfortable.

"I am so sorry for lying to you Gil," she said. Gilan wasn't sure what to say. He bit his lip, and then decided to keep reading.

 **"** **I've heard the name," he said. "Can't say I know them."**

 **"** **Anyway, she was here visiting a lady of King Swyddned's court-an old friend-when Morgarath's force attacked."**

 **Gilan frowned once more. "How did they accomplish that?" he wanted to know. "The cliffs and the Fissure are impassable. You couldn't get any army down the cliffs, let alone across the Fissure."**

 **The cliffs rose from the far side of the far side of the Fissure to form the boundary between Celtica and the Mountains of Rain and Night. They were sheer granite, several hundred meters in height. There were no passes, no way up or down-certainly not for large numbers of troops.**

 **"** **Halt says no place is ever really impassable," Will put in. "Particularly if you don't mind losing lives in the attempt."**

"Insert Halt wisdom," Crowley joked. Halt glared at him.

 **"** **We ran into a small party of Celts escaping to the south," the girl said. "They told us how the Wargals managed it. They used ropes and scaling ladders and came down the cliffs by night, in small numbers. They found a few narrow ledges, then used the scaling ladders to cross the Fissure.**

Despite himself, Halt was a little impressed.

 **"** **They picked the most remote spot they could find, so they went undetected. Durring the day, those already across the Fissure hid among the rocks and valleys until they had the entire force assembled. They wouldn't have needed many. Kind Swyddned didn't keep a large standing army."**

"Dumb ass!" Duncan, Rodney, Arald, and Gilan said at once. Cassandra was crying again and Horace soothed her.

 **Gilan made a disapproving sound and caught Will's eye.**

 **"** **He should have. The treaty obliged him to. But remember what we said about people growing complacent? Celts would rather dig in their ground than defend it." He gestured for the girl to continue.**

"Funny that your father said much the same thing a little later," Arald said thoughtfully. Gilan flushed embarrassed.

 **"** **The Wargals overran the townships and mines-the mines in particular. For some reason, they wanted the miners alive. Anyone else, they killed if they didn't get away in time."**

Rodney, Gilan, and Horace, made a noise that resembled a growl.

 **Gilan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Pordellath and Gwyntaleth are both totally deserted," he said. "Any idea where the people have gone?"**

 **"** **If they're alive, they've gone south," she told him. "The Wargals seem to be driving them that way."**

 **"** **Makes sense, I suppose," Gilan commented. "Keeping them bottled up in the south would prevent word getting out to Araluen."**

 **"** **That's what the captain of our escort said," Evanlyn agreed. "King Swyddned and most of his surviving army retreated to the southwest coast to form a defensive line. Any Celts who managed to get away from the Wargals have joined him there."**

 **"** **And what about you?" Gilan wanted to know.**

 **"** **We were trying to escape back to the border when we were cut off by a war party," she told them. "Our men held them off while my lady and I escaped. We were almost clear, but her horse stumbled and they caught her. I wanted to go back for her, but she screamed at me to get away. I couldn't…I wanted to help her but…I just…"**

"I am sorry Evanlyn," Gilan said softly. Startled Cassandra and Duncan glanced up sharply. Gilan had his eyes down cast. Cassandra was the first to recover.

"Sorry, for what Gil?" she asked.

"I don't know…just sorry," Gilan said still softly. Cassandra frowned more than a little confused. Halt thought he understood.

"Gil, listen to me you did nothing wrong, if you had known Cassandra was the crown princess would you have acted differently?" Halt asked. Gilan couldn't meet his former mentor's eyes.

"I don't know Halt…I mean she just barely got away and I left her by herself," he said softly.

"You left her with Will and Horace, two very good apprentices. I told you then as I am telling you now, it wasn't your fault. Duncan doesn't blame you, Cassandra doesn't blame you, Will doesn't blame you, and Horace doesn't blame you. I most differently don't blame you," Halt said. The others finally caught on.

"Of course we don't blame you Gil!" Horace, Will, Duncan and Cassandra said at once.

"Thanks guys I need that," Gilan said. This time when he looked up everyone could clearly see the gratitude in his eyes.

 **Tears began to cascade down her cheeks once more. She didn't seem to notice, making no attempt to wipe them away, just staring silently into the fire as the horror of it all came back to her. When she spoke once more, her voice was almost inaudible.**

 **"** **I got clear and I turned back to watch. They were…they were…I could see them…" Her voice died away. Gilan reached forward and took her hand.**

Halt noticed as Gilan read Jenny kept leaning into him. Gilan finally taking the hint put his arm around her and then continued reading as if nothing had happened.

 **"** **Don't think about it," he said gently and she looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes. "I take it that after…that…you got away into the hills?"**

 **She nodded several times, her thoughts still vivid with the terrible scenes she had witnessed. Will and Horace sat in silence. Will glanced at his friend and a look of understanding passed between them. Evanlyn had been lucky to escape.**

 **"** **I've been hiding ever since," she said quietly. "My horse went lame about ten days back and I turned him loose. Since then, I've kept moving back toward the north by night and hiding by day." She indicated Bart and Carney, sitting trussed like two captive chickens on the far side of the clearing.** The remark was greeted with snickers by several people. **"I saw those two a few times, and others like them. I didn't make myself known to them. I didn't think I could trust them."**

 **Carney assumed a hurt look. Bart was still too dizzy from the crack Horace had given him with the flat of his sword to be taking any interest in the proceedings.**

 **"** **Then I saw you three earlier today from across a valley and I recognized you as King's Rangers- well, two of you, anyway," she amended. "All I could think was 'Thank God'".**

Duncan frowned at his daughter; Gilan suddenly took a very keen intrest in the ceiling.

"If you thought 'Thank God' when you saw them why didn't you tell Gil who you were?" Rodney asked puzzled.

"I don't know, really. I just felt awkward giving that up to three guys I just meet," Cassandra said. Still puzzled Rodney gestured for Gilan to go on.

 **Gilan looked up at her at that, a small frown of concentration creasing his forehead. She didn't notice the reaction as she went on.**

 **"** **It took me most of the day to reach you. It wasn't far as the crow flies, but there was no way across the valley that separated us. I had to go the long way around. Then down and up again. I was terrified that you'd gone by the time I got here. But luckily, you weren't," she added, unnecessarily.**

Halt snorted, and Pauline got the feeling that her husband was a little annoyed with Cassandra for not telling Gilan who she was.

 **Will was leaning forward, elbow on his knee and hand propped under his chin, trying to piece together all she'd told him.**

 **"** **Why would Morgarath want miners?" he asked of nobody in particular. "He doesn't have mines, so it doesn't make sense."**

 **"** **Maybe he's found some?" Horace suggested. "Maybe he's found gold up there in the Mountains of Rain and Night and he needs slaves to dig it out."**

 **Gilan gnawed thoughtfully at a thumbnail as he considered what Horace had said. "That could be," he said at last. "He's going to need gold to pay off the Skandians. Maybe he's mining his own."**

 **Evanlyn had sat up a little straighter at the mention of the sea wolves.**

 **"** **Skandians?" she asked. "Are they in league with Morgarath now?"**

"Not all of them wanted to be," Will thought outloud remembering Erak.

 **Gilan nodded. "They've got something cooking," he told her. "The entire kingdom's on alert. We were bringing dispatches to King Swyddned from Duncan."**

 **"** **You'll have to go southwest to find him," Evanlyn replied. Will noticed that she had started a little at the mention of King Duncan's name. "But I doubt he'll leave his defensive positions there."**

 **Gilan was already shaking his head. "I think this is more important than taking dispatches to Swyddned. After all, the main thrust of them was to tell him that Morgarath was on the move. I guess he knows that by now."**

"You think?" Duncan said bitterly. Gilan gave him a wry smile. It was the first humor he had shown all chapter and Duncan was pleased to see it.

 **He stood up, stretching and yawing. It was already full dark.**

 **"** **I suggest we get a good night's sleep," he said, "and start back north in the morning. I'll take first watch, so you can keep my cloak, Evanlyn. I'll take Will's when he relieves me."**

"You will be a little tall for it don't you think?" Alyss asked. Will glared at his wife but Gilan was laughing hysterically.

 **"** **Thank you," Evanlyn said simply, and all three of them knew she was talking about more than just the use of the cloak. Will and Horace moved to douse the fire as Gilan took his longbow and moved to a rock outcrop that gave him a good view of the track leading to and from their campsite.**

 **As Will was helping Evanlyn arrange a sleeping spot, he heard Carney's whining voice once more.**

 **"** **Sir, please, could you loosen these ropes a little for the night? They're awful tight, like."**

 **And he heard Gilan's uncaring "Of course not" as he climbed up onto the rocks to take the first watch.**

The table laughed, at Gilan's reply. Gilan closed the book and smiled.

"Chapter is done," he said. 

* * *

Again sorry for the wait but till I get a schedule worked out my uploading times and dates could be a little off. please review and enjoy.


	15. Chapter 14

Another long time to update and honestly all I can say is that I just haven't been in the mood to update this. I am not sure what the issue is but it will work its self out soon I hope. Till then thanks for the patience.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 14**

* * *

Cassandra picked up the book of the table. Almost everyone was about to fall asleep (including her) so she decided that they would turn in after the chapter. The group agreed whole heartedly.

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING, OF COURSE, THEY WERE FACED with the problem of what to do with Bart and Carney. The two bandits had spent a supremely uncomfortable night, tied back to back and so forced to sit upright on the stony ground. Several times during the night, Gilan had loosened their bonds for a few minutes to give their cramped muscles a brief respite. He even eventually relented and allowed them a small amount of the party's food and water.** Halt grumbled something under his breath about Gilan going soft. **But it was still a very unpleasant experience for them, made even more so because they had no idea what he planned to do with them in the morning.**

"Flog them possibly," Crowley said in a wondering tone.

 **And, truth be told, neither did Gilan. He had no wish to take them along as prisoners. As it was, they had only four horses, counting the pack horse that had been carrying their camping supplies and would now have to carry Evanlyn as well. He felt that the news of Morgrath's puzzling foray into Celtica should be taken back to King Duncan as soon as possible, and dragging two prisoners along on foot would slow them down immeasurably. In addition, he was already considering the idea that he might push on ahead at top speed, allowing the other three to follow at their own pace. He knew the clumsy pack pony would never keep up with Blaze's mile-eating lope.**

 **So faced with these two problems, he frowned to himself as he ate breakfast, allowing himself the luxury of a second cup of coffee from their dwindling supply. After all, he thought, if he did go on ahead, it was the last coffee he'd see for some days. After a while he glanced up, caught Will's eye and beckoned him over.**

"All things considered I am glad I took some that was exhausting," Gilan said. Halt nodded.

"Never seen you so tired before," he said. Crowley pursed his lips as if trying to decide which time was worse.

 **"** **I'm thinking of pushing on ahead," he said quietly. Instantly he saw the look of alarm in Will's eyes.**

"Sorry I had to suggest it," Gilan said softly.

"No big deal," Will replied.

 **"** **You mean alone?" Will asked, and Gilan nodded.**

"Alone is the most logical choice Will," Rodney said cheerfully. Will glared at him.

 **"** **This is vital news, Will, and I need to get it to King Duncan as soon as possible. Aside from anything else, it means that there'll be no reinforcements coming from Celtica. He needs to know that."**

"In light of things I probably should have waited," Gilan said softly.

"You did good Gil," Duncan said.

"I left Cassandra down there alone and in the light of things Horace had much more crucial information," Gilan replied. Duncan couldn't reply to that but Halt could.

"You helped us be prepared and besides you staying would not have made any difference," Halt said firmly.

"I suppose you are right," Gilan said after a pause, then added," when are you ever not," and the whole table snorted on their laughter.

 **"** **But…" Will hesitated. He looked around the little campsite as if searching for some argument against Gilan's idea. The tall Ranger was a comforting presence. Like Halt, he always seemed to know the right thing to do. Now, the thought that he was planning to leave them created a sense of near-panic in Will's mind. Gilan recognized the self-doubt that was racking the boy. He stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

Unconsciously both Halt and Crowley leaned forward a little waiting to see how it played out.

 **"** **Let's walk a little," he said, and they began to pace away from the campsite. Blaze and Tug glanced up curiously as they passed, then, realizing they weren't required, went back to cropping the sparse vegetation.**

 **"** **I know you're worried about what happened with those four Wargals," Gilan said. Will stopped walking and looked up at him.**

"Nothing is secret in this Corps," Will complained. Gilan grinned.

"Yes stuff tends to get around," Gilan replied.

 **"** **Halt told you?" he said. There was a note of doubt in his voice. He wondered what Halt had said about his behavior. Gilan nodded gravely.**

"I am not that harsh Will. You can make mistakes and you had no reason to be upset anyway. I know a few men who would have tugged their tails between their legs and run in that situation…but you didn't," Halt said softly and gently.

"Thanks Halt," Will said. The Ranger nodded.

 **"** **Of course he told me. Will, you have nothing to be ashamed of, believe me."**

 **"** **But, Gil, I panicked. I forgot all my training and I-,"**

"I forget my training regularly," Gilan said cheerfully. Halt jerked up sharply but Will was laughing. Pauline smiled at Gilan and Will, they really were like brothers.

 **Gilan held up a hand to stop the torrent of self-recrimination that he sensed was about to pour out.**

"Good senses," Will commented dryly. Gilan grinned.

"I feel bad for you Will…you had nothing to be ashamed off," Horace said softly. Will smiled at him.

"I know that now," he said.

 **"** **Halt says you stood your ground," he said firmly. Will shuffled his feet.**

 **"** **Well…I suppose so. But…"**

 **"** **You were scared but you didn't run. Will, that's not cowardice. That's courage. That's the highest form of courage. Weren't you scared when you killed the Kalkara?"**

A few people shivered at the mention of the Kalkara. Jenny was smiling at Gilan however. She liked the caring side of Gilan.

 **"** **Of course," Will said. "But that was different. It was forty meters away and attacking Sir Rodney."**

"Thanks for reminding me," Rodney complained.

 **"** **Whereas," Gilan finished for him, "the Wargal was ten meters away and coming straight at you. Big difference."**

 **Will wasn't convinced. "It was Tug who saved me," he said. Gilan allowed himself a grin.**

"It is funny how much our horses tend to save our buts," Crowley said. Everyone laughed.

 **"** **Maybe he thought you were worth saving. He's a smart horse. And while Halt and I aren't nearly as smart as Tug, we think you've got what it takes too."**

 **"** **Well, I've been beginning to doubt it," Will said. But for the first time in some weeks, he felt his confidence lift a little.**

"Thank you Gilan," Will and Halt said almost simultaneously. Gilan blushed.

"You welcome," he said softly.

 **"** **Then don't!" Gilan said forcefully. "Self-doubt is a disease. And if it gets out of control, it becomes self-fulfilling. You have to learn from what happened with those Wargals. Use the experience to make you stronger."**

"Nice advice Gil," Crowley said. Gilan grinned.

"I have my moments," he replied.

"So few and far in between," Halt replied straight-faced. The table laughed hard.

 **Will thought about Gilan's words for a few seconds. Then he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.**

 **"** **All right," he said. "What do you want me to do?"**

 **Gilan studied him for a moment. There was a newfound determination in the boy's stance.**

Halt and Crowley passed a meaningful glance.

 **"** **I am going to leave you in command," he said. "There's no point now in continuing with the mission, so follow on behind me to Araluen as quickly as you can."**

 **"** **To Redmont?" Will asked, and Gilan shook his head.**

"Why Redmont?" Halt asked. Will shrugged.

"It was a place I was filmier with," he replied.

"But no one would be there," Rodney pointed out. Will glared at the knight.

 **"** **By now, the army will be on the move to the Plains of Uthal. That's where I'm heading and that's where Halt will be. We'll go over the map before I leave and plan the best route for you."**

"He should know how to do that you know," Halt said raising an eyebrow. Gilan shrugged.

"Keeps him from getting lost," Gilan said.

 **"** **What about the girl?" Will asked. "Should I bring her along or leave somewhere safe once we're back in Araluen?"**

"Terrible idea," at least half the room said. Cassandra glared at them.

 **Gilan considered the point for a moment. "Bring her. The King and his advisers may want to question her some more. She'll be in the middle of the Araluen army, so she'll be as safe as anywhere else."**

 **He hesitated, then decided to share his suspicions with Will.**

 **"** **There's something else about her, Will," he began.**

 **"** **You think her story isn't quite right?" Will interrupted. "She keeps hesitating and stopping, as if she's afraid to tell us something." Another thought struck him and he lowered his voice instinctively, even though the campsite was well out of earshot. "You don't think she's a spy, do you?"**

"Way to get dramatic Will," Cassandra said.

"Well you never did tell them who you were," Halt said unsympathetically.

"I still can't believe I didn't recognize you," Gilan complained. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"What would make you think you could?" he asked puzzled.

"I swear I have seen you before," Gilan said shaking his head, "besides she looks just like you," Gilan added nodding to Duncan. The King shrugged.

"It isn't perfect, but I don't blame you. You should have told him Cassy," Duncan said. Cassandra nodded.

"Sorry you three," she said.

"Personally I didn't mind too much. When you were a princess I felt weird around you," Will replied. Cassandra giggled.

 **Gilan shook his head. "Nothing so dramatic. But remember when she said she saw us and thought, 'Thank God they're Rangers'? Ordinary people don't think that way about us. Only the nobles are comfortable around Rangers."**

 **Will frowned. "So you think…" He hesitated. He wasn't sure what Gilan thought.**

Halt face-palmed.

 **"** **I think she may be the lady and she's assumed her maid's identity."**

 **"** **So on the one hand, she sees Rangers and is glad, then she doesn't trust is enough to tell is the truth? It doesn't make sense, Gil!" Will said. Gilan shrugged.**

"Woman never make sense," Gilan said then winched when Jenny hit him, hard.

"What was that for!" Gilan cried. Jenny glared at him and Gilan coughed.

"Could you please read," he said softly. Halt was biting his lip to keep from laughing. He himself had almost said the same line.

 **"** **It may not be that she doesn't trust us. She may have other reasons for not saying who she really is. I don't think it's a problem for you. I just think you should be aware of it."**

 **They turned and began to walk back to the camp.**

 **"** **I don't like to leave you in the lurch," Gilan said. "But you're not exactly unarmed. You've got your bow and your knives, and of course, there's Horace."**

"A big help you were," Will said. Horace smiled.

 **Will glanced across to where the muscular apprentice was sharing a joke with Evanlyn. As she threw back her head and laughed, he felt a small pang of jealousy. Then he realized that he should be glad to have Horace along with him.**

Alyss was glaring at Will. Halt watched with one eyebrow raised. Cassandra kept reading.

 **"** **He's not bad with that sword of his, is he?" he said. Gilan shook his head in admiration.**

 **"** **I'd never tell him, because it doesn't do a swordsman any good to have an inflated opinion of himself, but he's a lot better than not bad." He looked up at Will. "that's not to say you should go looking for trouble. There may still be Wargals between here and the border, so travel by night and hide up in the rocks by day."**

 **"** **Gil," Will said, as an awkward thought struck him. "What are we going to do about those two?" He jerked a thumb toward the two bandits, still tied back to back, still trying to doze off and still jerking each other awake as they did so.**

"Yes what are you going to do with them?" Crowley wondered out loud.

"It wasn't overly pleasant but you will see," Gilan said. Horace and Will were grinning while Cassandra had a look on her face that suggested she was trying to get rid of an unpleasant memory.

 **"** **That's the question, isn't it?" said the Ranger. "I suppose I could hang them. I do have the authority. After all, they did try to interfere with officers of the King's business. And they're looting in time of war. They're both capital offenses."**

"Not sure how you are going to hang them," Rodney said, thinking about what he knew about Celtica.

 **He cast his gaze around the rocky hills surrounding them. "The question is whether I can actually do that here," he murmured.**

 **"** **You mean," said Will, not liking the way his friend was thing, "you may not have the authority to hang them now that we're not in the kingdom itself?"**

"I have no idea if I am allowed to or not but damn if that was going to stop me. They deserved whatever punishment I decided to give them," Gilan said. Will hid a smile. Gil's dislike of the bandits was well known by now.

 **Gilan grinned at him. "I hadn't considered that. I was actually thinking that it'd be a bit difficult when there isn't a tree over a meter high within a hundred kilometers."**

 **Will heaved a small inner sigh of relief as he realized Gilan hadn't been serious. Then the Ranger's grin faded and he said warningly:**

 **"** **The one thing I do know is that we don't want them coming after you three again. So make no mention of my plans until we've gotten rid of them, all right?"**

"More sound advice," Crowley said.

 **In the end, the solution was a simple one. First, Gilan had Horace break the blade of Carney's sword by levering it sharply between two rocks. Then he hurled Bart's cudgel into the ravine by the road's edge. They heard it clattering and bouncing off the rocky slope for several seconds.**

 **Once that was done, Gilan forced the two men to strip to their underwear.**

Halt threw a look of approval over to Gilan. Rodney frowned and Duncan was glaring at Gilan.

"You realize that there was a lady present right?" Duncan asked.

"Of course and I told her not to watch…I am still a gentlemen," Gilan replied. Cassandra had to cough to hide the fits of giggles that nearly escaped her. Halt raised an eyebrow. Ranger and gentlemen most defiantly did not mix.

 **"** **You needn't watch this," he told Evanlyn. "It won't be a pretty sight."**

Gilan made a see there gesture.

 **Smiling to herself, the girl retreated inside the tent while the two men stripped down to their ragged underpants. They were shivering now in the cold mountain air.**

 **"** **And your boots," Gilan ordered, and the two men sat awkwardly on the stony ground to remove their boots. Gilan nudged the piles of clothing with one toe.**

 **"** **Now bundle 'em up and tie them in a ball with your belts," he ordered, and watched as Bart and Carney complied. When all was ready, eh called Horace over and jerked a thumb at the two bundles of clothes and boots.**

 **"** **Send 'em after the cudgel, Horace," he ordered. Horace grinned as he began to understand. Bart and Carney understood too and started a chorus of protest. It stopped as Gilan swung an icy stare upon them.**

"They got off easy," Rodney said with a snort.

 **"** **You're getting off lightly," he told them in a cold voice. "As I mentioned to Will earlier, I could hang you if I chose to."**

 **Bart and Carney instantly went quiet, then Gilan gestured for Horace to tie them up again. Meekly, they submitted, and in a few minutes they back to back again, shivering in the keen wind that circled and dipped around the hills. Gilan considered them for a moment or two.**

 **"** **Throw a blanket over them," he said reluctantly. "A horse blanket."**

"You have gone soft Gil," Halt said deadpan. Gilan glared at him.

 **Will obliged, grinning. He took care not to use Tug's blanked, but used the one belonging to the sturdy pack pony.**

 **Gilan began to saddle Blaze, speaking to the others over his shoulder. "I'm going to scout around Gwyntaleth. There may be someone there who can shed a little more light on what Morgrath is up to." He looked meaningfully at Will and the apprentice realized that Gilan was saying this to throw the two bandits off. He gave a slight nod.**

 **"** **I should be back about sunset," Gilan continued loudly. "Try to have something hot waiting for me then."**

 **He swung into the saddle and beckoned Will closer. Leaning down he whispered: "Leave those two tied up and head off at sunset. They'll eventually get themselves loose, but then they'll have to retrieve their boots and clothes. They won't go anywhere in these mountains without them. It will give you a day's start over them and that should take you clear."**

 **Will nodded. "I understand. Ride safely, Gilan." The Ranger nodded. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then came to a decision.**

 **"** **Will," he said quietly. "We're in uncertain times and none of us knows what might be around the corner. It might be a good idea if you told Horace Tug's code word."**

"A very good idea didn't mean I liked it," Will said. Gilan smiled at him.

"I didn't like giving up Blaze's to you but it had to be done," he replied.

 **Will frowned. The code word was a jealously guarded secret and he was reluctant to let anyone know it, even a trusted comrade like Horace. Seeing his hesitation, Gilan continued.**

 **"** **You never know what might happen. You could be injured or incapacitated and without the code word, Horace won't be able to make Tug obey him. It's just precaution," he added. Will saw the sense in the idea and nodded.**

"I really wish I hadn't said that," Gilan said. Will nodded grimly. So far in these books every time someone voiced a possibility it came true. Of course pretty much everyone in the room already knew about Will's capture.

 **"** **I'll tell him tonight," he said. "Take care, Gilan."**

 **The tall Ranger leaned down and gripped his hand tightly.**

 **"** **One other thing. You're in command here, and the others will take the lead form you. Don't give them any sign that you're not sure of yourself. Believe in yourself and they'll believe in you too."**

 **He nudged Blaze with his knee and the bay swung around toward the road. Gilan raised a hand in farewell to Horace and Evanlyn and cantered away. The dust of his passage was quickly dispersed by the keening wind.**

 **And then Will felt very small. And very alone.**

Cassandra closed the book.

"I feel for you Will," Alyss said. Will nodded. Everyone retired to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Here is the next chapter and thanks again for the patience. Seriously I think you guys have more patience then I review and enjoy.


	16. Chapter 15

Another long pause between updates and I am sorry but to be honest I feel guilty. I have a massive TBR at the moment of things I want to read and I feel like when I type these up I am rereading the book. I am actually reading two books at the moment (something I usually don't do) but I really wanted to read **The Tournament at Gorlan** when it came in the mail today. I am on chapter 2 right now and to avoid the problem I am having at the moment I am actually typing up the chapters as I am finish them. That doesn't mean I will upload it soon but when it is time to upload it the chapters will already be typed so I will not feel so guilty. Thank you guys for bearing with me.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 15**

* * *

After their morning routine the group filed into the room and Duncan grabbed the book. Ebony lay down between Will and Alyss and the others found their seats.

 **THEY RODE AS HARD AS THEY COULD THAT NIGHT, HELD BACK somewhat by the docile pace that was all the pack pony could manage. The rain came back during the night to make them more miserable. But then, an hour before dawn, it cleared, so that the first streaks of light in the east painted the sky a dull pear color. With the gathering light, Will began to look for a place to make camp.**

 **Horace noticed him looking around. "Why don't we keep going for a couple more hours?" he suggested. "The horses aren't really tired yet."**

"They might not be but I was," Cassandra said.

 **Will hesitated. They'd seen no sign of anyone else during the night, and certainly no evidence of any Wargals in the area. But he didn't like to go against Gilan's advice. In the past, he'd found that advice given by senior Ranger usually turned out to be worth following. He hesitated, then came to a decision as they rounded the next bend and saw a thicket of shrubs set back about thirty meters from the road. The bushes, while not more than three meters high at their tallest point, offered a thick screen, providing shelter from both the wind and any unfriendly eyes that might chance to come along.**

 **"** **We'll camp here," Will said, indicating the bushes. "That's the first decent-looking campsite we've passed in hours. Who knows when we'll see another?"**

"How about never," Horace said deadpan. Cassandra giggled.

 **Horace shrugged. He was quite content to let Will make the decisions. He had only been making a suggestion, not trying to usurp the Ranger's apprentice's authority in any way. Horace was essentially a simple soul. He reacted well to commands and to other people making decisions. Ride now. Stop here. Fight there. As long as he trusted the person making the decisions, he was happy to abide by them.**

"How simple it is to be a knight," Halt said with a snark. Horace just grinned at him.

 **And he trusted Will's judgment. He had a hazy idea that Ranger training somehow made people more decisive and intelligent. And of course, in that he was right, to a large degree.**

Duncan paused and gave Horace a pitying look. "Nicely done now you will give them big heads," he complained. Horace chuckled.

 **As they dismounted and led their horses through the thick bushes into a clearing beyond, Will gave a small sigh of relief. He was stiffer then he'd realized after a full night in the saddle with only brief rests. Several good hours' sleep seemed like a capital idea right now. He helped Evanlyn down from the pack pony-riding on the pack saddle as she had to, it was a little awkward for her to dismount. Then he began unstrapping their packs of food supplies and the rolled canvas length that they used as a weather shelter.**

 **Evanlyn, with barely a word to him, stretched, then walked a few paces away to sit down on a flat rock.**

Duncan frowned at his daughter and Halt could tell Rodney was biting his tongue obviously worried he was going to say something he would regret. Gilan gave Cassandra a hard look.

"Sorry," Cassandra apologized. She was all too aware about what was fixing to happen and knew she was going to get an earful shortly. Whether it was in public or in her father's office later she was going to get chewed out.

 **Will, his forehead creased in a frown, tossed one of the food packs onto the sand at her feet.**

 **"** **You can start getting a meal ready," he said, more abruptly than he'd really untended. He was annoyed that the girl would sit down and make herself comfortable, leaving the work to him and Horace.**

"Sorry force of habit," Cassandra apologized.

"Yea and all that time I thought you were being lazy," Will said cheekily. Cassandra smiled at him.

"Maybe I was," she said softly.

 **She glanced down at the pack and flushed angrily.**

 **"** **I'm not particularly hungry," she told him. Horace stared forward from where he was unsaddling his horse.**

"This feels awkward," Horace said. Cassandra hadn't realized how immature she had been and sent both Will and Horace a look of apology.

"Really sorry," she said. Halt thought she looked incredibly embarrassed.

 **"** **I'll do it," he said, keen to avoid any conflict between the other two. But Will held up a hand to stop him.**

Rodney snorted, "That is typical of you Horace," he said. Arald gave him a hard look and Rodney quitted.

 **"** **No," he said. "I'd like you to rig the shelter. Evanlyn can get the food out."**

 **His eyes locked with hers. They were both angry, but she realized she was in the wrong. She shrugged faintly and reached for the pack. "If it means so much to you," she muttered, then asked: "Is it all right if Horace makes the fire for me? He can do it a lot quicker then I."**

Gilan was shaking his head obviously irritated but determined to keep his sharp remarks to himself.

 **Will considered the idea, screwing up his face thoughtfully. He was reluctant to light a fire while they were still in Celtica. It hardly seemed logical to travel by night to avoid being seen, then light a fire whose smoke might be visible in daylight. Besides, there was another consideration that Gilan had pointed out to him the previous day.**

Halt and Gilan were nodding approvingly.

 **"** **No fire," he said decisively, and Evanlyn tossed the food pack down sulkily.**

Duncan frowned at his daughter and Gilan looked like he was about to let those sharp words out. Halt sent him a warning look.

 **"** **Not cold food again!" she snapped. Will regarded her evenly.**

 **"** **Not so long ago, you would have happily eaten anything-hot or cold-as long as it was good," he reminded her, and she dropped her eyes from his. "Look," he added, in a more reasoning tone, "Gilan knows more about these things than any of us and he told us to make sure we aren't spotted. All right?"**

 **She muttered something. Horace was watching the two of them, his honest face troubled by the conflict between them. He offered a compromise.**

Gilan was frowning at Horace. Duncan gave Cassandra a look that said we need to talk later. Cassandra nodded she had expected as much.

 **"** **I could just make a small fire for cooking," he suggested. "If we built it under these bushes, the smoke could be pretty hard to see by the time it filters through."**

 **"** **It's not just that," Will explained, slinging their water bags over one shoulder and taking his bow from the saddle scabbard. "The wargals have an amazingly keen sense of smell. If we did light a fire, the smell of the smoke would hang around for hours after we'd put it out."**

 **Horace nodded, conceding the point. Before anyone could raise any more objections, Will headed toward the jumble of rocks behind the campsite.**

 **"** **I'm going to scout around," he announced. "I'll see if there's any water in the area. And I'll just make sure we're alone."**

The Rangers of the group nodded approvingly and Will flushed.

 **Ignoring the girl's "Not that we've seen anyone all day," which was muttered just loud enough for him to hear it, he begin scrambling up the rocks.** Gilan and Halt glared at Cassandra and she had a funny feeling they might give her a talking too later. **He made a careful circuit of the area, staying low and out of sight, moving from cover to scant cover as carefully as he could.** ** _Whenever you're scouting_** **, Halt had once said to him,** ** _move as if there's somebody there to see you. Never assume that you're on your own._**

 **He found no sign of Wargals or of Celts. But he did come across a small, clear stream that sluiced cold water over a bed of rocks. It was running fast enough to look safe for drinking, so he tested it and, satisfied that it wasn't polluted, filled their water bags to the brim. The cold, fresh water tasted particularly good after the leathery-tasting supply from the bags. Once wather had been in a water bag for more than a few hours, it began to taste more like the bag and less like water.**

"At least it is still water," Pauline pointed out. The others agreed reluctantly.

 **Back at the campsite, Horace and Evanlyn were waiting for his return. Evanlyn had set out a plate of dried meat and the hard biscuit they had been eating in place of bread for some time now. He was grateful that she'd also pit a small amount of pickle on the meat. Any addition to the tasteless meal was welcome. He noticed as they were eating that there was none on her plate.**

"At least you got to eat something," Gilan grumbled, "I barely eat anything," he complained. Gilan hadn't really packed a lot of supplies when he had left and had to content himself with eating whatever was available. 

**"** **Don't you like pickles?" he asked, through a mouthful of meat and biscuit. She shook her head, not meeting his eyes.**

Alyss through Will a look that said she disapproved of his lack of manners. Jenny looked like she was about to go into a discussion of all the things one could do with pickles when Gilan threw her a warning look.

 **"** **Not really," she replied. But Horace wasn't prepared to let it rest at that.**

 **"** **She gave you the last of them," he told Will.**

 **For a moment, Will hesitated, embarrassed. He'd just mopped up the last small mouthful of the tangy yellow pickles on a corner of biscuit, and popped it into his mouth. There was no way now he could offer to share it.**

 **"** **Oh," he mumbled, realizing this was her way of making the peace between them. "Um…well, thanks, Evanlyn."**

 **She tossed her head. With her close-cropped hair, the effect was a little wasted and the thought struck him that she was probably used to making that gesture with long blond locks that would accentuate the movement.**

 **"** **I told you," she said. "I don't like pickles." But now there was a hint of a grin in her voice, and the earlier bad humor was gone. He looked up at her and grinned in reply.**

Duncan snorted.

 **"** **I will take the first watch," he finally said. It seemed as good a way as any of letting her know that he didn't hold a grudge.**

 **"** **If you take the second watch as well, you can have my pickles too," offered Horace, and they all laughed. The atmosphere in the little campsite lightened considerably as Horace and Evanlyn busied themselves shaking out blankets and cloaks and gathering some of the leafier braches from the bushes around them to shape into beds.**

 **For his part, Will took one of the water bottles and his cloak and climbed up onto one of the larger rocks surrounding their camp. He settled himself as comfortably as possible, with a clear view of the rocky hills behind them in one direction, and over the bushes that screened them from the road in the other. Mindful as ever of Halt's teaching, he settled himself among a jumble of rocks that formed a more less natural nest, allowing him to peer between them on either side, without raising his head above the horizon level. He wriggled himself around for a few minutes, wishing there were not so many sharp stones to dig into him. Then he shrugged, deciding that at least they'd stop him from dozing off during his watch.**

"I hope you would have stayed awake without the stones," Halt said seriously. Will just grinned at him.

 **He donned his cloak and raised the hood. As he sat there, unmoving among the gray rocks, he seemed to blend into the background until he was almost invisible.**

 **It was the sound that first alerted him. It came and went vaguely with the breeze. As the breeze grew stronger, so did the sound. Then, as the breeze faded, he could no longer hear anything, so that at first he thought he was imagining things.**

 **Then it came again. A deep, rhythmic sound. Voices, perhaps, but not like any he'd heard. It could have been singing, he thought , then, as the breeze blew a little harder, he heard it again. Not singing. There was no melody to it. Just a rhythm. A constant, unvarying rhythm.**

Cassandra actually scooted closer to Horace and Halt, Crowley, and Gilan said at once, "Wargals".

"Dreadful creatures," Cassandra whispered softly. To this day she still had nightmares of the nasty creatures who had chased after her.

"It's ok Cassie," Horace said soothingly and wrapped her in a tight protective hug.

 **Again the breeze died and the sound with it. Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. There was something unhealthy about that sound. Something dangerous. He sensed it in every fiber of his body.**

The women in the room unconsciously leaned closer to their husbands/boyfriends.

 **There it was again! And this time, he had it. Chanting. Deep voices chanting in unison. A tuneless chanting that had an unmistakable menace to it.**

 **The breeze was from the southwest, so the sound was coming from the road where they had already traveled. He raised himself slowly and carefully, peering under one hand in the direction of the breeze. From this point he could make out various curves and bends in the road, although some of it disappeared behind the rocks and hills. He estimated that he could see sections of the road for perhaps a kilometer and there was no sign of movement. Not yet, anyway.**

 **Quickly, he scrambled down from the rocks and hurried to wake the others.**

 **The chanting was closer now. It no longer died away as the breeze came and went. It was growling louder and more defined. Will, Horace and Evanlyn crouched among the bushes, listening as the voices came closer.**

 **"** **Maybe you two should move back a little," Will suggested. He had left himself a relatively clear view of the road. He knew that, wrapped in his Ranger cloak, with his face concealed deep within the cowl, he would be virtually invisible, but he wasn't so sure about the others. Without any reluctance, they squirmed back, deeper into the cover of the thick shrubs. Horace's reaction was a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. Evanlyn, Will noted, was pale with fear.**

The room was dead silent for no one could say anything.

 **They had already struck the camp and moved the horses back about a hundred meters into the rocks. He glanced around quickly now to make sure they had left no sign of their presence. Satisfied that they had done all they could, he turned his attention back to the road.**

 **"** **Who are they?" Horace breathed as the chanting grew louder still. Will estimated that it was coming from somewhere around the nearest bend in the road, a mere hundred meters away.**

 **"** **Don't you know?" Evanlyn replied, her voice strained with terror. "They're Wargals."**

"And on that not so happy note that is the end of the chapter," Duncan said.

"Got to admit it is a nicely written book," Gilan said his voice cracked a little. 

* * *

I have found that John loves leaving his chapters on cliff hangers. Also as the series goes on you may see hints from the Early Year series pop up. Haven't decided yet but be warned.


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter came out quicker because I feel better about doing this while I am reading John's new book. I also have plans for a surprise for all of you come sometime in either chapter 21 or 22. And no I will not tell you if you are right in wrong in guessing but you are welcome to guess. I love younger Halt and Crowley they are so funny.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 16**

* * *

Rodney grabbed the book coughed then began to read. He was more than a little intrigued to see what happened.

 **WILL AND HORACE BOTH TURNED QUICKLY TO LOOK AT HER. "Wargals? How do you know?" Will asked.**

 **"** **I've heard them before," she said in a small voice, biting her lip. "They make that chanting sound as they march."**

 **Will frowned. The four Wargals he and Halt had tracked had made no chanting sound. But then he realized those Wargals had been tracking their own quarry at the time.**

 **Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw a movement at the bend in the road.**

 **"** **Get down!" he hissed urgently. "Keep your faces down!" And both Horace and Evanlyn dropped their faces into the sand. He reached up and pulled the shadowing depths of his cowl further over his own face, then held a forearm draped in the folds of his cloak to obscure everything but his eyes.**

The table was quiet the only sounds to be heard was Rodney's deep voice.

 **The chant, he saw now, was a form of cadence, designed to keep the Wargals moving at the same pace-in the same way a sergeant might call the step for a troop of infantry. He counted perhaps thirty in the group. Big, heavyset figures, dressed in dark metal-studded jackets and breeches of some heavy material. They ran at a steady jog, chanting the guttural, wordless rhythm-which, he realized now, was nothing more than a series of grunts.**

Half the table shivered and Cassandra leaned closer to Horace.

 **They were all armed with an assortment of short spears-maces and battleaxes which they carried ready for use.**

 **As yet, he couldn't make out their features. They ran with a shambling movement in two files. Then he realized that they were escorting another group between the two files: prisoners.**

Crowley made a low growling noise and Jenny looked bothered. "Prisoners poor people," she said.

"Yea they aren't treated to well," Horace said sadly.

 **Now that the group was closer, he realized that the prisoners-about a dozen of them-were staggering along, trying desperately to keep pace with the chanting Wargals. He recognized them as Celts-miners, judging by the leather aprons and skullcaps they wore. They were exhausted, and as he watched, he could see the Wargals using short whips to urge them along.**

Cassandra terrified of reliving this started to cry and Horace hugged her tight. Gilan looked very guilty and Will was staring stony eyed ahead. No one knew how to comfort the four of them, so Rodney kept reading feeling horrible.

 **The chanting grew louder.**

 **"** **What's happening?" Horace whispered, and Will could have cheerfully choked him.**

"Couldn't you have picked a better time to ask your question Horace?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't Ranger material yet," Horace said with dignity.

"You still ain't," Halt countered and even though Pauline hit him the table laughed. It did a lot to ease the tension of the room.

 **"** **Shut up!" he shot back. "Not another word!"**

 **Now the Wargals were closer and he could make out their faces. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise as he saw the thick, heavy jowls and noses that had lengthened and thickened almost to the size of muzzles. The eyes were small and savage and seemed to glow with a red hatred as they lashed their whips at the Celts. Once, as one of them snarled at a stumbling prisoner, Will caught a quick glimpse of yellow fangs. He was tempted to shrink down further. But he knew any movement now would risk discovery.** Halt nodded approvingly. **He had to trust the shelter of his cloak. He wanted to close his eyes to those animal-like faces, but somehow, he couldn't. He stared in fascinated horror as the terrible Wagrals, creatures from a nightmare, chanting incessantly, jogged past the spot where he lay.**

Everyone was holding their breath and Gilan looked very sick to his stomach. Halt was as grim faced as ever but on the inside he was scarred for Will. He knew this had all pasted but Rodney's deep tone and the writing was hard to ignore. Of course Rodney couldn't help it but it added a scary note to the already nerve racking writing.

 **The Celt miner couldn't have lost his footing at a worse place.**

 **Lashed by one of the Wargals, he stumbled, staggered, then crashed over in the road, bringing down the prisoners on either side of him. Will could see now that they were roped together with a thick rawhide leash.**

Jenny gasped and moved closer to Gilan.

 **As the column came to a confused stop, the chanting broke up into a series of snarls and growls from the Wargals. The two prisoners who had been brought down struggled to their feet, und a rain of lashes from their captors. The miner who had caused the fall lay still, in spite of the vicious whipping from one of the Wargals.**

"He is dead isn't he?" Jenny whimpered. Will, Horace, and Cassandra nodded. Jenny leaned even closer to Gilan and the tall Ranger looked startled. Halt could see the trouble and guilt in his eyes and knew the only thing keeping Gilan together was Jenny.

 **Finally another joined the first, and began beating at the still figure with the butt of his heavy, steel-shod spear. There was no reaction from the miner. Watching in horror, Will realized that the man was dead, Eventually, that same realization came to the Wargals. At an incomprehensible command from one who must have been in charge, the two stopped beating the dead man and cut the bonds that attached him to the central leash. Then they picked up the limp body and threw it clear, hurling it toward the thicket where Will and the others sheltered.**

Crowley and Halt growled at the disrespect to the poor miner they had put to death. Cassandra had her arms wrapped protectively around her unborn baby as if she was worried the Wargals would return and come after the child.

 **The body crashed into the bushes closest to the road and Will heard Evanlyn utter a small cry of fear. Facedown, not knowing what was happening, the sudden crashing in the bushes near her had obviously been too much for her to bear. She bit the noise off almost as soon as it started, but she was just a little too late.**

"I am sorry," Cassandra said as she started crying again. Horace and Duncan were both trying to calm her.

"It's ok, you stayed still and that took lots of courage I can forgive you for that one," Will said evenly. Cassandra only nodded tears streaming down her face.

 **The leader of the Wargals seemed to have heard something. He turned now and started hard at the spot where the body lay, wondering if the noise had come from the miner. Obviously, he was suspicious that the dead man might be merely foxing, in an effort to escape. He pointed and shouted an order and the Wargal with the spear stepped forward and ran it casually through the dead body.**

 **Still the commander's suspicions weren't satisfied. For a long moment, he stared into the bushes, looking straight at the spot where Will lay, wrapped in the protective camouflage of his Ranger cloak. The apprentice found himself staring deep into the angry red eyes of the savage thing out on the road. He wanted to drop his eyes away from the gaze, convinced that the creature could see him. But all of Halt's training over the past year told him that any movement now would be fatal, and he knew that dropping his eyes could lead to a tiny, involuntary movement of his head. The true value of the camouflaged cloaks lay not in magic as so many people believed, but in the wearer's ability to remain unmoving under close scrutiny.**

"How true," Halt said softly. Despite the soft tone, both Will and Gilan jumped. Halt sent them a look of apology. The tension in the room was at its highest and both younger Rangers here pale. Horace was still trying to sooth Cassandra.

 **Forcing himself to believe, Will remained motionless, staring at the Wargal. His mouth was dry. His heart pounded at what seemed like twice its normal rate, He could hear the heavy, rasping breathing of the bearlike figure, see the nostrils twitching slight as it sampled the light breeze, testing for unknown scents.**

 **Finally, the Wargal turned away. Then, in a instant, it whipped back again to stare once more. Fortunately, Will's training had covered that particular trick as well. He made no movement. This time, the Wargal grunted, then called an order to the group.**

 **Chanting once more, they moved out, leaving the dead miner on the roadside.**

 **As the sound receded and they disappeared around the next bend in the road, Will felt Horace moving behind him.**

 **"** **Stay still!" he whispered fiercely. It was possible that the Wargals had a sweeper following-a silent-moving rear scout who might catch unwary fugitives who thought the danger was past.**

 **He forced himself to count to one hundred before he allowed the others to move, crawling clear of the bushes and stretching their stiff and aching limbs.**

"It's over," Duncan said letting out a bent up breath. The others breathed out too. No one was aware of holding their breath.

 **Signaling to Horace to take Evanlyn back to the campsite, Will stepped cautiously into the road to check the Celt. As he had suspected, the man was dead. He had obviously been beaten many times over the past few days. His face was bruised and cut by the whips and fists of the Wargals.**

"Poor guy," Jenny said and Gilan wrapped her in a hug. Halt knew he wasn't feeling well either,

 **There was nothing he could do for the man, so he left him where he lay and went to rejoin the others.**

"You didn't bury him?" Rodney asked frowning.

"Didn't think about that sorry," Will said.

 **Evanlyn was sitting crying. As he approached, she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears and her shoulders heaving with the great sobs that shook her. Horace stood by, a helpless expression on his face, making useless little movements with his hands.**

 **"** **I'm sorry," Evanlyn finally managed to gasp. "It's just that….chanting…those voices…I could remember everything when they…"**

Gilan was looking even more guilty. Cassandra noticing this quickly dried her tears and recovered herself with great difficulty. Gilan was watching Ebony as the dog lay curled up by the fire. Halt suspected he would do that for the rest to the chapter.

 **"** **It's all right," Will told her quietly. "My God, they're horrible creatures!" he added, shaking his head at Horace. The warrior apprentice swallowed once or twice. He hadn't seen the Wargals. He'd lain there throughout the entire encounter with his face pressed hard into the sandy ground. In a way, thought Will, that must have been just as terrifying.**

 **"** **What are they like?" Horace asked in a small voice. Will shook his head again. It was almost impossible to describe.**

 **"** **Like beasts," he said. "Like bears…or a cross between a bear and a dog. But they walk upright like men."**

 **Evanlyn gave another shuddering cry. "They're vile!" she said bitterly. "Vile, horrible creatures. Oh, God, I hope I never see them again!"**

"Oh the irony," Cassandra managed to get out trying to ease the tension. The table gave a weak laugh (minus Gilan, and Halt). Gilan now had his head buried under his arms.

 **Will moved to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly.**

 **"** **They're gone now," he said quietly, as if soothing a small child. "They're gone and they can't hurt you."**

 **She made an enormous effort and gathered her courage. She looked up at him, a frightened smile on her face. She reached up and took his hand in her own, taking comfort from the mere contact.**

 **He let her hold his hand for a while. He wondered how he was going to tell them what he had decided to do.**

Rodney stopped and closed the book signifying the end of the chapter. 

* * *

Review and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 17

Here is chapter 17!

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 17**

* * *

Crowley took a deep breath and picked up the book. He waited a sec to make sure everyone was calm then dived into the book.

 **"** **FOLLOW THEM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" HORACE started at the small, determined figure, unable to believe what he was hearing. Will didn't say anything so Horace tried again.**

"You weren't going to change his mind Horace," Alyss said and Horace nodded.

"Yea stubborn he is," Horace said.

"Like mentor like apprentice," Gilan said and Halt glared at him.

 **"** **Will, we've just spent half an hour hiding behind a bush hoping those things wouldn't see us. Now you want to follow them and give them another chance?"**

"Put that way it sounds much crazier then it did in my head," Will said with a small smile.

 **Will glanced around to make sure that Evanlyn was still out of earshot. He didn't want to alarm the girl unnecessarily.**

"Good job with that," Cassandra said sarcastically and Will grinned.

 **"** **Keep your voice down," he warned Horace, and his friend spoke more softly, but nonetheless vehemently.**

 **"** **Why?" he asked. "What can we possibly gain by following them?"**

"A lot would be my guess," Crowley pointed out mildly.

 **Will shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Frankly, the idea of following the Wargals was already frightening him. He could feel his pulse rate was running higher than normal. They were terrifying creatures, and obviously totally devoid of any feelings of mercy or pity, as the fate of the prisoner had shown. Still, he could see that this was an opportunity that shouldn't be wasted.**

 **"** **Look," he said quietly. "Halt always told me that knowing why your enemy is doing something is just as important as knowing what he's doing. Sometimes more important, in fact."**

Halt snorted, "why do you only listen to my advice at your convince," he complained. Will flushed.

 **Horace shook his head stubbornly. "I don't get it," he said. To him this idea of Will's was a crazy, irresponsible and terrifyingly dangerous impulse.** "Thanks," Will complained. **To be truthful, Will wasn't absolutely sure that he was right either. But Gilan's parting words about not showing uncertainty rang in his ears-** Gilan buried his head deep in his arms **\- and his instincts, honed by Halt's training, told him this was an opportunity he shouldn't miss.**

"It was my fault Gil," Halt said when Crowley paused at the end of the chapter. Gilan just nodded. Halt inwardly sighed. Everyone had their demons but Gil had carried this one for so long.

 **"** **We know that the Wargals are capturing Celtic miners and carrying them off," he said. "And we know Morgarath doesn't do anything without a reason. This might be a chance to find out what he's up to."**

 **Horace shrugged. "He wants slaves," he said, and Will shook his head quickly.**

"Why though?" Alyss said.

 **"** **But why? And why only miners? Evanlyn said they were only interested in the miners. Why? Can't you see?" He appealed to the bigger boy. "This could be important. Halt says that wars often turn on the smallest piece of information.**

Halt banged his head on the table and Pauline hid a smile.

 **Horace pursed his lips, thinking over what Will had said. Finally, he nodded slowly.**

 **"** **Okay," he agreed. "I guess you may be right." Horace wasn't a fast thinker, or an original one. But he was methodical and, in his own way, logical. Will had instinctively seen the necessity for following the Wargals. Horace had to work his way through it. Now that he had, he could see Will wasn't acting on some wild, adventurous impulse. He trusted the Ranger apprentice's line of reasoning. "Well, if we're going to follow them, we'd better get moving," he added, and Will looked at him in surprise, shaking his head.**

"I wasn't going to let you do this on your own stupid," Horace said. Arald shook his head. Duncan grinned.

 **"** **We?" he said. "Who said anything about 'we'? I plan to follow them alone. Your job is to get Evanlyn back safely."**

"Yea because that would be so much better for you to get caught and we be safe in Araluen?" Cassandra said and Will grinned.

 **"** **Says who?" asked the bigger boy, with some belligerence. "My job, as it was explained to me by Gilan, was to stay with you and keep you out of trouble."**

"Oh dear," Pauline said shaking her head. Halt noticed Gilan was on the verge of saying something he was going to regret. The only thing keeping him from saying it was a hell of a lot of will power. Halt had a pretty good idea what it was and it was something along the lines of 'Hell of a lot of good it did'.

 **"** **Well, I'm changing your orders," Will told him. But this time Horace laughed.**

"Gil outranked you at the time," Crowley pointed out mildly. Will glared at him.

 **"** **So who died and left you the boss?" he scoffed. "You can't change my orders. Gilan gave me those orders and he outranks you."**

Duncan chuckled and Gilan was turning a very bright shade of red.

 **"** **And what about the girl?" Will challenged him. For a moment, Horace was stuck for a answer.**

 **"** **We'll give her food and supplies and the pack horse," he said. "She can make her own way back."**

"How very gentlemanly of you," Cassandra said sarcastically.

"That is a terrible idea," Duncan added.

 **"** **That's very gallant of you," Will said sarcastically. Horace merely shook his head again, refusing to be baited into an argument on that score.**

"Nicely done Horace. Maybe you can teach Halt he doesn't have to get into an argument with every person he disagrees with," Pauline said.

"Hey I don't do that all the time," Halt complained, faking the extent of his hurt feelings. Pauline wasn't moved.

 **"** **You're the one who said this is so darned important," he replied. "Well, I'm afraid I think you're right. So Evanlyn will simply have to take her chances, just like us. We're close to the border now anyway and one more night's riding will see out of Celtica."**

 **In truth, Horace didn't like the thought of leaving Evanlyn to her own devices. He'd grown genuinely fond of the girl. She was bright and amusing and good company. But his time in Battleschool had given him a strong sense of duty, and personal feelings came second.**

"Of course you being a Princess would have complicated things," Horace joked. Cassandra grinned.

 **Will tried one more time. 'I can move a lot faster without you," he pointed out, but Horace cut him off immediately.**

 **"** **So what? We won't need speed if we're following the Wargals. We've got horses. We'll have no trouble keeping up with them, particularly as they have to drag those prisoners along." He found he was rather enjoying the experience of arguing with Will and coming up with winning points. Maybe, he decided, spending time with Rangers had done him more good than he'd realized.**

"It has," Halt commented.

 **"** **Besides, what if we find out something really important? And what if you want to keep following them and we still have to get a message back to the Baron? If there are two of us, we can split up. I can take a message back while you keep following the Wargals."**

 **Will considered the idea. Horace had a point, he had to concede. It would make sense to have someone else along with him, now that he thought about it.**

 **"** **All right," he said finally. "But we're going to have to tell Evanlyn."**

 **"** **Tell me what?" the girl asked. Unnoticed by either of them, she'd approached to within a few meters of where they had been standing, arguing in lowered voices. The two boys now looked guiltily at each other.**

"Why do people do that I wonder?" Arald thought out loud.

 **"** **Uh Will had this idea, you see…" Horace began, then stopped, looking at Will to see if his friend was going to continue. But, as it turned out, there was no need.**

 **"** **You're planning to follow the Wargals," the girl said flatly, and the two apprentices exchanged looks before Will answered.**

 **"** **You were listening?" he accused her. She shook her head.**

 **"** **No. It's the obvious thing to do, isn't it? This is our chance to find out what they're up to and why they're kidnapping the miners."**

 **For the second time in a few minutes, Will found himself picking up on the use of the plural. "Our chance?" he asked her. "What exactly do you mean by 'our' chance?"**

"It's obvious Will she wants to come with you," Crowley said cheerfully. Will glared at him. He had been doing that a lot this chapter.

 **Evanlyn shrugged. "Obviously, if you two are following them, I'm coming along with you. You're not leaving me out here on my own in the middle of nowhere."**

 **"** **But…" Horace began, and she turned to look calmly at him. "These are Wargals," he said.**

"You think?" Halt asked sarcastically earning a nudge from Pauline and laughter from everyone else.

 **"** **I had gathered that."**

 **Horace cast a hopeless glance at Will. The apprentice Ranger shrugged, so Horace tried again. "It'll be dangerous. And you…"**

 **He hesitated. He didn't want to remind her of her fear of the Wargals, and the reasons for it. Evanlyn realized his predicament and she smiled wanly at him.**

 **"** **Look, I'm scared of those things," she said. "But I assume you're planning to follow them, not join them."**

"That's the general idea yes," Halt and Crowley said at once. Gilan was getting paler by the minute.

 **"** **That was the general idea," Will said, and she turned her level gaze on him.**

 **"** **Well, with the noise they make, we shouldn't have to get too close to them," she told him. "And besides, this might be a chance to spoil whatever plans they have. I think I'd enjoy that."**

 **Will regarded her with a new respect. She had every reason to fear the Wargals, more than he or Horace. Yet she was willing to put that fear aside in order to strike a blow against Morgarath.**

"Very brave of you Cassandra," Rodney said.

 **"** **You're sure?" he said finally, and she shook her head.**

 **"** **No. I'm not sure at all. I feel decidedly queasy at the prospect of getting within earshot of those things again. But equally, I don't the idea of being abandoned here on my own."**

"We wouldn't be abandoning you!" Will and Horace said simultaneously.

"Then what would you call it?" Arald asked raising an eyebrow.

"Abandoning," Will and Horace said after a long pause.

 **"** **We weren't abandoning you…." Horace began, and she turned back to him.**

 **"** **Then what would you call it?" she asked him, smiling faintly to take the sting out of her words. He hesitated.**

 **"** **Abandoning you, I guess," he admitted.**

 **"** **Exactly, she said. "So, given the choice of running into another group of Wargals, or more bandits, or following some Wargals with you two, I'll chose the latter."**

Gilan made what sounded like a bothered grunt. Other than a few comments Gilan had been unnaturally quiet for quite some time. Halt and Crowley passed a glance and really wished they could say something to the young Ranger. They knew these chapters would be rough on Gil as would the next two books.

 **"** **We're only a day from the border," Will pointed out to her. "Once you're across that, you'll be relatively safe."**

 **But she shook her head decisively.**

 **"** **I feel more secure with you two," she said. "Besides, it might be handy for you to have someone else along. It'll be one more person to keep watch at night. That means you'll get more sleep."**

 **"** **That's the first sensible reason I've heard for her coming along so far," said Horace. Like Will, he realized that she'd made her mind up. And both boys somehow knew that when Evanlyn did that, there was no way on earth they were going to make her change it. She grinned at him.**

 **"** **Well," she said, "are we going to stand here all day nattering?" Those Wargals aren't getting any closer while we're doing it."**

 **And turning on her heel, she led the way to where the horses were tethered.**

"Done," Crowley said. Halt snorted.

"You three chasing Wargals ought to be entertaining," Halt grumbled. Will grinned. 

* * *

I hope you like it. Gil's reaction to the next few books will probably be like this because honestly I don't think he ever got over it. There is no mention of it and I feel like he will always carry this with him so sorry if you don't like seeing a depressed Gil. Review and enjoy!


	19. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18! This took longer to get out then I wanted to but at least it is out now. Honestly I feel weird being the only person as far along as I am. Saw Force Awakens in theaters and loved it so much. Also 2016 is here now so yay! Hopefully the next chapter will not take so bloody long.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 18**

* * *

Arald picked the book up from the table.

 **FOLLOWING THE WARGALS WAS EAISER THAN THEY EXPECTED. The creatures were single-minded, concentrating only on the task in hand, which was to take the Celt miners to their end destination. They feared no attack in these parts, having already driven the occupants out, so they posted no forward scouts or sweepers. Their constant chanting, ominous as it might sound at first, also served to mask any sounds that might have been made by their pursuers.**

Cassandra shivered.

 **At night, they simply camped wherever they might find themselves to be. The miners remained chained together and sentries were posted to keep watch over them while the rest of the group slept.**

 **By the beginning of the second day, Will began to have an idea of the direction the Wargals were heading. He had been riding some** **thirty meter is the lead, relying on Tug to sense any danger ahead. Now he dropped back a little, waiting for Horace and Evanlyn to come level with him.**

 **"** **We seem to be heading for the Fissure," he said, more than a little puzzled.**

Jenny, who of course had hardly if ever heard of the place, looked confused and Gilan, quietly and discreetly gave her a general idea where the place was.

 **Already, in the distance, they could make out the high, brooding cliffs that towered over the other side of the massive split in the earth. Celtica itself was a mountainous country, but Morgarath's domain reared hundreds of meters above it.**

Halt and Crowley snorted loudly.

 **"** **I wouldn't care to come down those cliffs on ropes and scaling laders," Horace said, nodding toward them.**

 **"** **Even if you did, you'd have to find a level space on the other side to cross from," Will agreed. "And apparently, there are precious few of them. For the most part, the cliffs go right down to the bottom."**

Crowley sighed. Pauline was willing to bet that this had annoyed him greatly while preparing for the war.

 **Evanlyn looked from one to the other. "Yet Morgarath has done it once," she said. "Maybe he's planning to attack Araluen the same way."**

"Arrogant prat," Halt breathed under his breath.

 **Horace brought his horse to a halt, considering what she'd said. Will and Evanlyn stopped beside him. He chewed his lip for a few seconds as he thought back over the lessons that Sir Rodney's instructors had dinned into him.** Halt snorted. **Then he shook his head.**

 **"** **It's a different situation," he said finally. "The attack on Celtica was more of a raid then an invasion. He wouldn't have needed more than five hundred men for that and they could travel light. To attack Araluen, he'll need an army-and he wouldn't get an army down those cliffs and across with a few ladders and rope bridges."**

Rodney let a look of pride cross his features. Duncan nodded several times obviously impressed. Arald was smiling. Halt's expression was impassive but Horace could see a small amount of approval in his eyes.

 **Will regarded him with interest. This was a side of Horace that was new to him. Apparently, Horace's learning curve in the past seven or eight months had gone beyond his mere skill with the sword.**

 **"** **But surely, if he had enough time…?" he began, but Horace shook his head again, more decisively this time.**

 **"** **Men, yes, or in Wargals in this case. Given enough time, you could get them down and across. It would take months, but you could manage it. Although the longer it took, the more chance word would get out about what you were doing."**

"Thinking like a Ranger Horace," Halt said approvingly. The knight blushed slightly. Crowley was also nodding.

 **"** **But an army needs equipment-heavy weapons, supply wagons, provisions, tents, spare weapons and blacksmith's equipment to repair them. Horses and oxen to pull the wagons. You'd never get all that down cliffs like those. And even if you did, how would you get it across. It's not feasible. Sir Karel used to say that…"**

Horace blushed a very bright red as he remembered his rambling. Much to his surprise Halt and Crowley were nodding approvingly.

 **He realized the others were regarding him curiously and he flushed. "Didn't mean to go on and on," he mumbled, and urged his horse forward again.**

 **But as Will followed, he was shaking his head, impressed by his friend's grasp of the subject. "Not at all," he said. "You're making good sense."**

 **"** **Which still leaves us the question, what is he up to?" Evanlyn said.**

 **Will shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough," he said, and urged Tug forward to take up the point position once more.**

 **The found out the following evening.**

"Good for us," Will said sarcastically.

 **As before, they heard the first hint as to what was taking place: the ring or thud of hammers striking stone or wood. Then there was another noise as they drew closer-a constant but irregular cracking sound. Will signaled for the others to stop and, dismounting, he proceed carefully along the last stretch of the road to the final bend.**

 **Shrouded in his clock, and moving carefully from one patch of cover to the next, he moved off the road and cut across country to find a vantage point from which to view the next stretch of road. Almost immediately, he saw the top of the massive wooden structure that was being constructed: four wooden towers, linked by heavy rope cables and a timber framework, reared above the surrounding countryside. His heart sinking, he already knew what he was looking at. But he moved closer to make sure.**

"The bridge," Halt, Crowley, Rodney, Arald, and Duncan said at once.

 **It was as he feared. An immense wooden bridge was in the final stages of construction. On the far side of the Fissure, Morgarath had discovered one of the few places where a narrow ledge ran, almost level with the Celtic side. The natural ledge had been dug out and widened until there was a sizable piece of level ground there. The four towers stood, two either side of the Fissure, linked by massive rope cables. Supported by them, a wooden roadway was half completed capable of taking six men abreast across the dizzying depths of the Fissure.**

Gilan and Alyss both paled slightly neither having Will's head for heights.

 **Figures recognizable as Celt prisoners swarmed over the structure, hammering and sawing. The cracking sound was made by the whips used by the Wargal overseers.**

Duncan's face was grim and both Halt and Crowley had their upper lips curled up a little in a show of disgust. Gilan's eyes darkened slightly.

 **Beyond them, the sound of hammers on stone came from mouth of a tunnel that opened onto the ledge some fifty meters south of the bridge. It was a little more than a crack in the cliff face-only a little wider then a man's shoulders-but as he watched, the Celt prisoners were hard at work at its entrance, gouging at the hard rock, widening and enlarging the small opening.**

 **Will glanced up at the dark cliffs towering on the other side. There was no sign of ropes or ladders leading down to the ledge. The Wargals and their prisoners must access it via the narrow crack in the rock, he reasoned.**

 **The party they had been following was crossing the Fissure now. The final fifteen meters of roadway was yet to be constructed, and only a temporary timber footway was in place. It was barely wide enough of the Celts to cross, tethered in pairs as they were, but the miners of Celtica were used to awkward footing and dizzy drops, and they crossed without incident.**

"Lucky them," Halt murmured.

 **He'd seen enough for the time being, he thought. It was time to get back. He wriggled his way backward into the cover of the broken rocks. Then, bending almost double, he ran back to where the others were waiting.**

 **When he reached them, he slumped down, leaning back against the rocks. The tension of the last two days was beginning to tell on him, along with the strain of being in command.** Gilan turned a bright shade of red. **He was a little surprised to realize that he was physically exhausted. He had no idea that mental tension could sap a person's strength so thoroughly.** Gilan looked even more guilty and Jenny soothed him. Will took a deep breath to relax himself.

 **"** **So what's going on? Did you see anything?" Horace said.** Halt sighed heavily. **Will looked up at him, wearily.**

 **"** **A bridge," he told him. "They're building a huge bridge."**

 **Horace frowned, puzzled by it all.**

"They are building a huge bridge," Crowley repeated slowly and clearly. The idea was to get Gilan to laugh. Horace glared at Crowley and Gilan, very unsuccessfully, tried to hide a snicker.

 **"** **A bridge?" he repeated. "Why would Morgarath want a bridge?"**

"Oh good grief," Halt cried annoyed. Horace flushed bright red, Cassandra giggled (much to Horace's annoying) and Pauline nudged Halt.

 **"** **It's a huge bridge, I said. Big enough to bring an army across. Here we've been discussing how Morgrath couldn't move an army and all its equipment down the cliffs and across the Fissure, and all the time, he's been building a bridge to do just that."**

"Pretty smart if you think about," Rodney grumbled. Halt raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

 **Evanlyn picked at a loose thread on her jacket. "That's why he wanted the Celts," she said. When both boys looked at her, she elaborated. "They're expert builders and tunnelers. His Wargals wouldn't have the skill for an undertaking like this."**

 **"** **They are tunneling too," Will said. "There's a narrow crack-sort of a cave mouth-in the far side that they're widening."**

 **"** **Where does it lead to?" Horace asked, and Will shrugged.**

 **"** **I don't know. It might be important to find out. After all, the plateau on the other side is still hundreds of feet above this point. But there must be some access between the two because there's no sign of ropes or ladders."**

 **Horace stood and began to pace back and forth as he considered this new information. His face was screwed up in thought.**

 **"** **I don't get it," he said finally.**

Crowley sighed then winched when Pauline nudged him. Halt sent a smirk in his direction.

 **"** **It's not that hard to 'get', Horace," Will told him, with some asperity. "There's a barking great bridge being built over the Fissure-big enough for Morgarath and all his Wargals** ** _and_** **their supply wagons** ** _and_** **their blacksmiths** ** _and_** **their oxen and Uncle Tom Cobbely and all to come waltzing over."**

Alyss gave Will a hard look, Crowley and Halt were just barely able to keep straight faces. Gilan was laughing hysterically, and Arlad, Rodney, and Duncan gave Horace a look of sympathy.

 **Horace waited until Will had finished his tirade. He was outwardly calm, but Evanlyn could see a slight flush of anger on his face. He let the awkward silence stretch between them for some time, then said, in a deceptively quiet voice:**

 **"** **You're quiet finished, are you?"**

 **Will shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, realizing that he might have gone too far.**

"You think? Even Horace can't be that clueless," Halt said. Will flushed bright red.

 **"** **Well…yes," he said, making a vaguely apologetic gesture for Horace to continue.**

 **"** **What I don't** ** _get_** **…" Horace said, enunciating very carefully and with heavy emphasis, "is why it was never mentioned in those plans you captured."**

Halt and Crowley gave Horace a very hard look. Horace shrunk a little not entirely sure why they were staring at him so hard.

"What did I say?" Horace asked.

"How in the world did you know about that? It was supposed to go straight to Crowley, his eyes only," Halt asked. Horace shrugged helplessly.

"I heard it from somewhere that's all," Horace said.

"Fantastic," Crowley grumbled.

"Guys chill I told him," Gilan said. Halt and Crowley glared at the tall Ranger who shrugged.

"What I trusted him," Gilan said. Crowley snorted.

 **Evanlyn looked up curiously. "Plans?" she said. "What plans?"**

 **But Will gestured for her to wait for an explanation. He realized that Horace had made a vital point, and the sarcastic response he had been planning was instantly dispelled.**

"You see I am not entirely useless," Horace said with a snort.

 **"** **You're right," he said softly. "The plans never mentioned a bridge across the Fissure."**

 **"** **And it's not as if it's a small undertaking. You'd think it would be in there somewhere," Horace said. Will nodded agreement. Evanlyn, her curiosity thoroughly piqued by now, repeated her question.**

"I suppose I could have ordered you," Cassandra said with a chuckle.

 **"** **What are these plans you keep talking about?"**

"The plans that Horace wasn't supposed to know about," Crowley grumbled. Horace put on a knowing expression and Cassandra giggled.

 **Horace took pity on her. "Will and Halt-his craftmaster-** "Duh," Halt said and Cassandra giggled again **\- captured a copy of Morgarath's battle plans a couple of weeks ago. There was a lot of detail about how his forces are going to break out of the Mountains via Three Step Pass. There was even the date on which they were going to do it and how Skandian mercenaries were going to help them. Only there was no mention of this bridge."**

Halt and Crowley sighed obviously annoyed with themselves. "It was too easy," Crowley murmured.

 **"** **Why not?" Evanlyn asked. But Will was beginning to see what Morgarath had in mind, and his horror was growing by the second.**

Halt and Crowley exchanged a look and shook their heads. Duncan felt bad for them. His two loyal Rangers were very rarely this thrown off by something. They had believed the information.

"Don't beat yourselves up you are only human," Duncan said.

"Thanks," they coursed although Crowley was louder.

 **"** **Unless," he said. "Morgarath** ** _wanted_** **us to capture those plans."**

 **"** **That's crazy," Horace said instantly. "After all, one of his men died as a result."**

"That wouldn't stop him," Arald said with disgust. He and Morgarath were never on friendly terms.

 **Will met his gaze evenly. "Would that stop Morgarath? He doesn't care about other people's lives. Let's think it through. Halt has a saying:** ** _When you can't see the reason for something, look for the possible result-and ask yourself who might benefit from it_** **."**

"You are just full of wisdom," Crowley said. Halt shrugged.

"Not particularly some of it came from Pritchard," Halt said. Crowley frowned.

"I have never heard him say that," Crowley said puzzled.

"That's because that one came from me," Halt said. Gilan sniggered when Crowley scowled at Halt.

 **"** **So," said Evanlyn, "What's the result of your finding these plans?"**

 **"** **King Duncan has moved the army to the Plains of Uthal to block Three Step Pass," said Horace promptly. Evanlyn nodded and continued with the second part of the equation.**

 **"** **And who might benefit from that?"**

"Morgath," Horace complained to his younger self.

 **Will looked up at her. He could see she'd reached the same conclusion he had, and at the same time. Very slowly, he said:**

 **"** **Morgarath. If those plans were false."**

 **Evanlyn nodded agreement. Horace was not quite so quick to see the point.**

Horace sighed annoyed with his younger self. Rodney cleared his throat to keep from laughing; Arald who was reading used the book to hide his smile.

 **"** **False? What do you mean?"**

 **"** **I mean," said Will, "Morgarath wanted us to find those plans. He wanted the Araluen army assembled at the Plains of Uthal- the whole army. Because Three Step Pass isn't where the real attack will come from. The real attack will come from here-a surprise attack from behind. And our army will be trapped. And then destroyed."**

"Don't remind me," Duncan moaned.

 **Horace's eyes widened in horror. He could envisage the result of a massive attack from the rear. The Arualens would be caught between the Skandians and Wargals in front of them and another army of Wargals in their rear. IT was a recipe for disaster-the kind of disaster every general feared.**

 **"** **Then we've got to tell them," he said. "Right away."**

 **Will nodded. "We've got to tell them. But there's one more thing I want to see. That tunnel they're digging. We don't know if it's finished, or half finished, or where it goes. I want to take a look at it tonight."**

 **But Horace was shaking his head before he even finished. "Will, we've got to go** ** _now_** **," he said. "We can't hang around here just to satisfy your curiosity."**

"And why not?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow. Horace grinned.

 **It was Evanlyn who solved the argument. "You're right, Horace," she said. "The King must know about this as soon as possible. But we have to be sure that we're not taking him another red herring. The tunnel Will's talking about could be weeks away from completion. Or it could be a dead end. This whole thing could be yet another ruse to convince the army to divert forces to protect their rear. We have to find out as much as possible. If that means waiting a few more hours, then I say we wait."**

"How could we have missed this," Will moaned. Cassandra giggled. Gilan didn't say anything and Halt was willing to bet he just wanted to stay out of the discussion all together.

 **Will glanced at the girl curiously. She certainly seemed to have a better grasp of strategy than one would expect from a lady's maid. And there was an unmistakable air of authority about her as well. He decided that Gilan's theory was correct.**

"Good job Gil," Crowley said approvingly. The tall Ranger grinned shyly in return obviously pleased with the praise. Halt simply nodded in Gil's direction and the Ranger grinned even more.

 **"** **It'll be dark in an hour, Horace. We'll go across tonight and take a closer look."**

 **Horace looked from one of his companions to the other. He wasn't happy. His instinct was to ride now, as fast as he could, spread the word of this bridge. But he was outvoted. And he still believed Will's powers of deduction were better than his own. He was trained for action, not this sort of tortuous thinking. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be convinced.**

 **"** **All right," he said. "We'll look tonight. But tomorrow, we leave."**

 **Wrapped in his cloak and moving carefully, Will returned to his former vantage point. He studied the bridge carefully, thinking that Halt would expect him to be able to draw an accurate plan of the structure.**

"Well if I hadn't gotten captured he would have," Will said wirily. He realized he said the wrong thing when Gil whimpered slightly. Jenny soothed him and through an angry glare at Will.

"Nicely done," Jenny said.

"Sorry Gil," Will apologized Halt was raising an eyebrow at Will. Will flushed.

 **He hadn't been in position for more than ten minutes when a horn blast rang out.**

 **He froze, terrified. For a moment, he thought it was an alarm and that an alert sentry had spotted him moving among the rocks. Then he heard more cracking of whips and the grunting cries of the Wargals and, as he raised his head, he saw that they were driving the Celts off the bridge and back toward the half-finished tunnel. The prisoners, as they went, downed their tools in stacks. Wargals began reshackling them to a central leash.**

Halt and Crowley made a low growling noise, while Rodney, Arlad, Duncan, and Horace curled their upper lips up.

 **Glancing up to the west, Will saw the last curve of the sun dropping behind the hills and he realized that the horn had simply been sounding the end of the working day. Now the prisoners were being returned to wherever it was that they were kept.**

 **There was one brief altercation, a few meters from the tunnel mouth, as two of the Celt prisoners stopped to try to lift a prone figure that lay there. Angrily, the Wargal guards surged forward, beating the miners away with their whips and forcing them to leave the still figure where it lay.**

There were cries of outrage from the group. Cassandra was once more hugging her belly and poor Gilan looked sick. Halt knew David had fought in the first war and wondered if Gilan had a fear of the Wargals. There had never been a situation where he was able to test that theory but Halt strongly suspected he did. Of course the Ranger would never fault him for it.

 **Then, one after the other, they filed through the narrow entrance of the tunnel and disappeared.**

**The shadows of the huge bridge lengthened across the hillside. Will remained unmoving for another ten minutes, waiting to see if any Wargals reemerged from the tunnel.**

 **But there was no sound, no sign of anyone returning. Only the small form lying by the tunnel mouth remained. In the rapidly worsening light, Will couldn't make it out clearly. It looked like the body of a miner. But he couldn't be sure.**

 **Then the figure moved and he realized that, whoever it was, he was still alive.**

Arald closed the book and let out a sigh. "One more chapter then lunch," Jenny asked. Halt nodded.

"Might as well, Gil are you going to be ok?" Halt asked.

"I am trying Halt," Gilan said softly. Halt nodded.

"I know you are but if you need to leave I understand," Halt said. Somehow rereading this Gilan was reliving all the guilt he had long ago put away. 

* * *

Is anyone other then me having trouble seeing reviews when they click on stories? I get the email alert but I can't see it directly when I click on the story for some reason. Anyway please review and hopefully the next chapter will not take so long.


	20. Chapter 19

Here is chapter 19. My only excuse is I have had no interest in writing this at all. This is why I never publish any books or anything because I start writing something then I get distracted or lose interest. I am sticking with it though (which says something). Thank you for being supportive and not chewing me out because I don't upload fast enough. Funny thing though is I actually have chapter 21 down (I was working on it a while back when I had the idea of bringing someone in so I wouldn't forget that idea when I got to 21 like I did :)) so when I upload 20 I will also upload 21.

 **Ok I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 19**

* * *

Halt decided he was save and hopping he wasn't in the chapter picked the book up from the table.

 **TREADING CAREFULLY, WILL AND HORACE MADE THEIR WAY across the narrow plank path that bridged the last fifteen meters of the Fissure. Will, with his excellent head for heights, could run lightly across it without a problem. But he went slowly out of regard for his bigger, less nimble friend.**

"Thank you," Horace said gratefully. Alyss grinned at Horace. Will nodded.

 **When they finally made it to the finished roadway, Horace heaved a sigh of relief. Now they took a moment to examine the structure. It was built with all the thoroughness that Celt's were famous for. As a nation, they'd developed the art of tunneling and bridging over the centuries and this was a typical sturdy structure.**

Everyone grunted in admiration but it is reserved.

 **The smell of fresh-sawn pine planking filled the cold night air, and overlaid on that, there was another sweetish, aromatic smell. They looked at each other, puzzled, for a moment. Then Horace recognized it.**

 **"** **Tar," he said, and they looked around to see that the massive rope cables and support ropes were thick with the stuff. Will touched a hand on one and it came away sticky.**

Both Crowley and Halt had evil smirks on their faces and Pauline knew they had come to the conclusion that the bridge would burn with that much tar on it. They had no sympathy for whatever Wargals got caught in the flames.

 **"** **I guess it prevents the ropes from fraying and rotting," he said carefully, noticing that the main cables were constructed of three heavy ropes twisted and plaited together, then thickly coated with the tar to protect them. Also, as the tar hardened, it would bind the three together more permanently.**

 **Horace glanced around. "No guards?" he commented. There was a disapproving note in his voice.**

Rodney beamed happily. Halt seemed to be considering something.

"Personally I think the no guard policy is awesome. It makes your job a hell of a lot easier," Halt said. Both Ranger and knight nodded seeing his point.

 **"** **They're either very confident or very careless," Will agreed.**

 **It was full night now and the moon was yet to rise. Will moved toward the eastern bank of the Fissure. Loosening his sword in its scabbard, Horace followed him.**

 **The figure by the tunnel mouth lay as Will had last seen it. There had been no further sign of movement. The two boys approached him carefully now and knelt beside him-for now they could see that it was a Celt miner. His chest rose and fell-barely moving.**

Cassandra paled and leaned into Horace. Rodney and Arald exchanged looks of sympathy and pity. Halt was outwardly calm but felt a little sick. Even normally cheerful Gilan and Crowley were in a grim mood.

 **"** **He's still alive," Will whispered.**

 **"** **Only just," Horace replied.** "Aren't you Mr. Optimistic?" Halt said sarcastically hoping to get a laugh out of someone. It didn't work and Pauline gave Halt a hard look. **He placed his forefinger to the Celt's neck to gauge the pulse there. At the touch, the man's eyes slowly opened and he gazed up at the two of them, uncomprehending.**

 **"** **Who…you?" he managed to croak. Will unslung the water bottle from his shoulder and moistened the man's lips with a little of the liquid. The tongue moved greedily across the wetness and the man croaked again, trying to rise on one elbow.**

 **"** **More."**

 **Gently, Will stopped him from moving, and gave him a little more water.**

 **"** **Rest easy, friend," he said softly. "We're not going to harm you."**

"Obviously not you are giving him water," Halt said with a snort.

 **It was obvious that somebody had done him harm-and plenty of it. His face was matted with the dried blood that had welled from a dozen whip cuts. His leather jerkin was shredded and torn, and his bare torso underneath showed signs of more whipping-recent and from long ago.**

Rodney, Arlad, and Duncan all made low growling noises. This was just another thing in a long list of things they couldn't repay Morgrath for.

 **"** **Who are you?" Will asked softly.**

 **"** **Glendyss," the man sighed, seeming to wonder at the sound of his own name. Then he coughed, a racking, rattling cough that shook his chest. Will and Horace exchanged sad glances. Glendyss didn't have long, they realized.**

"Oh poor Glendyss," Jenny said her heart going out to the man. Alyss nodded.

"Look on the bright side Jen at least he was in a better place," Gil said softly. Jenny moved a little closer to her boyfriend.

 **"** **When did you come here?" Will asked the man, gently allowing more water to trickle through the dried, cracked lips.**

 **"** **Months…"Glendyss replied in a voice they could barely hear. "Months and months I've been here…working on the tunnel."**

 **Again, the two boys looked at one another. Maybe the man's mind was wondering.**

 **"** **Months?" Will pressed him. "But the Wargal attacks only started a month ago, surely?"**

"Oh how we wish that was true," Crowley said sighing dramatically.

 **But Glendyss was shaking his head. He tried to speak, coughed and subsided, gathering his fading strength. Then he spoke, so softly that Will and Horace had to lean close to hear him.**

 **"** **They took us almost a year ago…from all over. Secretly…a man here, two men there…fifty of us in all. Most of the others…dead…by now. Me soon." He stopped, gasping for breath again. The effort of speaking was almost too much for him. Will and Horace looked at each other, puzzling over this new information.**

"Poor guy," Jenny said softly. Will and Horace were nodding. Even cheerful Gilan felt a little depressed.

 **"** **How was it that nobody knew this was happening?" Horace asked his friend. "I mean, fifty people go missing and nobody says anything?"**

 **But Will shook his head. "He said they took them from villages all over Celtica. So one or two men go missing-people might talk about it locally, but nobody could see the entire picture."**

Rodney grunted. Halt guessed he was impressed at the genius of it but disturbed at how effective it was.

 **"** **Still," said Horace, "why do it? And why are they so open about it now?"**

 **Will shrugged. "Maybe we'll get an idea on that if we take a look around," he said.**

 **They hesitated uncertainly, not sure what they could do for the crumbled, battered form beside them. As they waited, the moon rose, soaring over the hills and flooding the bridge and the bank with soft, pale light. It touched on Glendyss's face and his eyes opened. Then he tried weakly to raise an arm to ward off the light. Gently, Will leaned forward to shield him.**

Jenny frowned not fully understanding what was happening. Gilan quietly explained. "Celt's aren't much into light so if they are going to die they would rather die in a dark place," Gilan said. Jenny made an 'o'.

 **"** **I'm dying," said the miner, with a sudden clarity and a sense of peace. Will hesitated, then answered simply.**

 **"** **Yes." It would have been no kindness to lie to him, to try to cheer him along and protest that he would be all right. He was dying and they all knew it. Better to let him prepare, to let him face death with dignity and calm. The hand clutched feebly at Will's sleeve and he took it in his own, pressing it gently, letting the Celt feel the contact with another person.**

Halt got a very uncomfortable feeling when he thought about Will's mother dying in his arms. He shifted slightly and Pauline gave him a very discreet squeeze.

 **"** **Don't let me die out here in the light."**

 **Again, Horace and Will exchanged glances.**

 **"** **I want the peace of the Out of Light," he continued softly, and Will suddenly understood.**

 **"** **I guess Celts like the darkness. They spend most of their lives in tunnels and mines, after all. Maybe that's what he wants."**

 **Horace leaned forward. "Glendyss?" he said. "Do you want us to carry you into the tunnel?"**

 **The miner's head had swiveled to Horace as the boy spoke. Now he nodded, faintly. Just enough for them to make out the action.**

 **"** **Please," he whispered. "Take me to the Out of Light."**

 **Horace nodded to him, then slpped his arms under the Celt's shoulders and knees to lift him. Glendyss was small-boned and the weeks he had spent in captivity had obviously been a time of starvation for him. He was an easy burden for Horace to lift.**

 **As the warrior apprentice stood straight with Glendyss cradled in his arms, Will motioned for him to wait. He sensed that once Glendyss was in the peace of the dark tunnel, he would let go of the faint thread that held him to life. And there was still one more question Will needed answered.**

 **"** **Glandyss," he said softly. "How long do we have?"**

 **The miner looked at him wearily, uncomprehending. Will tried again.**

 **"** **How long before they finish the bridge?" he asked. This time, he could see a light of understanding in the Celt's eyes. Glendyss thought for a second or two.**

 **"** **Five days," he replied. "Maybe four. More workers came today…so maybe four."**

"Four days and that bridge would have been done," Rodney said in a tone that suggested he didn't find that a very good idea.

 **Then his eyes closed, as if the effort had been too much. For a second, they thought he had died. But then his chest heaved with a massive shudder and he continued to breathe.**

"Poor fellow," Crowley said. Halt nodded he felt bad for the guy.

 **"** **Let's get him into the tunnel," Will said.**

 **They squeezed through the narrow opening. For the first ten meters, the walls of the tunnel were close enough to touch. Then they began to widen, as the results of the Celt's labor became evident. It was a dark, confined place, lit only by the dim flames of torches set in brackets every ten to twelve meters. Some of these were guttering now, and provided only a fitful, uncertain light.** Horace made an unpleasant grunting noise. Oh the things he did for his country. **Horace looked around uneasily. He didn't like heights and he definitely didn't like confined spaces.**

Duncan glanced over at his son-in-law in surprise. Only, Rodney, Will, Halt, Cassandra, and Arald knew of his fear of confined spaces.

"You have a fear of confined spaces?" Duncan asked. Horace nodded.

"Dark and confined spaces. It was an issue that happened when I was a boy…don't like talking about it," he grumbled. Duncan decided to drop it. Halt took one look at Pauline warily then decided it was worth it to stay on topic.

"You know Horace it takes a lot of courage to face those fears every day in the line of duty…well every other day in your case. I admire you for that," Halt said seriously. Horace's blue eyes shined with pleasure.

"Thank you Halt," he said. The grizzly Ranger dipped his head.

 **"** **Here's the answer," Will said. "Morgarath needed those first fifty miners to do this work. Now that the tunnel is nearly finished, he needs more men to get the bridge built as quickly as possible."**

 **Horace nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "The tunneling would take months, but nobody would see it was going on. Once they started building the bridge, the risk of discovery would be much higher."**

 **In the wider reaches of the tunnel, they found a small sandy patch, almost a grotto, off to one side. They laid Glendyss in it. Will realized that this must have been what the two Celts had been trying to do for their country man when the stop-work horn had sounded.**

 **He hesitated. "I wonder what the Wargals will think when they find him here tomorrow?"**

"Wargals are notoriously stupid I wouldn't worry about it," Crowley said.

 **Horace merely shrugged. "Maybe they'll think he crawled in here by himself," he suggested. Will thought about it doubtfully. But then he looked at the peaceful expression on the dying miner's face in the gloomy light and he couldn't bring himself to take the man back outside once more.**

 **"** **Just put him a little farther in, as far out of sight as you can," he said.**

 **There was a small elbow of rock and Horace gently placed the miner behind it. He was now visible only if you looked carefully and Will decided it was good enough. Horace stepped back into the main tunnel. Will noticed that he was still glancing uneasily around.**

"Chicken," Will teased gently a smile on his face to show he didn't really mean it. Horace snorted.

"Must be great to be the might Will Treaty not afraid of anything…but ravens," Horace said easily grinning almost wickedly. Several people snorted on their laughter and Halt was struggling to keep from shaking with merit. Will decided to let that one slide for now.

 **"** **What do we do now?" Horace asked. Will came to a decision.**

 **"** **You can wait here for me," he said. "I am going to see where this leads."**

"Thank you," Horace moaned. Will chuckled.

 **Horace didn't argue. The thought of going farther into that dark, winding tunnel didn't appeal to him at all. He found a place to sit, close to one of the brighter torches.**

 **"** **Just make sure you come back," he said. "I don't want to have to come looking for you."**

Everyone laughed at that. Halt closed the book.

"Chapter is done," he said stretching.

"Lunch," Horace said.

"Plum tarts for dessert please?" Gilan asked almost pleading. Jenny laughed.

"Ok Gil but only because I think you are cute when you do that," Jenny said.

"Yay," Gilan said and Halt rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed.

* * *

Poor Horace. I always wondered why Horace is afraid of dark confined spaces. Childhood issue maybe? Let me know what you guys think it seems like a irrational fear to me (no offense to anyone who is afraid of dark confined spaces) of course someone could say the same thing about my fear of heights but whatever.


	21. Chapter 20

Alright this took a while to get up and I apologize for that but I have a few points to bring up. First of all I got a review a while back that upset me about how I spoiled the series and where was my etiquette. I hate spoiling people about anything and the time I was worried about spoiling people I gave ample warning (this was in my All the Little Things in Life one shot thing) that I would be spoiling an event from The Tournament at Gorlan (this was well before this review). I didn't put a spoiler warning on here because when I uploaded this I assumed most people would guess that this was meant for those who have already read the series so it would obviously contain spoilers for the series. If not everyone realized this I am sorry (of course there was a nicer way to say it) and I can put a spoiler warning in the description but I assumed it was common knowledge and I am sorry if not everyone picked up on that. Secondly this chapter will contain a spoiler ( I guess) from The Tournament at Gorlan. I don't actually know if it is technically a spoiler but I am warning you anyway.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 20**

* * *

Once lunch was done Alyss picked up the book and started reading.

 **THE TUNNEL, LEVEL AT FIRST, BEGAN TO ANGLE STEEPLY Upward as Will went on, leaving Horace behind him. The walls and floor showed evidence of the Celts' picks and drills as they had torn and gouged at the rock to widen the path.**

 **Will guessed that the original narrow tunnel had been nothing more than a natural fault in the rock-a mere crevice. But as he went on, he saw how much it had been widened, until there was room for four or five men to walk abreast. And still it climbed up into the heart of the mountains.**

 **A circle of light showed the end of the tunnel. He estimated that he'd traveled maybe three hundred meters in total and the end was another forty away. The light that he could see seemed to be stronger than simple moonlight and, as he carefully emerged from the tunnel, he saw why.**

 **Here, the hills separated, forming a large valley about two hundred meters across and half a kilometer long. To one side, the moonlight showed him massive wooden structures leading up to the higher reaches of the plateau. Staircases, he realized after a few moments' study. The floor of the valley was lit with campfires and there were hundreds of figures moving in the flickering orange light. Will guessed that this would be the assembly area for Morgarath's army. At the moment, it was where the Wargals kept their Celt prisoners at night.**

 **He paused, trying to form a picture of the overall situation. The plateau that formed the greater part of Morgarath's domain was still at last fifty meters above this point. But the staircases and the less formidable slope of the surrounding hills would provide relatively easy access to this valley. The valley itself must be some thirty meters above the level where the bridge stood. The sloping tunnel would take troops down to the bridge from here. Once again, Halt's words echoed in his ear:** ** _nowhere is really impassable_** **.**

"Why do I always have to be right," Halt moaned nearly banging his head on the table.

"It's the price to pay," Crowley said grimly.

 **He moved to the left of the tunnel mouth and found cover in a jumble of rocks and boulders while he took stock of the situation. There was a rough stockade in the center of the valley. Inside the wooden fencing, he could see a large number of small fires, each with a group of figures seated or sprawled around it. This was the prisoners' compound, he guessed.**

 **Large fires outside the compound marked the places where the Wargals were camped. He could see the hulking, shambling forms clearly against the firelight as they moved around. Yet there was one fire close to him that seemed different. The figures seemed more upright, more humanoid in the way they stood and carried themselves.**

"Skandians," Rodney said.

"Right," Will said.

 **Curiously, he worked his way closer to it, sliding through the night with barely a sound, moving quickly from one patch of cover to the next, until he was just at the outer ring of light thrown by the fire-a spot where he knew the darkness, by contrast, would seem more intense to those sitting around the fire.**

 **There was a haunch of some kind of meat roasting slowly over the fire and the smell of it set his mouth watering. He'd been traveling for days on cold rations and the meat filled the air with a delicious fragrance. He felt his stomach begin to rumble and fear stabbed through him. It would be unthinkably bad luck to be betrayed by a rumbling stomach, he thought.**

Horace's stomach chose that moment to rumble it's self.

"Seriously Horace you just ate!" Cassandra said.

"Sorry," Horace said. Jenny giggled.

 **The fear did the trick, killing his appetite. His digestion more or less under control, he edged his face around a boulder, low to the ground, to get a better look at the figures eating by the fire.**

 **As he did so, one of them leaned forward to slice off a chunk of the meat, juggling the hot, greasy food in his hand as he took it. The movement let the firelight shine clearly on him and Will could see that these were not Wargals. From their rough sheepskin vests, woolen leggings bound with tapes and heavy seal-fur boots, he recognized them as Skandians.**

"Wonderful," Rodney grumbled. He had a love hate relationship with the Skandians and given how much fighting he had to do with them no one was that surprised.

 **Further study showed him their horned helmets, round wooden shields, and battleaxes piled to one side of the campsite. He wondered what they were doing here, so far from the ocean.**

"Seriously Will what do you think they were doing here having a party?!" Crowley asked his tone thick with sarcasm. Will glared at his commandant.

 **The man who had moved finished his meat and wiped his hands on his sheepskin vest. He belched, then settled himself in a more comfortable spot by the fire.**

 **"** **Be dammed glad when Olvak's men get here," he said in the thick, almost indecipherable accent of Skandia. Will knew that Skandians spoke the same tongue as the kingdom. Hearing it now for the first time, though, he barely recognized it.**

 **The other sea wolves growled their agreement. There were four of them around the fire. Will edged forward a little to hear them more clearly, then froze, horrified, as he saw the unmistakable shambling form of a Wargal moving directly toward him from the other side of the fire.**

Halt made a low growling noise almost like a warning.

 **The Skandians heard him coming and looked up warily. With an immense feeling of relief, Will realized that the creature was not coming toward him but was approaching the Skandians' fire.**

 **"** **Ullo," said one of the Skandians in a low voice. "Ere comes one of Morganth's beauties."**

Halt snorted. "Only a Skandian would find something that ugly to be beautiful," he said.

"I am sure he was being sarcastic dear," Pauline said softly. Halt snorted again.

"Oh no I doubt it they find themselves pretty to…and they ain't," Halt said. Will and Gilan snickered.

 **The Wargal had stopped on the far side of the fire. He grunted something unintelligible at the group of sea raiders. The one who had just spoken shrugged.**

 **"** **Sorry, handsome.** Will and Gilan snickered again. **Didn't catch that," he said. There was an obvious note of hostility in his voice. The Wargal seemed to sense it. He repeated his statement, growing angry now. Again, the circle of Skandian warriors shrugged at him.**

 **The Wargal grunted again, growing angrier by the minute. He gestured at the meat hanging over the fire, then at himself. He shouted at the Skandians now, making eating gestures.**

Rodney grunted. "Don't you think he could have just done that in the first place dummy?" Rodney asked.

"As we said Rodney Wargals are notoriously stupid," Crowley said. Rodney snorted.

 **"** **Ugly brute wants our venison," said one of the Skandians. There was a low growl of dissent from the group.**

 **"** **Let him catch his own," said the first man. The Wargal stepped inside the circle now. He had stopped shouting. He simply pointed to the meat, then turned his red, glaring eyes on the speaker. Somehow, the silence was more menacing than his shouting had been.**

A shiver nearly ran down everyone's backs.

 **"** **Careful, Erak," warned one of the Skandians, "we're outnumbered here at the moment."**

"Hello Erak nice to meet you," Will said sarcastically. Gilan was obviously very interested in what was being read and Halt wondered where the sudden interest came from.

 **Erak scowled at the Wargal for a second, then seemed to realize the wisdom of his friend's advice. He gestured angrily at the meat.**

 **"** **Go on then. Take it," he said curtly. The Wargal stepped forward and snatched the wooden spit from the fire, taking a huge bite at the meat and tearing a large chunk loose. Even from where he was lying, scarcely daring to breath, Will could see the ugly light of triumph in the red animal eyes. Then the Wagal turned abruptly and bounded out of the circle, forcing several of the Skandians to move hurriedly aside to avoid being trampled on. They heard his guttural laugh as he faded into the darkness.**

Cassandra leaned into Horace seeking his protection. Crowley shivered.

"Those things give me the creeps," he said shaking his head.

"You and me both," Gilan admitted. "Dad used to tell stories about the first war and any time he talked about the Wargals I would find a new place to be," Gilan said.

 **"** **Damn things give me the heebies," muttered Erak. "Don't know why we have to have anything to do with them."**

* * *

 **This is where the sort of spoiler starts. It is kind of a implied hint**

* * *

 **"** **Cause Horth don't trust Morgarath," one of the others told him. "If we're not along, those damn bear-men will keep all the plunder for themselves and all we'll get is the hard fighting at the Plains of Uthal."**

Halt snorted. "Only an idiot would trust Morgarath," Halt said. Crowley coughed.

"Careful Halt being exiled for a second treason offense isn't a good idea," Crowley all.

"Oops did I say that out loud…sorry," Halt said. Will, Gilan, Horace, Cassandra, Alyss, and Jenny were all puzzled by Crowley's remark.

"There wasn't anything treason worthy there," Gilan said frowning. "Halt has a point," he added. Duncan snorted at Gilan.

"Drop it Gil…I will tell you later," Halt warned and Gil could tell by his tone he was serious.

"Ok," Gil said more than a little puzzled but not stupid enough to cross the line.

 **This is where the sort of spoiler ends**

* * *

 **"** **And hard marching too," put in another. "Wouldn't be any fun with Horth's men either, working their way around Thorntree Forest to take the enemy in the rear. That's rough going, all right."**

 **Will frowned as he heard that. Obviously, Morgarath and Horth, who, Will assumed, was a Skandian war leader, were planning another treacherous surprise for the kingdom's forces. He tried to picture a map of the countryside around the Plains of Uthal, but his memory was sketchy.** Halt sighed and Will could tell Halt was a little annoyed with him. **He wished he'd paid more attention to the geography lessons Halt had taught him.**

Halt sighed again and held the bridge of his nose. Judging by Gilan's bright blushing he hadn't been paying much attention either.

 **"** **Why is geography so important?" he remembered asking his teacher.**

"Maybe for a situation like this or maybe cause I said so," Halt said sarcastically. Will grinned sheepishly.

 **"** **Because maps are important if you want to know where your enemy is and where he's going," had been the reply. Glumly, Will realized now how right he had been. Halt had shaken his head at him then, in that mock serious way he had. Suddenly, thinking of his wise and capable teacher, Will felt very lonely and more than a little out of his depth.**

"Not who is needing their ego to be in check?" Crowley said wirily.

"Crowley shut up," Halt said in the same wirily tone.

 **"** **Anyway," Erak was saying, "things'll be different when Olvak's men get here. Although they seem to be taking their damned time about it."**

 **"** **Relax," said the other speaker. "It'll take a few days to get five hundred men up them South Cliffs. Think how long it took us."**

 **"** **Yeah," said another. "But we were blazing a trail. All they'ave to do is follow it."**

 **"** **Well, they can't get 'ere too soon for me," said Erak, rising and stretching. "I'm for sleep, lads, just as soon as I've done the necessaries."**

"Gross," Jenny said making a face.

"I don't know what is worse their crudeness or their grammar," Alyss said.

 **"** **Well, don't do 'em 'here by the fire," said one of the others irritably. "Go up behind them rocks there."**

"Are they drunk?" Pauline asked.

"They are Skandians they are almost always drunk," Halt replied and Gilan, Horace, and Will about lost it.

 **Horrified, Will realized that the Skandian had gestured toward the rocks where he was hiding. And now Erak, laughing at the other man, was turning and heading his way. It was definitely time to go. He scuttled backward a few meters, then crawling rapidly on his stomach, used all his training and natural skill to blend with the available cover.**

 **He'd gone perhaps twenty meters when he heard a splashing sound from the spot where he'd been eavesdropping. Then he heard a contented sigh and, looking back, saw the shaggy –haired form of Erak silhouetted against the glow of the hundred or so campfires in the valley.**

 **Realizing** **that the Skandian was intent on what he was doing, Will slipped through the darkness and back into the tunnel. He went carefully for the first few meters, allowing his eyes to become accustomed to the dim light of the torches. Then he began to run, his soft hide boots making barely a noise on the sandy floor.**

"Chapter is done," Alyss said closing the book.

* * *

Not much to say really other then sorry for taking so long.


	22. Chapter 21

Here is chapter 21. Not much to say other then there is a surprise appearance by someone who will stay for the rest of the book.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 21**

* * *

Pauline picked the book up from the table and began to read. Halt loved hearing her voice.

 **HE HAD FOUND HORACE WAITING FOR HIM, HIS HAND READY on his sword hilt, where he had left him in the tunnel. "Did you find out anything?" the apprentice warrior whispered hoarsely. Will let go a pent-up breath, realizing that he'd been holding it for some time now.**

 **"** **Plenty," he said. "All of it bad." He held up a hand to forestall Horace's further questions.**

"See my pain now?" Halt asked. Will grinned sheepishly and Horace chuckled.

 **"** **Let's get back across the bridge," he said. "I'll tell you then." He glanced into the side tunnel where they had left the Celt miner.**

 **"** **Have you heard anything more from Glendyss?" he asked. Horace shrugged sadly.**

"He was dead wasn't he," Alyss asked sadly.

"About 99.9% sure," Horace said softly. Rodney grunted unhappily.

 **"** **He started moaning about an hour ago. Then he went quiet. I think he's dead. At least he died the way he wanted to," he said, then he followed Will back through the dimly lit tunnel to the bridge.**

 **They made their way across the planking again, to where Evanlyn waited with the horses, well back from the bridge and out of sight. When they were close, Will called her name softly, so as to avoid startling her. Horace had left his dagger with Evanlyn and Will thought an armed Evanlyn would not be a person to approach unexpectedly.**

"Sometimes it is better not to approach her at all," Halt said seriously and Evanlyn giggled.

 **As he described the scene at the other end of the tunnel, he hastily scratched a map in the sand for them.**

 **"** **Somehow, we're going to have to find a way to delay Morgarath's forces," he said.**

 **The other two looked at him curiously. Delay them? How could two apprentices and a girl delay five hundred Skandians and several thousand relentless Wargals?**

Gilan made a sniffing noise and Jenny comforted him with soft words. Halt knew this had to be killing Gilan to hear about all that was going on.

 **"** **I thought you said we should get word to the King," Evanlyn said.**

 **"** **We don't have time anymore," Will said simply. "Look."**

 **They leaned forward as he smoothed over the diagram he had drawn in the sand and hastily sketched out a new one. He wasn't sure that it was totally accurate, but at least it include the most important features of the kingdom, as well as the Southern Plateau, where Morgrath ruled.**

"It helps if your maps are accurate Will. Makes a better visual," Halt said seriously.

"I think they got the message," Will grumbled glaring at Halt. The Ranger raised an eyebrow.

 **"** **They said they have more Skandians coming up the cliffs on the south coast-to join with the Wargals we've already seen. They'll cross the Fissure here, where we are, and move north to attack the barons in the rear, while they wait for Morgarath to try to break out of Three Step Pass."**

"See what you can learn from eavesdropping," Crowley said cheerfully.

"That doesn't condone your eavesdropping Crowley," Duncan said sternly. Crowley pouted.

 **"** **Yes," said Horace. "We know that. We guessed it as soon as we saw the bridge."**

 **Will looked up at him and Horace fell silent. He realized the Ranger apprentice had something else to say.**

 **"** **But," said Will, emphasizing the word and pausing for a moment. "I also heard them saying something about Horth and his men marching around Thorntee Forest. That's up here to the north of the Plains of Uthal."**

"In other words we would have been trapped," Crowley said.

 **Evanlyn grasped the point immediately. "Which would bring the Skandians northwest of the King's army. They'd be trapped between the Wargals and Skandians who have crossed the bridge and the other force from the north."**

 **"** **Exactly," said Will, meeting her gaze. They could both appreciate how dangerous that situation would be for the assembled barons. Expecting a Skandian attack through the fenlands, to the east, they'd be taken by surprise from not one, but two different directions, caught between the arms of a pincer and crushed.**

Gilan snorted bothered and Halt knew what he was thinking. Pauline decided to keep reading.

 **"** **Then we'd better warn the King, surely!" insisted Horace.**

"It isn't that simple Horace," Rodney said gently.

 **"** **Horace," said Will patiently. "It would take us four days to reach the Plains."**

 **"** **Even more reason to get going. We haven't got a moment to waste!" said the young warrior.**

 **"** **And then," put in Evanlyn, seeing Will's point, "It would take at least another four days for any sort of force to get back here and hold the bridge. Maybe more."**

 **"** **That's eight days all told," said Will. Remember what that poor miner said? The bridge will be ready in four days' time. The Wargals and Skandians will have had plenty of time to cross the Fissure, assemble in battle formation and attack the King's army."**

"In other words a terrible situation," Arlad said.

 **"** **But…" Horace began, and Will interrupted him.**

 **"** **Horace, even if we get warning to the King and the barons, they'll be badly outnumbered and they'll be caught between two forces-with no way to retreat. The swamps of the fenlands will be behind them. Now, I know we have to get a warning to them. But we can also do something here to even the numbers."**

"Why is it two apprentices and a princess get to have all the fun," Rodney complained. Duncan had to cough to keep from laughing and Arald didn't even bother hiding his laughter.

 **"** **Plus," Evanlyn put in, and Horace turned to face her, "if we can do something to stop the Wargals and Skandians from crossing here, the King will have the advantage over this northern force of Skandians."**

 **Horace nodded. "They wouldn't be outnumbered, I guess," he said.**

 **Evanlyn nodded, but then added, "That's part of it. But those Skandians will be expecting reinforcements to attack the King from the rear-reinforcements that will never arrive."**

"Nice work Princess," Halt said approvingly. Cassandra grinned at him.

 **Understanding dawned in Horace's eyes. He nodded slowly, several times. Then the frown returned. "But what can we do to stop the Wargals here?" he asked.**

 **Will and Evanlyn exchanged a glance. He could see they'd come to the same conclusion. They both spoke at the same time.**

 **"** **Burn the bridge," they said.**

"Makes me wonder how you can possibly say something like that so casually," Gilan said.

"I learned from the best," Will said grinning. Gilan just snorted.

They heard a knock on the door and everyone turned. Ebony looked up ears up.

"What is it?" Duncan asked.

"You have a visitor my majesty," Lord Anthony said from outside of the door. Duncan frowned as did most everyone else at the table.

"Let him in," Duncan said. The doors swung open and an older knight moved in. Broad shouldered, grey haired, and supporting a mustache, still as athletic as ever entered Sir David, Battlemaster of Carway Fief, Supreme Army Commander, and Gilan's father.

"Dad!" Gilan said startled.

"Hello Gil, Majesty," David said nodding greetings to the respective people.

"How nice to see you David what brings you by," Duncan said.

"I had something to bring up to you, Anthony's got it but I spotted Blaze out in the stables so I thought I would stop by," David said grinning.

"Great Dad!" Gilan said happily and bounded over to his father nearly crushing him in a bear hug.

"Gil careful you will break something," the knight said but he was laughing.

"Join us David. You are bound to show up in this story soon," Halt said. The knight shook his head.

"I don't want to impose, I wasn't invited," David said.

"You aren't imposing dad please stay," Gilan begged. The knight sighed.

"If it isn't too much trouble I will stay till the end of the book and listen along," David said gesturing to the book Will was now holding.

"No trouble at all, don't be shy to comment either," Duncan said smiling. Gilan pushed a chair over to the table and David took a seat beside his son.

Ebony walked over to the knight and David started petting her. She thumped her tail happily. 

* * *

Say hello to Sir David. When I started Ruins of Gorlan I had plans to bring David in at this chapter. If you guys like this I may bring other characters in if I can find a good excuse for them being there and if the story mentions them. I had a random thought the other day and I will run it by you guys. There is a chance when I am done with the reacting on all the RA books up to 12 I may (and this is a very big may) have them react to books four and five of Brotherband because a Ranger pops up in them and said Ranger plays a decent part. Not sure if I will do it and I have a ways to go and have slowed down on these so it will be a while should I ever decide to do it.


	23. Chapter 22

Here is chapter 22. I got the sense that most everyone was well aware that this story and the others in the series contained spoilers (which makes me feel much better and helps restore my faith in humanity). I also got a lot of positive reviews about the RA cast reacting to books 4 and 5 of Brotherband (those are the two that Gil is confirmed in but John has hinted at him possibly being in another one) which is great to hear but should I do them it will be a ways down the road. Speaking of Gilan, I am not sure how many people are aware of this, but John was answering some questions on his facebook page when he said something that made me super excited. For those of you who don't know the second book in the Early Years series is supposed to release in November of this year (in the US at least) and he has said Gil is to appear in it. Now I can't wait for the second book if it is true because I really would love to see little Gil. So much happiness. Anyway enjoy.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 22**

* * *

Will cleared his throat and began reading. It felt weird with a new member in the room but Will didn't want the knight to leave.

 **BLAZE'S HEAD HUNG LOW AS HE TROTTED SLOWLY INTO THE outskirts of the King's camp on the Plains of Uthal. Gilan swayed wearily in the saddle. They had barely slept in the past three days, snatching only brief rests once every four hours.**

Pauline shook her head. Rangers were notorious for pushing themselves much harder than they should.

 **Two guards stepped forward to query his progress and the young Ranger fumbled inside his shirt for the silver amulet in the form of an oak leaf- the Rangers' badge of office. At the sight of it, the guards stepped back hurriedly to clear the way. In times like these nobody delayed a Ranger-not if he knew what was good for him.**

David and Rodney chuckled.

 **Gilan rubbed his gritty eyes. "Where is the War Council tent?"**

 **One of the guards pointed with his spear to a larger-than-normal tent, set up on a knoll overlooking the rest of the camp. There were more guards there, and a large number of people coming and going, as one would expect at the nerve center of an army.**

 **"** **There, sir. On that small rise."**

 **Gilan nodded. He'd come so far, so fast, finishing the four-day journey in just over three. Now these few hundred meters seemed like miles to him. He leaned forward and whispered in Blaze's ear.**

David gave his son a look of sympathy.

 **"** **Not much farther, my friend. One more effort, please."**

 **The exhausted horse's ears twitched and his head came up a few inches. At Gilan's gentle urging, he managed to raise a slow trot and they passed through the camp.**

"I thought Blaze was a she," a puzzled David asked.

"She is but I think the author forgot the s in some places," Gilan said.

 **Dust drifting on the breeze, the smell of woodsmoke, noise and confusion: the camp was like any army camp anywhere in the world. Orders being shouted. The clang and rattle of arms being repaired or sharpened. Laughter from tents, where men lay back relaxing with no duties to be performed-until their sergeants found them and discovered jobs for them to be doing. Gilan smiled tiredly at the thought. Sergeants seemed to be totally averse to seeing their men having an easy time of it.**

David, Rodney, Arald, and Duncan all snorted remembering their training sergeants all too well.

 **Blaze came to a halt once more and he realized, with a jerk, that he'd actually nodded off in the saddle. Before him, two more guards barred the way to the War council compound. He looked at them blearily.**

"Oh Gil you must have been so tired," Alyss said sympathetically.

"I was," Gil said ruefully.

 **"** **King's Ranger," he croaked, through a dry throat. "Message for the Council."**

 **The guards hesitated. This dust-covered, half-asleep man, seated on a lathered, exhausted bay horse, might well be a Ranger. He was certainly dressed like a Ranger, as far as they could tell. Yet the guards knew most of the senior Rangers by sight, and they had never seen this young man before. And he showed no sign of identification.**

"Morons," Rodney said with a shake of his head. David sighed and shook his head.

 **What's more, they noticed, he carried a sword, which was definitely not a Ranger's weapon,** David face-palmed **so they were reluctant to admit him to the carefully guarded War Council compound. Irritably, Gilan realized that he had neglected to leave the silver oakleaf device hanging outside his shirt. The effort of finding it again suddenly became intense. He fumbled blindly at his collar. Then a familiar, and very welcome, voice cut through his consciousness.**

"Thanks for looking after him Halt," David said. Halt gave the knight a small nod.

"Think nothing of it," he said.

 **"** **Gilan! What's happened? Are you all right?"**

"You get on to us for asking multiple questions at once," Will said grinning. Halt gave him a long suffering look.

"You realize this was far more important than idle curiosity right? Gilan could have been hurt as could you," Halt told his former apprentice sternly. Will realized Halt must have been terrified seeing Gil coming back exhausted and alone.

 **That was the voice that had meant comfort and security to him throughout his years as an apprentice. The voice of courage and capability and wisdom. The voice that knew exactly what action should be taken at any point in time.**

 **"** **Halt," he murmured, and realized that he was swaying, then falling from the saddle. Halt caught him before he hit the ground. He glared at the two sentries, who were standing by, not sure whether to help or not.**

Rodney snorted and grumbled something unintelligible that probably having to do with the guards.

 **"** **Give me a hand!" he ordered and they leapt forward, dropping their spears with a clatter, to support the semiconscious young Ranger.**

"Sorry," Gilan mumbled. Halt shook his head.

"You were fine Gil not your fault," Halt said.

 **"** **Let's get you somewhere to rest," Halt said. "You're all in."**

Pauline nodded approvingly. Despite Halt's sometimes rough methods he did know when enough was enough.

 **But Gilan summoned some last reserves of energy and pushing clear of the soldiers, steadied himself on his own feet.** Everyone shook their heads in wonder. Even David who had been Gil's father still couldn't believe how much energy his son could posses. **"Important news," he said to Halt. "Must see the Council. There's something bad going on in Celtica."**

"I tell you what David a good chunk of guys would have taken the offer to rest your son is special," Rodney said. David turned to his son and gave him a smile.

"He is in deed," he replied.

 **Halt felt a cold hand of premonition clutch his heart. He cast his gaze around, looking back down the path where Gilan had come. Bad news from Celtica. And Gilan apparently alone.**

"Sorry Halt…I should have let you know Will was ok," Gilan said guiltily.

"It's fine Gil not your fault," Halt replied.

 **"** **Where's Will?" he asked quickly. "Is he all right?"**

"I am about to burn down a bridge and get hit with a rock but yea I will be totally fine," Will said wirily. Halt raised his signature eyebrow.

 **"** **He's all right," Gilan said, and the senior Ranger's heart lifted just a little. "I came on ahead."**

"Very hard I might add," Pauline said raising an eyebrow at Gil.

"Yea that wasn't fun and it hurt," Gilan said.

 **As they had been talking, they had more guards on duty here but they moved out of the way at the sight of Halt. He was a familiar figure around the War Council. He put out a hand now to steady his former apprentice and they entered the cool shade of the Council pavilion.**

"Relief!" Gilan cried dramatically and several people snickered and Halt rolled his eyes.

 **A group of half a dozen men was clustered around a sand map-a large table with the main features of the Plains and Mountains molded in sand. They turned now at the sound of the new arrivals and one of them hurried forward, concern on his face.**

 **"** **Gilan!" he cried. He was a tall man, and his graying hair showed him to be in his late fifties. But he still moved with the speed and grace of an athlete, or a warrior. Gilan gave that tired smile again.**

"Grey hairs from you more like it," David said and Gilan snickered.

"Come on dad I am adorable when I am getting on your nerves," Gilan teased. David snorted at him.

 **"** **Morning, Father," he said, for the tall gray-harried man was none other than Sir David, Battlemaster of Caraway Fief and supreme commander of the King's army. The Battlemaster looked quickly to Halt and caught the quick nod of reassurance there. Gilan was all right, he realized, just exhausted. Then, his sense of duty caught up with his fatherly reaction.**

Rodney chuckled and David found a way to kick him underneath the table.

"You have kids you will understand," he said.

"The amount of hell Gil put you through I would rather not," Rodney said seriously and Gilan snorted.

"Everybody is a critic," he said. David was trying very hard to hid his laughter.

 **"** **Great your King properly," he said softly, and Gilan looked up to the group of men, all their attention now focused on him.**

"I can't believe you would want him doing that," Halt said. David shrugged.

"It is a formality and protocol and don't you dare snort," David said. Horace looked at the knight in surprise and Halt scowled at David.

"I am not that predictable am I?" he asked.

"In some areas yes you are," David replied. Will coughed.

"Moving on," he said quickly.

 **He recognized Crowley, the Ranger Corps Commandant,** Crowley snorted. **and Baron Arald and two other senior Barons of the realm- Tyler of Drayden and Fergus of Caraway.** "Tyler is basically useless," Rodney and David said at almost the same time both having a very low opinion of Tyler. Rodney didn't know Fergus that well but David talked about him with the upmost respect so that was good enough for him. **But the figure in the center took his attention. A tall blond man in his late thirties, with a short beard and piercing green eyes. He was broad-shouldered and muscular, because Duncan was not a king who let other men do all his fighting for him. He had trained with sword and lance since he was a boy and he was regarded as one of the most capable knights in his own kingdom.**

"I am an idiot," Gilan said nearly banging his head on the table.

"Why say that?" David asked puzzled.

"How in the world could I have not seen the similarities," Gilan said shaking his head in irritation with himself.

"I think you are being a little hard on yourself Gil. You were exhausted and even before you left you know something was up. You even pieced something together in your exhaustion. You did a good job," Halt told his first apprentice gently. Gilan nodded feeling a little better.

 **Gilan attempted to sink to one knee. His joints screamed in protest and tried to lock up on him. The pressure of Halt's hand under his arm was all that stopped him from falling once again.**

"Thanks Halt that would have been embarrassing," Gilan said.

"You're welcome no sense in embarrassing me as well," Halt replied dryly. Pauline nudged him but Gil was chuckling.

 **"** **My lord…" he began apologetically, but Duncan had already stepped forward, seizing his hand to steady him. Gilan heard Halt's introduction.**

 **"** **Ranger Gilan, my lord, attached to Meric Fief. With messages from Celtica."**

 **Suddenly, the King was galvanized with interest. "Celtica?" he repeated, studying Gilan more closely. "What's happening there?"**

"Bridge building and trouble that is what is happening," Horace said.

"At least we know what happens to said bridge the book is called The Burning Bridge," Will added.

"Oh gezz Will we never would have guessed," David said in a dry tone that almost matched Halt's. Rodney watched him wearily.

"You have been spending way too much time around Halt," Rodney said.

 **The other Council members had moved from the sand map to group around Gilan.** "Leave me alone," Gil pretended to whine and everyone chuckled. **Baron Arald spoke: "Gilan was carrying your messages to King Swyddned, my lord," he said. "Invoking our mutual defense treaty and requesting that Swyddned send troops to join us-"**

"You know I hate to interrupt but I was about to fall flat on my face so could you have left the long introduction and cut to said chase," Gilan said dryly raising an eyebrow at Arald. Arald chuckled.

"Sorry Gil," he said easily.

 **"** **They wouldn't be coming," Gilan interrupted. He realized he had to tell the King his news before he collapsed from exhaustion. "Morgarath has them bottled up on the southwest peninsula."**

"Useless Celts," Rodney and David said at the same time shaking their heads. Halt raised an eyebrow towards them.

"You sure that you to haven't been spending way too much time together," he asked.

 **There was a stunned silence in the Council tent. Finally, it was Gilan's father who broke it. "Morgarath?" he said, incredulously. "How? How could he get any sort of army into Celtica?"**

Halt chuckled at David's bewilderment. At the time it wasn't amusing at all but now that everything had turned out well Halt could chuckle about it. David glared at him.

"What is so funny?" he asked. Halt shook his head.

"Nothing," he said innocently. David snorted at him.

 **Gilan shook his head suppressing a huge need to yawn. "They sent small numbers down the cliffs, until they had enough troops to catch the Celts by surprise. As you know, Swyddened keeps only a small standing army…"**

 **Baron Arald nodded, anger showing on his face. "I warned Swyddened, my lord," he put in. "But those damned Celts have always been more interested in digging than protecting their own land."**

"Aye," Rodney and David said shaking their heads in annoyance.

 **Duncan made a small, pacifying gesture with one hand. "No time now for recriminations, Arald," he said softly. "What's done is done, I'm afraid."**

 **"** **I should imagine Morgarath has been watching them for years, waiting for their greed to overcome their good sense," Baron Tyler said bitterly. The other men nodded quietly. Morgarath's ability to maintain a network of spies was all too well know to them.**

"It's why we should have shot him in the back years ago…bloody coward," Halt and Crowley said at the same time in a low dangerous tone. While it was perfectly normal for Halt to make such a remark Crowley's normally good sense of humor meant a comment like that was a rare thing in deed. So everyone (minus Duncan, Pauline and Arald) looked at Crowley in surprise. Crowley's cheerful eyes had a look of hatred to them.

"Halt and Crowley hate Morgarath more than most," Duncan said softly in a tone that suggested everyone drop it.

 **"** **So Celtica has been defeated by Morgarath? Is this what you're telling us?" Duncan asked. This time, as Gilan shook his head, there were relieved glances around the tent.**

 **"** **The Celts are holding out in the southwest, my lord. They're not defeated yet. But the strange business of it all is that Wargal raiding parties have been carrying of Celt miners."**

 **"** **What?" This time it was Crowley who interrupted. "What earthly use has Morgarath for miners?"**

"Sorry Gil," Crowley apologized realizing now that all these interruptions were forcing an exhausted Gilan to stay awake longer and longer.

"Yes lots of questions and question asking is our job," Gilan said with a shrug.

 **Gilan shrugged in reply. "I've no idea, sir," he told his chief.** Crowley snorted at Gilan. "Last I checked I am not a sir…I work for a living," Crowley said. That earned snickers from a number of people and glares from Rodney, David, Duncan, and Arald. **"But I thought I'd better get here with the news of it as soon as possible."**

 **"** **You saw this happening, then, Gilan?" Halt asked, frowning darkly as he puzzled over what the young Ranger had just told them.**

 **"** **Not exactly," Gilan admitted. "We saw the empty mining towns and the deserted border posts. We were heading deeper into Celtica when we met a young girl who told us about the raids."**

 **"** **A young girl?" the King said. "A Celt?"**

 **"** **No, my lord. She was Araluen. A lady's maid whose mistress was visiting Swyddned's court. Unfortunately, they ran into a Wargal war party. Evanlyn was the only one to escape."**

"And here is why you should have told Gilan your real name because you nearly gave me a heart attack," Duncan said.

"Sorry dad," Cassandra said. David frowned.

"Why didn't you?" Sir David asked. He hadn't been in the room when Cassandra hadn't revealed her reason beforehand.

"I just didn't feel comfortable for some reason," she replied.

 **"** **Evanlyn?" Duncan said, his voice the merest whisper. The others turned to him as he spoke and were startled. The King's face had turned a chalky white and his eyes were wide with horror.**

 **"** **That was her name, my lord," said Gilan, puzzled by the King's reaction. But Duncan wasn't listening. He had turned away and moved blindly to a canvas chair set by his small reading table. He dropped into the chair, his head sunk in his hands. The members of his War Council moved toward him, alarmed at his reaction.**

"Sorry dad," Cassandra said softly.

 **"** **My lord," said Sir David of Caraway. "What is it?"**

 **Duncan slowly raised his eyes to meet the Battlemaster's.**

 **"** **Evanlyn…" he said, his voice breaking with emotion. "Evanlyn was my daughter's maid."**

"And on that happy note the chapter is done," Will said.

"Just my luck," Gilan grumbled.

* * *

I feel bad for Gil in this chapter and basically the rest of the book and the beginning of book three. I just now realized that there are roughly 13 chapters left of this book. This is also where the going gets tough. Also the line Crowley says "Last I checked I am not a sir...I work for a living" the end of that is an old military "joke" often said by sergeants when they are addressed as "sir" in case anyone doesn't get the joke. Hopefully I do it justice.


	24. Chapter 23

Alright here is chapter 23. I want to say a few things first though. First of all thanks everyone for the support throughout doing this. I will be honest I was and still am a little scared doing this (yes I am well aware that once I give my reason most will think it is stupid) but I was worried to do this. I don't normally try new things first I like seeing others doing it first. Well I have now become the farthest along in doing this and the few people who have done it usually have abounded their stories so many chapters in. I always wonder why? Sometimes I just hate being a pioneer but I suppose it could be worse. I know it takes me a while to update at times and I am sorry for that but I do want to try and do books 3-10 (as one is done and two has been started) and do reacts to them because honestly they are fun to write. When and if I figure out how to set up book 11 I will try and do that one as well but I am not going any further. I will not do book 12 (I liked book 12 I just don't think I can write a react the same way without everyone there). I will say that there is one person who gives me inspiration and encouragement (mostly by making me feel like I am not the only person trying this) and that is **Dorano1**. I don't always review (I am generally terrible at leaving reviews on anything) but I read every chapter they upload and they upload often enough I don't feel alone in doing this and I really enjoy the different perspective on the story.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 23**

* * *

Rodney picked up the book and yawned before he started reading.

 **THERE WAS NO TIME TO PUT THE PLAN INTO ACTION THAT night-dawn was less than an hour away. At one stage, Will had suggested that Horace and Evanlyn should leave him behind to burn the bridge, while they rode to take the news to Araluen. But Horace had refused.**

 **"** **If we go now, we wouldn't know if you've succeeded or not, so what do we tell the King? There might be a bridge or there might not be?" he said, in another example of the solid common sense that had become a part of his thinking. "And besides, destroying a bridge this size might be a little more than you can mange alone-even a famous Ranger like yourself."**

 **He smiled as he said the last words, to let Will know he meant no insult. Will conceded the point. Secretly, he was glad they would be with him. He shared Horace's doubt that he might not be able to handle the task alone.**

 **They slept fitfully until dawn, finally woken by the sounds of shouting and whips as the Wargals drove the miners back to their task of finishing the bridge.** Halt and Crowley both grunted in annoyance at the sheer brutality of the Wargals. To say they hated the Wargals was an understatement. **Throughout the day, they watched with alarm as the completed footway crept closer and closer to the side of the ravine where they lay hidden. With a sinking feeling, Will realized that the estimate given them by the dying miner was not to be relied upon. Perhaps the extra numbers of slaves were the reason, but it was obvious that the bridge would be all but completed by the end of the following day.**

Because David looked terribly confused Rodney quickly filled him in on what was going on at the bridge. Odds were good David would have heard the stories but being around Rangers so much he didn't believe half of what he heard unless he got it from someone who was actually there.

 **"** **We'll do it tonight."**

"Good idea," Halt said. Both David and Rodney looked very happy at the thought of said bridge burning.

 **He breathed the words in Evanlyn's ear. The two of them lay prone on the rocks, overlooking the building site. Horace was a few meters away, dozing quietly in the cold morning sun. The girl shifted her position so that her mouth was closer to his ear and whispered back.**

 **"** **I've been thinking, -** "A dangerous pastime," Halt said automatically causing Cassandra to glare at him – **how will we get this fire started? There's barely enough wood around here for a decent campfire."**

"You will devise ways and means," Gilan said easily.

"Yes Rangers are very crafty," David added.

 **The same question had been taxing Will's brain throughout the night. Then the answer had come to him. He smiled quietly as he watched a group of Celt miners hammering pine boards onto the bridge framework to form the roadway.**

 **"** **There's plenty of good firewood here," he replied. "If you know where to look for it."**

 **Evanlyn glanced at him, puzzled, then followed the line of his gaze. The frown on her forehead disappeared and she smiled slowly.**

 **As dusk fell, the Wagals herded their weary, starving slaves back from the bridge and into the tunnel. Will noticed that by the end of the afternoon, the work of enlarging the tunnel seemed to have been completed. They waited an hour longer, until full darkness. During that time, there had been no sign of any activity from the tunnel. Now that they knew to look for it, they could see the loom of the firelight from the valley at the other end of the tunnel, reflecting on the low, scudding clouds.**

"It's going to rain," David said gloomily. Halt noted that out of all of them David seemed a little more put out by this then the others.

"David are you sure you are not a pyromaniac?" Halt asked. David frowned.

"What is that?" he asked. Halt sighed and Pauline took that as her cue to explain.

"Pyromaniac is someone suffering from pyromania or an impulse to want to burn things," Pauline said.

"I am not a pyromaniac," David said.

"You seem a little worried that this isn't going to go through," Halt said.

"No not really I just have only heard much exaggerated tales about how this went down and I want a story to tell my grandkids that doesn't scare the crap out of them," David said with a shrug looking meaningfully over at Gilan who flushed a bright shade of red and nearly hid under the table. Jenny giggled.

 **"** **I hope it doesn't rain," said Horace suddenly. "That'd ruin our idea all right."**

"You don't say Horace. Rain and Fire mix wonderfully," Crowley said wirily earning a well placed kick from a very innocent looking Pauline.

 **Will stopped in his tracks and looked up at him quickly. That unpleasant thought hadn't occurred to him. "It isn't going to rain," he said firmly, and hoping he was right. He continued on then, leading Tug gently to the unfinished end of the bridge. The little horse stopped there, ears pricked and nostrils twitching to the scents of the night air.**

 **"** **Alert," said Will softly to the horse, the command word that told him to give warning if he sensed approaching danger. Tug tossed his head once, signifying that he understood. Then Will led the way across the uncompleted section of the bridge, stepping lightly as he crossed the narrow beams above the dizzying drop. Horace and Evanlyn followed, more carefully, with Horace heaving a sigh of relief when they reached the point where the planking began. He noted that compared to the previous night, there was much shorter distance to traverse before reaching the completed section. He realized that Will was right. Another day would see the bridge finished and ready for use.**

"Thankfully it never came to that," David said with a shiver. Halt wasn't surprised David was very familiar with how surrounding an enemy was a very dire situation for the one being surrounded.

 **Will unslung his bow and quiver and laid them on the planking.**

 **Then he drew his saxe knife from its scabbard and, dropping to his knees, began to pry up one of the nearest planks from the bridge walkway. The wood was soft pine, roughly sawn, and perfect firewood. Horace drew his dagger and began prying up the planks in the next row. As they loosened them, Evanlyn moved them to one side, stacking them in a pile. When she had six planks, each over a meter long, she gathered them up and ran lightly to the far side of the bridge, stacking them on the far bank of the Fissure, close to where the massive, tarred cables were fastened to wooden pylons. By the time she returned, Will and Horace were well on the way to removing another six. These she took to the other cable. Will had explained his plan to them earlier in the day. To make sure there was no reaming structure on the far side, they would need to burn through both cables and pylons at that end, letting the bridge fall into the depths of the Fissure. The Wargals might be able to span the Fissure with a small temporary rope affair but nothing substantial enough to permit large numbers of troops to cross in a short time.**

"I hope they fall in the process," Rodney grumbled.

 **Once they had burned the bridge, they would ride full speed to alert the King's army to the threat to the south. Any small numbers of Wargals who might cross the Fissure could then be easily dealt with by the kingdom's troops.**

 **The two boys continued levering the planks free and setting them to one side for Evanlyn. In her turn, she maintained her constant ferry back and forth across the bridge, until the stacks by each pylon were piled high. In spite of the cold night, both boys were sweating freely with the effort. Finally, Evanlyn laid a hand on Will's shoulder as he priced up one board and began immediately on another.**

"That was fun," Will said sarcastically.

 **"** **I think it's enough," she said simply and he stopped, rocking back on his heels and wiping his forehead with the back of his left hand. She gestured toward the other end of the bridge, where there were at least twenty planks piled up on either side of the road. He eased the cramps out of his neck, rolling his head from side to side, then stood up.**

"Lots of wood for fire," Crowley said. Will snorted.

"And we still had a hard time with it…curse you mother nature," Will grumbled.

"I will remind you of this the next time you get rained on while out on a mission," Halt said seriously.

 **"** **You're right," he told her. "That should be enough to get the rest of it burning."**

 **Gesturing for the others to follow, he picked up his bow and quiver and led the way to the far side of the bridge. He looked critically at the two piles of wood for a moment or two.**

"You know something just occurred to me," Crowley said thoughtfully. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"Are you sure Will isn't a pyromaniac this is the second time in less than two years where he solves a problem with fire," Crowley said.

"What fire is very useful," Will said.

"Of course it is," Halt said.

"So I am going to use it," Will said with a shrug. Rodney snorted but kept reading.

 **"** **We'll need kindling," he said, glancing around to see if there were any small trees or bushes in the vicinity where they might find light wood to help them start their fire. Of course, there were none. Horace held out his hand for Will's saxe knife.**

 **"** **Lend me that for a moment," he asked, and Will handed it to him. Horace tested the balance of the heavy knife for a moment. Then, taking one of the long planks, Horace stood it on end and, in a bewildering fast series of flashing strokes, sliced it into a dozen thin lengths.**

"And that is where survival training finally paid off," Horace joked earning a glare from Rodney and an amused smirk from Arald.

 **"** **It's not quite sword practice." He grinned at them. "But it's close enough."**

 **As Will and Evanlyn began forming the thin pine strips into two small pyres, Horace took another plank and whittled more carefully, carving off thin curls from the pine to catch the first sparks from the flint and steel they would use to light the fire. Will glanced once to see what Evanlyn was doing. Satisfied that she knew what she was about, he turned back to his own task, accepting the shaved pine from Horace as the other boy passed it to him in handfuls and stacking it around the base of the kindling.**

 **As Will moved across to Evanlyn's side to do the same with her pyre, Horace split a few more planks in halves, then snapped the thinner lengths in two. Will looked up nervously at the noise.**

"Really Horace?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that loud," Horace said with a shrug.

 **"** **Keep it down," he warned the apprentice warrior. "Those Wargals aren't exactly deaf, you know, and the sound might carry through the tunnel."**

"It didn't though," Horace said raising his own eyebrow.

"You never know," David said.

 **Horace shrugged. "I'm finished now anyway," he said.**

 **Will paused and studied both pyres. Satisfied that they had the right combination of kindling and light wood to get them going, he motioned the others to cross back to the other side.**

"Thank you," Horace moaned and Will chuckled.

 **"** **You two get going," he told them. "I'll start the fires and follow you."**

 **Horace needed no second invitation. He didn't want to have to run across the bare beams of the bridge with the fire licking around the cables behind him. He wanted plenty of time negotiate the gap. Evanlyn heisted for a moment, then saw the sense in what Will had said.**

"I hope so I doubt anyone could move so fast on spaces like that except Will," Crowley said. Halt quite clearly sent him a look that said: _Don't you dare give them big egos_. Crowley responded to the look with a snort.

 **They crossed carefully, trying not to look down into the agonizing depths below the bridge as they negotiated the last ten meters. There was a wider gap now, of course, as they'd removed some of the boards that formed the road surface. Safe on the other side, they turned and waved to Will. They saw him, a crouched, indistinct figure in the shadows beside the right-hand bridge support. There was a bright flash as he struck his flint and steel together. Then another. And this time, a small yellow glow of light formed at the base of the piled wood as the pine shavings caught fire and the flame grew.**

"Burn bridge burn," Rodney said happily. He knew that the bridge would have been a disaster had it remained standing.

 **Will blew on it gently and watched the eager little yellow tongues spread out, licking at the tough pine, feeding on the flammable resin that filled the grain of the wood and growing larger and more voracious by the second. He saw the first of the thin stakes take fire, then the flames shot up, licking greedily around the rope balustrade of the bridge and beginning to reach for the heavy cable. The tar began sizzling. Drops melted and fell into the flames, flaring up with a right blue flash each time.**

"How poetic and descriptive," Alyss said. Halt snorted obviously having a different opinion all together.

 **Satisfied that the first fire was well under way, Will ran to the opposite side and went to work with his flint and steel once more. Again, the watchers saw the bright flashes, then the small, rapidly growing pool of yellow.**

 **Will, now silhouetted clearly by the light of the two fires, stood erect and stepped back, watching to make sure that they were both properly alight. Already, the right-hand pylon and cable were beginning to smoke in the heat of the fire. Satisfied at last, Will gathered his bow and quiver and ran back across the bridge, barely slowing when he reached the narrow beams.**

 **Reaching their side, he turned to look back at his handiwork.**

 **The right-hand cable was now blazing fiercely. A sudden gust of wind sent a shower of sparks high into the air above it. The left-hand fire didn't seem to be burning nearly as well. Perhaps it was a trick or an eddly of the wind that stopped the flames from reaching the tarsoaked rope on that side. Perhaps the wood they had used was damp. But as they watched, the fire beneath the left-hand cable slowly died away to a red glow of embers.**

"Of course it wouldn't work right," Rodney said with a shake of his head.

"You see Gil it wasn't your fault it was the fire's," Horace added gesturing towards the book. Gilan snorted not really agreeing.

"Well the chapter is done," Rodney said closing the book.

"I have lost track of the order who is next?" Halt asked.

"I can read next," Alyss said.

"Then how about dinner I am hungry," David complained. Halt looked between Gilan and David.

"How can you always be hungry and Gilan is as thin as a flag pole," Halt asked. David shrugged.

"No idea," he said.

* * *

Sorry for the long AN at the beginning so I will keep this brief. I know generally as soon as I upload I get at least one review that asks me to update soon (this doesn't bother me to much) but I am going to save someone the effort of having to type it **I probably will not get another chapter out till after July 23.** On the 13th I am going on a family vacation with my family and while I might have free time to upload other things (I doubt it) I most certainly will not be bringing **The Burning Bridge** with me on the trip because I don't want to have to fiddle with it on the trip. I will try working on chapter 24 before I leave but I don't think I will finish it. Anyway enjoy this chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

Alright here is chapter 24. I got a comment from a guest back in July about Maddie that made me think. I knew about Maddie and that Cassandra was pregnant during Will's wedding so she needed to be pregnant in this. I also know that it takes me forever to read anything that between them reacting to books 1-11 it could take them at least a few months (probably closer to a year). That means at some point Maddie needs to arrive. I thought about Cassandra having her in between either this book and three or between three and four. After that I don't know know what to do with her. Would you like to see her appear through out the story. Maybe have them take a break towards the end and have her at five years old as I do the last two books or something? I feel like it would be interesting to bring her into the story (but please note that about as old as I want her to be is five or six. I don't want them to take to long of a break between reading the stories but maybe when/if I do the early years series she can be nine or ten). Also I have decided I am going to book 7 after book four so that they are in chronological order.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 24**

* * *

Alyss picked up the book from the table and looked at the first few words. "Hello Gilan," she said.

 **GILAN DROPPED HIS EYES FROM THE TORTURED GAZE OF HIS King. Everyone in the tent could see the pain there as Duncan realized that his daughter had been killed by Morgarath's Wargals. Gilan looked around at the other men, seeking some form of support from them. None of them, he saw, could bring themselves to meet their monarch's eyes.**

Both Halt and David shook their heads and cursed themselves. Frowning, Pauline turned to Halt and Rodney to David, both with a look of concern.

"What is that about?" they asked.

"Gilan needed us and neither of us was paying him any sort of attention," David said annoyed with himself.

"Well that was understandable hearing something like that I am sure everyone was distracted," Rodney pointed out.

"We still should have been paying attention to him. Imagine having to give information like that. I was his mentor and David was his father. I was holding him up all I had to do was give him a squeeze," Halt said. He hadn't even realized Gil was looking for some comfort. Gilan looked embarrassed.

"It's fine guys," he said.

"Yea don't beat your selves up," Crowley added. Will grinned at a still very embarrassed looking Gilan.

 **Duncan rose from the chair and walked to the doorway of the tent, looking to the southwest as if he could somehow see his daughter across the distance.**

Several people threw Duncan a sympathetic look.

 **"** **Cassandra left to visit Celtica eight weeks ago," he said. "She's a good friend of Princess Madelydd. When all this business with Morgarath started, I thought she'd be safe there. I saw no reason to bring her back." He turned away from the door and his gaze held Gilan's. "Tell me. Tell me everything you know.."**

"Sorry Gilan for how exhausted you were," Duncan said. Gilan shrugged.

"I got to pass out sooner or later," he replied.

"You alright?" Halt asked as Gil looked worried again.

"I hate this chapter," Gilan said softly. Halt nodded.

"Hang in there," he said.

 **"** **My lord…" Gilan stopped, gathering his thoughts. He knew he had to tell the King as much as possible. But he also wanted to avoid causing him unnecessary pain. "The girl saw us and came to us. She recognized Will and myself as Rangers. Apparently, she had managed to escape when the Wargals attacked their party. She said the others were.."**

 **He hesitated. He couldn't go on.**

"Oh Gilan," Pauline said sympathetically. Gilan was quiet.

 **"** **Continue," Duncan said. His voice was firm. He was in control once more.**

David shook his head in wonder.

 **"** **She said the Wargals had killed them, my lord. All of them," Gilan finished in a rush. Somehow, he felt it might be easier if he said it quickly. "She didn't tell us details. She wasn't up to it. She was exhausted-mentally and physically."**

 **Duncan nodded. "Poor girl. It must have been a terrible thing to witness. She's a good servant-more of a friend to Cassandra, in fact," he added softly.**

At this point Cassandra breaks down and starts sobbing remembering her old friend who had died to save her and she had taken her name in a desperate attempt to save herself. Horace sooths her gently and no one comments on this fact feeling they will make things worse if they do. Alyss decides to keep reading.

 **Gilan felt the need to keep talking to the King, to give the King whatever detail he could about the loss of his daughter.** "Oh bless your heart Gilan," Pauline said sympathetically. **"At first, we almost mistook her for a boy," he said, remembering the moment when Evanlyn had walked into their camp. Duncan look up, confusion on his face.**

 **"** **A boy?" he said. "With that mass of red hair?"**

"Now we all know," Crowley said dramatically and several people snickered.

 **Gilan shrugged. "She'd cut it short. Probably to conceal her appearance. The Celtic foothills are full of bandits and robbers at the moment, as well as Wargals."**

 **Something was wrong, he sensed. He was bone-weary, aching for sleep, and his brain wasn't function as it should. But the King had said something that wasn't right. Something that…**

"Well done Gilan," Crowley said unable to hide the impressed tone. Halt didn't say anything but his dark steady eyes showed his approval. As exhausted as he was Gilan's mind had been functioning and he had caught and recognized something very important even if at the time he couldn't place it. David was also giving Gilan a look of approval. He knew how exhausted his son was when he had arrived and yet Gilan was still somehow alert.

 **He shook his head, trying to clear it, and swayed on his feet, glad of Halt's ready arm to steady him.** "Thanks for that," Gilan mumbled. Halt simply nodded. **Seeing the movement, Duncan was instantly apologetic.**

"I should think so," Jenny huffed in annoyance. She could get a picture of how tired her boyfriend was and really wished someone would let him rest. Gilan turned a bright shade of red and David chuckled.

"You know Jenny he is your King," Rodney pointed out.

"And Gilan is my boyfriend and he deserved a good long rest," Jenny said.

"Not at the time," Will countered and Jenny glared at him.

"Well he is now and couldn't you have reported some of this later," Jenny said.

"I could have," Gilan admitted.

"Jenny Halt would look after him," Pauline said.

 **"** **Ranger Gilan," he said, stepping forward and seizing his hand. "Forgive me. You're exhausted and I've kept you here because of my own personal sorrow. Please, Halt, see that Gilan has food and rest."**

 **"** **Blaze…" Gilan started to say, remembering his dust-covered, weary horse outside the tent. Halt replied gently.**

"You Rangers and your horses," David said with a shake of his head. The Rangers in the room glared at him.

"Even a good knight looks after his horse," Gilan reminded him. David snorted. He obviously thought Rangers took it just a little too far.

 **"** **It's all right. I'll look after Blaze." He glanced at the King once more, nodding his head toward Gialn. "With Your Majesty's permission?"**

 **Duncan waved the two of them out. "Yes, please, Halt. Look after your comrade. He's served us well."**

Gilan snorted at this. David was about to ask what this was all about when Rodney nudged him and quickly and quietly filled him in. David sent Gilan a sympathetic look.

 **As the two Rangers left the tent, Duncan turned to his remaining advisers. "Now, gentlemen, let's see if we can put some reason to this latest move by Morgarath."**

 **Baron Thorn cast a quick glance at the others, seeking and gaining their assent to act as spokesman. "My lord," he said awkwardly, "perhaps we should give you some time to come to terms with this news…" The other councilors all mumbled their agreement with the idea, but Duncan shook his head firmly.**

 **"** **I'm the King," he said simply. "And for the King, private matters come last. Matters of the kingdom come first."**

David shook his head almost in wonder. He knew if anything ever happened to Gilan he might not have that kind of self will to deal with it later.

 **"** **It's gone out!" said Horace, in an agony of disappointment.**

"Oh good grief an agony of disappointment," Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," Horace grumbled. He now really wanted to check and see if George had written this.

 **The three of them looked, desperately hoping that he was wrong, that their eyes were somehow deceiving them. But he was right. The fire under the left-hand pylon had died away to a small, glowing heap of embers.**

 **By contrast, the other side was well and truly alight, with the fire funning fiercely up the tarred rope side rails to the massive cable supporting the right side of the bridge. Indeed, as they watched, one of the three ropes forming the cable burned through and ht right-hand side of the bridge creaked alarmingly.**

"Stupid fire," Will grumbled in annoyance. How hard was it really for the whole bloody thing to catch on fire really?

 **"** **Maybe one side will be enough?" Evanly suggested hopefully, but Will shook his head in frustration, willing the second fire to flare up.**

"I say it is good enough," Gilan said with some force. Will wisely didn't say anything. He was also mentally preparing for what he knew would come and hoped Gil would be able to listen to it yet a small part of him didn't want him to.

 **"** **The right –hand pylon is damaged, but it's still usable," he pointed out. "If the left-hand side survives, they can still get across to this side. And if they do that, they might be able to repair the whole thing before we can get warning to King Duncan."**

 **Resolutely, he hitched his bow over his shoulder and started across the bridge once more.**

 **"** **Where are you going?" Horace asked him, eyeing the structure with distrust. The bridge had taken a definite lean to one side now that part of the right-hand cable had burned through. As he put the question, the structure trembled again, settling a little farther toward the bottom of the abyss.**

 **Will paused, balanced on the bare beam that stretched across the gap.**

 **"** **I'll have to relight it," he said. He turned back and ran to the far side again. Horace felt queasy watching him move so quickly across that massive drop, with nothing but a narrow beam beneath him. Then he and Evanlyn watched in a fever of impatience as Will crouched by the embers. He began fanning them, then leaned down and blew on them until a small tongue of flame flickered inside the pile of unburned kindling.**

 **"** **He's done it!" Evanlyn cried, then the triumph in her voice died as the flicker faded. Once again, Will leaned down and began to blow gently on the embers. Something else gave on the right-hand side cable and the bridge lurched, sinking farther to that side. For a moment, Will stopped to look up at the right-hand pylon and cable, still burning fiercely. Then he went back to the embers, fanning them with a new sense of urgency.**

"Good grief Will," Crowley murmured. The bridge was falling apart and Will was still trying to get the fire started.

"Yea it wasn't very comfortable I will give you that," Will said.

 **"** **Come on! Come on!" Horace said over and over to himself, his hands clenching and unclenching as he watched his friend.**

"I don't think it works like that Horace," Halt commented dryly. Horace glared at Halt who gave him a look of innocence that said otherwise.

 **Then Tug gave a quiet whinny.**

"Oh no," Rodney said knowing what that meant. Gilan went pale and David wrapped an arm protectively around him. David had quiet the reputation but he had a massive soft side when it came to his son.

 **Both Horace and Evanlyn turned to look at the small horse. If it had been either of their own mounts, they wouldn't have reacted. But they knew Tug was trained to remain silent, unless…**

"Someone's coming," Crowley said grimly. Everyone was mostly quiet with the exception of a few comments here and there. They all knew what was coming. Details about the burning of the bridge where somewhat vague but they all knew about the capture. Halt kept glancing over at Gilan. Neither he nor Will had dared to say a word to Gilan about what had happened to Will over in Skandia because Halt knew it would tear him to pieces and Will hadn't wanted Gilan to know. Yet they both knew it was coming if not in this book then the next and neither knew how to prepare themselves or Gilan to relive it. The tension was thick in the room and everyone could feel it.

 **Unless! Horace looked to where Will was crouched over the remains of the fire. Obviously, he hadn't heard Tug's warning.** Will sighed to himself. He was 0 for 2 in paying attention to Tug during this trip. **Evanlyn seized Horace's arm and pointed.**

 **"** **Look!" she said, and he followed her pointing finger to the mouth of the tunnel, where a glimmer of light was showing. Someone was coming! Tug pawed the ground and whinnied again, a little louder this time, but Will, close to the noise of the burring right hand cable, didn't hear. Evanlyn came to a decision.** Will cursed himself. He knew had no control over the fire but it still annoyed him that he kept missing Tug's warning neighs. No wonder Tug always worried about him.

 **"** **Stay here!" she told Horace, and started out across the wooden beam framework. She inched her way carefully, her heart in her mouth as the weakened bridge structure lurched and swayed. Bellow her was blackness, and, at the bottom, the silver glimmer of the river that ran wildly through the base of the Fissure. She swayed, recovered, then went on.** Duncan paled slightly not really liking heights too much. **The planked section was only eight meters away now. Now five, Now three.**

 **The bridge swayed again and she hung there for an awful moment, arms spread to hold her balance, teetering over that horrific drop. Behind her she heard Horace's warning cry. Taking a deep breath, she lunged for the safety of the boardwalk, falling full length on the rough pine planks.**

 **Heart pounding with the reaction of her near miss, she came to her feet and raced across the rest of the bridge. As she drew closer, Will sensed her movement and looked up. Breathlessly, she pointed to the mouth of the tunnel.**

 **"** **They're coming!" she cried. And now, the reflected glow of light from within the tunnel was revealed to be the flare of several burning torches as a small group of figures emerged. They paused at the tunnel mouth, pointing and shouting as they saw the flames reaching high above the bridge. She counted six of them, and from their shambling, clumsy gait, she recognized them as Wargals.**

 **The Wargals began to run toward the bridge. They were just over fifty meters away, but covering the ground quickly. And she knew there must be more behind them.**

 **"** **Let's get out of here!" she said, grabbing at Will's sleeve. But he shook her hand off, grim-faced. He was already scooping up his bow and quiver, slinging the quiver over his shoulder and checking that the bowstring was firmly anchored.**

 **"** **You get back!" he told her. "I'll stay and hold them off."**

"Please go," Gilan was almost begging and Will felt terrible for him. His eyes were filled with pain. Cassandra shook slightly and leaned into Horace while even cheerful Crowley was engulfed in the mood of the room and was almost as grim as Halt.

 **Almost as she spoke, he nocked an arrow to the string and, barely seeming to aim, sent it hissing toward the lead Wargal. The arrow buried itself into the Wargal's chest and it fell, crying out once, then lay silent.**

 **His companions halted in their tracks, seeing the arrow. They looked warily around them, trying to see where it had come from. Peryet, they couldn't see the small figure at the end of the bridge. And even as they looked, another three arrows came hissing out of the darkness. The steel heads of two of the arrows struck sparks as they smashed into the rocks. The third took one of the Wargals at the rear of the party in the lower arm. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.**

 **The Wargals hesitated uncertainly. Seeing the light and smoke of the fire above the hull that separated their camp area from the bridge, they had come to investigate. Now unseen archers were firing at them. Coming to a decision, and with no one to order them forward, they retracted quickly to the shelter of the tunnel mouth.**

 **"** **They're going back!" Evanlyn told Will. But he'd already seen the movement and he was on his knees again trying, to frantically rebuild the fire.**

 **"** **We'll have to rest the whole thing!" he muttered. Evanlyn dropped to her knees beside him and began shaping the half-burned strips and heavier pieces into a conical pyre.**

 **"** **You watch the Wargals!" she said. "I'll look after this."**

 **Will hesitated. After all, this was the fire she had set in the first place. He had a moment of doubt as she wondered if she'd done the job correctly.** "Hey!" Cassandra said. Will made a apologetic gesture. **Then he looked up to the tunnel mouth, saw movement there once again and realized she was right. Grabbing his bow, he started to move toward the cover of some rocks nearby, but she stopped him.**

 **"** **Your knife!" she said. "Leave it with me."**

 **He didn't ask why. He slid the saxe from its scabbard and dropped it beside her. Then he moved to the rocks. The bridge groaned and trembled as the right-hand cable gave a little more. Silently, he cursed the caprice of wind that had fanned one fire and extinguished the other.**

 **Encouraged by the lack of arrows whistling around their ears in the past few minutes, the four remaining Wargals had emerged from the tunnel again and were moving cautiously forward. Without any real intelligent leadership, and with a false sense of their own superiority, they stayed grouped together, an easy target. Will fired three times, carefully aimed shots.**

"Down they go," Will breathed. He realized this entire time he had barely breathed at all. Talk about nerve racking.

 **Each one found its mark. The surviving Wargal looked at his fallen comrades, then lumbered into the cover of the rocks. Will sent another arrow skating off the granite directly above his head, to encourage him to stay where he was.**

 **He checked his quiver. There were sixteen arrows left. Not a lot if the Wargals had sent for reinforcements. He glanced at Evanlyn. She seemed to be maddeningly slow with her efforts to rebuild the fire. He wanted to yell at her to hurry, but realized he would only distract her and slow her down if he did.** "And that is why I never yell not really," Halt said softly. The table realized he was right. Halt rarely if ever raised his voice because he didn't really need to. His low and sometimes dangerous tone was a lot more effective at times then any amount of yelling. **He looked back to the tunnel, his fingers clenching and unclenching on the bow.**

 **Four more figures emerged, running fast and fanning out so that they weren't grouped together. Will brought the bow up, sighted quickly and released at the one farthest to the right. He let go a little cry of exasperation as the arrow flew behind the running figure. Then he was obscured by the rocks.**

 **Blessing the weeks and months of practice that Halt had insisted on, Will had another arrow out of the quiver and already nocked, without even looking at it. But the other three runners had gone to ground as well.**

 **Now one of them rose in the middle of the line and darted forward. Will's snap shot cleaved the air above his head as he dived for cover.** Will cursed himself for the messing shots wasting his limited supply of arrows. Alyss gave him a squeeze. **Then another was moving on the left, dropping before Will could fire. His heart was beating rapidly as they made their quick rushes and he forced himself to breath deeply and think calmly. The time to shoot would be in the last thirty meters, where there was less cover and where the arrows, with a shorter distance to cover, would be traveling faster and so be harder to dodge. Will's heart hammered inside his ribs. He was remembering the last time-only weeks ago-when fear had made his shots go wide. His face hardened as he determined that it would not happen again.**

Only Crowley was aware that Halt, Will, and Gilan's breathing had increased. Other it was from the tension in the room or the simple fact that things were starting to get interesting Crowley couldn't tell. The only sounds in the room it seemed where from Alyss's steady reading and the crackling fire in the background.

 **"** **Stay calm," he told himself, trying to hear Halt's voice saying the words.** Halt turned away slightly. **Another of the figures made a short rush and this time, as the firelight illuminated him more clearly, Will held his fire as his eyes confirmed what he had begun to suspect.**

 **The newcomers weren't Wargals. They were Skandians.**

"Chapter is done," Alyss said softly as she closed the book.

"Is anyone even hungry?" Arald asked. Most everyone shook their heads the chapter stealing their appetites.

"I think we should all take a break though regardless of how we use it," Pauline said.

"You need to eat Cassie," Duncan added. Cassandra whimpered slightly but nodded.

She, Horace, and Duncan were the only ones to actually eat. Halt and Will found a quiet place to talk about what they knew was going to come. David and Gilan went out for a ride as Gialn needed some alone time. Crowley went back up to his office and found the old report that had been written years ago after Will had returned from Skandia. He skimmed through it briefly as if trying to get a feel for what would happen next. Pauline, Alyss, and Jenny went to comfort Cassandra while Rodney and Arald took the time to check up on the horses. The going was going to get tough.

* * *

These next few chapters are going to be hard to write for me. I don't know how much commentary I can really put into them because I vaguely remember when I read the book for the first time that all I was thinking was _Please don't die Will_ over and over again. I also don't want any one's reaction to any of this to be too OC and yet I want it feel real. Also I don't know how many people actually left this comment and I feel like it may have been a few (but I could be wrong) I thought I should answer it. I was asked how Gil knew Halt's age and he doesn't not really. He knows that in chapter 10 it mentions Alyss is barely sixteen. He also knows that Will was about 16 at the time of the bridge. In chapter 12 Halt is thinking if he was 20 years younger and then he sighs and says he has to be honest with himself and thinks make that 30. 30+16 = 46. That is how Gilan figures out Halt's age. This is probably not even close to be accurate (or it may be I don't know) but this where I got the number from and while Gilan "figures it out".


	26. Chapter 25

Alright here is chapter 25. I got this up very quickly and I am so proud of myself :). This chapter brings back the feels hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 25**

* * *

After everyone comes back in from dinner and settles around the table Rodney pushes the book over to Arald. The Baron of Redmount picks it up and looks around the room. Hopefully this chapter will be a little easier but he isn't holding his breath.

 **GILAN SLEPT LIKE A LOG FOR SIX HOURS, TOTALLY EXHAUSTED, in the tent where Halt had taken him. Throughout that time he didn't stir once. His mind and body were shut down, drawing new strength from total rest.**

"I know he was tired but six hours," Crowley said shaking his head.

"I was dead to the world," Gilan replied.

 **Then, after those six hours, his subconscious mind stirred and began to function, and he began to dream. He dreamt of Will and Horace and the girl Evanlyn. But the dream was wild and confused and he saw them as captives of the Wargals, -** Gilan winched **-tied together while the two robbers Bart and Carney stood by and laughed.**

"Gilan," Pauline, Alyss, and Jenny said their voices full of sympathy. Gilan could barely remember having the nightmares but he did enjoy the attention he was getting from the ladies. Halt could sense this and rolled his eyes, youngsters.

 **Gilan rolled onto one, side muttering in his sleep. Halt, sitting nearby reparing the fletching on his arrows, glanced up. He saw that the young Ranger was still asleep and went back to his routine task. Gilan muttered again, then fell silent.**

 **In his dream, he saw the servant Evanlyn as the King had described her-with her hair long and uncropped, masses of it flowing down her back, thick and lustrous and red.**

 **And then he sat up, wide-awake.**

 **"** **My God!" he said to a startled Halt. "It's not her!"**

"Opps sorry Halt," Gilan said. Halt glared at him.

"Seriously Gil you nearly scared the crab out of me," Halt said. Gilan blushed embarrassed and David chuckled slightly.

 **Halt swore-** Pauline gave Halt one of those looks she gives him whenever he curses near his former apprentices. She had strongly suspected that most of their colorful vocabulary came from Halt. **\- as he spilled the thick, viscous glue that he was using to attach the goose feather vanes to the arrow shaft. Gilan's sudden movement had caught him by surprise. Now he mopped up the sticky liquid and turned with some irritation to his friend.**

"Oh come on I said I was sorry," Gilan said.

"Yea now but not then!" Halt cried and Will, Jenny, and Crowley were all trying and failing to keep straight faces.

 **"** **Could you give a bit of warning when you're going to start shouting like that?" he said peevishly. But Gilan was already out of the camp bed and hauling on his breeches and shirt.**

 **"** **I've got to see the King!" he said urgently. Halt stood warily, not altogether sure that Gilan wasn't sleepwalking. The young Ranger shoved past him, dashing out into the night, and tucking his shirt into his trousers as he went. Reluctantly, Halt followed him.**

"I don't sleep walk," Gilan said with dignity.

"Not normally but what was I supposed to think when you start shouting like that then go tell me you got to see the King and just dart out of the tent," Halt asked raising an eyebrow. Gilan snorted at him.

"I had a discovery," he said.

"I am well aware of that now but not then. Couldn't you have least told me and I would have taken it to the King?" Halt asked. Gilan opened his mouth to reply then closed it.

"Oh…I see your point," he said sheepishly.

 **There was a slight delay as they reached the King's pavilion. The guard had changed several hours before and the new sentries didn't know Gilan by sight.** Gilan snorted in mild annoyance. **Halt smoothed things over, but not before Gilan had convinced him that it was vital for him to see King Duncan, even if it meant waking him from a well-deserved sleep.**

 **As it turned out, in spite of the late hour, the King wasn't sleeping. He and his supreme army commander were discussing possible reasons for the raids into Celtica when Gilan, barefoot, rumple haired and with several buttons askew on his shirtfront, was allowed into the pavilion. Sir David looked up in alarm at the sight his son presented.**

 **"** **Gilan! What on earth are you doing here?" he demanded, but Gilan held up a hand to stop him.**

Crowley, evidently, was finding all of this incredibly amusing as he kept snorting in failed attempts to hide his laughter.

 **"** **Just a moment, Father," he said. Then he continued, facing the King. "Sir, when you described the maid Evanlyn earlier, did you say 'red' hair?"**

 **Sir David looked to Halt for an explanation. The older Ranger shrugged and Sir David turned back to his son, anger clearly showing on his face.**

 **"** **What difference does that make?" he began. But again Gilan cut him off, still addressing the King.**

"You always do that and it drives me nuts," David said glaring at his son. Gilan tried to look innocent and failed miserably. Halt had seen Gilan do this before to but oddly enough it was almost never to him…he never once wondered what that meant.

 **"** **The girl who called herself Evanlyn was blond, sir," He said, simply. This time, it was King Duncan who held out a hand to silence his angry Battlemaster.**

"You ok David?" Rodney asked the laughter evident in his voice. David gave him a very painful kick as an answer. Halt wondered if David's anger at the time was to replace his confusion and worry.

 **"** **Blond?" he asked.**

 **"** **Blond, sir. She'd cut it short, as I said, but it was blond, like your own. And she had green eyes," Gilan told him, watching Duncan carefully, and sensing the importance of what he was telling him. The King hesitated for a moment, covering his face with one hand. Then he spoke, the hope growing in his voice.**

"And I crush it later," Gilan said bitterly.

"Actually I crush it," Horace said quickly. He wanted to take the blame of Gilan as quick as he could. Even though this wasn't the exact truth Gilan seemed to accept it for the time being which had been Horace's goal.

 **"** **And her build? Slight, was she? Small of stature?"**

 **Gilan nodded eagerly. "As I said, sir, for a moment, we could have taken her for a boy. She must have used her maid's identity because she thought it was safer if remained incognito." Now he understood those slight hesitations in Evanlyn's speech, and why she had a broader grasp of politics and strategy then most servants would be expected to have.**

 **Slowly, Halt and Sir David began to realize the import of what was being said. The King looked from Gilan to Halt to David, then back to Gilan again.**

 **"** **My daughter is alive," he said quietly. There was a long silence. It was finally broken by Sir David.**

 **"** **Gilan, how far behind you were the two apprentices and the girl?"**

 **Gilan hesitated. "Possibly two day's ride, Father," he estimated, following his father to the map table and indicating the farthest point that he thought Will and the others might have reached by now. Sir David took instant charge, sending messengers running to rouse the commander of the cavalry wing and have him prepare a company of light cavalry to leave camp immediately.**

"Knights are always in a hurry," Halt complained. David responded with an eye roll a gesture that may have been a little beneath him.

 **"** **We'll send a company of the Fifth Lancers to bring them in, sir," he told the King. "If they leave within the hour and ride through the night, they should make contact sometime around noon tomorrow."**

 **"** **I'll guide them," Gilan offered immediately, and his father nodded assent.**

"Why were you going weren't you planning on getting some more rest? You had what seven hours of sleep at the most that wasn't near enough for you to recover," Pauline asked Gilan raising an eyebrow.

"I would sleep when I got back," Gilan said with a slight shrug but wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I seem to recall you being very depressed when you got back and not really sleeping," Halt said dryly also raising an eyebrow. He had to agree with Pauline on this but he knew from experience it was sometimes very hard to win a argument with Gilan when his mind was made up.

 **"** **I'd hoped you'd say that." He seized the King's arm, smiling with genuine pleasure at the relief on the tall man's face. "I can't tell you how pleased I am for you, sir," he said. The King looked at him, a little bemused. So recently, he had been privately mourning the loss of his beloved daughter Cassandra. Now, miraculously, she had been restored to life.**

 **"** **My daughter is safe," he said almost to himself.**

 **Evanlyn crouched over the pile of wood beside the bridge railing. From time to time, she heard the dull thrum of Will's bow as he fired at the approaching enemy, but she forced herself not to look up, concentrating on the job in hand. She knew they had one last chance to get the fire going properly. If she got it wrong this time, it would mean disaster for the kingdom. So she carefully stacked and placed the wood, making sure there was sufficient air space between the pieces to allow a good draft. She had none of the shavings left to use for tinder this time, but only a few meters away, she had a perfect source of fire. The right-hand cable was blazing fiercely.**

 **Satisfied that the wood was stacked properly, she took Will's saxe and cut several one-meter lengths of tarred rope from the bridge railing-thinner lengths, not the massive cable itself. It would have been almost impossible to hack through that in time.**

 **Taking the rope lengths, she came to her feet and darted across the bridge to th blazing fire on the other side. It was a simple matter to get the lengths of tarred rope burning, then she ran back to the fire pile and draped the burning rope around the base, trailing it through the gaps she had left in the wood. The flames licked at her gingers as she pushed the rope in between pieces of wood.**

 **She bit her lip, ignoring the pain as she made sure the fire was burning freely.**

 **The tar-fed flames crackled at the wood, flickered, then took. She fanned them for a few seconds as they became established, until the lighter kindling strips were burning fiercely, then the heavier planks began to take fire as well. The handrail caught in several places and now tongues of flame were shooting up to the cable, beginning to lick at it, feeding on the tar, then running up to where it joined the wooden pylon structure.**

Both Rodney and David looked very pleased with the image they were getting. Everyone else for the most part was quiet.

 **Only now did she take the time to glance up at Will. Her eyes were dazzled by the fire and she could see him only as a dull blur, five meters away, behind a rock outcrop.**

 **As she looked, he rose to a standing position and fired an arrow. She looked into the surrounding darkness but could see no sign of their attackers.**

 **The bridge gave another convulsive jerk beneath her feet and the roadway tilted to an alarming degree as the second of the three strands of the right-hand cable burned through and the structure sagged farther to that side. They wouldn't have much time to get back across to where Horace and Tug waited. She had to warn Will.**

 **Saxe knife in hand, she ran full pelt to where he crouched behind the rocks, his eyes searching the darkness for movement. He glanced quickly at her as she arrived.**

 **"** **The other side's burning," she said. "Let's get out of here."**

"Yes lets," Gilan said. Will looked at him with sorrow. He had a strong suspicion his capture would be this chapter.

 **Grimly, he shook his head, then pointed with his chin to a jumble of rocks barely thirty meters from where they crouched.**

 **"** **Can't risk it," he told her. "One of them has got behind those rocks. If we go now, he might have time to save the bridge."**

 **Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a quick, darting movement to their left and pointed quickly.**

 **"** **There's one!" she said. Will nodded.**

 **"** **I see him," he replied evenly. "He's trying to draw my fire. As soon as I shoot at him, the one closer to us will have a chance. I have to wait for him to show himself before I can shoot."**

 **She looked at him, horrified, as she realized the significance of what he was saying. "But that means the others can close in on us," she said. This time, Will said nothing. The incipient panic he had felt was now replaced by a calm sense of resolution. Deep in his heart, a part of him was glad-glad that he hadn't failed Halt and glad that he had repaid the faith that the older Ranger had placed in him when he chose him as an apprentice.**

Halt was known for being almost emotionless but Pauline saw him tear up slightly and shift uncomfortably as he tried to bring himself back under control as quickly as possible as Gilan kept glancing his way for some form of support. Halt was in a terrible situation because a small part of him blamed himself for Will's capture. It wasn't as big as Gilan's by any means but Halt had sent him with Gilan thinking he would be safe. But Halt also knew that once more he had to hide those feelings for the sake of one of his former apprentices, because despite his reputation Halt wasn't completely heartless.

 **He glanced at Evanlyn for a long moment, and she realized he was willing to be captured if it kept the enemy away from the bridge just a few minutes longer.**

 **Captured or killed, she amend.**

Cassandra mentally cursed herself when she caught Gilan shaking out of the corner of her eye. He was remarkable still put together but she, like most at the table, knew it wouldn't last long.

 **Behind them, there was a groaning crash and she turned to see the first cable finally give way in a shower of flame and sparks. It took the burned-through upper half of its pylon with it. That was the result they had wanted. They had discussed the idea of simply cutting the main cables, but that would have left the major structure of the bridge untouched. The pylons themselves had to be destroyed. Now the entire bridge was hanging, suspended by the left-hand cable, and flames were already eating their way through that. In a few more minutes, she knew, the bridge would be gone. The fissure would be impassable once more.**

 **Will tried to give her a reassuring smile. It wasn't a very successful attempt. "You can't do much more here," he told her. "Get across the bridge while you've still got time."**

 **She hesitated, desperately wanting to go but unwilling to leave him on his own. He as was only a boy, she realized, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for her and the rest of the kingdom.**

 **"** **Go!" he said, turning to her and shoving at her. And now she thought she could see the glitter of tears in his eyes.** Gilan shook a little more. **Her ownb eyes filled and she couldn't see him clearly. She blinked to clear her vision, just in time to see a jagged rock curving down out of the firelight night.**

 **"** **Will!" she shouted, but she was too late. The rock took him in the side of the head and he grunted in surprise, then his eyes rolled up and he fell at her feet, dark blood already welling from his scalp.** Gilan breathed out a almost silent: "no" that seemed to be ripped from deep inside of him and he starting crying and shaking again. Crowley shook his head in sorrow glancing over at the tall Ranger as David gently led him from the room. Somehow the knight sensed that Gilan would be better off if he left for the rest of the chapter. Halt quietly joined him and no one breathed a word. **She heard a rush of feet from several directions and she tossed the saxe knife aside and scrabbled in the dirt for Will's bow. Then she found it and was trying to knock an arrow when rough hands grabbed her, knocking the bow from her grasp and pinning her arms to her sides. The Skandian held her in a bear hug, her face pressed into the rough sheepskin of his vest, smelling of grease and smoke and sweat and all but suffocating her. She kicked out, lashing with her feet and tossing her head, trying to butt the man who was holding her, but to no avail.**

Now Will was shaking slightly and Cassandra was leaning against Horace. Both felt sick to their stomach and Cassandra knew it had nothing to do with the baby inside of her that was the reason for the sickness.

 **Beside her, Will lay unmoving in the dust. She began to sob in frustration and anger and sadness and she heard the Skandians laughing. Then another sound came and they stopped. The arms holding her released a little and she was able to see.**

 **It was a drawn-out, creaking groan and it came from the bridge. The right-hand support was gone, and the left-hand side, already weakened by the fire, was now holding the entire structure. It was never meant for such a load, even in perfect condition. With a final sharp SNAP! The pylon shattered at its halfway point, and cables and all, the bridge collapsed slowly into the depths of the fissure, trailing a bright shower of sparks behind it in the darkness.**

"Chapter is done," Arald breaths.

"I am going to go to Halt," Pauline says.

"Should I come?" Alyss asks. Pauline smiles gently.

"I know you have good intentions Alyss but I doubt Gilan will want to see you right now," she tells her. Alyss nods figuring as much.

It didn't take Pauline long to find the room and she went on in. Gilan was leaning against his father and Halt was on the other side of him giving his shoulder a squeeze. Halt doesn't look up but she knows he knows she is there. Halt eventually turns to look at her and she mouths, "is he ok?" Halt shrugs slightly.

"Gil you going to be ok?" Halt asked ever so gently.

"I am trying Halt," Gilan said softly.

"I know Gil," Halt says… "but that isn't what I asked," he adds.

"I think so," Gilan says softly.

"Then lets head back and don't forget Will has to relive it too," Halt reminds him gently.

"But it's my fault he has to," Gilan says starting to shake again.

"It never was your fault Gil and never will be. I don't blame you, Will, doesn't blame, you, Duncan doesn't blame you, and Cassandra doesn't blame you. I have told you this before," Halt said gently. Gilan nodded.

"I am dealing I guess," he said. Halt gave him another squeeze.

"Let's get through this together Gil," Halt tells him. Gilan nods again and returns to the room with the others. No one comments and Will and Cassandra had taken the time to compose themselves.

"What do you say one more chapter and we call it a night?" Duncan asked.

"We could all use an early night's rest if we can get it," Alyss said. Halt glances quickly through the next chapter of the book obviously trying to see if he is in it.

"I will read this chapter," Halt says. No one argues and they all just nod. They had lost the order long ago and now whoever wanted to read would read.

* * *

My poor Gilan. I want to hug him so bad and hope neither his reaction nor Halt's is too OC. Halt is so gruff and tough all the time but I wanted to try and show the caring side of him that he keeps well hidden. I do believe Morgarath makes his not so lovely appearance in about three chapters. I really like Morgarath as a villain because he is ruthless, evil, and slightly scary. He also doesn't monolouge much if at all and I like that because that always bothered me about villains. If you want to kill them so bad get on with it would you. The wheels in my head have been turning about all the ways I can have them react to his presence. I am getting ahead of myself sorry.


	27. Chapter 26

Alright here is chapter 26. I would have gotten this up sooner but I realized I didn't insert as much commentary as I would have liked and was trying to find ways to put some more in. I am still not sure if I like it but it is finished now. I also loved reading the review pennydragon left last chapter (I love everyone's reviews this one just made me a little to excited). It was said that Halt aka Ranger dad would help Gil through the experience and I was grinning to myself because that is exactly how I see Halt. I love the song We are Family and I was listening to that one day while I was reading and I suddenly got this idea of them all as a family. Halt (is daddy), Pauline (is mother), Will (is the youngest son), Gil (is that goofy older brother), Crowley (is like the crazy uncle), Alyss (is either like a daughter-in-law or a daughter), Jenny (is a daughter-in-law), Horace (is the adopted son), Rodney and Arald (are other uncles), and Cassandra (is of course a adopted daughter-in law)...yes I may have a slight problem enjoy anyway.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 26**

* * *

As everyone settled down again Gilan had taken Will's seat as Will sensed that Gilan would need to be closer to Halt. He took Gil's old seat and Jenny and Alyss switched. Halt blinked at the book for a second then began reading.

 **GILAN WATCHED IMPATIENTLY AS THE COMPANY OF CAVALRY-men remounted after a fifteen-minute break. He was itching to be away, but he knew that both horses and men needed rest if they were to continue at the killing pace he had set them. They had been traveling for half a day and he estimated that they should meet Will's party sometime in the early afternoon.**

 **Checking that all the troopers were mounted, he turned to the captain beside him.**

 **"** **All right, Captain," he said. "Let's get them moving."**

 **The Captain had actually drawn breath to bellow his command when there was a call from the lead troop.**

 **"** **Horseman coming!"**

 **An expectant buzz ran through the cavalrymen. Most of them had no idea what their mission was about. They'd been roused out of bed in the early dawn and told to mount and ride. Gilan stood in his stirrups, shading his eyes against the midday glare, and peered in the direction the trooper had indicated.**

 **They hadn't reached the Celtic border yet, and here the terrain was open grasslands, with occasional thickets of trees. To the sounthwest, Gilan's keen eyes could make out a small cloud of dust, with a galloping figure at the head of it.**

"Hello Horace," Gilan said numbly.

 **"** **Whoever he is, he's in a hurry," the captain observed. Then the forward scout called more information.**

 **"** **Three horsemen!" came the shout. But already Gilan could see that the report wasn't quite correct. There were three horses, but only one rider. He experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.**

Gilan moved a little closer to Halt.

 **"** **Should we send out an intercept party, sir?" the captain asked. In times like these, it wasn't always wise to let a stranger ride full pelt into the middle of a group. But now that the rider was closer, Gilan could recognize him. More to the point, he could recognize the horse he was riding: small, shaggy, barrel-chested. It was Will's horse, Tug. But it wasn't Will riding him.**

 **The lead troop had already fanned out to stop the rider's progress. Gilan said quietly to the captain: "Tell them to let him through."**

 **The Captain repeated the order with considerably more volume and the troopers separated, leaving a path for Horace. He saw the small group of officers around the company banner and headed for them, bringing the shaggy little Ranger horse to a halt in front of them. The other horses, which Gilan now recognized as Horace's and the pack pony Evanlyn had ridden, were following Tug on a lead rope.**

 **"** **They've got Will!" the boy shouted hoarsely, recognizing Gilan among the group of officers. "They've got Will and Evanlyn!"**

Cassandra winched.

 **Gilan closed his eyes briefly, feeling a lance of pain his heart. Then, knowing the answer before he asked, he said: "Wargals?"**

"Thank goodness we didn't get captured by them," Will said with a slight shiver. Cassandra nodded.

 **"** **Skandians!" he replied. "They took them at the bridge. They…"**

 **Gilan flinched in surprise at the word. Surprise and horror.**

Gilan was shaking again and Halt gave him a squeeze on his shoulder. Duncan, Arald, Rodney, and David were turning pale slightly as they understood Gil's horror.

 **"** **Bridge?" he said urgently. "What bridge?"**

 **Horace was breathing heavily from his exertions. He'd alternated between the three horses, switching from one to the other, but not resting himself at any stage. He paused now to get his breath, realizing he should start from the beginning.**

"That might be a good idea Horace," Rodney said wirily. Horace glared at him. Then was forced to glare at Will when he decided to butt in.

"I am sure Tug loved you and you better not have hurt my horse," Will added. Pauline sensed that the banter was more for Gil's benefit than anything else and it was confirmed when Will looked very pleased with himself when Gil gave a small smile.

 **"** **Across the Fissure," he said. "That's why Morgarath took the Celts. They were building a huge bridge for him to bring his army across. They'd almost gotten it finished when we got there."**

 **The captain beside Gilan had turned paled. "You mean there's a bridge across the Fissure?" he asked. The implications of such a fact were horrendous.**

"You don't say," David said with a snort not really wanting to be reminded of what would have happened if the bridge had stayed standing.

 **"** **Not anymore," Horace replied, his breathing steadier and his voice a little more under control now. "Will burned it. Will and Evanlyn. But they stayed on the other side to keep the Skandians back and-"**

 **"** **Skandians!" said Gilan. "What the devil are Skandians doing on the plateau?" Horace made an impatient gesture at his interruption.**

"I was getting there," Horace said with some force getting a little caught up in the memories swirling in his head and the mood of the table. He instantly apologized when he got a glare from David and winch from Gilan.

 **"** **They were the advance party for a force that's coming up the southern cliffs. The Skandians were going to join forces with the Wargals, cross the bridge and attack the army in the rear."**

 **The group of cavalry officers exchanged looks. Professional soldiers, all of them could imagine how disastrous that could have been for the royal forces.**

"You got to admit," Crowley started slowly in a grim tone, "it was a pretty good plan."

"Yea it was but we have known that for years. Morgarath is a cunning son of a…" Halt started and a warning look from Pauline stopped the sentence right there.

 **"** **As well the bridge is gone then," said a lieutenant. Horace swung his tormented gaze on the officer-a young man barely a few years older than himself.**

"How do you think I feel I left you three there. I left the King's daughter and one of my closest friends in Wargal invested territory," Gilan said speaking for the first time the entire chapter and breaking down at the end of the sentence. Will, Horace, Cassandra, and Duncan wouldn't look at him knowing he didn't want their sympathy and Halt just gave him a one arm hug and spoke softly and soothingly to him. There wasn't much to say or do really.

 **"** **But they've got Will!" he cried, his eyes welling with tears as he thought of how he had stood by and watched helplessly as his friend was knocked out, then carried away.** Now Horace winched and shook. Rodney sent him a look that let him know he was willing to listen if Horace needed to talk about it.

 **"** **And the girl," added Gilan, but Horace dismissed her.**

"Hey!" Cassandra said. Horace held his hands up in surrender.

 **"** **Yes of course they got her!" he said. "And I'm sorry she's been caught. But Will was my friend!"**

Gilan winced and both Halt and Horace started at him in startled surprise. They would have expected Gilan's reaction a little sooner. It was Rodney who asked the obvious question: "What was that for?"

"You said….you said…was," Gilan said so softly they barely heard him. "You already wrote him off," Gilan said. Halt double checked what he had just read and realized Gilan was right. Horace had said: "Will was my friend" instead of "Will is my friend".

"Knights have notoriously bad grammar Gilan I am sure Horace just got his past and present tense messed up," Halt told him making something up on the fly. Horace felt a little guilty remembering this and the other knights of the room ignored the remark knowing Halt didn't have good grammar either and they really shouldn't be offended.

 **"** **You're sorry she's been caught? Do you know who…" the captain interrupted indignantly, for he was one of the few people who knew of the true nature of their task. But Gilan stopped him before he could say more.**

"Thank you for that Gilan…idiot," Duncan said with a shake of his head. Crowley had warned him to keep Cassandra's identity secret just in case and Duncan had thought he made that clear…obviously not clear enough.

 **"** **That's enough, Captain!" he said crisply. The officer looked at him angrily and Gilan leaned forward, speaking so that only he could hear.**

 **"** **The fewer people who know the girl's name now, the better," he said, and understanding dawned in the officer's eyes. If Morgarath knew that his men held the king's daughter hostage, he would have a powerful tool to bargain with.** "Not just Morgarath if the Skandians knew you could be killed too," Will said remembering the oath that had been made. Cassandra nodded remembering it too and paled. **Gilan looked back to Horace. "Horace, is there any way they might be able to repair this bridge?" he asked, and the muscular youth shook his head vehemently. He was devastated at the loss of his friend, but his pride in Will's accomplishment was obvious as he described it.**

"Maybe we should have named you Will O' the Bridge," Crowley teased. Will glared at him.

"Will O' the Bridge isn't nearly as flashy as Will Treaty thank you very much," Will said.

 **"** **No way at all," he replied. "It's gone, well and truly. Will made sure that nothing remained on the far side. That's why he was caught. He wanted to make sure." He paused and added: "They might get a small rope bridge across, of course."**

 **That decided Gialn. He turned to the captain.**

 **"** **Captain, you'll continue with the company and make sure no bridge of any kind is thrown across the Fissure. We don't want any of Morgarath's forces, no matter how small, coming across. Get Horace to show you the location on a map. Hold the south side of the Fissure until you're relived, and keep patrols moving either side to locate any other possible crossing points. There won't be many of those," he added. "Horace, you'll come with me and report to the King. Now." He stopped abruptly as he realized that Horace was waiting for a chance to say something. He nodded for the apprentice to go ahead.**

Halt and Crowley exchanged a look. They knew Gilan was feeling the blow of finding out about Will's capture but he was still doing what was necessary to get his job done.

 **"** **The Skandians," said Horace. "They're not just on the plateau. They're sending a force north of the Throntree Forest as well."**

 **There was another buzz of comment from the officers as they realized how close their army had come to disaster. Two unexpected forces, attacking from the rear, would have left the King's men very hard-pressed indeed.**

"Let's not think about that," Rodney and David said at the same time both very pale.

 **"** **You're sure of this?" Gilan asked, and Horace nodded several times.**

 **"** **Will overheard them talking about it," he said. "Their forces on the beach and in the fens are a feint. The real attack was always going to come from behind."**

 **"** **Then we don't have a moment to waste," said Gilan. "That force in the northwest could still be a big problem if the King doesn't know about it." He turned to the company commander. "Captain, you have your orders. Get your men to the Fissure as soon as you can."**

 **The captain saluted briefly and issued a few crisp orders to his officers. They galloped off to their troops, and after a quick conference while Horace pointed out the site of the fallen bridge on a map of the area, the entire company was on the move, heading at a brisk canter for the Fissure.**

 **Gilan turned to Horace. "Let's go," he said simply. Wearily, the young warrior nodded, then turned back to mount his own horse. Tug hesitated, pawing the ground as he watched the cavalry ride away-back toward where he had last seen his master. He trotted a few uncertain paces after the troop, then, at a word from Gilan, he reluctantly fell in behind the tall Ranger.**

"Chapter is done," Halt said.

"How many more chapters of this book are left Halt?" Rodney asked. Halt did a quick check.

"About eight I would think," Halt said.

"Eight more chapters and two more books of Will's adventures in Skandia not sure I want to relive all that," Horace said with a sigh as he looked at the next two books in the pile.

"I am not sure I can," Gilan murmured.

"We are in this together," Halt reminded him.

"That's a comfort in itself," he replied.

* * *

Next chapter is fairly short (about the same length as this one) and I am hoping to get it out quicker (don't hold me to anything though). I love how excited people are getting for books 3 and 4 (even if I am not as excited because I don't want to write about warmweed Will it's so sad. But fear not I will write them).


	28. Chapter 27

Alright here is chapter 27. I have gotten reviews from people saying they want Malcom to appear later on and I find that a little problematic. Malcom to me always seemed shy and reclusive so I don't know how to bring him here but I have two more books to figure it out so don't panic to much. I got this up in eight days who is proud of me! :). Enjoy this chapter.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 27**

* * *

Alyss reached for the book then thinking better of it pushed it towards Jenny. The cook didn't even question it when she picked up the book to read it.

 **WILL'S HEAD ACHED ABOMINABLY. A CONSTANT, RYTHMIC thudding pounding through his skull, setting flashes off behind his tight-closed eyes. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring chose range at a sheepskin vest and the back of a pair of leather-bound woolen leggings. The world was upside down and he realized he was being carried over someone's shoulder. The thudding was the sound of the man's feet as he jogged along. Will wished he would walk.**

 **He groaned aloud and the jogging stopped.**

"Thank you," Will moaned rubbing his forehead. Several people snickered.

 **"** **Erak!" the man carrying him called. "E's awake."**

"That's he is awake," Pauline corrected automatically. Halt raised an eyebrow, oh the joys of being married to a diplomat.

 **And so saying, the Skandian lowered him the ground. Will tried to take a pace, but his knees gave out and he sank to his haunches. Erak, the leader of the group, leaned down now and examined him. One thick thumb caught hold of his eyelid and he felt his eye being opened wide. The man wasn't cruel. But he was none too gentle either. Will recognized him now as the Skandian who had come so close to discovering him when he was eavesdropping by their campfire in the valley.**

"Now who does that sound like?" Horace asked raising an eyebrow at Halt. The Ranger snorted.

"I really was trying to help you know," he said in a tone that just reeked with injured dignity.

"Wait I am lost," Rodney said.

"When we were going off to rescue Will I hurt my arm in the process. Halt "tried" to tend to me," Horace said putting air quotes around tried.

"Hey I know what I was doing. I was checking to make sure nothing was broken," Halt said.

"If that is how you test if something is broken I don't even want to think how you give stitches to someone. Isn't first aid covered in Ranger training?" Horace asked. Crowley chuckled.

"It is but Halt has never been the most gentle person in the world," Crowley said. Two almost silent grunts greeted this remark. Will and Gilan had hid many wounds from Halt that they got throughout their training and afterwards from Halt knowing they would be better of going to a healer.

 **"** **Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "Concussed, most likely. That was a good throw with that rock, Nordal," he said to one of the others. The Skandian he'd spoken to, a giant of a man with his blond hair in two tightly plaited braids that were greased so they swept upward like horns, smiled at the praise.**

 **"** **Grew up hunting seals and penguins that way, I did," he said, with some satisfaction.**

 **Erak released Will's eyelid and moved away. Now Will felt a gentler touch on his face, and opening his eyes again, found himself looking into Evanlyn's eyes. She stroked his forehead gently, trying to clan away the dried, mattered blood there.**

 **"** **Are you all right?" she said, and he nodded, then realized that was not a good idea.**

"Why is it every time someone is injured people have to ask are you alright? We are injured of course we are not all right," Will grumbled. Cassandra had to cough to keep from laughing.

 **"** **Fine," he managed, fighting back a wave of nausea. "They got you as well?" he added, unnecessarily, and she nodded. "Horace?" he said softly and she put a finger to her lips.**

 **"** **He got away," she whispered. "I saw him running when the bridge collapsed."**

 **Will sighed with relief. "We did it then? We got the bridge?"**

 **This time it was Evanlyn's turn to nod. A smile even touched her lips at the memory of the bridge crashing into the depths of the Fissure.**

 **"** **It's gone," she said. "Well and truly."**

 **Erak heard the last words. He shook his head at them.**

 **"** **And no thanks you'll get from Morgarath for that," he told them.**

Halt, and much to their surprise Gilan, gave low dangerous growls. Will shivered slightly at the name as did Cassandra. He remembered just how close he had been to being killed by Morgarath but he kept his face neutral for Gilan's sake. He didn't even want to think of how crushed Gilan would be when he heard the whole story…and he didn't want to relive the fear and numbness either.

 **Will felt a small chill of fear at the mention of the Lord of Rain and Night's name. Here on the plateau, it seemed somehow more ominous, more dangerous, altogether more malevolent. The Skandian glanced at the sun.**

 **"** **We'll take a break," he said. "Maybe our friend here will be up to walking in an hour or so."**

 **The Skandians opened their packs and produced food and drink. They tossed a water bottle and a small loaf of bread to Will and Evanlyn and the two ate hungrily. Evanlyn began to say something, but Will raised a hand to hush her. He was listening to the Skandians' conversations.**

Crowley was smirking to himself. Halt raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 **"** **So what do we do now?" asked the one called Nordal. Erak chewed a piece of dried cod, washed it down with a gulp of the fiery liquor he carried in a leather bottle and shrugged.**

 **"** **For mine, we get out of where as fast as we can," he said. "We only came for the booty and there's going to be precious little of that now that the bridge is gone."**

 **"** **Morgarath won't like it if we pull out," warned a short, heavily built member of the party. Erak simply shrugged.**

 **"** **Horak, I'm not here to help Morgarath take over Aralueln," he replied. "neither are you. We fight for profit, and when there's no profit to be had, I say we go."**

 **Horak looked down at the ground between his feet and scratched in the dust with his fingers. He didn't look up when he spoke again. "What about those two?" he said, and Will heard a sharp intake of breath from Evanlyn as he realized the Skanidan meant her and Will.**

 **"** **We take 'em with us," said Erak, and this time Horak looked up from the dust, where he was drawing senseless patterns.**

Halt made another growling noise. Will glanced over at his own mentor. The Skandians were lucky very lucky indeed.

 **"** **What good are they to us? Why shouldn't we just hand em' over to the Wargals?" he asked, and the others mumbled their agreement. It was obviously a question that had been on their minds. They'd simply been waiting for someone else to bring it up.**

Casandra made a hiccup noise and leaned into Horace. Halt made another growling noise. "You will not hand them over," he growled and Gilan looked like he was about ready to hide under the table. Pauline nudged Halt and the Ranger softened a little and gave Gil a gentle reminder that they weren't going to be handed over. That seemed to do a lot to calm Gil for the time being.

 **"** **I'll tell you," said Erak. "I'll tell you what good they are to us. First and foremost, they're hostages, aren't they?"**

 **"** **Hostages!" snorted a fourth member of the group, the one who so far hadn't spoken. Erak rounded upon him.**

 **"** **That's right, Svengal," he told him. "They're hostages. Now, I've been on more raids and in more campaigns than any of you and I don't like the way this one's shaping up. Seems to me like Morgarath's been getting too cleaver for his own good. All this leaking false plans building secret tunnels and planning surprise attacks with Horth and his men coming around Thorntree Forest-it's too complicated. And complicated isn't the way to go when you're facing people like the Araluens."**

 **"** **Horth can still attack around the Throntree," said Svengal stubbornly, but Erak was shaking his head.** Halt and Crowley snorted at this remark.

 **"** **He can. But he won't know that bridge is gone, will he? He'll be expecting support that will never come. I'll eager Morgarath won't hurry to tell him. He knows Horth would give it all away if he found out. Let me tell you, it'll be the toss of a coin to see which way that battle goes. That's the problem with these clever-clever plans! You take away one element and the whole thing can come crashing down.**

 **There was a short silence while the other Skandians thought about what he had said. A few heads nodded in agreement and Erak continued.**

 **"** **I'll tell you, boys, I don't like the way things are shaping and I say we should take the chance to get to Horth's ships the fens."**

 **"** **Why not go back the way we came?" asked Svengal, but his leader shook his head emphatically.**

 **"** **And try to get down those cliffs again with Morgarath after us?" he asked. "No thank you. I don't think he'd take too kindly to deserters. We'll go along with him as far as Three Step Pass, then once we're in the open, we'll head east for the coast." He paused to let this sink in. "And we'll have these two as hostages in case the Arlauens try to stop us," he added.**

Crowley turned away sadly and Gilan whimpered leaning closer to Halt. The realitly was that it probably wouldn't have worked that way and both were well aware of it. Halt looked at his former apprentice sadly as Will was seeking comfort from Alyss and Gil from Halt. He glanced at his wife asking almost silent permission. She nodded. Next chapter the seating arrangement would change yet again. Crowley saw the exchange and felt bad there was nothing he could offer Halt to help his former apprentices.

 **"** **They're kids!" said Nordal derisively. "What use are they as hostages?"**

 **"** **Didn't you see that oakleaf amulet the boy was wearing?" Erak asked, and instinctively, Will's hand went to the oak leaf on the thong around his neck.**

 **"** **That's the Ranger's symbol," Erak continued. "He's one of them. Maybe some kind of trainee. And they look after their own."**

 **"** **What about the girl?" said Svengal. "She's no Ranger."**

 **"** **That's right," Erak agreed. "She's just a girl. But I'm not handing any girl over to the Wargals. You've seen what they're like. They're worse than animals, that lot. No. She comes with us."**

Cassandra moved closer to Horace and her husband growled protectively. Everyone was quiet save for the low growls every now and then.

 **There was another moment's silence as the others considered his words. Then Horak spoke. "Fair enough," he agreed.**

 **Erak looked around at the others, and saw that Horak had spoken for them all. The Skandians were warriors, and hard men. But they weren't totally ruthless. "Good," he said. "Now let's get on the road again." He rose and moved toward Will and Evanlyn while the other Skandians repacked the remains of the brief meal. "Can you walk?" he asked Will. "Or does Nordal have to carry you again?"**

 **Will flushed angrily and rose quickly to his feet. Instantly he wished he hadn't. The ground heaved and his head swam. He stagred and only Evanlyn's firm hand on his arm prevented him from falling. But he was determined not to show weakness in front of his captors. He steadied himself, then glared defiantly at Erak.**

 **"** **I'll walk," he managed to say, and the big Skandian studied him for a moment, an appraising look in his eye.**

 **"** **Yes," he said finally. "I daresay you will."**

"Finished," Jenny said.

"You think you guys can mange one more chapter before we hit the sack?" Crowley asked.

"Just one," Duncan said hoarsely.

"Jenny can you switch places with me…I feel like it would be better if I am between Will and Gilan," Halt said softly. Jenny nodded and switched places with Halt. Both Gilan and Will pulled their chairs so close to Halt they were almost touching. Halt gave them each a solid pat on the back.

"Can I read Jenny?" Rodney asked. Jenny would have passed the book to Gilan but she knew her boyfriend would not be doing much reading for a while. Neither would Will most likely. Jenny nodded and pushed the book over to Rodney who sighed. Crowley waited for Halt to glance his way then mouthed: " _Will you be ok?"_ Halt nodded.

 _"_ _Have to be_ " he mouthed back.

* * *

I had some fun with a few scenes this chapter including the brief reference to book three that was just to much fun not to bring up. I hope you guys like this chapter and guess who shows up next chapter...? Have you guessed? If you guessed Morgarath you will be correct and there will be some fun reactions then I am sure.


	29. Chapter 28

Alright here is chapter 28. There is something I want to bring up. I got a review about why Will wasn't reacting a whole lot and how this person wanted some Halt/Will father/son moments. They said there was a lot about Gil but not enough about Will. I wanted to assure them and anyone else who thought this that I haven't forgotten about Will. To me Will never seemed to act like his capture was a big deal. It just sort of happened. Even when he talks about it later he acts like nothing about the actual capture bothers him. It does bother Gil though that is why he is acting this way. To me Will's really heavy reactions will be mostly in book three however any scene with him and Morgarath or the ending scene you will see Will's reactions to everything. Those parts are what hit him hard for the whole thing. Also next chapter I give you warning now that there is a good chance there will be a spoiler for **The Tournament at Gorlan.** If you have not read it be warned it was so hard not to say anything about it in this chapter but honestly I was tired and didn't want to give the spoiler warning here. **Note: I am only giving spoiler warnings for the two Early Year books ( I am currently on hold reading the second one. I was like one chapter in before I decided I wanted to read a Christmas themed book I have been dying to read for like two years so no spoilers please) but the rest of the series there will be no spoiler warnings for anything because everyone should read those before doing this. The Early Year books are so new I understand not everyone may have read them or had the time to read them that is why I warn people for** **those.** One last thing. I know Morgrath's title is Lord of Rain and Night but I keep wanting to say Lord of Night and Rain just know they are the same thing and I was really tired trying to finis this chapter so if I missed it (after I finally caught it) I am sorry.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 28**

* * *

 **BATTLEMASTER DAVID CHEWED THE ENDS OF HIS MUSTACHE as he frowned at the plan outlined on the sand table. "I don't know, Halt," he said doubtfully. "It's very risky. One of the first principles of warfare is never to split your forces."**

 **Halt nodded. He knew the knight's criticism was intended to be constructive, not simply negative thinking. It was Sir David's role to find any faults in the plan and weigh them against its possible advantages.**

 **"** **That's true," the Ranger replied. "But it's also true that surprise is a powerful weapon."**

Duncan snorted. "That it is," he said. David responded with a snort.

 **Baron Tyler walked around the table, considering the plan from another viewpoint. He pointed with his dagger at the mass of green that represented Thorntree Forest.**

 **"** **You're sure you and Gilan can guide a large cavalry force through the Thorntree? I thought nobody could get through there," he asked dubiously, and Halt nodded.**

"Did I mention how much I hate Tyler?" David asked.

"Yes…multiple times," Halt said. Rodney chuckled and David glared at him. If memory serves he had only brought it up once.

 **"** **The Rangers have charted and surveyed every inch of the kingdom for years, my lord," he told the Baron. "Especially the parts people think there's no way through. We can surprise this northern force. Then Morgarath will be caught out as well, when no Skandians turn up behind us."**

"I would not have wasted my oxygen had I not thought this through," Halt grumbled. He found Baron Tyler's complaining just as annoying.

 **Tyler continued to pace around the table, staring intently at the designs drawn there and the markers set in place in the sand map.**

 **"** **All the same," he said, "we'll be in a pretty scrape if the Skandians defeat Halt and the cavalry over here in the north. After all, you'll be outnumbered almost two to one."**

Crowley groaned and nearly slammed his head into the table. Halt held the bridge of his nose.

 **Halt nodded agreement again. "That's true. But we'll catch them in open country, so we'll have the advantage. And don't forget we'll be taking two hundred archer units as well. They should even the numbers a little."**

"If you had paid any attention to the briefing you would know this," Halt grumbled.

 **An archer unit consisted of two men: one archer and one accompany spearman, mutually supporting each other. Against lightly armored infantry, they were a deadly combination, able to cut down large numbers at a distance, then retreat before their enemy could come to grips with them.**

 **"** **But," insisted Baron Tyler, "let's assume that the Skandians do mange to win through. Then the tables will be turned. We'll be fighting a real enemy in the northwest, with our rear exposed to Morgarath's Wargals coming out of the pass."**

"Correct me if I am wrong but wouldn't that happen anyway if you didn't do this?" Alyss asked.

"Thank you," Halt said and Alyss could only assume she had proved a point. David sighed in a way that usually meant someone was getting on his nerves. Alyss was pretty sure that someone was the Baron.

 **Arald managed to suppress a sigh. As a strategist, Tyler was notoriously cautious. "On the other hand," he said, doing his best to keep the impatience out of his voice, "if Halt succeeds,** Halt snorts. **it will be his force that Morgarath sees coming around from the northwest. He'll assume it's Skandians attacking us from that direction and he'll bring his forces out onto the Plains to attack us from behind. And then we'll have him-once and for all."**

"You know I seem to recall this being said before," Halt grumbled.

 **The prospect seemed to appeal to him.**

"Thank you!" Halt said. Arald chuckled and Pauline threw Halt a look. Too bad he wasn't right there to nudge.

 **"** **It's still a risk," Tyler said stubbornly.** This time it was Crowley who sighed. **Halt and Arald exchanged a glance, and the Baron's shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug.**

 **Halt said, in a dry tone, "All warfare has a risk attached to it, sir. Otherwise it would be easy."**

 **Baron Tyler looked up angrily at him. Halt met his gaze evenly.**

 **As the Baron opened his mouth to say something, Sir David forestalled him, smacking one gauntlet into his palm in a decisive gesture.**

 **"** **All right, Halt," he said. "I'll put your plan to the King."**

 **At the mention of the King, Halt's face softened slightly.**

"Don't anyone say it," Halt warned and Crowley shut his mouth very quickly.

 **"** **How is His Majesty taking the news?" he asked, and Sir David shrugged unhappily.**

 **"** **Personally, he's devastated, of course. It was the cruelest possible blow to have his hopes raised and then shattered again. But he manages somehow to put his personal life to one side and continue to perform his duties as King. He says he'll mourn later, when this is all over."**

Will, Gilan, Horace, and Cassandra all exchanged sad guilty looks. Gilan couldn't even look at Duncan and Horace made a show of studying his sword.

 **"** **There may be no need for mourning," Arald put in, and David smiled sadly at him.**

"Don't you think I didn't already tell him that," David hissed caught up in the mood. Arald made a soothing gesture and David muttered an apology. Halt and Crowley, on the other hand, breathed silent curses to The Lord of Night and Rain.

 **"** **I've told him that, of course. He says he'd prefer not to have false hopes raised once more."**

 **There was an awkward silence in the tent. Tyler, Fergus and Sir David felt deep sorrow for their King. Duncan was a popular and just monarch. Halt and Baron Arald, on the other hand, both felt the loss of Will deeply.** Will shifted uncomfortably. **In a remarkably short time, Will had become an integral part of Castle Redmont. Finally, it was Sir David who broke the silence.**

 **"** **Gentlemen, perhaps you might begin preparing your orders. I'll take this plan to the King."**

 **And as he turned away to the inner sections of the pavilion, the barons and Halt left the large tent. Arald, Fergus and Tyler walked quickly away, to prepare movement orders for the army. Halt, seeing a dejected figure in Ranger green and gray waiting by the sentry post, moved down the small hill to talk to his former apprentice.**

"Did you get any sleep Gilan?" Pauline asked sensing this wasn't the first time Gilan had wondered down there.

"Some," Gilan mumbled.

"Not enough," David and Halt had said at the same time.

 **"** **I want leave to go across the Fissure after them," said Gilan.**

 **Halt knew how deeply he felt the hurt of Will's loss. Gilan blamed himself for leaving Will alone in the hills of Celtica. No matter how many times Halt and the other Rangers told him that he had taken the right course, he refused to believe it. Now, Halt knew it would hurt him even more to be refused.** Halt sighed sadly feeling his heart ache slightly. Despite his gruff bad tempered display Halt never wanted to hurt either of his apprentices. He also knew in this case he didn't have much of a choice. **Nevertheless, as Rangers, their first duty was to the kingdom. He shook his head and answered curtly.**

 **"** **Not granted. You're needed here. We're to lead a force through the Thronetree to cut off Horth's men. Go to Crowley's tent and get hold of the charts showing the secret ways for this part of the country."**

 **Gilan hesitated, his jaw set. "But….," he begin to protest, and then something in Halt's eyes stopped him as the older Ranger leaned forward.**

 **"** **Gilan, do you think for one moment that I don't want to tear that plateau apart stone by stone until I find him? But you and I took an oath when they gave us these silver oak leaves, and now we have to live up to it."**

 **Gilan dropped his eyes and nodded. His shoulders slumped as he gave in.**

 **"** **All right," he said in a broken voice, and Halt thought he saw traces of tears in his eyes. He turned away hurriedly before Gilan could see the moisture in his own.**

Halt coughed and went to quickly clear his eyes the memory flowing back quickly and way to fresh.

 **"** **Get the charts," he said briefly.**

 **The four Skandians and their prisoners had trudged across the bleak, windswept plateau for the rest of the day and into the evening. It wasn't until several hours after dark that Erak called a halt, and Will and Evanlyn sank gratefully to the rocky ground. The ache in Will's head had receded somewhat throughout the day, but it still throbbed dully in the background. The dried blood on the wound where the jagged rock had hit him itched abominably, but he knew that if he had scratched at the irritation, he would only open the wound and set the blood flowing once more.**

 **At least, thought Will, Erak hadn't kept them tied or restrained in any way. As the Skandian leader put it, there was nowhere for the two prisoners to run.**

 **"** **This plateau is full of Wargals," he told them roughly. "You can take your chances with them if you chose." So they'd kept their position in the middle of the party, passing bands of Wargals throughout the day, and heading constantly to the northeast, and Three Step Pass. Now, the four Skandians eased their heavy packs to the ground and Nordal began to gather wood for a fire. Svengal tossed a large copper pot at Evanlyn's feet and gestured toward a stream that bubbled through the rocks close by.**

 **"** **Get some water," he told her gruffly. For a moment, the girl hesitated, then she shrugged, took up the pot and rose, groaning softly as her tied muscles and joints were called upon once more to take her weight.**

 **"** **Come on then, Will," she said casually. "You can give me a hand."**

Crowley chuckled sensing the two were planning to escape. He knew of course that it hadn't happened but he was glad they were thinking that way.

 **Erak was rummaging in his open pack. His head snapped around as she spoke.**

 **"** **No!" he said sharply, and the entire group turned to look at him. He pointed one blunt forefinger at Evanlyn,**

 **"** **You I don't mind wandering off," he said. "Because I know you'll come back. But as for that Ranger, he might just take it into his head to make a run for it, in spite of things."**

"Little old me?" Will asked his tone full of injured dignity. A snort sounded from the other side of Halt were Gilan was trying and failing to keep a straight face.

 **Will, who had been thinking of doing just that, tried to look surprised.**

 **"** **I'm no Ranger," he said. "I'm just an apprentice."**

 **Erak gave a short snort of laughter. "You may say so," he replied. "But you dropped them Wargals at the bridge as well as any Ranger might. You stay where I can keep an eye on you."**

Will couldn't help himself when he felt a surge of pride.

 **Will shrugged, smilled wanly at Evanlyn and sat back down again. Sighing as he leaned his back against a rock. In a few moments, he knew, it would become hard and knobbly and uncomfortable, But right now it was bliss.**

 **The Skandians went ahead making camp. In short order, they had a good fire going, and when Evanlyn returned with the pot full of water, Erak and Sevegal produced dried provisions, which they added to the water as it heated to make a stew. The meal was plain and fairly tasteless, but it was hot and it filled their bellies. Will thought ruefully for a few minutes of the pre-prepared food that came from Master Chubb's kitchen. Sadly, he realized that such thoughts of Master Chubb's kitchen and his times in the forest with Halt were no more than memories now, and the meal was suddenly even more tasteless than before.**

Will must have sniffed because he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and Halt's dark steady eyes were watching him and it was one of those rare times when Halt's inner softy could be seen.

 **Evanlyn seemed to sense his deepening sadness. He felt her warm, small hand cover his and he knew she was looking at him. But he couldn't meet those vivid green eyes with his own, feeling the tears welling up in them.**

Tears were touching Will's eyes now as he thought back to that moment. He coughed as a way to regain his composure and whipped his eyes.

 **"** **It'll be all right," she whispered. He tried to talk, but couldn't form the words. Silently, he shook his head, his eyes downcast, staring intently at the scratched surface of the wooden bowl the Skandians had given him to use.**

 **They were camped some meters from the side of the road, at the top of a slight rise. Erak had stated that he liked to see anyone who might choose to approach. Now, rounding a bend in the road several hundred meters away, came a large group of horseman, followed by a troop of Wargals, running to keep up with the horses' trot. The sound of the Wargals' chant came to them on the breeze once more and Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising.**

Halt made a low growling noise deep within in his throat. With both Will and Gilan on either side of him there was no way for Crowley or Pauline to give him a touch. To remind him that the Lord of Rain and Night was dead and Will was safe. Halt had a good reason to hate the Lord as did Crowley but Crowley didn't have an apprentice that was going to meet him soon.

"Easy Halt he is dead and Will is safe with us," Crowley said soothingly. Halt cut of his growling and calmed himself with some difficulty. Very few people in the room knew how deeply Halt hated Morgarath.

 **Erak turned swiftly to the two of them, gesturing them back into the cover of the rocks behind their campsite.**

 **"** **Quick, you two! Behind them rocks if you value your lives! That's Morgarath himself on the white horse! Nordal, Horak, move into the light to screen them!"**

 **Will and Evanlyn need no second bidding. Staying low, they scrambled into the cover provided by the rocks. As Erak had commanded, two of the Skandians stood and moved into the glare of the firelight, drawing the attention of the approaching riders away from the two small figures in the half-light.**

 **The chant, mingled with the clatter of hooves and the chink of harness and weapons, came closer as Will lay on his stomach, one arm covering Evanlyn in the darkness. As he had done before, he scooped the hood of his cloak over his head, to leave his face in deep shadow. There was a tiny gap between two of the rocks, and knowing he was taking a terrible risk but unable to resist, he pressed his eye to it.**

Everyone was quiet holding their breath hopping for the lord to pass without ever meeting Will. Will was shifting nervously.

 **The view was restricted to a few meters of space. Erak stood on the far side of the fire, facing the approaching riders. Will realized that by doing so, he had placed the glare of the firelight between the new arrivals and the spot where he and Evanlyn lay hidden. If any of the Wargals looked in their direction, they would be staring straight into the bright firelight.** Both Halt and Crowley grunted at this Halt deciding maybe just maybe Erak was smarter then he gave him credit for. **It was a lesson in tactics he filed away for future reference.**

 **The sounds of horses and men stopped. The Wargal chant died abruptly. For a second or two, there was silence. Then a voice spoke. A low voice, with a snakelike sibilance to it.**

Both Will and Gilan shivered and moved closer to Halt. Will wondered if Halt could stop a ghost. Although both had moved closer Will was almost on top of Halt. The grizzly Ranger wrapped a protective arm around Will his eyes daring anyone to so much as touch him. If the situation wasn't so nerve racking as it was Crowley might have teased his friend but even he was wise enough to be wary of Halt at the moment.

 **"** **Captain Erak, where are you bound?"**

 **Will glued his eye to the crack in the rocks, straining to see the speaker. Without a doubt, that cold, malevolent voice had to belong to Morgrath. The sound of it was the sound of ice and hatred. The sound of nails scrapping on tile. The blood ran cold to hear it and, beneath his hand, he felt Evanlyn shiver.**

Evanlyn shivered once more and moved closer to Horace. Will knew he shivered only because Halt's grip tightened. He tried to remind himself that Morgrath was dead and he was safe and sound beside his former mentor. Judging by the way Gilan was glaring at the book, Will knew Morgrath would have had to face Gilan too. Whether the tall Ranger was scared of Morgrath at that moment was unknown but Will felt like the Ranger would fight him if push came to shove.

 **If it had a similar effect on Erak, however, he showed no sign of it.**

 **"** **My title, Lord Morgrath," he said evenly, "is not 'Captain', but 'Jarl'".**

 **"** **Well then," replied the cold voice, "I must try to remember that, in case it is ever of the slightest interest to me.** Halt and Crowley each muttered a rather unsavory comment under their breath about Morgrath. Pauline decided it wasn't just Halt she needed to get on to for language Crowley wasn't much better. **Now…Captain," he said, lying stress on the title this time, "I repeat, where are you bound?"**

 **There was a jingle of harness and, through the crack in the rocks, Will saw a white horse move forward. Not the glossy-coated, shinning white horse such as a gallant knight might ride, but a pale horse without sheen or life to its coat. It was huge, dead white and with wild rolling eyes. He craned slightly to one side and managed to make out a black gloved hand holding the reins loosely. He could see no more of the rider.**

 **"** **We thought we'd join your forces at Three Step Pass, my lord," Erak was saying. "I assume you will still go ahead with your attack, even though the bridge is down."**

 **Morgarath swore horribly at the mention of the bridge. Sensing his furry, the white horse sidestepped a few paces and now Will could see the rider.**

 **Immensely tall, but thin, he was dressed in all black. He stopped in the saddle to talk down to the Skandians and the hunched shoulders and his black cloak gave him the look of a vulture.**

Crowley snorted. "Fitting he is a vulture," he said.

 **The face was thin, with a beak of a nose and high checkbones.** Crowley started studding his nose now. He had been told it was kind of hawk-like once. Halt sighed softly and turned to Gilan who was now sitting close to Crowley. "Would you kick him please…he is doing it again," Halt told his first apprentice softly. Gilan debated for a second how much trouble he would get in for doing this and after a quick assurance from Halt that he would get him out of trouble if it ensued Gilan kicked his commandant in the shin. Crowley hissed and glared at Gilan who in turned pointed to Halt. Crowley raised an eyebrow at his old friend. "You were doing it again," Halt said in annoyance. **The skin on the face was white and pallid, like the horse. The hair above it was long, set to frame a receding hairline, and white-blond in color. By contrast, the eyes were black pools. He was clean-shaven and his mouth was a thin red slit in the pallor of his face. As Will looked, the Lord of Rain and Night seemed to sense his presence. He looked up, casting his gaze beyond Erak and his three companions, searching into the darkness behind them. Will froze, barely daring to breath as those black eyes searched the night. But the light of the fire defeated Morgrath and he returned his gaze to Erak.**

 **"** **Yes," he replied. "The attack will go ahead. Now that Duncan has his own forces deployed and in what he thinks is a strong defensive position, he'll allow us to come out onto the Plains before attacking."**

 **"** **At which point, Horth will take him in the rear," Erak put in, with a chuckle, and Morgrath started at him, head slightly to one side as he considered him. Again, the birdlike pose made Will think of a vulture.**

Will shivered again hating how close he was to the former Baron. He was glad Halt was there holding him tight. Somehow that made him feel safe. Halt may be on the short side but he was deadly.

 **"** **Exactly," he agreed. "It would be preferable if there were two flanking forces as I'd planed originally, but one should be enough."**

"Not really," Gilan said in a sing-song voice. Jenny giggled and Halt hid a smile. Only Gilan would try and tease Morgrath. Halt wasn't sure if it was more for his benefit or Will's but judging by Will's soft chuckle it shouldn't really matter.

 **"** **My thoughts too, my lord," Erak agreed, and there was a long moment of silence. Obviously, Morgarath had no interest in whether Erak agreed with him or not.**

 **"** **Things would be easier if your other countryman had not abandoned us," Morgarath said eventually. "I've been told that your compatriot Olvak has sailed back to Skandia with his men. I had planned that they would come up the southern cliffs to reinforce us."**

"You can't blame him for doing something smart Morgrath," Crowley said in a tone that suggested he was talking to a small child with an anger issue. Snorts could be heard from both Will and Gilan as they tried to hide their laughter. Crowley winked at Halt. As useless as he felt at the moment he still wanted to try and help. Halt gave Crowley a nod of thanks. They both wanted to help Will and Gilan get through this. Halt hadn't told Crowley about Will's warmweed problem and wasn't entirely sure how he would respond when he heard about it. Only himself, Horace, Cassandra and of course Will knew about Will's warmweed addiction.

 **Erak shrugged, refusing to take the blame for something outside his sphere of influence. "Olvak is a mercenary," he said. "You can't trust mercenaries. They fight only for profit."**

Several people snickered at the irony.

 **"** **And you…don't," the toneless voice said with scorn. Erak squared his shoulders.**

 **"** **I'll honor any undertaking I've made," he said stiffly. Morgarath stared at him again for a long, silent moment. The Skandian met his gaze and, finally, it was Morgarath who looked away.**

 **"** **Chirath told me you took a prisoner at the bridge-a mighty warrior, he said. I don't see him." Again tried to look through the light into the further gloom. Erak laughed harshly,**

 **"** **If Chirath was the leader of your Wargals, neither did he," he replied sarcastically. "He spent most of his time at the bridge cowering behind a rock and dodging arrows."**

 **"** **And the prisoner?" Morgrath asked.**

 **"** **Dead," Erak replied. "We killed him and threw him over the edge."**

 **"** **A fact that displeases me intensely," Morgarth said, and Will felt his flesh crawling. "I would have preferred to make him suffer for interfering in my plans. You should have brought him to me alive."**

Will suddenly felt really sick to his stomach and both Halt and Gilan made dangerous growling noises. Halt's was the loudest and probably could have been mistaken for a bear's growl.

"Halt take it easy," Pauline said softly while Crowley gave Gilan a pinch to remind him where he was. Halt was still shaking in raw rage and Will had never seen Halt so utterly pissed off.

"Halt," Crowley tried hopping his voice would remind Halt where he was. Gilan had calmed down but was watching Halt fearfully. Even Will felt a little nervous to be in his presence right now. He had done some things that Halt had snapped at him for but never something that made Halt this angry.

"Halt you are scaring the both of them. Morgarath is dead and Will is safe," Pauline said trying a different tactic. Almost instantly Halt stopped shaking and blinked. He realized both Will and Gilan were watching him nervously.

"Sorry you two," Halt said taking a shaky breath. Will hesitantly moved closer to Halt wanting his comfort but worried about Halt exploding again. Halt was much calmer now and his eyes softened slightly. Despite the fact that Will was fully grown he viewed Halt as a father and he knew Gilan felt the same way.

 **"** **And we would have preferred it if he hadn't been whipping arrows around our ears. The only way to take him was to kill him."**

 **Another silence as Morgarath considered the reply. Apparently it was not satisfactory to him. "Be warned for the future. I did not approve of your actions."**

 **This time, it was Erak who let the silence stretch. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, as if Morgarath's displeasure was a matter of absolutely no interest to him. Eventually, the Lord of Rain and Night gathered his reins and shook them, heeling his horse savagely to turn it away from the campfire.**

 **"** **I'll come see you at Three Step Pass, Captain," he said. Then, almost as an afterthought, he turned his horse back. "And Captain, don't get any ideas about deserting. You'll fight with us to the end."**

 **Erak nodded. "I told you, my lord, I'll honor any bargain I've made."**

 **This time, Morgarath smiled, at him movement of the red lips in the lifeless white face. "Be sure of it, Captain," he said softly.**

 **Then he shook the reins and his horse turned away, springing to a gallop. The Wargals followed, the chant starting up again and ringing through the night. Will realized that, behind the rocks, he'd been holding a giant breath. He let it go now, and heard a corresponding sigh of relief from the Skandians.**

 **"** **My god of battles," said Erak, "he doesn't half give me the creeps that one."**

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Alyss said frowning.

"Nothing the Skandians say makes for a lick of sense," Halt said wirily.

"It would have made sense if he used proper English," Pauline told Halt. The Ranger snorted.

"No one uses proper English anymore," he said.

"George, and Nigel do," Alyss told him.

"No one important then," Halt said. Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"We do," she said. There was a long pause as Halt tried to work his way out of the giant hole he had just wound up in.

"I guess I will be sleeping with Abelard tonight," Halt muttered. Crowley snickered till Pauline sent him a look that suggested he may sleep with the horse tonight too.

 **"** **Looks like he's already died and gone to hell," put in Svengal, and the others nodded. Erak walked around the fire now and stood over where Will and Evanlyn were still crouched behind the rocks.**

 **"** **You heard that?" he said, and Will nodded. Evanlyn remained crouching, facedown, behind the rock. Erak stirred her roughly with the toe of his boot.**

 **"** **What about you, missy?" he said, his voice hash. "You heard too?"**

Horace growled protectively. Erak was his friend but his tone indicated that the now leader of Skandia better be careful.

 **Now she looked up, tears of terror staining tracks in the dust on her face. Wordlessly, she nodded. Erak fixed her gaze his own until he was sure the threat was fully understood.**

 **"** **Then remember it if you start thinking about escape," he said coldly. "That's all that awaits you if you get away from us."**

Rodney closed the book and glanced around.

"Well that is it for the night. Let's at least try and get some sleep," Rodney said. Everyone gave muffled replies and went to their rooms. Halt knew that since Pauline hadn't corrected him he was going to be with Abelard tonight. It wouldn't be so bad he thought as at least he would be in the great outdoors…sort of.

"Halt…" Will started hesitantly. The Ranger turned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could I sleep in the stables tonight close by you," he said softly. Halt nodded.

"Story got you wound up?" he asked gently. Will nodded.

"I know it has already happened but I am still a little…I don't know," Will said. Halt squeezed his shoulder.

"Even once I am allowed to sleep inside don't forget I am right down the hall," he reminded him. Will nodded feeling a little better.

"Thanks for that," he said.

* * *

The top was really long so I will brief down here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and there is some Halt/Will fluff in this chapter. If I can't get another chapter up by Christmas Merry Christmas! If I can I still say Merry Christmas!


	30. Chapter 29

Alright here is chapter 29. So in this chapter I got more of Will's emotions in here and I hope I did everyone justice. I love writing these but I have to be in a certain mode to write them (don't ask me why) so I thank everyone for their patience. This contains a spoiler for book one of the Early Year series so if you haven't read it yet don't read the part in between the two horizontal lines. There is a spoiler warning at the top in bold so you can't miss it. Also I am very embarrassed to say I just now realized Halt is Irish ( I know there was a reason I loved him so much :p). In all seriousness this just came to me for some reason even though I knew Hibernia was 'Ireland" it just never clicked till now.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 29**

* * *

When morning came around everyone got up stretched and had something to eat. Will and Halt, both of whom had cramped muscles from sleeping in the barn, went for a run to stretch. After breakfast the group filed back into the room and Alyss picked up the book from where they had left it the night before.

 **THE PLAINS OF UTHAL FORMED A WIDE OPEN SPACE OF rolling grasslands. The grass was rich and green. The grass was rich and green. There were few trees, although occasional knolls and low hills served to break the monotony. Some distance behind the position occupied by the Araluen army, the Plains began to rise gradually, to a low ridgeline.**

 **Closer to the fens, where the Wargals were forming up, a creek wound its way. Normally a mere trickle, it had been swollen by the recent spring rains so that the ground ahead of the Wargals was soft and boggy, precluding any possible attack by the Araluen heavy cavalry.**

 **Baron Fergus shaded his eyes against the bright noon sun and peered across the Plains to the entrance to Three Step Pass. "There are a lot of them," he said mildly.**

"There is always a crap ton of them," Crowley said with a snort.

 **"** **And more coming," Arald of Redmont replied,** "Well where did they think I was from?" Arald said sarcastically with a snort. Everyone looked at Alrald in surprise as he typically didn't say those things. **easing his broadsword a little in its scabbard. The two barons were slowly walking their battlehorses across the front of Duncan's drawn-up army. It was good for moral, Arald, believed, for the men to see their leaders relaxed and engaging in casual conversation as they watched their enemies emerging from the narrow mountain pass and fanning out onto the plains. Dimly, they could hear the ominous, rhythmic chant of the Wargals as they jogged into position.**

 **"** **Dammed noise is quite unnerving," Fergus muttered, and Arald nodded agreement. Seemingly casual, he cast his glance over the men behind them. The army was in positon, but Battlemaster David had told them to remain at rest. Consequently, the cavalry were dismounted and the infantry and archers were sitting on the grassy slope.**

"Must be nice to relax while we were doing all the hard work," Crowley said teasingly. David raised an eyebrow.

"What work exactly do you do Crowley? I seem to remember Gilan and Halt fighting to protect our rear but I don't really remember where you were my friend," David said.

"I was plotting," Crowley replied. David and, oddly enough, Halt snorted.

"Sure you were," they said simultaneously.

 **"** **No sense in wearing them out standing at attention in the sun," David had said, and the others had agreed.** "Now why couldn't you have shown that same compassion when I was drilling in the sun?" Gilan asked his father. The look David sent his son quite clearly said: " _because you are a pain in my ass that is why_." That made everyone laugh including Gilan. Especially since David had a hard time keeping a straight face as he did so. **By the same token, he had set the various Kitchenmasters the task of keeping the men supplied with cool drinks and fruit. The white-clad servers moved down among the army now, carrying baskets and water skins. Arald glanced down and smiled at the portly form of Master Chubb, his chief from Redmount kitchen, supervising a group of hapless apprentices as they handed out apples and peaches to the men, As ever, his ladle rose and fell with alarming frequency on the heads of any apprentices he deemed to be moving too slowly.**

"Surprise surprise I can't believe you admire him Jenny," Will said. Jenny glared at him.

"Careful Will or I will whack you," Jenny warned. Will looked at Halt but much to his surprise the Ranger shook his head. Halt wasn't stupid and he knew a losing fight when he saw one.

 **"** **Give that Kitchenmaster of yours a mace and he could rout Morgarath's army single-handed," commented Fergus, and Arald smiled thoughtfully. The men around Chubb and his apprentices, distracted by the fat cook's antics, were taking no notice of the chanting from across the Plains. In other areas, he could see signs of restlessness-evidence that the men were becoming increasingly ill at ease.**

 **Looking around, Arald's eye fell on an infantry captain seated with his company. Their minimal armor, plaid cloaks and two handed broadswords marked them as belonging to one of the northern fiefs. He beckoned the man over and leaned down from the saddle as he saluted.**

 **"** **Good morning, Captain," he said easily.**

 **"** **Morning, my lord," replied the officer, his heavy northern accent making the words almost unrecognizable.**

 **"** **Tell me, Captain, do you have pipers among your men?" the Baron asked, smiling. The officer answered immediately, in a very serious manner.**

 **"** **Aye, sir. The McDuig and the McForn are with us. And always so when we go to war."**

"Seriously?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"We all know you aren't the musical type," David commented dryly.

 **"** **Then perhaps you might prevail upon them to give us a reel or two?" the Baron suggested. "It might be an altogether more pleasant sound than that tuneless grunting from over yonder."**

 **He inclined his head toward the Wargal forces and now a slow smile spread over the captain's face. He nodded readily.**

"Always loved some good singing," Crowley said grinning Halt glared at him.

"Don't you dare start whistling," Halt warned. Crowley's grin got even bigger.

"So, after all these years you finally acknowledge it is whistling," Crowley said.

"No I was trying to be nice I still would define it as shrieking I just had to sleep in a barn last night," Halt said. Crowley's grin slipped a little. Will and Gilan were laughing.

 **"** **Aye, sir. I'll see to it. There's nothing like a skirl or two on the pipes to get a man's blood prancing!" Saluting hurriedly, he turned away toward his men, shouting as he ran: "McDuig! McForn! Gather your wind and set to the pipes, men! Let's hear 'The Feather Crested Bonnet' from ye!"**

"Hadn't heard that one," Will said thoughtfully.

"Be careful the parody that comes from it if you like sleeping in a warm bed," Gilan warned seriously while Cassandra and Jenny were staring Will down. Only Alyss looked calm but one could never tell with a diplomat.

 **As the two barons rode on, they heard behind them the preliminary moaning of bagpipes coming to full volume. Fergus winced and Arald grinned at him.**

 **"** **Nothing like the skirl of the pipes to get the blood prancing," he quoted.**

 **"** **In my case, it gets the teeth grinding," replied his companion,** Halt made a see there gesture **surreptitiously nudging his horse with his heel to move them a little farther away from the wild sound of the pipes. But when he looked at the men behind them, he had to agree that Arald's idea had worked. The pipes were successfully drowning out the dull chanting and, as the two pipers marched and countermarched in front of the army, they held the attention of all the men in their immediate vicinity.**

 **"** **Good idea," he said to Arald, then added, "I can't help wondering if that's an equally good one."**

 **He gestured across the plain to where the Wargals were emerging from the pass and taking up their positions. "All my instincts say we should be hitting them before they have a chance to form up."**

 **Arlad shrugged. This point had been hotly debated by the War Council for the past few days. "If we hit them as they come out, we simply contain them," he said. "if we want to destroy Morgarath's power once and for all, we have to let him commit his forces in the open."**

"And we all know we don't want to see his ugly face in another fifteen years," Crowley joked. The joke was rewarded with glares.

 **"** **And hope that Halt has been successful in stopping Horth's army," Fergus said. "I'm getting a nasty crick in my neck from looking over my shoulder to make sure there's no one behind us."**

"And that is what your rear scouts are for silly," Gilan said. David sent his son a look that told him he needed to shut up.

 **"** **Hat has never let us down before," Arald said mildly.**

 **Fergus nodded unhappily. "I know that. He's a remarkable man. Nut there are so many things that could have gone wrong. He could have missed Horth's army altogether. He may still be fighting his way through the Thronetree. Or, worse yet, Horth may have defeated his archers and cavalry."**

"Worrying about what might happen for things out of your control after the plan is in motion is needless worrying," Crowley said.

"Nice wisdom Crowley," Rodney said.

"Actually it is mine," Gilan said.

"That explains a lot actually," David said. Gilan glared at his father.

 **"** **There's nothing we can do about it but wait," Arald pointed out.**

 **"** **And keep an eye to the northwest, hoping we don't see battleaxes and horned helmets coming over those hills."**

Halt and Gilan snorted their eyes sparkling with amusement.

"It's not funny you two you nearly gave us a heart-attack," Crowley said. Will frowned.

"Wait I am lost," Will said.

"It is going to be in here I am sure Will," Pauline promised.

 **"** **There's a comforting thought," said Arald, trying to make light of the moment. Yet he couldn't resist the temptation to turn in his saddle and peer anxiously toward the hills in the north.**

 **Erak had waited till the last few hundred Wargals were moving down Three Step Pass to the Plains, then forced his small group into the middle of the jogging creatures. There were a few snarls and scowls as the Skandians shoved their way into the living stream that was flowing through the narrow, twisting confines of the Pass, but the heavily armed sea raiders snarled back and handled their double-sided battleaxes with such easy familiarity that the angry Wargals soon backed off and left them alone.**

 **Evanlyn and Will were in the center of the group, surrounded by the burly Skandians. Will's easily recognizable Ranger cloak had been hidden away in one of the packs and both he and Evanlyn wore sheepskin half capes that were too large for them. Evanlyn's short hair was bundled up under a woolen cap. So far, none of the Wargals had taken any notice of them, assuming them to be servants or slaves to the small band of sea raiders.**

"Thank goodness for the Wargals's stupidity," Rodney murmured.

 **"** **Just keep your mouths shut and your eyes down!" Erak had told them as they shoved their way into the crowd of jogging Wargals. The narrow confines of the Pass echoed to the tuneless chanting that the Wargals used as a cadence. The sound ebbed and flowed about them as they half ran with the stream. Erak's plan was to move eastward as soon as they had cleared the Pass, ostensibly with the purpose of taking up a position on the right flank of the Wargal army. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, the Skaindans would break off and escape into the swampy wilderness of the fenlands, traveling through the bogs and grassy islands to the beaches where Horth's fleet lay at anchor.**

 **They shuffled along, twisting and turning with the convolutions of the Pass. The narrow trail led down through the sheer mountains for at least five kilometers and Will could understand why it had always been a barrier to both sides. Morgarath's men couldn't move out in any large numbers unless Duncan held back and allowed them to. Similarly, the King's army couldn't penetrate the Pass to attack Morgrath on the plateau.**

 **Black walls of sheer, glistening-wet rock towered above them on either side. The Pass saw sunlight for less than an hour each day, right on high noon. At any other time, it was cold and damp and shrouded in shadow. All of which served to help conceal the presence of the two younger members of the party of prying eyes.**

"What a lovely place," Rodney said sarcastically.

 **Will felt the ground beneath his feet beginning to level out and realized they must be in the last extremities of the Pass- down at the level of the Plains. There was no way he could even see the ground ahead of him, trapped in the seething, jostling crowd. They rounded a final bend and a lance of daylight stabbed into the Pass, forcing him to throw up ha hand to shield his eyes. They had reached the entrance, he realized. He felt a shove from his left.**

"Thank goodness," Will and Cassandra said at the same time. Horace shivered slightly. He hoped he would never have to go up there in his lifetime. He would prefer to see the sun every once and a while. He suspected Halt to tease him about it when the Ranger's brown gaze fell on him but the Ranger did no such thing. Horace got a feeling he didn't like the place much either.

 **"** **Get over to the right!" Erak told them and the four Skandians formed a human wedge, forcing their way through the crowd until they were on the extreme right-hand side of the Pass. There were growls and angry grunts from the Wargals as they shoved their way through, but the Skandians gave as good as they got in terms of threats and abuse.**

 **The sunlight hit them like a physical barrier as they emerged from the darkness of the Pass and, for a moment. Will and Evanlyn hesitated. Erak shoved them on again, more anxious now as he could hear a familiar voice calling commands for the Wargals to deploy.**

 **Morgarath was here, directing operations.**

"Oh come on!" Rodney complained. Will shivered and scooted closer to Halt. The Ranger's dark brown gaze was dangerous. Crowley glanced nervously at Halt hopping his friend would be ok. Duncan's face was grim.

 **"** **Curse him!" muttered Erak. "I'd hoped he'd be out with the vanguard of the army. Keep moving, you two!" He shoved Will and Evanlyn along a little faster. Will glanced back. Above the heads of the Wargals, he could see the tall, thin form of the Lord of Rain and Night, now clad entirely in black mail armor and surcoat, still seated on his white horse and calling instructions to the milling, chanting Wargals.**

 **Gradually, they were moving into ordered formations, then taking their position with the main army. As Will looked back, the pale face turned toward the group of hurrying Skandians and Morgarath urged his horse toward them, unmindful of the fact that he was trampling through his own men to reach them.**

Rodney snorted. He never had much respect for commanders who didn't look after their men. Halt still looked like he wanted to kill Morgarath. Otherwise though the table was at a uneasy silence.

 **"** **Captain Erak!" he called. The voice wasn't loud, but it carried, thin and cutting, through the chanting of the Wargals.**

 **"** **Keep going!" Erak ordered them in a low voice. "Keep moving."**

 **"** **Stop!" Now the voice was raised and the cold anger in it instantly silenced and stilled the Wargals. As they froze in place around them, the Skandians reluctantly did the same, Erak turning to face them.**

 **The Lord of Rain and Night spurred his horse through the throng, Wargals falling back to make way for him, or being buffeted out of the way if they failed to do so. Slowly, as his eyes locked on those of Erak, he dismounted. Even on foot, he towered over the bulky Skandian leader.**

"You ok Will?" Horace asked softly. His friend was almost pale and pushing closer to Halt. The short, grizzly ranger wrapped a protective arm around him and spoke soothingly to him. Will was glad to be right beside Halt because the memories of the battle returned to him and the very real fear he had when he was in Mograth's presence.

"I will be ok," Will murmured. Alyss's eyes were full of sympathy for her husband. No one at the table doubted Will's courage or thought any less of him for the paleness at reliving the experience. Cassandra was seeking comfort from Horace and her father glad he had his arm around her.

 **"** **And where might you and your men be bound today, Captain?" he asked in a silky tone. Erak gestured to the right.**

 **"** **It's normal for me and my men to fight on the right wing," he said, as casually as he could manage. "But I'll go wherever you need me if that doesn't suit."**

 **"** **Will you?" replied Morgarah with withering sarcasm. "Will you indeed? How terribly kind of you. You…" he broke off, his gaze on the two smaller figures whom the other Skandians had been trying, unsuccessfully, to shield from his gaze.**

"Oh dear," Pauline said. Will and Cassandra shifted uncomfortably and Halt's and Duncan's grips tightened.

 **"** **Who are they?" he demanded. Erak shrugged.**

"Traveling circus people," Gilan tried in attempt to get someone to laugh. He was just as uneasy as the rest of the group. Even though Halt kicked him under the table, it wasn't hard, he knew some humor would be needed soon.

 **"** **Celts," he said easily. "We took them prisoner in Celtica and I'm planning to sell them to Oberjarl Ragnak as slaves."**

Gilan's eyes narrowed and Will coughed. Will hated that word and he knew that for a bit that was what he was a slave.

 **"** **Celtica is mine, Captain. Slaves from Celtica are mine as well. They're not for you to take and sell to your barbarian of a king."**

 **The Skandians surrounding Will and Evanlyn stirred angrily at his words. Morgarath turned his cold eyes on them, then looked away at the thousands of Wargals who surrounded them-every one ready to obey any command of his without question. The message was clear.**

 **Erak tried to bluff his way through the situation.**

 **"** **Our agreement was we fought for booty and that includes slaves," he insisted, but Morgarath cut him off.**

 **"** **If you fought!" he shouted furiously. "** ** _If!_** **Not if you stood by and let my bridge be destroyed."**

"Oops," Will murmured. Halt squeezed him again.

 **"** **It was your man Chirath who was in command at the bridge," Erak flashed back at him. "It was he who decided no guard was to be left on it. We were the ones who tried to save it while he was hiding behind rocks!"**

 **Mograth's gaze locked with Erak's once more and now his voice dropped to a low, almost inaudible level.**

 **"** **I am not spoken to in that fashion,** ** _Captain_** **Erak," he spat. "You will apologize to me at once. And then…"**

Rodney swore viciously at Morgrath so much so that Pauline sent him a death glare. The Battlemaster of Redmount flushed and instantly quitted while Sir David gave him a smirk.

 **He stopped midsentence. Although he had been staring, unblinkingly, into Erak's eyes, he had apparently sensed something off to one side. Those black eyes now turned and trained on Will. One white, bony finger was raised, pointing at the boy's throat.**

Will started playing with the chain around his neck. His Ranger oakleaf was what had given him away. He hadn't thought about taking it off. Removing his cloak was one thing removing the oakleaf was like taking a part of him off.

 **"** **What is that?"**

 **Erak looked and felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.**

 **There was a dull gleam of bronze visible in the gap of Will's open collar. Then Erak felt himself shoved to one side as Morgarath moved, snake-fast, and snatched at the chain around Will's neck.**

Will was pale now and oh so quiet. The memory of the dark knight came to him and he shivered. He knew the room was warm but he felt cold. He nearly jumped when Ebony's wet nose touched his hand.

 **Will staggered back, horrified at the implacable fury in those dead eyes, and the slight flare of color above the cheekbones. Beside him, he heard Evanlyn's intake of breath as Morgarath stared down at the small bronze oak leaf in his hand.**

 **"** **A Ranger!" he raged. "This is a Ranger! This is their sign!"**

 **"** **He's a boy…" Erak began, but now Morgarath's fury was turned upon him and he swept his hand in a backhanded blow across the Skandian's check.**

Halt and Crowley made a low growling noise deep in their throats.

 **"** **He is no boy! He is a Ranger!"**

 **The other three Skandians moved forward at the blow, weapons ready. Morgarath didn't even have to speak. He turned those glittering eyes on them and twenty Wargals moved as well, a warning growl in their throats, clubs and iron spars ready.**

 **Erak signaled for his men to settle. The red mark of Morgarath's blow flared on his cheek.**

 **"** **You knew," Morgrath accused him. "You knew." Then realization dawned on him. "This is the one! Arrows, you said! My Wargals were hiding from arrows as the bridge burned! Ranger weapons! This is the swine who destroyed my bridge!" The voice rose to a shriek of fury as he spoke.**

 **Will's throat was dry and his heart pounded with terror. He knew of Morgarath's legendary hatred for Rangers-all members of the Corps did. Ironically, it was Halt himself who had triggered that hatred when he led the surprise attack on Morgrath's army at Hackham Heath sixteen years previously.**

 **Tournament** **at Gorlan Spoiler Warning**

* * *

Will shook almost fearfully and tried to get even closer to Halt (a difficult task when he was almost on top of him anyway). Will wanted Halt's support a reminder that he was safe and as long as Halt was around he would be ok. Halt, however, was going pale and Will had never seen him like this before. It wasn't fear or anger it was pain. A deep rooted kind of pain when you lose someone close. Will had never seen it before. He wasn't the only one to notice.

"Halt are you ok?" Gilan asked softly his eyes filled with concern for his former mentor. Will was still confused.

"I guess I am ok," Halt said softly. Gilan frowned. Not the typical answer he would expect. He looked over at Pauline and noticed she was eyeing Halt with concern. Rodney, Arald, and Duncan had all turned away from Halt and Crowley was looking down at the table running his finger along the grain like he to was remembering some long last pain.

"What is going on?" Will asked after a few moments of silence when no one picked up the book.

"Halt and I lost our mentor, Pritchard to Morgarth. Pritchard was old and when Morgarth fled the castle he killed him. It still hurts to this day," Crowley said softly.

"Halt we didn't know," Will and Gilan said at the same time instantly sorry.

"I never told you so you had no way of knowing boys. I just don't want to have to go through that again," Halt said softly.

 **End of Spoiler Warning**

* * *

 **Erak stood before the raging Black Lord and said nothing.**

 **Will felt a small, harm hand creep into his: Evanlyn.**

Everyone started at Evanlyn in surprise but she simply shrugged.

 **For a moment, he marveled at the girl's courage, to bond herself to him like this, in the face of Morgarath's implacable fury and hatred.**

 **Then, another horse forced its way through the crowd. On its back was one of Morgarath's Wargal lieutenants, one of those who had learned basic human speech.**

 **"** **My lord!" he called, in the peculiar, flat tones of all Wargals. "Enemy advancing."**

 **Morgarath swung to face him and the Wargal continued.**

 **"** **Their skirmish line moving toward us, my lord. Battle is beginning."**

 **The Lord of Rain and Night came to decision. He swung back into the saddle of his horse, his furious gaze now locked on Will, not Erak.**

Halt growled protectively.

 **"** **We will finish this later," he said. Then he turned to a Wargal sergeant among those who had surrounded the Skandians.**

 **"** **Hold these prisoners here until I return. On pain of your life."**

"Chapter is done," Alyss said softly as she closed the book.

"Things are starting to get real now," Crowley murmured.

"Yay for us," Will said sarcastically.

* * *

Enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. With 35 chapters in this book that means about six more need to be written before this one finishes. I have gotten so far with this and I am proud of it. Also don't expect another update till after March 11. I will not be on a computer from March 3rd -March 11. So any reviews posted during that time I likely will not read till I get back sorry.


	31. Chapter 30

Alright here is chapter 30. As many of you have noted I haven't updated this story since March 1st which isn't like me. I have been debating whether I should tell you guys this or not but those of you who have been with me from the beginning have a right to know what is going on. I have been getting a lot of negative feedback from people and it makes me unwilling to upload or work on this. I may speak English but it doesn't necessarily mean I am good at it. For a while now I have been getting reviews of and on from people about how badly the English is in this and it's predecessor **The Ruins of Gorlan**. It isn't even done in a nice way either. Some people leave comments like: I enjoyed the story it was really good but I think you misused or misspelled blank. These types of reviews don't bother me but the ones that come out something like this: You screwed up your words again. Those irritate me especially since they are generally left by people without accounts who haven't tried to write anything. As a curiosity to writers if I notice grammar mistakes I don't ever say anything because I know they must have worked hard on the story and me being an ass about it isn't nice. I also got a review when I was fixing to work on this chapter that was a very sarcastic and rude post about how I spoiled the books for them (this is the second review like this the first one was on the first book). I don't put spoiler warnings on these because they aren't meant for people reading the books for the first time. I only put spoiler warnings for the Early Year series because when I started this they weren't out yet so I don't expect people to have read them. It was hurtful that this person basically said I was disrespectful and stupid. I hate spoon feeding people. Reviews like that take the fun out of typing up these chapters and uploading them. I have a lot going on in my life as is and I don't know if I want to deal with this mess on top of everything. I am really sorry to everyone who has been kind and with me from the start but I may quit this. I haven't made a decision yet but I wanted to let you guys know what is going on. Again I am really sorry.

 **I don't own Ranger's Apprentice; if I did Alyss would still be alive and Gil and Jenny would be married.**

* * *

 **The Burning Bridge: Chapter 30**

* * *

Everyone started at the book for a long moment before Crowley decided to be the brave one and pick it up.

 **THE KING'S SKIRMISH LINE, CONSISTING OF LIGHT INFANTRY accompanied by archers, advanced on Morgarath's left flank in a probing movement, retreating hastily when a battalion of heavy infantry formed up and moved forward to meet them.**

 **The lightly armed skirmishers scampered back to the safety of their own lines, ahead of the slow-treading Wargals. Then, as a company of heavy cavalry trotted forward toward the Wargal battalion's left flank, the Wargals re-formed from their column-of-fours marching order into a slower-moving defensive square and withdrew to their own lines.**

 **As in most battles, the first moves were inconclusive, and for the next few hours, that remained the pattern of the battle: small forces would probe the other side's defenses. Larger forces would offer to counter and the first attack would melt away. Arald, Fergus and Tyler sat their horses beside the King, on a small knoll in the center of the royal army. Battlemaster David was with a small group of knights making one of the many forays toward the Wargal army.**

"Story of my life," David grumbled. Arald and Duncan turned to glare at him but David was unfazed.

 **"** **All this to-ing and fro-ing is getting me down," Arald said sourly.** Arald could hear snickering coming from Gilan and Will.

"Would you two boneheads knock it off?" Arald asked. Will quitted realizing he had been caught but Gilan just gave him a big smile. Arald got a funny feeling Gilan would be teasing him for the next ten years about his choice of words this book.

 **The King smiled at him. He had one of the most important attributes of a good commander: almost unlimited patience.**

 **"** **Morgarath is waiting," he said simply. "Waiting for Horth's army to show itself in our rear. Then he'll attack, have no doubt."**

Arald coughed "yay," he said.

 **"** **Let's just get on with it ourselves," growled Fergus, but Duncan shook his head, pointing to the ground immediately to the front of Morgarath's position.**

 **"** **The land there is soft and boggy," he said. "It would reduce the effectiveness of our best weapon-our cavalry. We'll wait till Morgarath comes to us. Then we can fight him on ground that's more to our liking."**

"Good ground is always nice," David added.

 **There was an urgent clatter of hooves from the rear, and the royal party turned to watch a courier spurring his horse up to the last slope to the knoll where they waited. He hauled on his reins, looked around until he saw the King's blond head, then dug in his spurs again, eventually bringing his horse to a sliding stop beside them. His green surcoat, light mail armor and thin-bladed sword showed him to be a scout.**

 **"** **Your Majesty," he said breathlessly. "A report from Sir Vincent."**

 **Vincent was the leader of the Messenger Corps, a group of soldiers who acted as the King's eyes and ears during a battle, carrying reports and orders to all parts of the battlefield. Duncan indicated that the man should go ahead and give his message.**

"Wait isn't that part of our job?" Gilan asked. David sighed.

"Didn't we have this discussion already Gilan Rangers can't do everything," David told him. Gilan made a helpless gesture with his hands and David shook his head.

 **The rider swallowed several times and looked anxiously at the King and his three barons. All at once, Arald knew this was not going to be good news.**

"Actually it was great news," Halt said cheekily. Arald glared at him. Pauline got the feeling that Halt was being so bold of late because she wasn't right beside him and had to reach over someone to slap or kick him.

 **"** **Sir," said the scout hesitantly. "Sir Vincent's respects, sir and…there appear to be Skandians behind us."**

"I am not sure that was a grammatically correct sentence," Pauline said thoughtfully. Halt turned to his wife as if she had lost all her senses (not smart Halt).

"He is giving a report that the army may be outflanked and you are worried about the structure of his sentence," Halt asked. Pauline gave Halt a look that nearly made the grizzly Ranger cower under the table.

 **There were startled exclamations from several of the junior officers surrounding the command group. Fergus swung on them, his brows drawn together in a frown.**

"I always did like Fergus," David said fondly. He liked serving with him.

 **"** **Be quiet!" he stormed and, in an instant, the noise dropped away. The aids looked shamefaced at their lack of discipline.**

 **"** **Exactly where are these Skandians? And how many are there?" Duncan asked the scout calmly. His unruffled manner seemed to communicate itself to the messenger. This time, he answered with a lot more confidence.**

 **"** **The first group is visible on the low ridge to the northwest, Your Majesty. As yet we can see only a hundred or so. Sir Vincent suggest that the best position for you to view the situation would be from the small hill to our left rear."**

"Skandians were there?" Will asked. Halt shook his head.

"Not really," he said.

"You could have told us that before you nearly gave us all a heart attack," Arald said. Halt shrugged.

"Now where is the fun in that," he asked.

 **The King nodded and turned to one of the younger officers.**

 **"** **Ranald, perhaps you might ride and advise Sir David of this new development. Tell him we are shifting the command post to the hill Sir Vincent suggested."**

 **"** **Yes my lord!" replied the young knight. He wheeled his horse and set off at a gallop. The King turned to his companions.**

 **"** **Gentlemen, let's see about these Skandians, shall we?"**

 **Shading his eyes, Baron Arald peered at the small group of men on the hill behind them. Even a this distance, it was possible to make out the horned helmets and the huge circular shields that the sea raiders carried. A small group had even advanced down the near side of the hill and they were easier to make out.**

 **Just as obvious was their choice of the typical Skandian arrowhead formation as they advanced. He estimated that several hundred of the enemy were now in sight, with who knew how many more hidden on the other side of the hills. He felt a great weight of sadness upon his shoulders. The fact that the Skandians were there meant only one thing: Halt had failed. And knowing Halt as he did, he knew that probably meant that the grizzled Ranger had died in the attempt. He knew Halt would never surrendered-not when the need to stop the Skandians breaking through the army's rear was so vital.**

"So you do care about me?" Halt asked turning to Arald.

"Don't know why sometimes you can be such a pain the ass at times," Arald murmured. Halt chuckled inwardly to himself not even bothering to deny it.

 **Duncan voiced the thoughts of all of them.**

 **"** **They're Skandians, all right." He glanced around the hilltop.**

 **"** **We're going to have to fight a defensive battle, my lords," he continued. "I suggest we begin to pull our men into a circle around this hill. It's as good as spot as any to be fighting on both sides."**

 **They all knew it was only a matter of time now before Morgarath advanced, to crush them between the two jaws of the trap he had set.**

 **"** **Rider coming!" called one of the aids, pointing. They all turned to face the way he indicated. From a copse of trees at the right-hand end of the ridge, a lone rider burst into sight. Several of the Skandians gave chase, hurling spears and clubs after him. But he was stretched low over his horse's neck, his gray-green cloak streaming behind him in the wind, and soon outdistanced the purist.**

"Isn't that a little dangerous Halt having them throw things at Gilan?" Pauline asked her husband. Halt shrugged.

"I trusted them not to hit him…although that might not be a bad thing," Halt said thoughtfully.

"Hey! I was already hit once thank you very much," Gilan hissed.

"You might have trusted them but you weren't the one getting things thrown at you either," Pauline told her husband.

"I was busy," Halt said turning to her. Gilan snorted.

"No you didn't really trust them did you. That is why you made me go so if they did have bad aim I would be the one to get hit," Gilan said folding his arms. Halt shrugged.

"I patched you up didn't I? Why would I want to go patch you again," Halt asked. Horace sent Gilan a look of sympathy. No one wants to get first aid from Halt.

 **"** **That's Gilan," Baron Arald muttered, recognizing the bay horse he rode.** "Finally people recognize me! I was starting to think I was forgettable," Gilan said. Several people chuckled. **He looked in vain for a second Ranger behind Gilan, hoping against hope that Halt might have somehow survived. But it was not to be. The Baron's shoulders sagged a little as he recalled the force that had marched off so boldly into the Throntree Forest. Of all those men, it seemed that only Gilan had survived.**

"I know everyone was expecting grizzly old Halt but wasn't anyone happy to see happy me," Gilan asked.

"Watch it," Halt growled.

"What so even you wouldn't be happy to see me?" Gilan asked.

"At times that is debatable but I was referring to the old," Halt said. Gilan frowned.

"What is debatable that you are happy to see me or that you are old?" Gilan asked. Halt sighed and wacked his former apprentice on the back of his hand. Gilan rubbed the back of his head and Will was shaking his head.

"Careful Gilan or I will make you sleep in a barn," Halt warned.

 **Gilan had it the flat land now and was still riding full pelt. He saw the royal standards flying on the knoll and swerved Blaze toward them. In a few minutes, he drew rein beside them, covered in dust, one sleeve of his tunic ripped and a rough, bloodstained bandage around his head.**

 **"** **Sir!" he said breathlessly, forgetting the niceties of addressing royalty. "Halt sys can you-"**

"Seriously Gilan," Sir David said turning to his son. Gilan paled.

"Please don't give me the lecture again," Gilan was almost begging. Sir David held the bridge of his nose and Gilan debated hiding from his dad for a little while.

 **He got no further as at least four people interrupted him. Baron Fergus's voice, however, was the loudest.**

 **"** **Halt? He's alive?"**

"If I have something to ask then yes I am alive," Halt said sarcastically.

 **Gilan grinned in reply. "Oh yes, sir! Alive and kicking."**

 **"** **But the Skandians…?" King Duncan began, indicating the lines of men on the far ridge. Gilan's gin widened even further.**

Crowley turned to Gilan. "Are you ever not smiling?" he asked. Gilan pursed his lips thinking.

"Not sure I will get back to you on that," he said.

 **"** **Beaten, sir. We caught them totally by surprise and cut them to pieces. Those men there are our archers, wearing helmets and shields taken from the enemy. It was Halt's idea-"**

 **"** **To what purpose?" Arald asked crisply, and Gilan turned to face him, with an apologetic nod of his head to the King.**

"I was getting there," Gilan said.

"Well in case you didn't notice we were occupied at the moment. A short winded answer instead of a long winded one would have been much appreciated," Duncan said.

"It wasn't all that long winded," Gilan said.

"Oh it would have gotten long winded," Sir David said. Gilan glared at his father.

 **"** **To deceive Morgarath, my lord," he replied. "He's expecting to see Skandians attack you from the rear, and now he will. That's why they even made a pretense of trying to stop me just now.**

 **"** **Our own cavalry is just beyond the brow of the ridge. Halt proposes that he should advance with the archers, forcing you to turn and face the rear. Then, with any luck, as Morgrath attacks with his Wargals, both the archers and your main army should open a path through the center, allowing the hidden cavalry to come through and hit Morgarath when he's in the open."**

 **"** **By God, it's a great idea!" said Duncan enthusiastically. "Odds are that we'll stir up so much dust and confusion that he won't see Halt's cavalry until it's right on top of him."**

 **"** **Then, my lord, we can deploy the heavy cavalry from either wing to hit the Wargals in the flanks." The new speaker was Sir David. He had arrived unnoticed as Gilan was explaining Halt's plan.**

"Well done David," Crowley teased. The knight ignored him. He had already got enough teasing that because Gilan was a Ranger some of their sneakiness was rubbing of on him.

 **King Duncan hesitated for a second or two, tugging at his short beard. Then he nodded decisively.**

 **"** **We'll do it!" he said. "Gentlemen, you'd better get to your commands straightway. Fergus, Arald, take a section of the heavy cavalry each to the left and right wings, and stand ready. Tyler, command the infantry in the center. Have them shout and cry out and beat their swords on their shields as these 'Skandians' approach. We'll make it sound like a battle as well as look like one. Have them ready to split to the sides at three horn blasts."**

 **"** **Three horn blasts. Aye, my lord," said Tyler. He dug his spurs into his battlehorse's side and galloped away to take command of the infantry. Duncan looked to his remaining commanders. "Get to it, my lords. We don't have much time."**

 **From behind, one of his aids called out, "Sir! The Skandians are moving downhill!" A second or so later, another man echoed the cry: "And the Wargals are beginning to move forward!" Duncan smiled grimly at his commanders. "I think it's time we gave Morgarath a little surprise," he said.**

"Chapter is done," Crowley said stretching.

"I wonder what the next chapter will bring?" Cassandra wondered.

"Hopefully nothing to do with us," Will said

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
